My Lie, My Life A Seto Kaiba Love
by Darkchaosrising
Summary: Here's my newest creation. As I write more I'll post. It will involve a young assassin named Rajata Tatsuo and her life in Domino City, where she meets Seto Kaiba and the gang. This story will be full of internal conflict, drama, and love! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_'The city is so….peaceful from here. Almost makes me sick the way its calm façade hides the brutality and darkness of this place.'_

A man ends his note with a signature….just a simple signature. He knows deep down this will be the last one he will ever sign. _They_ will see it as just another one of the millions he's written before, but the target of the letter will know differently. He seals the letter with the wax seal, the first time he's ever used it personally although it has been used before. Funny how inanimate, almost meaningless, objects have a personality all their own. This object was no different. It held the same darkness and tranquil façade of the city. Fitting it should seal this final letter. Placing the letter square in the center of the darkened oak desk, the man sighs and raises his tired and withered eyes.

This office, _his_ office. Countless hours he has spent in here, no wasted, and this is the first time that he has actually _noticed _it. The crystal trinkets on the shelves are kept nice and tidy by the night cleaner. The clock in the center of the only fireplace mantel still endlessly sounding the hours as the roll by, meaningless to him now. Time didn't matter in the end. In the end, all that matter was…was what?

His eyes fell on the center of his desk, to a small object shining in the dull light of his terminal. A simple crystal dragon with blue eyes stood like a sentinel, watching over him. It was the only object in the room that was meaningful and that still help some manner of light. It held the memories he himself has long since pushed from his mind. Smiling ever so slightly he picked up the precious dragon. It was heavy now, burdened from the pressures of his memories.

The man stood and faced the dull terminal. This complex machinery was his shackles, he knew that now. Three years ago, it was his most precious possession. Now, it reminded him of everything that wanted to control him and keep him bound in this dark tower of his. The screen brightened as he flicked the mouse across the desk. He looked over the screen with his dark eyes and found the program he wanted. Taking the time to carefully construct a letter worth of a sane man and proof-reading it twice, he pressed the "send e-mail" button. The man closed the program and logged off the terminal, knowing no one would ever see the programs and information it held secret.

One final time, the man walked to the bathroom adjacent to the office. Once the fluorescent light jolted awake did he finally see _him._ It startled the man to see this…animal….glaring back at him. The eyes were dark almost savage. The hair knotted and untidy. His clothes were at least in the manner everyone knew him. He wanted to make an impression after all. Slowly he brushed out his hair, rinsed his face, and took a deep breath before returning to the man in the mirror.

The man in the mirror was different now. He was cold and calm, a war raging inside his soul. The man's deep blue eyes, still holding the exhaustion felt, were no longer as savage. His caramel brown hair was in perfect order like he always kept it. The man straightened his white jacket, pulling his black shirt back into place. He tightened his silver belt on his black pants, making sure that he was presentable. You only met your maker once, and he needed to make a good impression. It was his last hope to see his dream through. The final thing the man did was to replace the silver emblems of his tower on the neck of the jacket. The fluorescent lighting caught the KC beautifully as he wiped them clean, making the bathroom reflect inside the precious metal.

The man returned to the office and took a final look around. Walking to the window he flung open the doors to the balcony. That's when he heard it.

"_Why are you doing this?" _a ghostly voice said.

He wasn't even sure it was there. The voice was faint, as if carried by the wind. "I have to." He replied.

The man stepped onto the balcony looking over the city that once and still bowed before him. He truly was a remarkable façade.

"_Turn around. Please"_

"I can't. You won't be there."

The man stepped onto a chair beside the railing, his breathing was picking up as the last minute denial crept up on him. He couldn't be swayed to back down.

"_Don't do this. It won't solve anything. Please, turn around."_

"Why should I? I don't deserve that life. I let everything that didn't matter cloud and control me. I let what did matter the most go. I let you go!" The man screamed into the heartless city.

"_TURN AROUND!" _The voice pleaded, rising in volume. No longer did it seem it was carried on the wind but rather that it was torturously right beside him.

"I can't do this without you. This is the only way I'll continue to see you. I'm nothing without you." The man raised one foot off the ledge…letting it dangle in the open air of the sixteenth floor of the building. "I want this nightmare to end. All the hallucinations and voices; all the scents and memories, the need to stop."

The man stepped out into the thin air, no longer held down by the ledge. Finally free of that dark dungeon of a tower. Finally free to see _her _again. Suddenly his life flashed before him in those few fleeting seconds before gravity claimed its sweet prize. He saw it all perfectly as he closed his eyes.

"_SETO!" _

The woman screamed as she ran to the ledge, desperate to save her one and only lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Domino City Present Time 2011**

'_First day in a new city, always an interesting experience. After the eleventh time moving from place to place, I've gotten pretty used to all this.' _Rajata thought as she mounted the front steps to her new condo, followed close on the heels by the man she hired to make sure this move went smoothly.

"Well miss, what do you think of the neighborhood? It's very quiet just like you asked. Mostly retired couples or single people without kids. Wait until you see the master bedroom. We had to remaster it to fit your specifications but I think you'll be satisfied." John huffed as he climbed the six stairs.

The poor heavy set man was exhausted already from just the short walk from his car to the front door. Rajata looked at John with what seemed contempt. _'Old fool, destroyed your own life for the sake of a good meal. People like you make me sick. Don't worry you're suffering won't last much longer' _Rajata smiled at John, "I'm sure I will love it."

John beamed at his good job; the paycheck he received for his dedication was enormous so this _had_ to go smoothly. "All of you possessions have been moved in and for the most part put away. I had my niece in here to take care of that aspect personally. She also gifted you with some accent paintings and decorations for the bathrooms, kitchen, and guest room." John paused to unlock the door and ushered Rajata in. "As you can see most of the walls are white, with the exception of the bathroom which are a light tan. The kitchen is to the immediate right of course the bay window is overlooking the front yard like you asked. Um…living room is straight down this hall," John walked straight from the front door to the living room and spread his arms, "Nice and roomy, plenty of space to play with. Laundry room is through that door and the bathroom is across from that." He pointed back down the hall to a door on the left leading to the laundry and then the door to the right to the wash room.

Rajata tested each door, looking at the contents and nodding in approval. "So far you've done a phenomenal job, John. Shall we head upstairs then?"

The man followed her lead mounting the stairs slowly. "Now the room to the left of the stairs is the first full bathroom and the first guest room is beside that. Of course we already converted it to your hobby room like you asked, although we weren't able to decorate it. I remember hearing that you're an artist. Seems you have moved a lot in the last 6 years. "

"Don't worry I have my things for this room in the car. Yes I am an artist. I just haven't found the right environment to cradle my artistic side. Thank you though it's beautiful." Rajata closed the door behind them as they went back to the stairs.

John opened another door, "This is just a small hall closet. This room to the right of the stairs is the guest bedroom. My niece decorated it in a nice beach theme. The carpet is a nice tan, walls a light greenish-blue, and of course the seashells are all over the place. We remembered you saying you loved the water and with you moving from San Diego we assumed this would make you feel at home."

Rajata smiled and looked around. The queen sized bed was very inviting. She could tell the bed was her classic memory foam. "It is truly wonderful John."

"Thank you Rajata. Now the big surprised." John walked to the end of the upstairs hall to the master bedroom. "And now I present to you, you're room."

John opened the door. The room beyond was better than Rajata could have imagined. The back wall of the room was entirely made of glass overlooking the bend in a river. The walls were painted a deep royal blue. The bed a nice black four post with silver silk sheets. "The bathroom is through here to the right, decorated in the Japanese dragons. Specifically painted in silver and black like you asked."

Rajata walked through into the master bathroom. The walls were silver with black swirls, and upon closer inspection the swirls were themselves, dragons. The floor mats were black and the shower curtain featured a silver dragon on a black background.

"Oh one more thing the closet on the other side of the room is a full closet with a wide open area like you asked. We painted it black as well for you. Is there anything else you have questions about?"

"Did you find out the information I asked for on the school I will be attending?"

"Yes ma'am. You will be attending Domino High. Grade twelve to graduate in a few months. Class will include home room, English, math studies, advanced chemistry, followed by a lunch hour, then American history, and a chef class like you wanted. The school allows their seniors to leave during the lunch hour if they wish and also allow you to leave early after you sixth class instead of taking a seventh. Your uniforms are hanging in the closet."

Rajata walked to the blacked out closet to retrieve a uniform. "You're kidding me, I have to wear this!" She threw the uniform on the bed, John chuckling as her face looking to be paling. The skirt was a bright blue. The shirt was a white top with a pink over coat. Not to mention the gaudy blue bowtie that matched the skirt.

"If it makes you feel better you have to wear the black shoes in the closet and the long stockings also." John couldn't contain his laughter. Once he composed himself he cleared his throat, "School for you will start in about two hours. Promptly at eight a.m., Monday through Friday."

Rajata recovered from the shocking and annoying outfit and looked at the floor. "Why is there still plastic on the carpet?"

John blushed, "I apologize, we finished the window yesterday and I forgot to pick up the plastic. I'll get right to that now."

Rajata smiled darkly as she watched the heavy set man stooped to begin folding the plastic up. "John R. Strauss. Three time convicted sex offender in three different states. The first was a twelve year old boy in Texas, second a seven year old boy in California, and the last a ten year old girl in Domino. The girl was a little different though, she was not just molested she was killed. You got out of that one on a technicality, careless evidence handling by the Domino PD." John tensed at the harshness in her voice. "You're feeling frightened right now, like a child scared of the boogeyman. I hired you specifically to get you cornered. I was commissioned to take you out by the very family you destroyed. Murderers I can deal with, hell some call me a murderer."

"You are." John forced out of his quickly closing throat.

Rajata's eyes flared and darkened. "No John I'm not. I am a dealer of death. I set things right. You should have gone to jail on the first offense but didn't for your families good name. The second should've dragged you down but it didn't for the jury was too conflicted. The father of little Amber has dreamed of this day for years and he gave me very specific instructions. Do you have anything to say?"

John stood and turned to face his killer. Tears welled in his eyes. "I deserve this but please make this quick. I don't want to feel the pain."

"I can't do that and I am sorry. But I was told to make you suffer the way she suffered as you raped her over and over again." Rajata laid her purse on the bed beside her and walked over to John. _'Defeated already. He won't fight me.'_ Rajata jumped on the man falling with him to the plastic below. She slipped her hidden blade from her sleeve and sunk the sharpened blade into the man's fat and bloated stomach. "The poison on my blade will set your body on fire. You'll feel like you're drowning in your own boiling blood. It'll slowly consume into madness. And when you begin to beg for release I'll be the one to answer you're call."

Rajata sat on the corner of the bed and watched her victim. She grabbed her purse and slipped out a package. John started writhing on the floor, screaming as the fire in his belly grew hotter and hotter.

"Please, stop it. Make the fire stop. It's going to burn me. I'm in hell now. Please oh God, merciless God, kill me now. Forgive me for all my sins and allow me to escape this hellfire."

Rajata slowly opened the package. "This is the same nightgown they found Amber in." Rajata kneeled down next to her victim. He was breathing heavily, tears pouring down his face, mouth dry and cracking. He no longer had the energy to even scream. She stuffed the gown into the man's mouth. John began to choke on the fabric. "The father wished you to choke on his daughter's torn gown. Now my dear sweet man, your release. Riposi in pace." Rajata stabbed her treasure blade into the man's throat, severing the arteries and wind pipe.

John twitched violently for a few seconds before finally falling quiet. Rajata reached for her phone and dialed the number. "Canaan its time." She heard the front door open to her condo. A man appeared at the door shortly after. He was tall and lean. Orange hair cut to his neck and a tan and black jumpsuit on his body. He was he deliverer. It was his job to take the body and car away and set it up like a murder. "Take his car to the pier. Set the body up in the driver's seat and leave this knife at the scene. Keep the plastic around him until you set it up. Let no stray blood in the trunk. Make it look good. Also plant those finger prints and fibers I sent you yesterday. They will lead cops to a dead man."

Canaan nodded and began to wrap the body. Rajata went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She laid the knife on a towel. It would have to wait to be cleaned later. She returned to her room to find it empty. Canaan worked fast and didn't ask questions. He trusted Rajata completely, as she trusted him. They would help each other on their kills. Like a good brother and sister should. _'Now to get ready for school. I hope this city is ready for me.'_ Rajata grabbed everything she needed for school, showered, and dressed in the awful uniform. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. _'Well hopefully it will grow on me in due time.'_ Rajata grabbed her purse and locked the door to her condo as she left.

"Excuse me are you Miss. Tatsuo?" A man asked as she passed.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm from the Artist movers Association. You hired us to come and set up your studio. My name is Charles." The man held out his hand to shake.

Rajata smiled and shook his hand. "Ah yes. Here is a spare key. The studio is upstairs to the left. I would like the walls painted blue and silver. The floor needs to be replaced with hard wood and the curtains I would like a sheer black. Other than that surprise me. When you're done, leave the key on the counter and lock the door. The check for your compensation is in the studio already."

Rajata walked away and to her car. Nice silver Camaro with a black interior. Climbing in, she fixed her rearview mirror and head off to school and a new life. _'Get ready Domino City; you've never met a girl like me. I'm going to make an imprint for myself here. You won't know what hit you.'_

**With that Rajata Tatsuo made an explosive entrance into the Domino City life. Next chapter Rajata will meet Seto Kaiba, the one man she won't be able to get out of her mind. What will the new school have in store for her? Find out next time on My Li{e}fe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiba Corporation, 7am**

"Seto aren't you going to be late for school?" Mokuba Kaiba asked. The young boy could hardly contain his excitement to be back at school.

_'Urg, why would I even want to go to school with a bunch of idiots? I am the owner of the greatest gaming company of all time, Kaiba Corp. I should just drop out but in doing that the media would have a field day on me quitting.' _ Seto Kaiba closed the laptop on his desk and ran his fingers through his angel soft brown hair. His deep blue eyes rested on his younger brother. _'Mokuba, you're the only one that understands me and can tell me what to do.'_ "Yes Mokie."

Mokuba's eyes glistened at hearing his out nickname. "You haven't called me that since we were orphans. Come on Seto let's go!" Mokuba ran to his brother's side and began pulling at his jacket.

Seto rose from cushioned chair and smoothed his blue pants out. He slowly straightened the black shirt of his uniform and the blue jacket. All the while he noticed Mokuba growing antsier. "Roland is going to take you to school and pick you up daily like before. If you want to go somewhere after school you need to make sure Roland knows and goes with you. I don't want friends over at the mansion unless I know them."

"Yeah I know the deal Seto. Although you should know I'm just about old enough to take care of myself. And besides you know I normally come here and do my homework and go home with you."

Seto gave his younger brother a stern look, "Thirteen is hardly old enough to wander the city alone, especially for my brother. I don't want you out alone, got it."

Mokuba sighed, defeated. "Yes brother…what about a girlfriend?" He asked as they entered the elevator to go down to the entrance.

Seto almost choked on the swig of coffee he was swallowing, "Absolutely not Mokuba Kaiba."

Mokuba giggled, "Ouch the full name."

Roland met them in the lobby of the Kaiba Corp Tower. He was the most loyal and trustworthy bodyguard employed by Mr. Kaiba. In the past few years, Roland has gone from serving Mr. Kaiba himself to watching over the younger Kaiba brother. Seto in the meantime, has been on the lookout for a suitable replacement, although so far he is enjoying the solitude of not having a shadow.

"Ready to go, Mr. Mokuba?" Roland asked as the brother's approached him. He bowed to Seto out of respect, a normal formality for Roland.

"Yeah I am. Seto said I can skip school and go to the club today." Mokuba said. He began to run as fast as he could to the awaiting limo outside.

Seto, fuming at his brother's joke, tried to catch Mokuba's collar. The little boy was too fast for his brother, not that he really was looking to catch him. "Not to worry Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure your brother would use protection."

Seto glared at Roland. "Watch yourself Roland."

Roland laughed. He always looked to Seto as a son. The nineteen year old CEO had always been like his own family. Roland enjoyed every minute of his life with these two young men. He's watched them grow up, cried with them, and even stayed up with them in times of illness. Roland shook hands with Seto and walked to the limo, driving off slowly towards Domino Middle.

Seto sighed, _'Mokuba is turning into a little handful. Pretty soon he'll be just like me, unstoppable once he puts his mind to something. He's such a good boy.' _Seto checked his cell phone and hurriedly walked to his car in the front of the building. The black Lamborghini beeped as he pressed the unlock button and climbed into the front seat. Roland joked on him when he bought the car, saying that he was surprised Seto could fit into it being he was so tall. Seto peeled out of the drive of Kaiba Corp and within fifteen minutes was in his parking place at Domino High. He parked near the backdoor, normally with no one around him but today was different. There was a Camaro parked right next to his normal spot. _'Some little spoiled brat must have gotten lucky with their pathetic parents. I'll give them a week before it's repossessed or wrecked.'_

The first class of the day was a useless homeroom. When Seto arrived his irritation level immediately went up. Some girl was sitting in his normal seat. Everyone in the school knew that the places Seto Kaiba sat in were off limits. Not only was the girl in his way but that moron Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner were in his homeroom. This was not going to be a good year. Seto walked up to the brave soul in his seat. She was calmly reading a book, oblivious to him approaching her. The light from the window beside her lit up her features. Too bad she was in his area, she may have been attractive to him had it not been for the growing headache her presence was causing. Her long white hair was pulled around her shoulder, cascading down the side of her face. Her crystal blue eyes were skimming the page of the book with a speed familiar to the young CEO. She had a brain on her, and those eyes held dark secrets. The uniform was surprising flattering on her figure, her breasts held tightly in the shirt. The muscular legs neatly tucked under her desk in a ladies way. Seto could tell this woman held some strength to her.

"Get up. You're in my seat." Seto snarled at the unfamiliar woman. The woman seemed to not have heard him as she finished her page on her own time before carefully marking her page and looking up at Seto. When her eyes locked onto his, Seto's blood ran cold. Those eyes….they held something dangerous back.

**Rajata Tatsuo, 8am**

"Get up. You're in my seat." A man said off to her right. Rajata took her time to finish the page she was on, he wouldn't know how annoyed orders made her. After marking her page she locked eyes with the brave soul. The man's eyes were a deep royal blue. They held onto Rajata's but she could see the fear within his soul. His eyes wavered ever so slightly.

_'He has no idea who he's dealing with. He thinks he can just walk all over me like everyone else he's ever met. Time for the rude awakening.'_ "I don't see your name anywhere on it." Rajata replied calmly. By now, everyone in the class was silent. All eyes were on her and this man. _'Apparently this man has quite the reputation. Seems everyone would rather bend at the knee than stand up to him'_

The man glared harder at her, trying to be more menacing. "I said get up. Or do I have to show this class why the fear me once again."

Rajata sighed, _'This won't take long. I'll make this boy regret even attempting to scare me.'_ Standing up to face this boy, she looked around the room into all the faces of the classmates around her. "I know your type." Rajata looked back into the eyes of the boy, right into the boy's very soul. "You're the little rich kid that believes you are entitled to everything the sun touches. You think you're superior to everyone around you because you have a good name and money." Rajata's voice turned cold, the boy was clearing shaken by the sudden change in tone. "You don't frighten me, nor will you ever. Little boys like you are all scared of one thing, someone actually seeing you for the slime you are. You are no better than an alley dog fighting for a useless box to sleep in. You are the lowest of the low in every way except status. You believe your money can get you everything, well it can't. So until your name is on this building I believe the only owner of this seat is Domino City."

The class erupted into claps and cheers. No one until now has ever stood up to this boy and it was clearly overdue. The boy was clearly shaken that someone was able to stand up to him, but he only showed it in his eyes. "Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that and expect to get away with it."

"Come on Kaiba just sit in another seat. It's not like it's the end of the world. For Christ sake, she's a new student." Another classmate said, in a very heavy New York accent. The boy was dressed in the normal uniform but had strikingly blonde hair.

Rajata nodded at the new boy and then stared back at this Kaiba. The bell to signal the first class sounded. "Looks like the bell saved you. This isn't over girl. And Wheeler, learn your place like a good dog."

"Grr…Kaiba why don't you come say that to my fist!" Wheeler retorted.

"Calm down Joey, he's not worth it." A spiky haired boy held Joey back from trying to pick a fight he wouldn't win.

Rajata scoffed at Kaiba. "Bye know little Kaiba." Rajata waved him off as he stormed away.

The spiky haired boy and Joey walked up to you. They were followed by another boy with spikey brown hair and a preppy brown haired girl. The all seemed to be beaming at the chance to welcome the new girl.

"Hi there, my name is Yugi. These are my friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea. I hope Kaiba didn't put a bad taste in your mouth. The people in this school are normally nice." Yugi said with a smile.

Rajata smiled at the small group of friends and shook Yugi's hand. "My name is Rajata, you can call me Raj for short. "

Joey was the next one to speak, getting a little too close for your comfort zone. "Seto Kaiba is the biggest ass of this whole school. Don't let him get to you; I'll kick him around if you need me too. Joey Wheeler's the name, you might have heard of me. I was the runner up in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

Rajata smiled kindly. _'Oh I've heard of you. That must mean this little boy, Yugi, is the same one that destroyed Maximillion Pegasus. How interesting to meet him here. He could be useful for information.' _ Rajata shook Joey's hand then grabbed her things from the desk. "Yes in fact I have heard of you Mr. Wheeler. And you are Yugi Muto, the new King of Games. It is a very big honor to meet both of you."

Yugi blushed. Tristan stepped up and said, "Do you happen to play Duel Monsters, Raj? Yugi's grandpa owns a local game shop that you can trade cards at. We all hang out there after school if you would like to join us."

"Yeah we could show you the better things of Domino City than Seto Kaiba." Tea chimed in.

"I would love to but unfortunately, having just moved in I have to go to the grocery store and fill my kitchen up if I would like to eat tonight. However I would love to invite you all over tonight for dinner at my condo. Say around seven p.m. Here's the address." Rajata wrote down her address and handed it to Joey. _'This will give him something to feel good about after that nasty dog comment.'_

"We'll be there Raj. We better get to class before we are marked tardy." Tea said and began to rush out of the room. She stopped and turned back around. "Can I see your schedule Raj? Maybe we have the same classes." Tea scanned over the offered paper, her eyes lit up. "Yugi look, all five of us are taking the same classes."

"Yeah, except Rajata is taking a cooking class as her final bell and she gets out early. Well I guess you can follow us around all day." Yugi smiled brightly at Rajata. Out of the corner of her eye, Rajata noticed a jealous look that Tea had on her face.

"Guys I just thought of something. Seto Kaiba has all these classes too." Tristan stated.

"Don't worry about little Kaiba. He won't mess with us anymore thanks to Rajata." Joey said. It seemed he really did have a big bone to pick with Kaiba.

Rajata and her new little gang of friends headed off to English. Naturally Seto Kaiba was already there, reading from a novel. Still fuming over the earlier situation he hardly noticed her and the gang entering the classroom. To add insult to injury, Rajata sat directly in front of Kaiba. Ten minutes later the instructor entered and immediately went through the normal introductions. Classes today would all be like this; teacher comes in, introduces himself, classmates introduce each other (of course all except Kaiba), and then they would get the expectation sheets and then nothing would happen after that but the long wait for the next bell.

"I see we have a new face to Domino High this time." Mr. Harris commented, looking directly at Rajata. "Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself."

Rajata smiled warmly and stood up. She walked to the front of the class. "I was never really good at these things. My name is Rajata Tatsuo. I just moved her from San Diego, California. I live in a condo on the upper east side of the city near the mouth of the river. I live alone and am a very well off artist. My works are even featured in the Domino Museum. I love to read and walk in the sun on a beach." Rajata chuckled. "I told you I wasn't very good at this sort of thing. I'm open to all sorts of friends so really ask away."

Rajata resumed her place at her desk. The bell rang shortly after. The next class pretty much went the same. Yugi and Joey broke out their dueling decks and played a couple of games in their history class. Finally the next bell rang for her cooking class.

"We will see you later tonight Rajata." Yugi said as he and the gang parted ways with their new friend.

Rajata's cooking class went the same. She was able to change into normal clothes in that class, only if she wore an apron though. No one she knew was in that class and thank god too. She respected her new little group but a break from them was nice. Not to mention there was no sign of Seto Kaiba. When the class ended, Rajata headed for the back door of the school. She noticed there was a very nice Lamborghini parked next to her car. The license plates read KAIBA1. _'Well look what we have here.'_ Seto Kaiba was in the truck of his car, placing his books in. When he straightened up, he noticed her. A smirk spread across his face. _'He thinks that since I'm alone I will be an easy target. Try your worst.'_

Rajata walked calmly to her car and threw he book bag into the passenger seat. She felt Kaiba walk up to her right. "Nice car little girl, did daddy buy it for you?" Kaiba asked coldly as Rajata slammed the door.

"If you feel the need to know, I don't know my father. My mother is dead. Now that we're on the same page, what do you want?" Rajata asked coldly.

"Rajata, I would like to apologize."

"Apologize? You're type never want to just apologize"

"I'm serious. I want to apologize for your ignorant behavior. It's clear to me you're never met a celebrity before."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there was one around here." Rajata went to open her door again but Kaiba closed it and held it closed. He began to get closer to her. "Back up Kaiba, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I know you're type." Seto repeated, locking eyes with her. "You're the type that acts tough and can maybe even back it up. But when faced with a real situation you can't handle, you freeze. I know there's only one thing a hard ass girl like you can't handle, sudden feelings. NO woman can ever handle a sudden kiss from a stranger, let alone a heated rival. If we had gotten off on the right foot I might have even tried to get in those pants of yours, but after that scene with Wheeler I'm pretty sure you're just a whore."

Rajata glared. _'How dare he say that to me! I'll make him pay.' _ "Watch your tongue you insensitive..…"

"I will say whatever I damn well please Rajata. We won't fight any more in front of the class. If you have a problem with me we will settle it here. Do you understand me?" When Rajata didn't answer him, Seto smirked. "I think I just got the last word. Here's a little something to remember this day by. The day you got the attention of Seto Kaiba, enjoy it." Seto grabbed Rajata's arms roughly and kissed her with the full force of his body. She didn't have time to react before he walked briskly away from her. "Oh and by the way, Raj. Tell Wheeler not to touch my property. You're much to fun to give away to that dog." With that Seto climbed into his car and sped away.

_ 'What the hell was that? He kissed me? His property? Does he honestly believe that I belong to him after one kiss? Why the hell is my heart beating so fast? He's not even my frickening type!' _Rajata screamed in rage. "I'll get you back for this Seto Kaiba. This won't be the end of it. Your property….as if I would sink down that far."

**With that, Rajata's first day of school draws to a close. In the next chapter we'll be witnesses to the first dinner party Rajata's throws for her new friends. Also, we'll have another more close and personal encounter with Seto Kaiba as his intentions become clearer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiba Corp., 4 p.m.**

'_I can't believe I just kissed her. It felt so natural. I've never done anything like that before. So why did I do it now?'_ Seto Kaiba contemplated these thoughts for the tenth time that day as he took up a seat at his desk. The drive to Kaiba Corp and the ride up the elevator to his office was all a blur to the young man. Seto opened up his laptop and tried to drown himself in work, all to no avail. An hour after he arrived he heard the door to his office open and close.

"Hey Seto! Did you have fun at school?" Mokuba asked his older brother as he threw his books onto the leather sofa. The sofa sat in front of Seto's desk with a coffee table in front of it. The flat screen TV was on the wall opposite his desk, to the left of the only door in and out of his office. The other door in the office, lead to a small room where a bathroom was located. Mokuba ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"I had an interesting day to say the least. Wheeler trying to show his dominance again in front of a new girl, failing miserably might I add." Seto said with an undertone of sarcasm and humor.

Mokuba's face fell, "You didn't get into a fight already did you Seto?"

Seto laughed at his brother. "No, Mokie just had to set the dog in his place."

"I wish you would be nice to people other than me and Roland." Mokuba opened a draw in Seto's desk to retrieve the remote for the TV. He also stole a candy bar from the same draw, hoping his brother didn't see him.

Seto sighed. "Why should I be nice to people who don't deserve it? I didn't get where I am in life right now by being nice Mokuba. I got here by hard work. You'll understand that one day. Trust me Mokie, I won't get into any physical fights for your sake but that Wheeler is asking for it if he thinks he can just walk all over me and say what he wants. People like him need to remember their place."

"Whatever you say Seto." Mokuba dismissed his brother. He was so used to hearing about the altercations between Joey and Seto, that it didn't bother him anymore. He just listened to what Roland told him the last time it happened, boys will be boys. Seto and Joey both had big egos and they naturally clashed. He knew his brother was a nice guy and that's all that mattered. "You said something about a new girl in class. Who is she?"

Seto blushed lightly; glad his brother was looking away. "You remember that young artist I like, the one that did all these paintings in this office and the one at home?"

"Yeah, wasn't it Tatsuo or something? Some supposedly young girl about your age that was a prodigy in the art scene. Why?" Mokuba asked, finally finding something on the television and opening up his books.

"Well that's the new girl, Rajata Tatsuo. Apparently she just moved into the city. I was thinking about asking her to help with that new game I'm making." Seto said, typing on his computer. Inspiration just struck. Withdrawing some paper from his desk, Seto began writing a letter. _'I can't believe I didn't think about this before. My game would be amazing with her help. The publicity alone would skyrocket sales past expectations.'_ Seto stopped writing as a thought crossed his mind. "Since when did I hand write a letter to anyone?"

"What was the Seto?" Mokuba asked as he got up from the sofa.

Seto looked up at his brother, his face showing signs of being startled. He didn't realize he had spoken out loud. "Nothing Mokuba. Are you going to go get a drink?"

"Yeah do you want anything?"

"No, but could you send Roland and Tony in for me?" Seto went back to writing the letter, signed it, and sealed it in an envelope. He wrote a name on the top of the envelope and placed it on the top of his desk. The desk itself was a dark Mahoney wood. The only things on top of it were a nice lamp, laptop, phone and a small picture of Mokuba.

"Yeah, I'll tell them. Seto I'm not feeling all that great. Would you mind if I got Roland to take me home when you're done talking to him?" Mokuba asked as he opened the door.

Seto looked at his brother, concern clearly visible on the young man's face. "No that's fine. What's wrong with you?"

"Just a stomach ache, but I'd rather be at home so I can relax." Mokuba walked out of the office.

Five minutes after Mokuba left, a young man entered the office followed by Roland. Tony was Seto's personal assistant. He was a young man in his late teens, just like Seto. He had greased back black hair and green eyes. Tony had been with Seto for about two years now, and he worked hard for the CEO. He never complained about his tasks and had never really caused any problems. "What can we do for you Mr. Kaiba?" Tony asked in his nasally voice.

"I need you to hand deliver this letter to a young woman. She lives in a condo on the Upper East Side. Should be simple enough to find considering that's an older community and she drives a Camaro. Just deliver the letter and return to your work." Seto instructed the young man. He knew Tony would do the job without questions.

"Yes sir." Tony took the letter and slipped it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

"Oh and Tony? Tell our friend that I will be requiring a meeting tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. She can park in the front of Kaiba Corp and we'll have her car valeted to the private garage." Seto said as Tony exited the office. "Roland take a seat."

"What's on your mind Mr. Kaiba? You never normally write letters to people, let alone ask me to come and sit with you unless something is bothering you." Roland said as he sat in the plush white seat in front of the CEO's desk.

Seto sighed and closed his laptop. This was going to be a hard conversation to have. _'How do I explain something to the man that I don't even fully understand myself? I hope Roland can help me straighten my mind out.'_ "I kissed a girl randomly the other day. I barely even know her and now I just sent her that letter. She is a highly published artist and I am hoping to have her help on my new game." Seto could feel his cheeks redden. It wasn't often that he would ask Roland for personal advice, but the man was good for helping Seto out of situations. He was compassionate and knew that what was said was between the two of them. Seto trusted Roland with all the intimate secrets of his life.

Roland sighed and stretched out in the chair. "Did you kiss her because you felt something maybe? It is normal to want to do things like that if you have strong feelings or a connection with someone. You know it's not all that bad that you get close to a woman Mr. Kaiba."

Seto smiled. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. It felt natural, like I was supposed to do that."

"How did you feel after you did it?"

"Like I didn't want to let her go, I have honestly never felt like that before."

Roland smiled and smacked the top of the CEO's desk. "Sounds like to me you have a crush."

"Roland, we were fighting before the kiss. There's no way I like this girl."

"Then why would you send her a personal letter instead of typing an email." Mokuba asked as he walked into the office.

Seto blushed, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know my brother might have a crush on someone. You know Seto; it wouldn't hurt for you to try to date someone. Well maybe not date yet because this is all new to you but at least become her friend. You would be able to talk to her about the things you don't want to share with me or Roland. Besides brother, you and her could go out and have fun. I always feel bad for you when all you do is work all the time. It would do you some good to go out and have fun like a normal teenager." Mokuba said as he gathered his books.

Roland nodded, "I agree Mr. Kaiba. It would be nice to see you have fun and do something else besides work all the time. You do need someone to talk to besides us. This girl might do you some good. You could work on that game of yours with her and maybe something will happen between you two."

Seto looked from Roland to his brother and back to Roland. "Like what?"

Roland stood up and retrieved the limo's keys from his pocket. "I'm not talking about a full on relationship but at least a good friendship. Maybe something that when you're stressed or have something on your mind you can have someone to go to other than me and your brother. You could always try it out and see if you like it. I'm betting you will." Roland walked out of the office followed by Mokuba who stopped and look back at his brother.

"I understand this is all new to you Seto but it wouldn't hurt for you to try to get close to someone. I would love to see my brother meet someone that makes you smile again." Mokuba said with a smile. He closed the door behind him.

'_Maybe they're right. I do have feelings for this girl. I just don't know how far I'm willing to go with this. At least working on the game with her will allow me the chance to get to know her a little better.' _Seto sighed and stood up in his office. He had a meeting to get to with the Big Five. The Big Five were members of a board in Kaiba Corp. They were hired by his stepfather before Seto took control of the company. During the Duelist Kingdom tournament help by Pegasus, the Big Five attempted to take control of the company from Seto. Now Seto was heading to a meeting to fire all of them. He wouldn't stand for this betrayal. _'I don't even need them to run this company. I don't need them around to launch this new Duel Monsters game and I won't need them anytime in the future either.'_

**6 p.m. Rajata's Condo**

The doorbell rang as Rajata was unloading the groceries into the fridge and cabinets. She sighed and put the milk in the fridge. She peaked out the bay window before going to the door but all she could see was a black Toyota parked outside her apartment, blocking her car from pulling out. _'This is odd. I know Yugi and the others don't drive a black car like that. I thought Joey had a red explorer and Tristan drove a motorcycle. I wonder who this could be.' _Rajata put a smile on her face and opened the front door. A thin man stood under the porch light. He had slicked back hair and a black suit. He smiled when he saw her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes miss. I was sent here by Mr. Seto Kaiba to deliver this letter to you." He retrieved an envelope from the inside pocket of his suit and handed to Rajata. "Mr. Kaiba asks that you come to a meeting tomorrow morning before school, at around 7 a.m." The man bowed and retreated to his car. The car drove off slowly and was gone.

"Well that was interesting. What does Kaiba want with me?" Rajata turned the envelope over and saw something written on the front in a small but neat cursive. Rajata Tatsuo was all that was written. "Well at least Kaiba has nice hand writing. I should sell this on eBay." Rajata closed the door and went back to the stove. She stirred her sauce bubbling on the stove and then sat at the small table in the bay window. _'Let's see what Kaiba wants before Yugi and the others arrive.'_ Rajata slipped a knife into the envelope and gently open the seal. Slipping out the letter she read it slowly.

Dear Rajata,

I would like to formally invite you to Kaiba Corporation tomorrow morning. I would like to discuss a possible employment with my company as a Graphic Artist for my new upcoming game, Duel Monsters. The game will be an online, fully immersive experience. More details will be available for you tomorrow. Please arrive promptly and park out front of the lobby. My associates will take care of parking your car in a private and secure lot.

I would also like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was an uncalled for gesture and I would appreciate your forgiveness. I can promise you that it will not happen again without your consent. I am hoping this letter will allow us the chance to move on past our rocky meeting and hopefully onto a brighter future as together we create a game that no one in this world has ever experience before.

Sincerely yours,

Seto Kaiba

CEO Kaiba Corporation

'_Forgive him? Well I guess I should I mean it was harmless. This game of his sounds interesting to say the least. It will also give me a good alibi for my up and coming job. I have to answer that email I received at school before tomorrow night. Hopefully it'll be an easy and quick job. John's killing caused quite a stir on the afternoon news, but the cops have already gotten their lead exhausted. Seems to me they are closing it with a cold case. Good ridden.'_ Rajata folded the letter back up and placed it on the coffee table in front of her white sofa. She returned to the kitchen and finished the sauce on the stove. As soon as she finished seasoning the steak and began to wash the potatoes and vegetables, the doorbell rang again. "That must be Yugi and the gang."

Rajata opened the door and was surprised to find her new friends with a bunch of presents. "Hey Raj! We thought that we would welcome you to Domino with some house warming presents!" Tea said as they all piled into the condo.

"You guys didn't have to do that, but it is sweet you thought about it." Rajata said as she closed the door behind a boy she didn't know. He had white hair and wore a blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans.

He smiled at her and handed her a bouquet of white daisies. "Hello, we haven't met yet. My name is Bakura, I missed today's classes, but I go to school with all of you." He said in a nice British accent.

"He's one of our really good friends. We wanted you to meet him." Yugi said as he smiled at Rajata.

"Well, the more the merrier. It is very nice to meet you Bakura." Rajata said shaking his hand. She followed Yugi and Bakura to the living room. Tristan and Joey were looking through the PlayStation 3 games in the cabinet beside the flat screen television.

Tea walked up to Rajata and smiled warmly. "You have a very nice condo Raj. Is there anything we can do to help you with dinner?"

Rajata placed the flowers in a waiting vase of water. "Actually yes. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura if you guys would please go into my car and get all the boxes and things from my trunk and backseat. Everything goes in the upstairs room to the left. After that you guys are welcomed to play games and watch TV." The guys all nodded and pushed each other out the front door. Bakura laughed with them, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. "Yugi if you could take the steaks out on the porch and grill them up for us that would be wonderful. I was thinking about medium rare to well done. There are plenty of extras for everyone."

Yugi smiled and headed for the kitchen. "Sure thing Raj, I would be more than happy to help."

"They are already seasoned nice so you shouldn't have to worry about that. I'll bring you out a sauce in a few minutes to finish them off with." Yugi headed out the sliding glass door at the back of the living room. "Tea? If you could help me with the veggies I would love it." Tea nodded and followed you into the kitchen. You handed her and knife. She got to work peeling the potatoes as Rajata cutting up the onions, peppers, carrots, and celery.

"Dinner looks like it's going to be great. Do you think we could talk, girl to girl?" Tea asked shyly as she peeled.

"Sure Tea, what's on your mind?" Rajata asked. She finished cutting the vegetables rather quickly; after all she was good with a knife. She retrieved a good sized pan from below the stove and started up the stove. Once the pan was hot she placed a good amount of olive oil in the pan and let it heat up.

"I was wondering how you felt about Yugi. I mean yesterday you kept smiling at him and it seemed like you were trying to get close to him. I was just curious." Tea asked, failing to hide her obvious concern and jealousy.

Rajata smiled and chuckled slightly. The vegetables were placed in the hot oil along with salt, pepper, garlic, and a few other seasonings. The smell was starting to make her mouth water. A pot of boiling water was waiting for the potatoes on the stove. "Tea believe me when I tell you this. I was just a little star struck. I never imagined meeting the famous Yugi Muto in school. I like Yugi as a friend and that is all. You are safe to date him yourself." Rajata stole a glance back at the girl.

Tea blushed dark red as she finished cutting the potatoes and dropped them into the boiling water. She leaned against the counter as she waited for the potatoes to cook. "Thanks Raj, I've been waiting for him to ask me but it doesn't seem like he's interested."

Rajata turned and placed a comforting hand on Tea's shoulder. "You should ask him. Don't wait for him to ask you, boys are always more concerned on their own thoughts. You should take the bull by the horns and ask him out to dinner and a movie. If you don't mind finishing the potatoes off and smashing them up I'd be appreciative. When the veggies are done, mix the sauce on the stove onto them and put them in a bowl. They'll be ready then. Thanks Tea." Rajata smiled and grabbed a serving plate and a little bowl of the sauce. Tea took up the position at the stove and mixed the veggies. On the way out the sliding door Rajata caught a glimpse of the boys taking up boxes to the upstairs. Bakura looked like he had seen a ghost and Joey and Tristan seemed to be laughing to death. Seems the boys played a trick on Bakura. Rajata shook her head. _'Seems my new friends are just what I needed to feel a little more normal in my life. I think this will be the last place I may move to.'_

Yugi was overlooking the river as the steaks cooked on the grill. He looked lost in thought until he heard the door close. He stood up and once he saw Rajata, he smiled. "Hey there, is that the sauce?" Rajata noticed the pyramid necklace around Yugi's neck glowing slightly. The whole necklace wasn't glowing, just the eye in the certain of the pyramid. Rajata dismissed the glow as a light trick from the falling sun.

"Yes sir. I came out to see how you were doing. That's an interesting necklace you have on." Rajata said as she handed Yugi the bowl of sauce and placed the plate on the side of the grill.

Yugi touched the gold necklace softly. He seemed to be thinking about what to tell Rajata. "It is a very rare necklace." Yugi took the sauce and brushed it onto the steaks then replaced the grill top.

Rajata propped herself on the railing of the porch. "Tell me about it. I love learning about history."

Yugi smiled and looked up at the sinking sun. "Five thousand years ago in Egypt a game was played using magic and shadows. The game is close to the card game we play now called Duel Monsters, except back then the monsters were real. The pharaoh locked the shadow magic into seven items of great power. These items were called the Millennium Items and this puzzle is the Millennium Puzzle. Supposedly it carries the spirit of the pharaoh inside its walls." Yugi blushed a little and looked at Rajata's puzzled expression. "Kind of unbelievable huh?"

Rajata shook her head. "Not really, I've heard of some pretty incredible things in my life. So have you ever seen any of the other objects? Have you ever felt this supposed spirit?"

Yugi smiled and looked at his puzzle. "Yes actually. Maximillion Pegasus had the Millennium Eye, until someone stole it from him. Bakura in there has the Millennium Ring, but there was a problem at Duelist Kingdom. An evil spirit took over Bakura and Tristan had to throw the ring into the forest to protect Mokuba Kaiba."

"Wait….Kaiba? That creep has a brother?" Rajata said jumping down from the railing.

"Yeah, he's very protective over his brother. Seto Kaiba isn't all that bad."

'_That is the first I've heard of any family. Maybe I do have this guy pegged wrong.'_ "What about this spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?" Rajata asked, watching Yugi start taking the steaks off the grill.

Yugi turned the grill off and picked the plate up. "Well I feel a strong presence inside the puzzle when I duel. I've talked to him a couple of times but I'm still not sure if I can really trust him. He helped me get my grandpa's soul back from Pegasus's Millennium Eye, but I'm still not sure. I don't know much about him." Yugi looked up at the approaching moon, deep in thought.

Rajata opened the sliding door. "Well I know one thing; no evil person would help someone. That spirit must be good to help you get your grandpa's soul back. You should get to know him a little better, find out about his past and why he's trapped in that puzzle. You might even be surprised at what you find out." Rajata followed Yugi into the condo.

Yugi placed the steaks onto the dining table that was behind the couch, on the wall. "Thanks Rajata I was thinking about doing just that. In fact, hey Tea?"

Tea was just walking into the dining room with the mashed potatoes and mixed veggies. "Yeah Yugi?" She put the food down and looked over to the boys playing on the couch. "Bakura can you set the table please? Tristan and Joey it is time for dinner." Bakura nodded and went to retrieve the plates and silverware. The other boys turned the game off and put everything back where it was.

Yugi took a seat beside Tea, closest to the wall. "I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow after school. I wanted to ask if you would help take the spirit of the puzzle around town and see if you can help him remember something about his past. I'd be eternally in your debt. You always have such great ideas; you would probably be able to help him."

Tea looked over to Rajata and beamed. Her eyes looked so surprised and happy. "Of course Yugi I would be more than happy to."

Dinner went by without a hitch. Bakura sat on Rajata's left and the two of them talked all night. Bakura was from England and had great stories to tell. Joey and Tristan talked about some new ninja movie coming out the next day that the two of them and Bakura were going to go see. Tea and Yugi made plans for the following day out. Joey at one point asked Rajata if she wanted to go to the movie to which she politely declined and said she already had plans to set up her studio. After dinner Joey and Bakura helped clean up the kitchen while Yugi and Tristan cleaned the grill. Tea set up the presents on the dinner table for Rajata to open later. Once the cleaning was done, the friends said good bye and Rajata was left alone in her condo.

'_I should answer that email before I go to bed.'_ Rajata sent an encrypted email to respond to the request for a meeting. The encryption would not be traced back to her phone so she wasn't worried. Five minutes later a response came back, also encrypted. The meeting would take place in ten minutes. Rajata walked up the stairs and into the master bathroom. She grabbed her bloody knife from that morning and the cleaning oil and cloth and headed to the blacked out closet. A small monitor with camera was waiting in the center of the closet. Rajata sat in the chair and flicked the monitor on. The camera lit up and a silhouette of Rajata appeared on the screen. The camera was designed not to show any details of her or the background around her. A few minutes later the monitor connected to the anonymous client. Normally when she made deals, the client was clearly visible. It was only when she was dealing with a high profile client that they made an effort to conceal their identity. After all, it took a great deal to find out how to contact her. _'This better be worth my time. I don't like it when I don't know who I'm dealing with. If it isn't worth my time this creep can forget about it'_ "Speak your details fast, I don't like waiting." Rajata spoke with her cold voice.

The client chuckled. "I want you to take care of someone for me. It will be very dangerous." The client was using a voice changer. The voice can in almost robotic. Whoever this was, they knew the job could cost them more than jail time if they were caught.

"I see you are trying your best to conceal your identity. What can I do for you?"

"I don't want to waste your time so I'll get right to the point. I want a man killed. His name should ring a bell with you. Maximillion Pegasus. He resides at this moment at his island, Duelist Kingdom. Security is minimal to get onto the island but knowing Pegasus, the castle is top notch on security. I just want him dead, doesn't matter how you do it. It would behoove you to make it look like a suicide."

Rajata began to oil the knife. Once the dried blood was saturated she slowly wiped the blood away with the cloth. "Is there something Pegasus has that you want?" 

"No, I just want him dead. You're going rate?"

"For a dangerous job like this, five million. Before I even begin planning for this I would need the money wired directly to a bank account. Don't worry the account is untraceable in the Swiss bank. Once the money is cleared, it would take me a week to kill Mr. Pegasus." Rajata finished cleaning her blade and reattached it to the sleeve apparatus it was tucked into.

"That's fine, the sooner the better. Make sure you are not seen. The money will be clear as early as tomorrow morning; it was come from an untraceable account."

"Naturally."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"One more thing, after this call is ended you will not try to contact me. I will contact you when the deed is done and after that you disappear from my sights. No emails, no calls." Rajata warned.

The call ended. Rajata stood up and placed the knife within the hidden wall safe behind her clothes. _'Well this will certainly be challenging. Good thing Kaiba wants my attention with his game. Perfect alibi if I need anything. Not that anyone will come looking.'_ Rajata took out her phone and email the details of the job to her accomplice Canaan. Canaan and Rajata always alerted each other to their respective jobs, just in case anything happened. They always had each other's back. Rajata changed into a black lace nightie and crawled into bed. _'Sleep will come easy for me tonight.'_ Rajata fell asleep soon after.

**Tomorrow will be a new day for this young girl's life. Tomorrow will be the start of a big journey for both Rajata and Seto Kaiba. Tomorrow Seto and Rajata have a big meeting and with it, the start of a new chapter. And what about the deal on Pegasus? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiba Corp. 7:30 a.m.**

Seto Kaiba pressed the call button on his desk's phone. The phone beeped once and his assistant  
>answered. "Did Rajata come yet? It is almost time for school." Seto barked<br>into his phone.

Tony hesitated and then spoke softly, "No Mr. Kaiba. No one has come in all morning."

Seto sighed angrily and rubbed his temples. _'I knew  
>she wouldn't show up. She must still be<br>mad at me, what a child. Fine, if she  
>doesn't want to come to me then I will just have to take this meeting to her.' <em>Seto  
>smirked evilly as he thought of surprising Rajata. "Tony, when is my next meeting for the day?"<br>Seto asked as he pressed the call button again.

Tony shuffled papers on his desk and then said, more  
>confidently into the phone, "Well Mr. Kaiba, you have a video conference with<br>Maximillion Pegasus this afternoon. You  
>remember the one he has been pushing for.<br>He said it is urgent he talks to you before the month is up."

Seto sighed angrily again.  
>Pegasus was his least favorite person, only next to Yugi and Joey. "Pegasus can wait, call him and inform him<br>that I will be in touch when it is convenient to me. If that just so happens to be next month then  
>fine. Then call the school and tell them<br>I won't be attending today. I need to  
>get everything ready for a personal meeting.<br>Oh, and call Mokuba and tell him to go home after school, I will  
>probably be late coming home tonight."<br>Seto opened his laptop and began typing an email to Roland. Roland had to be informed of this latest  
>change in plans so Mokuba could be taken care of.<p>

Tony said, "I'll take care of that right away sir," and  
>clicked the phone off. He would do all<br>that Seto asked just in a nicer way of doing things.

_'Now that Roland knows  
>to take Mokuba home I can get everything together. Won't she be surprised to come home and find<br>me waiting for her, at least with me there she might take my apology more  
>seriously. Hell I might even invite her<br>out to dinner that is if she has something classy to wear. I don't want to be caught in the morning  
>edition with a trampy looking broad.' <em> Seto closed his laptop and got up to put his  
>long purple jacket on over his black plants and dark purple jacket. On the way out of the office he stopped at<br>Tony's desk to ask the man to put on of his black suits and shoes in his car,  
>he might need them later tonight. Tony<br>gave him a look of surprise at the request but agreed to the deed. Seto got into the awaiting elevator and  
>pressed the "B4" key to go to his four story underground lab. Seto smiled and leaned against the back of<br>his private elevator. He closed his eyes  
>and listened to the music. His hands ran<br>down the front of his shirt and smoothed the material over his well-built  
>chest. <em>'Rajata…you won't know what hit you tonight. I'm going to make sure that you forgive me<br>and more.'_ Seto stood to his full height in the small elevator and stared  
>at his reflection in the door. "She<br>can't deny this prince charming," he stated smugly as he exited the elevator.

**Rajata's Condo 9:45  
>a.m.<strong>

The alarm sounded beside Rajata's bed for the fifth time  
>that morning. Groggily, Rajata slapped<br>the bedside table until her hand hit the alarm and turned it off. Rajata groaned loudly and rolled over to look  
>at the clock. Jumping up out of bed,<br>"Shit I'm so late. Stupid Raj, you slept  
>in too long. Gr…" Rajata paused and<br>looked around her room, staring at the closed curtains to her floor length  
>windows. "Oh my God, I missed the<br>meeting with Kaiba! Shit he's going to  
>be so mad." Rajata threw the door to her<br>bathroom open and brushed her teeth. She  
>jumped over her bed and threw on her uniform as quickly as she could then<br>jumped back over the bed and into the bathroom.  
>Rajata quickly brushed her hair and threw on a little make up. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her purse<br>and keys, running out the door in one solid and quick motion. _'Good  
>thing I have so much fast motion training.<br>Speaking of which I need to train some before the job, after school I'll  
>have to go to the bank before coming home.'<em>  
>Rajata climbed into her car and peeled out of her parking spot, gunning<br>the engine towards the school.

**Domino High, ten  
>minutes later<strong>

Rajata ran into her third bell class at just the right time  
>to catch the first bell. She smiled and<br>sat in her normal seat beside Yugi and in front of Joey. Bakura was in the class as well, sitting in  
>the corner beside Tristan and Tea. They<br>all smiled and gathered around Rajata as she sat down. "Well someone slept in." Bakura said,  
>chuckling under his breath, as he sat down on the front of your desk.<p>

Rajata blushed and scratched her silver hair, "Yeah maybe a  
>little. Where's Kaiba at?"<p>

Joey coughed and looked angrily away, "Who cares? He didn't show up today." Joey brushed past Tristan and returned to his  
>seat. He pulled out an iPod and was lost<br>to his music.

Tea looked concerned at Joey and turned back to Rajata. Yugi spoke up first, "Kaiba never showed up  
>this morning, which is weird. He never<br>misses a day of school this early in the year."

"What's up with Joey?" Rajata asked as she looked at all  
>their faces. They all seemed to be<br>trying to avoid her gaze.

Tristan placed an arm on her shoulder and met her eyes. "Well I, Joey, and Bakura saw that letter  
>from Kaiba on your coffee table."<p>

Rajata's eye flared, anger slowly starting to rise. "You  
>went through my personal mail?" Rajata shook the hand from her shoulder.<p>

Bakura looked down at his hands. "We tried to him not to but Joey has strong  
>feelings for you and when he saw it was from Seto Kaiba, his anger got the<br>better of his judgment. Tristan tried to  
>take the letter from Joey, but he wanted to know what it said so badly. After he read it, he uh…" Bakura trailed off<br>and looked at Tristan for help.

Tristan sighed, "He tried to walk it off but he couldn't  
>hide the hurt. He's so upset that Kaiba<br>treats you like property and he's worried you'll fall for him. Joey has never been that good with the ladies  
>and he was hoping to get close to you.<br>But with Kaiba trying to get to you, he's losing up at maybe starting a  
>relationship. You understand."<p>

Rajata's anger snapped.  
><em>'How dare they not even consider<br>my privacy! Not a one of them can even  
>look me in the eyes and show me the bit of respect. I thought these people could be friends.'<em> Rajata jumped to her feet. "How dare you all. I invite you into my home to try to start a  
>friendship and you disrespect by reading my mail. What if that was private? What if he was trying to reach out to me and<br>just wanted that letter to be for my eyes?  
>You all should be ashamed."<br>Rajata sat back down and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and let her anger begin  
>to cool down.<p>

Tea sighed and walked away.  
>"Come on guys, let's give her some room.<br>Maybe she'll calm down and we can talk about this later."

Everyone returned to their seats as the final bell  
>rung. Yugi was the only one that stayed<br>behind. "Raj, we are sorry for  
>encroaching into your personal affairs.<br>It wasn't our place. Please  
>forgive us; I would hate to see this friendship end so soon." Yugi smiled at Rajata even though she wasn't<br>looking at him.

Rajata sighed and looked into Yugi's deep purple eyes. "How could I stay mad at such good  
>people? Of course I'll forgive Joey and<br>you guys, it's just that I didn't think you guys would do something like  
>that. I'm just happy it wasn't something<br>private." _'Like a murder note from a  
>client.' <em>Rajata thought as she placed a reassuring hand on Yugi's arm. Class went by without much more drama. Before long it was lunch and as everyone was  
>heading to the cafeteria Rajata hung back.<br>"Hey Joey, can we talk?" When  
>Joey didn't respond, Rajata tried again.<br>"Why don't we go get something from the sub place down the street? It'll be my treat." Rajata smiled brightly at the sullen blonde.

Joey put the rest of his books into his bag and smiled. "That sounds great Raj. You drive?" He said in his Brooklyn accent.

Rajata nodded and he followed her to the car. Once they were both buckled in and heading to  
>the sub place did Rajata speak. "I<br>wanted to talk about that letter you found."

Joey shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry  
>about reading it, it wasn't my place."<p>

Rajata laid a reassuring hand on Joey's thigh. "It is okay Joey; I'm over being mad  
>now. I was just concerned had it been<br>something a little more personal. Seto  
>Kaiba is an important man in this town and if he took the time to write to<br>letter to someone and it was only met for them." Rajata paused and parked in  
>the sub parking lot. "Can you see the<br>jeopardy of someone reading a letter from him that wasn't met to? What if you had a grudge or weren't such a  
>nice person and decided to take the letter to the tabloids? I would just hate to put him, or anyone,<br>through something like that."

Joey smiled and followed Rajata to the table after they  
>ordered. "Yeah I can see that. I'm still sorry I read it."<p>

Rajata returned her smile.  
>"Apology accepted."<p>

"Can I ask you something Raj?"

Rajata sipped her drink as their subs arrived. "Sure Joey,  
>ask me anything you would like."<p>

"What did he mean in the letter when he said his actions  
>were uncalled for and he wouldn't do it again without your consent?"<p>

Rajata sighed in annoyance.  
>"Yesterday we had some words in the back parking lot. He decided it was alright to invade my<br>personal space and kiss me. He said some  
>choice words and walked away after that."<p>

Joey slammed his cup down rather hard. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Joey. Believe me,  
>he wouldn't be able to. It was a<br>harmless kiss to try and get me riled up.  
>It worked for a while but it turns out, Kaiba is a bad kisser."<p>

Joey laughed. "I knew the rich boy couldn't have it  
>all. Glad you forgive me Raj. So are you going to help him with that game?"<p>

Rajata finished her sub and they returned to the car to  
>leave. "I was considering it. I wanted to go and see what the game was all<br>about this morning but I woke up late.  
>He probably took that for a no, but if not then I'd like to help him. Who knows, it might be fun since I've never<br>worked on a game before."

Joey and Rajata returned to school and finished the day  
>without much more incident. Bakura and<br>Tristan had to give a speech to the English class and the spring play was  
>announced. After school was over, the<br>friends said their good byes and Rajata returned to her car. "I think I am going to head home for a shower  
>before I go to the bank. Urg, what am I<br>going to eat for dinner?" Rajata turned  
>her music up loud and headed towards her condo.<br>She didn't even notice the black car parked in the visitor's spot in  
>front of her building. Rajata walked up<br>the stairs to her front door and was about to unlock it when she noticed that  
>the door was ever so slightly cracked. <em>'Maybe in my rush this morning I forgot to<br>close the door.'_ Rajata opened the  
>door and heard the television on. '<em>Or maybe not, whoever is in here is going to<br>regret this.'_

Rajata closed the door without so much as a sound and crept  
>into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife<br>from the block by the stove and headed to the living room. She crept up behind the sofa and stared  
>focused on her prey. The man was tall<br>and wore a purple jacket over a dark green shirt. The collar of his shirt was pulled up, not  
>that it was much help to shield her blade from his throat. Rajata raised the knife over her prey's head<br>and was about to strike before the man stirred.  
>The sun from the open sliding door's shade caught the man's<br>attention. He turned around quickly and  
>Rajata stopped in her tracks. There<br>sitting on her white sofa was the last man she expected to see. "What are you doing with that knife?" Seto said smugly.

Rajata sighed and returned the knife to her kitchen. _'I  
>almost just killed Seto Kaiba.' <em> Rajata returned to the living room and stared  
>at Seto Kaiba. "The question is why did<br>you break into my condo?"

"The front door was unlocked. I hardly consider that breaking and  
>entering." He sat back on the sofa and<br>kicked his feet up onto the table.  
>Rajata noticed he had removed his shoes and was barefoot. <p>

_'Well he made himself  
>comfortable.'<em> Rajata took a seat  
>next to him. "What are you doing<br>here? Last time I checked, you didn't  
>like and wanted nothing to do with me."<p>

"You didn't get my letter?  
>I was hoping to see you in my office this morning. When you didn't show up I assumed you were<br>still acting childish over that kiss.  
>You do know it didn't mean anything?"<p>

Rajata looked into his deep blue eyes. _'Your  
>eyes deceive you Mr. Kaiba. You say that<br>it didn't mean a thing to you but your eyes say that you're still confused.'_ Rajata laughed, "Of course it didn't mean anything. You were just being an ass."

Seto scoffed and looked away. "When you didn't show up I figured I would  
>come to you. I am really eager to get<br>your help on my project. Where are you  
>going?" Seto sat up quickly as Rajata<br>stood and headed to the stairs.

Rajata paused. "I  
>have errands to run and I still need to pick something up for dinner. If you would like to come with me and talk<br>then you are more than welcomed to.  
>Other than that you'll have to wait until after I get back." Rajata started to climb the stairs.<p>

Seto followed her up and into her room. The sight of the room took his breath  
>away. He took a seat on her soft bed,<br>after pulling the sheets up. "Nice  
>place, can you wear something nice?"<p>

Rajata came out of the bathroom after turning the water on  
>and glared at him. "Why would I? I'm just going to the bank and probably the<br>Chinese place downtown."

Seto rolled his eyes.  
>"I would like to discuss our business arrangement over dinner." He lay back on her bed, kicking his long and<br>lean legs up. "This is comfortable."

Rajata blushed slightly at having a man on her bed. She wasn't used to a man, besides her partner  
>Canaan, just coming into her private home and making themselves<br>comfortable. She rarely even entered  
>into relationships due to her choice of work.<br>_'I honestly hope he doesn't think  
>about getting too close to me. I don't<br>know if I'm comfortable with that. How  
>in the world would he react if he knew what I really do with my free time?'<em> Rajata walked into her closet and found a  
>nice slimming black dress. She grabbed<br>some strap heels and jewelry and headed back to her awaiting shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was finished  
>showering and came out of the foggy bathroom.<br>Her makeup was light; she only wore light eyeliner. She had on a black lace choker necklace and  
>matching bracelets. Rajata noticed that<br>Seto had changed into black suit slacks and a white button up shirt. He was looking into her dresser's mirror  
>while trying to get his tie to straighten.<br>Rajata smiled and walked up behind him.  
>She wrapped her arms under his and helped him to straighten the<br>tie. "I always found these things  
>annoying." She removed her arms and<br>backed away.

Seto Kaiba turned around, his eyes widening as he looked her  
>over. "Wow, that dress looks amazing on<br>you." He muttered out, under his  
>breath. Seto began to tuck his shirt<br>into his pants.

Rajata blushed. The  
>black dress reached her mid-calf and was snug on her body. It had three quarter sleeves and a slight<br>V-neck. "Stop drooling Mr. Kaiba." Rajata grabbed her shoes and headed back down  
>the stairs. "So where are we going?"<p>

Seto pulled on his jacket.  
>"Well after we take care of your bank, I was thinking this place called<br>Fin. It's a steak and lobster place by  
>the pier." Seto put his wallet into his<br>pants and grabbed his car keys. "We'll  
>take my car."<p>

The drive to the bank was silent. Rajata noticed that Seto couldn't help but  
>catch a few glimpses at her. He seemed<br>to be completely enveloped with her today.  
><em>'He doesn't even act like he did<br>when I first met him. Maybe he is  
>capable of compassion and understanding.<br>He's so nice right now. Was that  
>a smile?' <em> Before she could stop  
>herself, Rajata was staring at Seto's profile as he drove.<p>

Seto glanced at her as she stared. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Seto glided the car into the parking lot of  
>the bank. He killed the engine and<br>unbuckled himself.

Rajata brought herself out of her thoughts and laughed. "No, there's nothing wrong. I was just curious as to why you are being so  
>nice all of a sudden."<p>

Seto shifted in his seat.  
>"I'm not mean all the time. My<br>brother was right; I need someone besides him that I can turn to when I need to  
>talk." Seto paused and looked into<br>Rajata's eyes. "I was kind of hoping  
>that you could be that friend. "<p>

Rajata chuckled, "The great Seto Kaiba wants to be nice to  
>me and be friends?"<p>

Seto's eyes turned colder.  
>"Never mind, I knew this wouldn't work out. Let's just go and get this business taken<br>care of."

Rajata instantly regretted her tone of voice. She grabbed Seto's hand. Instantly at the touch of Seto's skin on  
>hers, her body went warm. A warm feeling<br>in her stomach fluttered. _'What the hell was that? I touched him and all of a sudden I feel  
>electric.'<em> Rajata smiled warmly and  
>Seto's eyes soften at her touch. "I<br>didn't mean it like that. I would love  
>to your friend and be able to be there for you.<br>It's just that, the other day you sounded so far from the person that's  
>sitting before me right now. I was just<br>wondering what changed?"

Seto looked down, focusing on the emergency brake. "I don't honestly know myself. I've never felt feelings for anyone and I  
>don't know how far I am willing to take those feelings. I guess I just want to try something<br>different." Seto looked up at Rajata.  
>"I'm sorry if this all too confusing Raj. I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm hoping that by working together on this<br>project, I will be able to sort out my other internal conflicts."

Rajata smile broadened. "Well it seems to me you have a good  
>start. You were just able to open up<br>pretty easily to me and don't worry we'll make good friends." Rajata and Seto walked to the ATM. Seto waited on the sidewalk as Rajata went to  
>the machine. She punched in her security<br>number and the display showed her current balance. _'Good  
>sixty-eight million dollars, looks like my client already wired the five mil to<br>me. Now I can begin to plan out Pegasus'  
>demise. I should have him gone by next<br>Wednesday if I'm lucky.'_ Rajata  
>exited the machine and returned to the car with Seto. On the way to the restaurant they ran into<br>heavy traffic.

Seto sighed and shifted into a more comfortable  
>position. "So, I am really sorry about<br>the other day. I guess I have a little  
>bit more built up stress than I thought and wasn't thinking clearly."<p>

Rajata shrugged. "I  
>was harmless. You should find ways to<br>get rid of that stress. I normally have  
>a hobby, like my painting. You should<br>find something you like to do besides your games or duel monsters."

Seto put his arms behind his head as the traffic came to a  
>complete stop. "I wouldn't even know<br>where to start on finding a way to relieve my stress."

Rajata chuckled. _'It is like teaching a child to walk for the  
>first time, having to teach this man to really live. Oh well, I always liked a challenge.'<em> "You could always come over to my place and  
>we could find something to do. You<br>should feel open around me, not like you have to hide anything. You might surprise yourself at the things you'll  
>find you like."<p>

Seto smiled and navigated through the thinning traffic. The restaurant approached rather fast and  
>they parked before long. Seto led the<br>way into the restaurant. Dinner went  
>smoothly as they ate and discussed their plans for the game. Seto wanted Rajata to design on canvas the<br>five or six worlds of his games. After  
>which he himself would design them into the game himself. He also asked that she create some of the<br>main characters for the game. She agreed  
>to the work and they planned to meet every day at either her condo or his<br>office. He said that they would set up  
>a small easel for her in his office so she can work there also. Doing this, she could work on two separate<br>pieces at once. Seto seemed to gradually  
>become more and more comfortable as the dinner progressed. He even began laughing as they conversed on<br>the many ideas of the main character in the castle region. Once dinner was over they headed back to the  
>car. Once in the dimly lit lot, did he start<br>acting a little strange. On the walk to  
>the car Seto kept close to Rajata, almost a half an arm's length away.<p>

"Dinner was great Seto.  
>Thank you very much. I can't wait<br>to get started on our project." Rajata  
>smiled and leaned against the passenger side of his car. "I think I'm going to go to sleep as soon as<br>you drop me off and in the morning wake up early and start on that fire  
>region." Rajata yawned into her hand.<p>

"Rajata, I…" Seto stopped talking. He reached his arms out and held onto  
>Rajata's shoulders. He moved in closer<br>and pushed his weight against her.  
>Rajata felt that tingly feeling again in the pit of her stomach. Seto looked into her eyes; his seemed to be<br>full of uncertainty. Rajata's mind  
>started screaming, contemplating between running or fighting him off; that is<br>until his lips met hers. The kiss start  
>off slow, then the passion began to build behind his action. His lips were soft and angelic, his tongue<br>softly raked across her lips, looking to enter.  
>Rajata relaxed and lost herself in the magic of Seto's kiss. Her lips parted and their tongues met. The kiss ignited and they held each other as<br>their tongues danced in an endless kiss.  
>Then the flashes started.<br>Paparazzi had flocked onto the scene and just as fast as the kiss  
>started, it ended. Seto whisked her to<br>the car and started arguing with the paparazzi.  
>Rajata's heartbeat quickened. <em>'This is bad. I can't have images of myself all over the<br>morning papers. What if he finds me  
>again? This can't be happening. I knew getting close to people would cause<br>this.'_ Tears stung at Rajata's eyes,  
>tears of anger at herself. Seto finally<br>got the paparazzi to leave and with a few threats they agreed to hold the  
>pictures from the magazines. Seto<br>climbed into the car and quietly closed the door. Rajata cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Seto said as he pulled the car out of the  
>parking lot.<p>

"Just drive." Rajata couldn't even bare to look at him, she  
>felt stupid for letting him get so close.<p>

Seto was silent all the way to her condo. When they pulled into the front of her  
>building and stopped did he say anything.<br>"Look Raj, I'm sorry I did that.  
>I couldn't help myself. It…"<p>

Rajata's cold, killer voice came out before she could stop  
>herself. The anger from coming so close<br>to busting her cover irritated her; she didn't want to move again so soon. "Look, this didn't happen. It never happened and it WILL NEVER  
>again. Understand me? You might not know it but I can't have my<br>picture on every fucking news stand in the world like you can. I can't afford that stupid mistake. After I create your canvas paintings, we'll  
>withdraw from each other's company until you can to learn yourself."<p>

Seto's eyes grew cold at Rajata's tone. "Fine, see you tomorrow after school."

Rajata removed herself from his car and Seto peeled  
>away. <em>'I'm so stupid.' <em>"Wait,"  
>Rajata whispered, barely able to get the word out of her mouth, but it was too<br>late. The damage was done.

**Next time on My  
>Li{e}fe, Seto Kaiba and Rajata begin their work on the game while trying to<br>battle the raging feelings growing inside each of them. Rajata also begins her training for her job  
>with Industrial Illusions CEO Maximillion Pegasus. Finally Canaan stops by to remind Rajata why<br>she can't possibly get close to anyone, even Seto Kaiba.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rajata's Condo, 4 a.m.**

Sighing happily at her finished piece of work, Rajata stepped back to enjoy the view. The first canvas work of Seto's game came out wonderfully. The fire region was just as the word fire should be immortalized in a painting. A boiling, erupting volcano loomed in the background of a desert wasteland. Remnants of a once beautiful forest was scattered in patches across the unforgiving sand. The trees themselves were nothing more than sticks, once a lush landscape was now a burning memory. Rajata now only had one more thing to do with the fire region and that was to create the inner sanctum of the volcano itself. She placed the still wet canvas on a holder located on the wall. The painting would need to dry for a few days before being delivered to Kaiba. Rajata retrieved her phone as the time neared four thirty in the morning. She dialed the number for her partner Canaan. The phone rang twice before it picked up.

"Hello?" Canaan said in a gruff voice, shaking sleep from his mind. He always knew that if Raj called him this early, it was important.

"Sorry to wake you up Canaan, but I just wanted to let you know that I was paid and would be moving on the job soon." Rajata wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder. She opened the small supply closet in the studio room and withdrew another of the many blank canvases there.

"How soon, I thought you said you were not planning to complete this until next week? It is only Thursday; you should take your time with this one." Canaan always seems to worry too much.

Rajata chuckled as she placed the new canvas on her easel. She went to the hall bathroom and began washing her used paint brushes. "Don't worry my dear friend, the sooner I get this done the less I'm missed at school. Besides with this job I'm doing for Kaiba Corp. Someone is bound to notice me leaving."

Canaan shifted in his bed. "So what are you going to tell the school and Kaiba?"

"That's why I called, needed to run an idea through you. I was thinking about telling them I'm going to visit my sick grandmother or something." Rajata chuckled again and returned to her studio, drying the newly cleaned brushes.

Canaan sighed, "Well that would work, only one problem though. All your family is dead except…."

"Don't even mention them."

Canaan coughed and sighed again. "What are you going to do about them? Raj you can't just keep moving around to avoid them. The Family is bound to corner you eventually."

'_The Family, just thinking about them is making me ill.'_ Rajata replaced her brushes in their jar and sat in the chair in front of her easel. "I plan on taking them out; I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Wow."

Rajata held the phone in her right hand as her head sank into the palm of her left hand. "I know sad right. I have never hesitated on killing anyone but them."

"It's not that Raj; it is that I've never heard you doubt yourself."

"I don't doubt that I can do it. I just haven't worked out a plan yet."

Canaan moved his phone again, trying to get comfortable. "You know that no matter what I will back you up. I have my own reasons for wanting to take out The Family. But for now let's just get through what we have going on now and when the time is right we'll strike."

Rajata picked up a pencil and began to faintly sketch the inner room of the volcano. "Oh, by the way I also might have a problem on my hands."

"What problem? Kaiba?" Canaan's voice was alert now; problems were not welcome in their line of work.

Rajata openly laughed, thinking: _'The only problem with Kaiba is himself. The man doesn't know what he wants and on top of that he's getting a little too close to me. I would hate for The Family to hurt him for that, like they hurt…'_ Rajata couldn't bear to think of the pain she caused her friend, her one and only attempt at love. "No, Kaiba isn't the problem, well not entirely. Last night after dinner the paparazzi ran into us and took pictures of me and him together. Racy pictures that I can't afford to have plastered in the magazines and on the news. You know why so we won't get into that, but I need for you to make sure they don't go anywhere."

Canaan started to uncontrollably laugh. Once he composed himself he said, "Rajata are you slipping?"

Rajata growled and Canaan instantly contained himself. "It was an accident. Just make sure the pictures are destroyed. The camera's belonged to that Entertainment magazine and luckily they were the only ones there."

"Yeah I'll handle that as soon as I get dressed. Do you want to get together tonight so I can help you get your weapons prepared? I have the poison you emailed me about last night?"

"I almost forgot I emailed you; but yes, come over tonight after nine and we'll get the blades sharpened. I finally got my hands on the Duelist Kingdom blue-prints and I'll charter a boat from the local pier. Canaan, I have to go alright. See you tonight." Rajata hung the phone up.

At five a.m. Rajata called the school and informed them that she would be missing school for the rest of this week and the majority of next week due to a family emergency. They wouldn't check into it and her work would be emailed to her, which Canaan would take care of for her. _'It is not like they could check into my family, since I don't have one anymore.'_ Rajata finished her sketching rather quickly, faster than she had ever done before. This project seemed to be moving quicker than she imagined too, though it helped that she couldn't sleep the prior night. The events of the dinner and after kept coming back to her. _'I can't believe I yelled at him like that. I hate that I still have feelings for people, even if the person is a complete mental case at times. I wish I could tell him the whole story. No, that would cause too much unwanted drama and it would be a risk to his life if I did that.' _ Rajata sighed and sat back in her chair, looking over the sketch.

The inner sanctum of the volcano was simple. Lava pools enclosed a small platform with a bridge being the only way off and on the said platform. A simple cross like stone sat in the middle of the platform, one that could house a person if being tied up. The room resembled something from the past that you would see a sacrifice being left on. The door to the room was a simple darkened cave entrance. On the rock walls there were deep scars from years of erupting lava and monsters clawing their way to safety from the boiling pools. The room itself will give the atmosphere of both a haven for the damned and a hell for the pure. This project hit close to home for Rajata. The lands she was to create allowed her to show the two sides of herself: the innocent side that just wanted to invite everyone into her heart and the dark side that wanted to damn the world to its violent blade.

Rajata's phone rang, her Linkin Park ringtone reverberating off the walls. She looked at the number she did not recognize and stopped. After four rings she answered it, thinking that if they are calling this early it must be important. "This is Rajata Tatsuo. How may I help you?"

A cold and uncaring voice resounded from the phone. "This is Seto Kaiba. I just wanted to inform you that I am taking the rest of the week off from school and would request your presence at my office at your earliest convenience." The coldness in his voice threw Rajata for a loop. She hadn't heard this side of him besides that one conversation she witnessed with Joey and the others. He sounded like he didn't even care about her anymore, like she was dead to him. "Did you hear me?" he asked when she did not respond right away.

Rajata snapped away from her surprised thoughts and sighed, "Well you're in luck Mr. Kaiba." She tried to be cheerful and welcoming. "I unfortunately have to take the next week off from school due to unforeseen circumstances. I'll be right there in a few minutes."

Kaiba hung up the phone with a loud click. Rajata placed a hand on her stomach. _'I find it funny that I can kill without so much as a second thought but the second I hurt someone's feelings I start to feel sick myself. I think it is because when I kill I only kill those who deserve it, but Seto is innocent. He hasn't done anything in his life to warrant pain besides being an asshole.'_ Rajata packed her paints and brushed into a satchel and went into her room to change. She took off the now paint covered black night of hers and dug through her dresser. She pulled out a pair of tight black slacks and a navy blue sleeveless top. Once she was dressed she went into the bathroom to put on her minimal make-up and brushed her hair, she placed her hair into a messy bun and smiled. Grabbing her satchel and phone, she jetted down the stairs. She slipping on her black flats and left the condo, this time making sure to lock the door behind her.

The short thirty minute drive to Kaiba Corp. was nice as the weather was cool and sunny. The valet at the front of the building told her that her car would be specially parked next to Mr. Kaiba and her keys would be returned to her in the office as soon as he is finished parking it. She thanked him and headed into the building. She walked up to the main desk in the lobby and approached the only non-busy woman there. She was a slender female with a beautiful caramel skin tone, wearing a nice pink business suit. The woman smiled when Rajata approached. "Hi, I'm Rajata Tatsuo. Mr. Kaiba asked me to come and help him with a project. Can you tell me where to find him?"

The woman smiled and talked as she typed onto her terminal. "Yes ma'am, after I make you your official Kaiba Corporation badge you will be heading down the hall to my right. At the end of the corridor you'll find an elevator. Go inside and swipe your badge and it'll take you to Mr. Kaiba's private office. Can you please step back and smile for the camera?"

Rajata stepped back and smiled small, she didn't like cameras. "How will I know I have the right elevator? I'm sure this building has very many."

The woman handed Rajata a laminated badge with her picture. "Oh you'll know. I'll inform Mr. Kaiba you're here." With that the woman dismissed Rajata by picking up the phone and waiting for someone to answer.

Rajata furrowed her eyebrows and starting heading down the corridor. Once at the end she laughed softly. The elevator at the end was unmistakable for it had a Blue Eyes White Dragon painted onto the doors. _'Kaiba sure does love that dragon. I wonder what the story behind that one card is, why it is so special. Maybe I'll ask him, try to open back up that line of communication.'_ Rajata climbed into the awaiting lift and swiped her badge. The doors rattled closed and the lift started up. Ten minutes later the doors opened onto the private top floor. The young man who delivered Kaiba's letter to her stood upon her arrival. "Greetings ma'am, Mr. Kaiba is waiting." The man knocked softly on the office door behind his desk and opened it for her. Once Rajata walked through he closed it behind her.

Seto Kaiba was sitting behind his desk, typing away as the laptop in front of him. The shades to the glass windows had been opened slightly, allowing the morning sun to filter in. A cup of coffee was steaming beside Seto. He didn't even look up as she entered the office. Rajata took in more of the surroundings of the office. The easel and canvas was set up in the corner of the office, parallel to his desk. She would be able to look out of the window as she worked. He also has the drying stations set up on the walls like she requested. _'He really didn't spare any expense at this. That easel must have cost a fortune. It is solid white oak.'_ Rajata looked now at the sofas placed before the desk. A young man was lying on the sofa, looking at her quizzically. He has Seto's eyes but long lush black hair. Rajata could tell he wasn't even in his teens yet, but his eyes bore that striking resemblance of an old soul. He smiled at her when she stared at him.

The young man sat up. "Hello, I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother." The boy was sweet and caring. He began to pull on his shoes and pack up the scattered books.

Rajata said, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." She walked over to Seto's desk, standing in front of the young CEO.

Mokuba ran over to his older brother and hugged him, only then did Seto look up. "Seto I'm going to go ahead and leave. After school I'll just head home since you're going to be working late again. Try to be nice okay?"

Seto smiled small to his brother and waited for the boy to exit the office before turning his royal blue eyes onto Rajata. They instantly went cold, guarding whatever emotions the man felt. They turned almost savage at the site of the woman who just the other day he considered a friend, now just an acquaintance he was forced to work with.

Rajata shifted her bag to the opposite shoulder. "Seto, I wanted to apologize for the other night."

"Spare me, you said what you felt and that was clear. I misjudged you. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my work and I'd like if you started on your paintings." Seto started typing onto his keyboard.

Rajata sucked in a great amount of air, softly blowing it back out. _'Well here goes my pride but I can't work under these conditions. I hate painting with anger.'_ Rajata walked to the easel and placed her bag down then returned to Seto. She walked right up beside his chair, he didn't even move from typing. Rajata peeked at the screen. He was emailing someone back. She placed a soft hand onto his typing fingers and he stopped. "Look Seto, I know what I did was wrong. I was….confused, anger, and scared."

Seto withdrew his hands from her touch and turned his chair to face her. "Scared? Why the hell would be scared of the paparazzi?"

Rajata looked into the man's eyes, searching for a weak point. When she didn't find one, she decided to make one, by being a little more venerable. _'You need me to spell it out and make myself appear weak so you can feel strong about yourself. Fine Kaiba, if that's what I have to do to repair this friendship and be at peace with myself. Just don't expect me to give you all the information you desire.'_ Rajata leaned against the desk, staring out of the window. She let her shoulders droop slightly and let the sun reflect off of her snow white hair. The view would make her appear weak and at conflict with herself.

"I can't explain it all to you, but know that if a picture of me was to surface on any major media I would be extreme danger. Someone has been looking for me for a very long time, someone extremely bad. I know you won't understand right now but maybe I'll be able to tell you more later." Rajata paused and looked back into the man's eyes. A softness had returned to them, perfect. "Just know that, I yelled at you yesterday out of irritation at myself. I was just thinking that I don't want to get hurt and I'm afraid that you might if you get to close to me. Does that help?"

Seto stood and look into Rajata's crystal blue eyes. He placed a soft but firm hand onto her shoulder. He was putty now. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'll back off. Rajata," he paused and turned her to face him completely; "if you're in trouble you need to tell me. I can help protect you. Don't you worry about me, I can take care of myself but I'm more concerned about this man that you mentioned. Who is he? I can have the police find him and arrest him so he can't hurt you."

'_If only it was that easy. Truth is you can't protect me from The Family, no one can. He'd kill you in a heartbeat.' _Rajata thought as she placed a soft hand onto Seto's cheek. "Try not to think about it. I'll handle it okay. You'll just have to trust me." Rajata released herself from Seto's grasp and returned to her corner. She began unpacking her paints and brushes when she stopped to ask, "Why do you care?"

Seto sat back in his chair and resumed typing. "I care about the people I work close with. That and I think I want to try that friendship thing Yugi keeps foaming at the mouth about. I can't hate everyone in the world."

Rajata chuckled. "You can, but you'd be awfully lonely. Thanks for caring Seto."

Seto stopped typing to give Rajata a smile.

**Seto Kaiba**

'_If only I could keep it at just friends. Lately my mind can't stop from thinking about you Rajata. No matter what I try to tell myself, you're all I think about. This is so unlike me, normally I would never dream about getting close to a woman. Now all I can think about is having you in bed.'_ Seto looked away from the stunning girl and back to his email. The video conference that Pegasus had been requesting would start soon. Seto stole a quick glance to Rajata once more. The woman had begun to sketch slowly on her canvas. She really was stunning with the sun glinting off her hair. Seconds later a beeping came from the laptop. Seto clicked the email closed after sending it and straightened his black shirt. He didn't wear his usual purple coat over dark green shirt today. He just dawned a simple black shirt and black pant. The fabric clung to his muscles.

Seto ran his hands through his soft hair. He cleared his throat and accepted the incoming video conference call. The camera mounted internally to his laptop turned itself on and a picture of Maximillion Pegasus came up onto his laptop screen. The man wore his famous red suit, silver hair still obstructing his left eye. He hadn't changed since the tournament. "Ah Kaiba boy, finally good to see you again. I trust you are in good health." Pegasus chimed in his sing song way.

Seto scoffed, clearly showing his annoyance. The man just irked him. "Cut to the chase Pegasus I'm a very busy man. Why did you want to walk to me?" Seto crossed his arms to assert a more impatient demeanor.

Pegasus chuckled and gave Seto a childish grin. "Spry as ever I see. I just wanted to give you a word of warning. After the tournament I graciously held here on my island, a thief stole my Millennium Eye."

Seto raised a hand to stop Pegasus. "I'm not here to play detective and find your stupid item. Call the police."

"Wait, you'll want to hear this. I didn't contact you to have your help in locating my precious eye." Seto stole a glance at Rajata. She was still sketching although she seemed to be focusing on listening as her eyes would dance from him to the canvas, back and forth. "Are you listening Kaiba boy?"

"Just cut to the chase Pegasus. I'm getting bored."

Pegasus closed his eyes and took a more somber tone. This made Seto more alert. Pegasus rarely acted like this unless he was serious. "Before my Eye was taken from me, I saw something. A glimpse of the future I believe. I wanted to contact you to give you a warning."

Kaiba sat up straight, focusing on the older man in front of him. Time had clearly started to take its toll on the gentleman. "I'm listening."

"Good, because what I have to tell you is of dire importance. Beware of the silver serpent. Whoever this 'serpent' is will bring with it death and betrayal."

Seto scoffed again, this foolishness was getting old. "Please Pegasus; I don't have time for these childish games."

Pegasus opened his eyes. Darkness had spread to the man's features. "Seto Kaiba you need to listen" At this Seto snapped to attention, Pegasus really did believe that someone was going to hurt him. "I saw your little brother bloodied and beaten. I saw you close to your death at the hands of this serpent. I don't think the serpent did it directly to you. I saw another person there, an evil person. Whoever this 'serpent' is, you need to distance yourself from them as soon as they make themselves noticeable. Please heed my warning Kaiba. I fear I don't have much time left. I saw this serpent coming to take my life before my eye was taken." Pegasus had fear visible now on his face.

Seto sighed. "If I run across anyone that might fit that description I'll make sure that necessary precautions are taken. Until then I thank you for the warning, no matter how far-fetched and I wish the best in your life." Seto signed off of his laptop. He leaned back in his chair and laughed. He stood up to stretch and strolled over to Rajata. "Do you believe that?"

Rajata looked up at him with her beautiful crystal eyes. "Sounds to me like he really believes and is scared of this thing. Maybe you should take heed to his warning."

"Eh, Pegasus has always been a little eccentric. I'm not taking much from this except that Mokuba needs to have a little tighter security around him." Kaiba went to peek at Rajata's canvas but she quickly pushed him back away from it. "What's wrong?"

Rajata smiled and giggled. "Please don't look at this one. Any of my other ones you can see whenever you want but not this one. I want it to be a surprise."

Seto rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. "So you begin painting the one you want to be a surprise in the office of the man who the surprise is for. Does that make any sense?" Seto closed his laptop and sat on the sofa, channel surfacing around.

Rajata laughed. "Think of it as a test, a trust exercise. I don't want you to look at this painting until it's done."

Seto threw his hands up into the air in surrender. "Fine, I won't even go near it. I'll just look at the ones you hang on the walls."

**Next time: Seto approves of a small outing for Rajata and Mokuba, little does he know that The Family is closer than Rajata thinks. Mokuba may be in more danger than ever before. And who is this serpent Pegasus mentioned? Rajata makes her move closer to Pegasus, next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rajata Tatsuo, Kaiba Corp. 4 p.m.**

Rajata stood up and stretched her limbs, yawning loudly. Seto Kaiba turned his head to look back at her from the sofa. She smiled warmly at him and removed a very lite, white silk sheet from her bag. She carefully draped the sheet over the canvas she was working on. The sheet fell perfectly into place, so as to not touch the wet paint underneath. Rajata packed up her paints and replaced them in her bag. She then walked over to the sofa and stood beside the arm, viewing the television on the wall. "So what's on?"

Seto shrugged, kicking his legs up on his coffee table. "Nothing much really, just watching the news. Are you finished already with that one painting?" Seto turned the volume down on the television as Rajata sat beside him.

"No, I won't be done with that one for a while. I just finished the base paint of it; I'll have to add the color as soon as it dries." Rajata grabbed a pillow from the corner of the sofa and laid her head on the arm.

Seto's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pants and checked the incoming message. He responded to it then said, "Looks like Mokuba is on his way here after all. He said that his bodyguard, Roland, had a family emergency and decided to bring him here so he wouldn't be alone."

Rajata sat up and looked at him. "Is that a problem? I could leave."

Seto chuckled. "Leaving so soon?"

"Well I just assumed that with your brother here, you might want some alone time with him."

Seto turned his attention back to the news, naturally since the stocks were showing. "Good my company gained ten percent today." Seto turned back to Rajata. "No its fine, I wouldn't be done with work here until about eight tonight. You can leave whenever you want since you don't really work for me."

"I was planning on pulling the same hours you do. That way not only do I finish early but you can clearly see I'm not slacking." Rajata started fidgeting with her nails. _'That and with my presence here, I have a stronger alibi for how I spend my time.'_

Seto bent forward and picked up a small notebook planner from the table. "You mentioned earlier about having already started. What did you do so far?"

Rajata stopped playing with her hands and furrowed her brows. _'It would be unwise for me to reveal the two works I've completed. Keeping that detail from him would allow me to have an excuse for missing this weekend with proof of the excuse being true.'_ Rajata smiled kindly at Seto. "I started the sketches of both the fire region and the inner room of the volcano. I wanted to ask you something though."

Seto started writing notes in his planner. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to take off this weekend. Well not exactly take off but with me going out of town it'll make my presence here impossible."

"So you'll have to put the project on hold until you return?" Seto narrowed his eyes and stopped writing.

Rajata shook her head. "I planned to take the sketches with me and finish them while I'm out. I just wanted to let you know that I will be gone for a few days."

Seto shrugged, "I normally don't appreciate people taking vacations while a project is in progress, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it considering you'll still be working. Where are you going exactly?"

Rajata was going to respond to Seto but was cut short by the office door swinging open. Mokuba Kaiba strolled in, smiling. He clutched this morning's newspaper in one hand and a milkshake in the other. Mokuba stopped in front of his older brother and attempted to show a pity face. "Big Brother?"

Seto turned the television off and stared at his brother's face. "Yes Mokuba?"

Mokuba sat beside his brother and offered him the paper. Seto took the paper and glanced over the section that was marked. "I thought that since you have been working so hard that maybe, me and you, could go catch dinner and a movie. You know, like old times." Mokuba looked to his hands.

Rajata couldn't help but feel for the child. He strived to try to get his brother's approval but at the same time wanted to have fun like normal boys his age. _'Poor kid, he's doing his best to spend time with his brother. Too bad, that Seto puts his gaming projects before all else.'_ Rajata remained silent. She pulled out her phone and started checking her emails. _'Ah, I see Canaan succeeded in rounding up those photos. Good I'll have to burn them tonight.'_

Seto sighed and shook his head solemnly. "Mokie, I would love to go to the movies with you but I can't tonight. I have a meeting in an hour with my game design team and Bethesda Soft works executives to push my game further. They agreed to meet and maybe produce the game in their studios. I'm sorry."

Mokuba stood up and went to exit the office. He paused and turned around to give his brother a smile, his eyes only showed the sadness. "That's okay Seto. Maybe another day when you're not busy, I think I'll just go help Tony with his errands."

Rajata perked up after Seto's refusal. _'I guess here's my chance to put on the friendly face. If I keep building a reputation of being a friend to all then if an investigation ever comes around to me, the cops can't pin it on me. At least it will be harder to stand up in court when a very powerful and influential man like Seto Kaiba can testify that I'm a good person.' _Rajata chuckled at the thought of her being "good" and then stood up. "Why don't I take you Mokuba? I mean, I know you don't know me that well but I would love to get to know you. I think we could have a lot of fun."

Mokuba's eyes shined. "Really, Seto can I go?"

Seto looked from his brother to Rajata. His eyes showed that he was at a crossroads. "Mokuba, I don't know about this. With Roland having to go home early, it would mean you would have to travel around town without a bodyguard."

"But Mrs. Tatsuo will be with me, I think we will be okay just to go to the movies and a restaurant. What's the worst that can happen?" Mokuba pleaded with his brother.

Seto shook his head firmly. "Mokuba, I don't even want to think about the worst, or do you not remember what Pegasus did?"

Mokuba hung his head again and fell silent. Seto stretched his arms out on the back of the couch and sighed. He looked at Rajata, an apology clear in his eyes. "What did he do?" Rajata asked.

"He kidnapped me during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. After that, my brother had a bodyguard on me at all times except when I'm at home or school." Mokuba answered before his brother had the chance.

'_Oh really? This just gives me further reason to kill Pegasus. Thank you Mokuba, you brothers are proving to be quite useful.'_ Rajata smiled. "I have a proposition then. Why don't you have another one of the Kaiba Corp. bodyguards to come with us? That way, we're protected and your mind is at ease?"

Seto narrowed his eyes in thought then shrug his shoulders. "I guess that would be okay. I'll have Tony send someone up and then you can leave. Mokuba take this," Seto pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed his brother his credit card, "charge whatever you guys do to it. If you go out to dinner make sure you feed the guard too okay?"

Mokuba jumped into his brother's lap and hugged him. Seto smiled and stood up after Mokuba got off. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the phone. After Tony answered, Seto asked him to send up a man named Drake. Fifteen minutes later a man came into the office. He had blonde hair and green eyes, a moderate build, and wore a black suit. Seto went back to typing away on his laptop and Mokuba walked up to Rajata.

"Are you ready? Drake is going to take us in the limo. I can't wait to see this movie; I heard so many good things about it." Mokuba said while gently pulling Rajata along to the elevator.

The ride down the elevator was silent for the most part. Mokuba was reading the article on this movie and the security guard was on his phone, texting. Mokuba led the way from the elevator to the awaiting limo and slid in. Drake waited by the door for Rajata to slide in too. She thanked him and slid in beside the young boy.

Mokuba took a soda out of a small cooler and offered one to Rajata. She took the drink with a smile and looked back out the window. _'I'm not used to such treatment. Maybe befriending these boys won't be so painful. At least I get information that's useful and get treated better than most.'_ The passing city was beautiful in the sinking sun. People walking down the street would stop and stare at the passing limo. The limo had the logo for the Kaiba Corp. and people were just itching at a chance to catch a glimpse of the young CEO. The women that the vehicle passed would stop and snap pictures of them; probably trying to make their friends jealous. So many people wanted a piece of the Kaiba brothers that it was a little frightening to think they are ever safe. Mokuba cleared his throat and Rajata snapped her eyes away from the window to look at him.

"Can I ask you something Rajata? My brother won't give me a straight answer." Mokuba took a sip of his soda to try and clear his throat more.

Rajata narrowed her eyes more. _'What is with these brothers and they're needless questions?'_ She smiled warmly and welcoming. "Sure you can ask me anything you want to."

Mokuba's cheeks reddened a little. "So are you and my brother dating?"

Rajata choked on the sip of her drink she was in the process of swallowing. She coughed a few times and started laughing. "Why do you think we are?"

Mokuba scratched the back of his head. His cheek's color deepened. "Well it's just that, the past couple of days that he's seen you, well really ever since he met you, he can't seem to stop talking about you. He keeps talking about that dinner you two had and the car ride. He was bragging to Roland about having kissed you. I've never seen my brother so wrapped up in someone like this before. He can't seem to fully concentrate on his work anymore cause of him thinking about you. Oh and last night, he never went to sleep. Seto and Roland sat up all night talking."

Rajata's eyes widened. "What were they talking about?"

Mokuba shrugged and then turned to face Rajata. "Please don't tell my brother about me listening in. I heard him asking Roland for advice. He really likes you but doesn't know what to do or how to show you that. He doesn't know whether he wants to act on his feelings or just be his normal, distant self. He also mentioned doing a background check on you to make sure you're not a killer or gold digger."

Rajata laughed softly then started laughing loud. _'If only he knew the truth. I'm not in the least bit worried about background checks. All it will show is I have no family, a nice inheritance, and have been on my own since I was young. Oh well, I guess I should be flattered that the great, high, and mighty Seto Kaiba as taken fancy to me. But should I really try again?' _Rajata wiped a few tears away from her eyes and sighing happily.

Mokuba looked concerned. "Why are you laughing? I thought you would be mad at him. Do you like him?"

Rajata smiled at Mokuba. She pulled the boy closer to her and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "My dear little man, I love your brother as a friend. I know he can be difficult to get along with but you know he is a good man deep down. If we ever decided to date it would be on his terms due to the effects it would have on his company. Honestly, I don't think I'm even ready for a boyfriend yet."

Mokuba perked up and smiled big. His eyes were shining in the low light of the sun. "Thanks for being able to see my brother for who he truly is."

The limo pulled up to the front of the theater. Drake parked the car and got out. He opened the door for Rajata and held his hand out. Rajata took his hand. People at the theater had stopped to gawk at the limo. Mokuba jumped out of the limo. He led the way to the ticket booth and asked for the movie he wanted to see. Before he could hand the man Seto's credit card, Rajata pulled hers out. She gave the man her card. Mokuba looked up at her confused.

"Why don't you let my brother pay for this? It was my idea to come out." He said as he put the card back into his pocket.

"I can pay for things too you know. Just because you wanted to come, doesn't mean I'm going to make you pay for it. If your brother asks tell him I stole his card from you."

The movie ended about two hours later. It was an average movie but Mokuba seemed to like it. The ride to the restaurant was uneventful. Mokuba talked to Rajata about his brother's work habits. It seemed like Seto worked almost every waking hour of his life. Mokuba said he found his brother collapsed onto their sofa at home, too tired to even walk up the stairs. He asked if Rajata would consider talking to him about trying to cut back. Mokuba was excited with the fact that Seto was focusing more time on her. He said that with Seto trying to find his way through the new friendship, he was slowly becoming more happy and relaxed. The limo pulled up into the restaurant and they all got out. Drake sat away from Mokuba and Rajata to give them more room. When the waitress approached them Mokuba told her that Drake's meal would be on Seto's card and handed it to her. They both ordered and told jokes for the remainder of their dinner. Towards the end of dinner Mokuba seemed to open up more and more to Rajata.

Mokuba finished the last bite of his dessert and smiled. "Rajata, can I tell you something?"

Rajata sipped on her small glass of wine. "Sure, I think we're pretty good friends now. You can ask me anything kid."

Mokuba's smile widened. "Well don't take this the wrong way. I could see you and my brother getting married. I would love to have you as my sister."

"Mokuba, I don't think I'm the marriage type." When Mokuba's smile faded, Rajata quickly added, "But I would love to be there for you like a sister and your brother too. I just don't think that I would be too warm to marriage yet." Mokuba smiled warmly again. The waitress came by and Rajata handed her the credit card from her pocket. "I think I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick before we leave Mokuba."

Rajata walked through the busy restaurant to the bathrooms. The bathroom was empty save for one occupied stall. Rajata looked into the mirror and fixed her falling bun. The stall door opened and revealed a slender African American woman in her late twenties. She walked to the sink and started to fix her makeup. Rajata smiled to give the woman a welcoming feeling. The woman smiled back. Rajata focused on her own reflection. Out of the corner of her eye, Rajata saw a flash. At the last second, she ducked down to avoid the woman's throwing knife.

"What the hell?" Rajata said as she recovered back onto her two feet.

The woman stood in a fighting stance, blocking the bathroom door. She reached behind her and flipped the door's lock. She removed her black jacket and revealed her slender arms. On the left shoulder was a familiar symbol. A giant tree with many branches sat on her shoulder. The tree was surrounded by a ring of fire. The woman smiled a dark smile. "The Family sent me here to give you an invitation."

"An invitation, well I'm sorry but I'll have to decline." Rajata replied pulling the throwing knife from the wall it settled into.

The woman chuckled. "You misunderstand, you don't have a choice. As we speak my colleague is taking that young boy you're with, Mokuba Kaiba. He's been watching you and is finally tired of chasing you."

Rajata interrupted the woman. "Don't you lay a finger on the boy; he has nothing to do with this."

"It doesn't matter. He requests that you come to the manor. Once there the boy will be free to go, unharmed. If you do not come, the boy will be subjected to vast amounts of torture until his little…"

Rajata threw the knife with precision and sliced the woman's cheek open. Her eyes were dark, the eyes of a killer. Her voice would be cold and careless. She was in her natural state, the state that people rarely lived through. The woman was her target for now. If she wanted to get to Mokuba and stop the Family, she was going to have to fight her way out.

"Fine have it your way. If I kill you here, He will reward me greatly."

The woman rushed recklessly towards Rajata, a bull in a china shop. Rajata expertly side stepped her and pushed the woman's head in the wall. The woman's forehead made an audible crushing sound as it was bulldozed into the tile. The tile itself cracked under the force, blood smearing on it. The woman stumbled as she tried to retreat but Rajata was ready for her. Rajata grabbed the woman's arm and pulled it behind her back. She took the woman's elbow in her other hand and began to contort the limb in the unnatural direction. When the woman began to scream, Rajata released her and jumped back towards the door. The woman pulled out a few more throwing knives and threw them with her unbroken arm. Rajata dived to the side to dodge the incoming missiles. She grabbed the woman's discarded jacket as she was coming back to stand in one solid motion. Rajata quickly ran to the woman's side and wrapped the jacket around the woman's mouth. The jacket slid into the woman's mouth and stifled her sounds. Rajata kicked the front of her knee with enough force to cause the knee to bend backwards, shattering bone and tendons. Rajata delivered a well-placed, powerful kick to the woman's temple. It was enough to stun the woman and cause her to crash onto the floor of the bathroom.

"I would ask you to deliver a message for me, but I fear that your life will soon be ending. A little advice for you in your next life; don't come after a woman who has single handedly avoided and killed anyone who has ever come after her from the same organization that sent you." Rajata inhaled deeply and smiled evilly at her prey.

Rajata grabbed the woman's hair and dragged her to one of the stalls. She propped the woman up onto the toilet. She took the back off of the toilet and placed the woman's head on the back. Rajata raised the porcelain back and began to violently bring it down onto the woman's head. Two hits and the woman stopped moving. Rajata locked the stall and jumped over the top. She unlocked the door and rushed out into the restaurant. Women were screaming and men were trying to stop a man from taking Mokuba. At the site of Rajata, the man bolted out of the door, Mokuba in his arms. _'One of the Family's trained runners, he'll prove difficult to catch.' _ Rajata bolted out of the door, not messing a step as she attempted to close the gap between them. The man ran through busy traffic hoping to lose his chaser. Rajata expertly dodged the cars, closing the gap slightly. The man knocked over a trashcan, which Rajata hurdled over. The man neared an open part of the city's main park. Rajata noticed an awaiting helicopter, a Family copter. The copter began to rise in the air as the man neared. He dived into the copter's open door. Rajata pushed herself to run faster, she could just make it if she pushed harder. Then the man pulled out a throwing blade and threw it her direction. Rajata dodged the blade costing her the one chance to jump onto the helicopter. Rajata glared as the copter flew out of reach and into the night.

Domino Police were at the park within minutes. They told Rajata that Seto Kaiba was on his way. Rajata barely heard them at first until the mention Drake. She forgot all about the bodyguard. She began to wonder how exactly the man was able to grab Mokuba when the bodyguard was there. She asked the police officer and the officer began to recite his findings, "The suspect stood up in the restaurant and began to move towards Mokuba Kaiba at a rapid pace. At that time the bodyguard, Drake Burnets, became alarmed at the man and jumped into action. He attempted to stop the man from touching his client but was stabbed in the right side of his throat. He bled out at the scene and died. After which, the suspect grabbed Mokuba Kaiba and attempted to make his way out of the restaurant; then was chased to this location by you."

Seto Kaiba had arrived before the officer sounded off his report. He looked beyond angry. His eyes showed the pure, unadulterated rage that was building in his body. "Who took my brother? Do you know anything about him yet?" Seto's voice seethed with rage. It came out in a growl.

The officer wiped sweat from his brow. The young CEO was causing this man to challenge his own manhood. "We believe sir that this man was a member of the infamous, Family. Not much else is known at this time."

Seto dismissed the officer with a glare and turned his attention to Rajata. "Get in the car." He barked at her as he walked towards his awaiting Lamborghini.

During the ride back to the heart of the city Seto seemed to calm down. "Why did you chase after that man? You could've gotten hurt." Seto's tone was angry but at the same time concerned.

Rajata stared out of the window, millions of thoughts running through her head about the next step to take. Seto couldn't know her involvement in this yet at the same time she was the only one who could possibly get Mokuba back. She looked over at the CEO, forcing tears into her eyes. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I felt like I couldn't let him get away."

Seto tone and demeanor softened. He placed a hand on Rajata's let, attempting to comfort her. "Thank you for that but it was stupid. He could've killed you too. I'm going to take you home okay?"

Rajata nodded and fell silent. _'There is no way I can avoid this. I have to go after Mokuba or just let them kill him. At the same time, I have to try to keep Seto from finding out about my connections with the Family, but what if they attempt to come after him next.' _Rajata pulled herself from her thoughts as Seto pulled in front of her condo. Canaan was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Who is that?" Seto asked, jealously and concern in his voice.

Rajata opened the door and sighed. "A good friend; what are you going to do now?"

Seto rubbed a hand through his hair. "I have to go back to the office and talk to the police. After that I'm going to pull all my resources into locating this 'Family' and get Mokuba back. I'll have someone bring your car to you by morning."

Rajata turned around and knelt back into Seto's car. Her eyes showed the young man concern and fear. "Please don't try to go after them. I don't want lose you. Trust me and don't question what I'm about to say. Mokuba will be fine and will be back in your arms by the end of the weekend."

"That's only three days away. I doubt the police can move that quickly."

Rajata shook her head and moved closer to him. "I can't explain now but I need you to trust me. Don't try to go after them. Promise me."

Seto looked into Rajata's eyes and sighed. "I can't promise that. I need to get my brother back before they decide to hurt him."

"Please Seto! I know what they are capable of and they won't hesitate if you try to find them. Just let me handle it. I can find…." Rajata stopped short.

Seto's eyes narrowed, suspension flowing from them. "You know who they are and where they are. Don't you?"

Rajata's eyes widened. _'What did I just do? I wasn't just acting like I'm scared; I was scared. I just gave him too much information and know he has the clue that he needs to tie me to the Family. I'm so stupid. I have to fix this now or my cover will be blown.'_ Rajata sighed and closed her eyes; a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I know of them and I may know how to get him back, but you have to trust me and listen to what I say. Don't try to go after them. Give me three days and if I can't Mokuba back you can do whatever you want."

Seto softened his gaze. "What are you going to do?"

Rajata gazed into the man's eyes, searching for a trusting bond. "I can't tell you right now. You wouldn't understand and it would jeopardize my contacts. You're just going to trust me."

Seto nodded. "I have never trusted someone with my brother's life before like I'm doing right now. You have three days and after I get him back I want an explanation."

"I'm not going to be able to explain anything to you. If I did it would mean…"

"Then consider this a trust exercise. Get him in three days and I won't report to the police or ever ask questions about how you did it; fail me and I'll see you locked up. I may have feelings for but NO ONE threatens my family." Seto's facial features were stone.

Rajata nodded. "In three days your family will be complete again. Thank you for trusting me with this." Rajata couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and sealed her lips against Seto's. They kissed with such fire and compassion that it took her breath away. She pulled away and stared into the man's eyes. "Three days, I have to go." She quickly kissed Seto's lips once more and ran towards her front door. Seto's car pulled away.

Canaan stood straight at the site of his partner's gait. "What happened?"

Rajata wiped the tears from her face; her eyes went cold as she began to form her plot. "We need to talk."

**Next time: Rajata moves to quickly end unfinished business; Canaan gathers information on the Family's plan. Seto reflects on his feelings and uncovers a risky piece of information on Rajata's past. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday, Day 1 - Rajata's Condo**

Canaan paced the living room as the clock struck midnight. The news of Mokuba's kidnapping at the Family's hand troubled the young man. It shook him down to his core. Rajata sat silent on the sofa, watching the man pace. Finally, after a struggled breath, he spoke, "What are we going to do Rajata?"

Rajata took in a deep breath to calm her swelling rage and panic. "We have three days before Kaiba decides to try his hand at the Family. First thing is first though; I have to get this Pegasus hit out of the way."

"Can that not wait?" Canaan stared at his partner, an incredulous look on his face.

Rajata shook her head, her stoic eyes locked onto Canaan's. "If I put this off it might never get done. You know as well as I do that I might not come back from this alive."

Canaan looked down at the floor, he knew it was true. His fists balled up and his eyes held a new fire into them. "I'm going with you to the Family Compound."

Rajata jumped to her feet. "Absolutely not; I will never let them hurt you again!"

Canaan grabbed Rajata's shoulders firmly and shook her slightly. "Look at me Rajata! I'm a big boy I can take care of myself and I know the consequences of my choice should something go wrong, but that's why I want to go. With two of us there we have a better chance of coming back. Also, I would forgive myself if something happened to you."

Rajata hugged Canaan. _'You will never know how much this means to me. I just can't let what happened before happen again.' _Rajata's mind floated back to a time, so far ago. Rajata and Canaan had once been more than partners, they were lovers. When the Family found out that their star assassin had spared a target and then fell in love with him; they vowed to teach her a lesson. In the middle of the night they swept into Rajata and Canaan's room. They held her back from reaching Canaan, from protecting him. The leader of the Family, Anton Tatsuo, held a knife in his hand. He had an underling use a blowtorch to heat the blade until it was red hot as more underlings stripped Canaan. Smiling and laughing, Anton pushed the blade against Canaan's sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He reheated the blade as Canaan's screams diminished. The underlings let Canaan's limp body fall to the floor. Anton stood over him and told Rajata that this was her fault; that she should never and will never go against the Family again. Anton burned the Family's emblem into Canaan's back, slowly. Canaan passed out from the pain while Rajata was forced to watch, tears streamed down her face. From that point on she made a vow to protect Canaan from the Family and never kill another innocent person again. When Canaan finally recovered from the severe injuries, they escaped and began their run from the Family's grasp.

Tears ran down Rajata's face as her hands went under Canaan's shirt. The welts were still there, they would never go away. Canaan kissed the top of Rajata's forehead, reassuring her of his commitment. "Canaan, I can't let you get hurt again because of me."

Canaan pushed her, arm's length away from him, still holding onto her shoulders. "I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for me. I want to kill Anton just as much as you do. I don't want you to blame yourself anymore."

"But I was the one that caused them to do this to you." Rajata's voice cracked.

Canaan smiled, "No, you told me to run away from you. I choose to stay and be your lover; I could've left whenever I wanted and never have gotten hurt. I don't blame you and never have. I blame Anton."

Rajata smiled, still not reaching a closure. _'I won't forget everything that happened and I won't let it go until Anton's blood flows from his lifeless corpse.'_ She wiped her tears away and let the fire return to her eyes.

Canaan stood up to his full height and let go of Rajata. "What should do? Day one just started, we have seventy one hours."

Rajata began to walk to the stairs. "I'm going to get everything I need to kill Pegasus. I want you to start gathering information on the Family's Compound. I want how it is staffed, where Mokuba is being held, and where Anton is."

"There is no doubt that Anton isn't there. He wouldn't be stupid enough to ask you to come there and then give you an open invitation to kill him." Canaan followed Rajata up the stairs.

Rajata nodded. "I already know. He'll have a secure link set up to his private manor. I also need you to prepare my blades for me. When I get back tomorrow morning, expect to leave immediately."

Canaan sat onto Rajata's bed. "I'll stay here then. It'll be easier to get everything together."

Rajata tossed him her laptop. She went into her closet and pushed the heavy jackets away from the northern wall. She pressed a code into an awaiting keypad and the wall slid open. A small room lit up revealing hundreds of weapons; none of the wall was visible beneath the instruments. Rajata gathered her twin hidden blades and a small tool box. She placed the items onto her bed before returning to her weapon room. She also grabbed a small dual sword. The sword was housed in a single hilt, but was comprised of two separate blades. She would need to finish this quickly; the blades might come in handy. Rajata sat on the bed beside Canaan, who was beginning his research. She opened the toolbox and retrieved a box of thumbtacks. She stood back up and went back into her closet. Rajata changed into a skin tight black jumpsuit. She pulled on a black belt that had multiple pouches hanging from it. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of tight black socks.

After her dressing was done she returned to her perch on the bed. Rajata pulled out a medium sized vile from the toolbox. The vile contained a light blue liquid. She uncorked the bottle and poured a small amount onto a silk cloth. She began to coat the tips of the thumbtacks in the blue liquid. Once they had a nice amount of the liquid, Rajata would drop the tacks into a pouch on her belt.

Canaan stared at Rajata, eyebrow raised. "Rajata?"

"Yes?" Rajata answered as she continued to coat the tacks and drop them into her pouch.

Canaan coughed. "I don't want to be a pain but what are you doing?"

Rajata chuckled and finished coating the tacks. "I'm poisoning my tacks."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense." Canaan rolled his eyes.

Rajata pulled her hidden blades from their holsters and began to coat the blades with the same blue liquid. "The poison I'm using is a very strong paralyzing agent. It will completely immobilize a full grown man for at least twelve hours."

Canaan nodded showing his understand. He never questioned Rajata's more eccentric methods. At three in the morning Rajata finished preparing her hidden blades. She slid the gloves of the blades onto her arms and then the skin tight black gloves to cover her fingers. Rajata went into the bathroom and pulled her hair into a tight bun, using hair spray to keep every strand in place. She breathed deeply to enter a state of mind that her dark side inhabited. This was going to be difficult to accomplish within a few hours. Rajata returned to the bedroom and pulled on her black slip on shoes. She tied the straps tightly and her eyes met Canaan's.

Canaan smiled and reached his hand out to her. "Please be careful. You do think you have enough time right?"

Rajata nodded. "I will reach Pegasus's island at six. Once on the island I'll have forty minutes to get to the castle. It will take all of an hour to penetrate the catacombs. Once I can manage to get around his security, hoping that they are thinned, I just have to locate and enter the private tower that Pegasus spends most of his time. It'll take twenty minutes to reach the top and a matter of seconds to finish him off. The security will be so wrapped up in his apparent suicide that it will be simple to slip away. I should be back by eight tonight, sooner if nothing goes wrong." Rajata pulled her dual swords onto her back, tying the belt of the sword around her chest.

Canaan shook Rajata's hand and bid her a good bye. Rajata ran out of the front door and into her car. She zipped to the local pier. Once in the parking lot of the pier, Rajata slipped her blades into her back seat. She went into the nearby pier building and asked the man there for a rental boat. She explained that she was going to go out and fish all day. He took her money and told her that the boat needed to be returned before twenty four hours. _'Not a problem.' _Rajata thought as she grabbed the dual blades from her car. She replaced the blades around her chest and ran to the speed boat. Without messing a step, Rajata threw the mooring line from the pier and jumped into the boat. She fired up the engine and gunned the boat towards Duelist Kingdom. On the way to the island Rajata felt her phone vibrate in one of her belt's pouches. She pulled her phone out and glanced at the unknown number. Rajata pressed the button and held the phone up to her ear. "This is Rajata." She stated calmly yet coldly.

Seto's familiar voice sounded from the device. His voice mirrored her coldness; exhaustion was prevalent in his tone. He seemed to not have slept at all the prior night. "I'm sorry I called you so early Rajata but I have to ask you something."

Rajata couldn't help herself but smile. _'It is killing Seto Kaiba to not try to find his little brother. Poor guy is probably having a war with himself on whether to trust me or to only rely on himself like he normally can.'_ Rajata chuckled softly. "Of course you can Seto."

Rajata could tell that the man was struggling to form the words he wanted. She could tell that he was lying in his bed, as she heard the sheets ruffling as he flipped around. "I was just….I don't know how to put this. Is there any possible way I can see you today?"

Rajata furrowed her brows. The waves started to get more choppy, a storm was about to blow in. She sped the boat up, Duelist Kingdom on the horizon. "I don't know if I will be able to Seto. What's wrong?"

Seto sighed and Rajata heard him curse under his breath. "I wanted to talk about the Family. I want to know everything."

"What do you mean?" Rajata was frightened of the answer.

Seto inhaled deeply, his voice came out softly and full of compassion. "I know you are or were involved with them in some way. I want to know your story Rajata. I know I really have no choice but to trust you on this right now but I need to know about you." When Rajata didn't respond Seto continued. "I need to know everything about you if I'm going to be able to trust you Raj. I want to trust you."

Rajata felt her eyes stinging with tears. _'I can't believe I'm about to cry. What is going on? Is it the thought of having to come clean to someone for the first time like this or the thought of if I do tell him everything, he would be put into mortal danger. I vowed to myself to never get close to someone again after what happened to Canaan.'_ Rajata composed herself, wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to not let her voice crack. "Seto, I will try to come by tonight to see you but I won't be able to stay long. I promise you though, when Mokuba is returned to you, I will sit with both of you and explain everything."

Seto seemed to perk up slightly. "I'm going to hold you to that promise Rajata."

Rajata said her goodbye to Seto and replaced the phone into its pouch. She composed herself, controlling her emotions that Seto somehow brought forth as the island was closing in. She pulled the boat up to the beach on the island, throwing the anchor into the sand. Rajata bounded from the boat and hit the sand running. She arrived at the castle faster than she anticipated and began to scan the walls. The walls of the castle were solid and would take far too much time to scale. Rajata caught sight of the tower that Pegasus would be in. This early in the morning, Pegasus would be just waking up and preparing for his day. She had interviewed a former employee to Pegasus, posing as a news reporter. The employee said that Pegasus took his breakfast in the tower and remained there for most of the afternoon. Rajata began to sprint around the castle walls. Finally she found a grate that dropped into the catacombs beneath the castle. Using her weight she pulled at one of the bars until it popped loose. Rajata squeezed into the open space and dropped soundlessly into the catacombs. She saw flashlight beams coming towards her left. She began sprinting down the hall to the right, dropping a few of her spiked thumbtacks on the ground. The security guards would walk right over them and be pricked by the spikes. They wouldn't get in the way. Rajata kept sprinting through the halls, stopping only to hide in the shadows from a passing guard.

It took Rajata twenty minutes to locate the exit of the catacombs. She carefully surveyed the area outside the exit. The room beyond the catacombs was a simple and unadorned hall with no present security. Rajata took a deep breath and ran to the far door of the hall, sticking to as many shadows as possible. She slipped into the corner of the hall and waited for the door to be opened by an approaching guard. As the guard walked past her towards the catacombs, Rajata slipped soundlessly into the closing door. She found herself in the main lobby of the castle. Rajata was familiar with the castle's blueprints thanks to Canaan's research. She expertly navigated the castle halls and rooms, avoiding the security guards and household workers. Soon Rajata found her way out onto the terrace of the castle walls. The tower was in her sight. In five minutes Rajata was at the entrance to the tower. A security guard was standing at the entrance, blocking the door. Quickly Rajata grabbed a nearby rock and threw it towards the opposite site of the terrace. The noise alerted the security guard and he walked to the opposite side of the terrace to investigate.

Rajata ran to the door and slipped inside. As the door slid back into the jam, the guard resumed his place. Rajata looked around her. Now all that remained in her place was Pegasus himself. Rajata quietly began to climb the tower steps. Ten minutes later Rajata was standing outside the door to Pegasus's room. _'Shit he has a security lock on the door. This will take a few minutes to hack into.'_ Rajata pulled an electronic device from her back pocket. She pried the face of the lock panel off and pulled a red and green wire from the lock. She connected the cords to her device and turned the device on. Rajata pressed a sequence of control keys into the device. The device began to decipher the door's code. Five minutes later the device lit up the correct sequence of numbers and Rajata replaced the wires back into the panel. Rajata replaced her device into its pouch and closed her eyes. She said a silent prayer and punched in the door code. The panel flashed and the door unlocked. Rajata opened the door and stepped into Pegasus's room.

Pegasus sat with his back to the door. He was looking up at a painting handing on his wall. The painting had a woman with long blonde hair. She was beautiful. Pegasus made no motion that he heard the door being opened or shut. Rajata silently moved her wrists and the hidden blades came out of their holders. She clenched her fists and moved her wrists again to retract the blade. She silently walked up behind her prey. _'This will be even simpler than I thought. He won't even know I was here.'_ Rajata raised her arm and got ready to strike but stopped when Pegasus lifted his hand. His hand had all the fingers extended in a wait position.

"I know why you are here, Rajata." Pegasus said.

Rajata's heartbeat skyrocketed. She dropped her arm and jumped back. Her eyes narrowed. _'He knows I'm here! How long as he known? Did I slip up and accidently alert the guards? Did he see me come into the tower from one of the windows? Did he already call the security?'_

Pegasus bowed his head and chuckled. "I'm honestly glad you are here. There is something I have been holding in my heart for far too long. It is about time I expose it to you."

Rajata stood up to her full height. "What are you talking about? I don't know you from Adam."

Pegasus stood up and turned to face her. His eyes were heavy and watering from the emotion he was holding. His silver hair was neatly brushed and covered his left eye. "Please take a seat Rajata; this will take some time to explain."

"I don't have time for idle chat."

"You will have time for this."

Reluctantly Rajata took a seat. There was something in Pegasus's eyes that she just couldn't place. He seemed to be begging her to listen to him and who was she to deny a dying man's last wish. Rajata crossed her arms and stared at the man.

Pegasus began to pace. "I know who you are and why you are here. I deserve to be killed for all I have done. I have stepped on a lot of people in my life and ruined a lot of lives. I kidnapped Mokuba Kaiba in an attempt to overthrow and control Kaiba Corp. I stole the souls of the Kaiba brothers and the grandfather of Yugi Muto to further my goals. I have done a great deal of other evil things that I would not even dare to mention again."

Rajata scoffed. "Everyone has done something in their lives but I wouldn't be here if I didn't consider you evil. Kidnapping was enough to cause my presence here today. Now enough talk." Rajata stood up and flexed her hidden blade out again.

Pegasus closed his eyes and smiled. He seemed peaceful, even in the face of his killed. "You know what is ironic." Rajata didn't answer and instead moved closer to her prey. "It is ironic in a way that the one person I harmed the most in my life is the one to kill me."

Rajata stopped in her tracks. "What are you talking about Pegasus? I have never seen you in my life and I have certainly never had the fortune of you harming me."

Pegasus walked past Rajata and looked out the window to his castle. "You are telling that Anton never told you the truth?"

'_Anton? What does Anton have to do with this?' _Rajata turned and watched Pegasus. "How do you know Anton?"

"He was a dear old friend before he created that Family of his."

Rajata was tired of this man's talk. She was wasting too much time. She walked up behind Pegasus. "I'm done talking. Say your last word for this is the end."

Pegasus smiled and leaned his head back to glance at the painting of the woman. He smiled. "You turned out more beautiful than I could ever have imagined." Rajata pricked Pegasus's neck with her blade. The poison slowly began to flow into his veins. His knees were beginning to be unable to support his weight. He slowly fell towards the window, catching himself at the last second on the sill. "You look just like your mother Rajata. I am truly sorry for abandoning you like I did my daughter. Ask Anton for the truth, maybe you will forgive me after you hear it." Pegasus's arms gave out to the poison. The man fell forward through the open window.

Rajata stood frozen as she watched the man fall to his death. A chill ran down her spine and she looked to the painting. _'She is my mother? That would mean that Pegasus was my father. This can't be true.'_ Rajata peaked out of the window. On the ground below, she could she Pegasus's broken body surrounded by confused guards. They were screaming to each other over his apparent suicide. Rajata mutter under her breath, "Riposi in pace." Rajata took one last look around and her blood ran cold as she noticed something in the corner. A computer with an attached camera sat in the corner. There was a voice changer sitting in front of the monitor. _'Pegasus was the one who hired me for this. He planned this all along.'_ Rajata was visibly shaken by the sight and thought of what Pegasus asked her to do. She shook her head. _'This is what he wanted. No matter what I can't let this get to me, I have to get off this island. I only have two days to get Mokuba back and this is going to be hard.'_

Rajata grabbed a rope that was holding a curtain in place. She tied it to the post of the bed and scaled down the wall of the tower, on the opposite side as Pegasus's body. Within minutes she was bounding and leaping through the forest. She found the boat exactly where she left in. Rajata grabbed the anchor and jumped into the boat. She fired up the engine and headed back to the Domino Pier. The trip back didn't take nearly as long. Rajata left the boat in the dock and returned to her car. She threw on a blue zip up jacket from her back seat on and started to head towards Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba would be there, she was sure of it. Rajata glanced at the radio. _'Only seven o'clock, I'm making better time than I thought. I'll pop into see Seto and be home before eight. Then Canaan should be ready and we'll make our way to the Family Compound.'_

Rajata made her way onto the highway. She felt her belt vibrating and reached into the pouch to get her phone. Canaan's number was showing on the screen. Rajata pressed the connect button. "I just got back; everything went according to plan."

Canaan sighed happily; he worried too much once again. "Well that's good news. I have some bad news."

Rajata felt the tinge of a headache coming on. _'With this minor setback of Pegasus dropping a father/daughter bomb on me, I hope it's not too big.'_ Rajata hummed softly to signal Canaan to continue.

"It looks like a ground entrance to the Family Compound will be too risky. Our best bet would be to go by air."

Rajata furrowed her eyebrows in thought and then smiled. "Don't worry Canaan. Meet me outside of Kaiba Corp. in two hours. I'll have a helicopter take us to the compound."

Canaan's voice shot up an octave in disagreement. "You are going to ask Kaiba for one of his copters?"

Rajata chuckled under her breath. "Of course, I promised him I would tell him everything too when we returned Mokuba."

It was audible that Canaan was getting into his car. "I don't think that is a good idea. Why would you want to put yourself in that position? What if he decides to turn you in?"

Rajata parked outside the front of Kaiba Corp. "I don't think he will, Canaan; but I want to try again. I think I'm ready for this." Rajata slipped her gloves, hidden blade apparatus, and swords off and fixed the jacket. "I have to go. I will meet you in Kaiba's office in two hours."

Canaan hung up the phone. She knew that he understood why she felt the need to tell Seto Kaiba everything. Canaan was like a brother to her now and he would support her no matter what she decided to do. Rajata walked past the secretary and into the elevator. When she reached the top floor, Tony was nowhere to be seen. The hall was dark except for the shallow light coming from underneath Seto's office door. Rajata knocked and waited for Seto to tell her to come in. When no sound came from behind the door, Rajata let herself in. She looked around the office but Seto was nowhere to be seen. Then Rajata noticed the door to the balcony was open. There standing on the balcony was Seto Kaiba. He was wearing black pants and an open black shirt. His hair was messy, like it wasn't brushed or styled that day. He was staring at the stars. He look to be lost in thought, his blue eyes searching the heavens for answers.

Rajata walked up beside him, looking up at the stars with him. "What are you thinking about Seto Kaiba?" she asked.

Seto jumped at the sound of her voice. Seto turned his royal blue eyes to Rajata, meeting her crystal ones. "I was thinking about you."

**Next time: Seto admits his fears and feelings. Rajata and Canaan storm the compound, but what awaits them. And a mysterious man appears straight out of nowhere, carrying a Millennium Item and a prophecy of death. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaiba Corp. 7:30 p.m.**

Seto Kaiba turned and smiled small to Rajata. "I was thinking about a lot of things, but my mind would always come back to you."

Rajata giggled and leaned against the railing of the balcony. She gazed over the city, taking in the lights from the busy strip. "You know if you keep thinking about me all the time I will give you nightmares."

Seto laughed out loud. He turned and sat on the edge of the railing, holding onto it with his hands. "I'm beginning to see that."

Rajata gave him a concerned look. She moved closer to him and put a hand on his leg. "You shouldn't sit up there, what if you fall?"

Seto looked down to her. "I won't fall. I'm not that stupid to commit suicide."

'_You never know what you are capable of Seto Kaiba until you are faced with a situation. What are these feelings in my heart? I wish you would stop saying such things that make me feel…weak.'_ Rajata pulled herself from her thoughts. Seto had jumped down, resulting her hand now being on the top of his belt. Her eyes went wide and she jumped away from him. "I'm sorry Seto, lost in thoughts myself it would seem."

Seto looked down at Rajata with a smile. "How long can you stay?"

Rajata avoided his gaze; she remembered why she was there. "I need to be gone in thirty minutes. My partner is on his way and we'll be moving to…" Rajata stopped talking; she wouldn't give Seto more details than necessary. If she revealed the location of the Family Compound, he might try something stupid.

Seto walked into his office, waiting for Rajata to pass him before closing the sliding door. He took his shirt off and threw it onto the desk. He seemed to be fighting with himself to put his words together. He turned his back on Rajata; almost ashamed of what he was about to say, "Who are you Rajata?"

Rajata's heartbeat quickened again and her breathing sped up. _'Why is this happening again? All because he wants to know more about me I'm feeling….fear. What do I do?'_ Rajata let her eyes lock onto the back of his head. _'Turn around Seto; I want to know you are genuine. I want….'_ Rajata sucked in a breath and then said in a small, soft voice, "Seto, what are you feeling right now?"

Seto turned around slowly, locking his eyes on Rajata. His eyes were full of tears, threatening to overflow. His eyes showed fear, an overwhelming sense of fear and longing. "I don't know what I feel anymore. For days, I have felt confused. Before Mokuba was kidnapped, I couldn't help but think about you every minute, of everyday. Now though, I'm so confused it's starting to rip me apart. You should feel honored. I have never felt anything but annoyance for any woman I have ever met." Seto walked up to Rajata and held her face in his hands. "I want….no I need to know more about you."

Rajata's heart was stinging with pain from the look in Seto's eyes. She tried to force a small smile. "Seto, I wish I could tell you everything right now but I can't. I just hope when I do that you won't run away."

Seto eyes flashed anger. "Seto Kaiba does not run away from anything. Do you understand me?" Seto shook Rajata, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

Canaan threw open the door of the office. "Let her go asshole!" Canaan ran to Rajata's side and grabbed Seto's arm. He ripped Seto away from Rajata and pushed him away.

Before Rajata could stop him, Canaan pulled out his sword. He welds a simple samurai sword of an extremely strong metal. The blade itself would never break no matter what it hit. Seto backed up until he hit the wall. He reached to his side and grabbed a pole that was leaning against the wall. Seto stood in a defensive position and readied his make shift weapon. Rajata snapped out of her daze in time to see Canaan mount an attack. He ran towards Seto, swinging his blade with deadly purpose. Seto dodged to the right, ducking under the incoming blade. Seto swung the pipe to hit Canaan's head but Rajata sprang into action. Rajata used her forearm to block Seto's attack. The pipe hit her arm with enough force to send an audible crack through the office. Seto's eyes went wide and he dropped the pipe immediately. Canaan spun around on his feet and stared at Rajata.

"Rajata, please say you're wearing the hidden blade?" Canaan's eyes looked at her arm; he replaced his sword in the sheath.

Canaan reached a hand out to touch Rajata's arm, but she backed away from them both. Seto walked towards Rajata; he didn't let her back away from him. "Here let me see it." Seto said calmly as he reached to take off Rajata's jacket. Rajata did not fight him.

"I'm fine really; it's just a bump." Rajata allowed Seto to remove her jacket. When Seto finally saw what she was wearing his eyes widened slightly. He tried to block her from Canaan's view out of jealousy. He didn't want another man to see her. Rajata glared at the ground, trying to block the pain that was shooting up her arm. _'Seto hit harder than I thought he would have been able to. He seems to have had some training before. Wait what is that look in his eyes?'_ Rajata let her eyes run up Seto's body. His chest was covered in a light sheen of sweat from having Canaan attack him. Rajata ran her eyes back down his body, catching a glimpse of something a little out of the norm. _'Seto seems to have gotten a little excited at the sight of my outfit. He does seem to be blushing a little. I wonder what little fantasy is running through his head right now.'_ Rajata smiled mischievously as Seto attempted to roll up her sleeve as gently as he could. When he was rolling the fabric over the spot where he hit, Rajata screamed. She pulled her arm violently away from him, clutching it in her other hand. Tears stung at her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

Canaan ran to her side and held her up. Rajata leaned her weight against him as she tried to push the pain away from her mind. "Rajata that looks bad. It might be broken."

Seto picked up Rajata's jacket from the floor. "You should go see the Kaiba Corp. doctors. They need to put that in a splint. Come on, the doctors should still be here."

Rajata shook her head and pulled the fabric back down. She stood back up to her full height and glared from Canaan to Seto. They both avoided her gaze. "Don't you ever do something like that again Canaan and you, Seto, where did you learn to hit that hard?"

Seto blushed darkly and scratched the back of his head. "When I was adopted, Gozaburo made sure that I was taught how to fence."

Rajata shook her head and grabbed her jacket from Seto. "We need to get moving now. The more time we waste here is just going to put Mokuba in more danger. Canaan run down to my car and get all my blades that I let there."

Canaan nodded and without a word left the office. Seto turned to his desk and retrieved his shirt. As he pulled his shirt on, he locked eyes with Rajata. "You know, before Mokuba was kidnapped by this Family I had never even heard of them."

Rajata threw her jacket onto one of the sofas and sighed. "You never would have."

Seto nodded and sat down on the couch. "Which leads me to think that you have something to do with them? That also brings up a point that I am confused on. If I had never got involved with you, would Mokuba never have been in danger, and what else are you hiding exactly that will put us in more danger?"

Rajata glared at Seto's knees. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. "I will be able to tell you everything once I get back. Until then I need your help with something."

Seto sat forward, puts his elbows onto his knees. "If it helps to get Mokuba back then I'll do whatever it takes."

Canaan returned to the office, handing Rajata her weapons. "So what is our next step?"

Rajata began to mount her weapons onto her again. "We will use one of the Kaiba Corp. helicopters to infiltrate the Family Compound. Once in we move as fast as we can to the center. No one should try to stop us. We'll break apart. Canaan, you will go and find Mokuba. Once you have him, make your way back to the copter and wait for me. If anyone tries to stop you, well you know what to do. In the meantime, I'm going to go find out what Anton wants with me."

Seto furrowed his brows as he pulled out his mobile phone. "Who is Anton?" Seto dialed a number into his phone and hurriedly spoke to the man at the other end. "A helicopter is waiting for you on the roof."

Canaan turned tail and began to run to the elevator. Rajata stayed behind and gave Seto a smile. "I'll explain everything when we get back tomorrow. Until then just please keep the police off the case as best you can okay? We should be back by tomorrow morning." Rajata gave Seto a small kiss on the lips and ran to the elevator to meet Canaan. He had an incredulous look on his face. "What is your problem?"

Canaan pressed the button for the roof and the doors closed. "Do you not think that you should get your arm looked at? I mean it looks broken."

Rajata sighed. "You worry too much. He just bruised the bone at the most and my hidden blade is keeping pressure on it enough."

Canaan nodded and stared at their reflections in the door. "Are you ready for this?"

"Deadly ready." Rajata smirked.

Canaan laughed and shook hands with Rajata. "Hope everything goes as planned."

Rajata nodded in agreement. _'Nothing can go wrong. We can't afford any mistakes with Mokuba's life on the line. The Pagoda is a fortress and we'll be on their turf. This is going to be dangerous.'_ Canaan and Rajata made their way to the awaiting copter. She told the pilot the directions to the Family's Pagoda. They took to the air and were on the way within minutes. _'It will take an hour to get there, until then I should try to get a small nap. I'm going to need all my wits about me when we get there. Anton is not going to make this meeting easy.' _

Rajata awoke when Canaan nudged her leg. The Pagoda was rising in the moonlight on the horizon. They would be there any minute. Rajata instructed the pilot to land just outside the gates. "Why are we going outside the gates?"

Rajata glared out the window at the tower. "They aren't going to put up a fight. If they were planning on it, then we would have already been hit. They have anti-air missiles down there." Rajata pointed to a set of twin missile launchers. "They are waiting for us. We have a change of plans. I'm going in alone."

Canaan shook his head and raised his voice. "No way!"

Rajata glared at him, a fire set in her eyes. "Look they aren't going to do anything. Anton wants me to know something that is why he has reached out to me. When Mokuba is released I want you to make sure he is safely inside the copter. Other than that, stay out of the Pagoda."

Before the copter fully landed on the ground, Rajata jumped out. She hit the ground running and was upon the gate within minutes. The men at the gate bowed and the doors swung open. Rajata walked at a fast pace into the Pagoda stronghold. The assassins of the stronghold were lined up in the inner halls. They all bowed reluctantly as she strolled by. The main doors were open and waiting for her to walk in. The doors led into a very large room adorned with a long table. When Rajata passed the threshold of the room the doors were closed behind her. Rajata looked back at the doors as they closed. _'So far everyone seems to be at calm. It seems they were told to treat me like they used to, as a leader.'_

Rajata walked to the end of the table and saw that it was adorned with wine and food. A man walked in wearing a black cloak to conceal his identity. "Did Anton send you to talk to me?" The man did not speak but instead ushered Rajata to have a seat and help herself. Rajata sat down at the end of the table, but did not reach for any of the food. She crossed her arms. The man removed his cloak and sat in the chair diagonal from Rajata. Rajata heart quickened and he hand shot up to her sword. "What are you doing here?"

Anton smiled at Rajata and held his hand up. "Don't take that out. I do not intend to cause you any harm. I was the one who asked you to come here, why would I not be here to greet you?" Anton ran a hand through his dark purple hair. His face was narrow and had an evil look too it. His eyes were dark and when he smiled, Rajata could see his sharpened teeth. The man was thin and wore a black suit. "Please have some wine. Trust me it's not poisoned." Anton poured a glass of wine for the both of them. He sipped on his and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

Rajata took the wine, sipping it graciously. The alcohol would numb the pain in her arm more. She glared at her adoptive father. "And why did you want me here Anton? Where is Mokuba?"

Anton gave her a warming smile and waved his hand. "As we speak he is being escorted to the front gate. Since you brought a friend with you Mokuba will be handed off to him." Anton paused and sipped his wine again. "So was that Canaan out there? I haven't seen him in a very long time. How is he doing?"

Rajata's rage exploded at Anton's smile. "That is none of your fucking concern you bastard!"

Anton's face darkened and smile faded. "No need for such language young lady. You know you shouldn't talk to your father in such a manner."

Rajata slammed her hand onto the table, instantly regretting it. The pain shot up her arm. "You are not my father Anton! What about Maximillion Pegasus?" Rajata was at the end of her patience line. She wanted answers.

Anton leaned forward, a dangerous and feral evil in his eyes. "Who told you about Pegasus?"

Rajata leaned back and smiled evilly. "I had an interesting conversation with him before I killed him."

Anton narrowed his eyes. "The late night news said it was suicide. I suspected that you had a hand in that. What did he tell you?"

Rajata glared at Anton. "Tell me the truth Anton."

"Fine, if you feel that you need to know." Anton took a forkful of his steak before he began his story. "You know I am your adoptive father and it is true that I never told you the whole story. Pegasus came to me with his newborn child shortly after your mother fell ill and died. He asked me take care of you, for we were childhood friends. Pegasus abandoned you. He never wanted you because you killed your mother. She couldn't survive the childbirth and it killed Pegasus to even look upon your face. But I loved you like you were my own. I took you in, glad that I could and would give you a good life. You grew up calling me father. I gave you a life that anyone would have fought for. Pegasus told me before he left you with me that if he took you home, he would strangle you. He wouldn't live with a murderer. Rajata, I have cared for you for years. I trained you and gave you everything you needed. I gave you a Family. What more could you have asked for you ungrateful child?"

Rajata was silent, lost in her thoughts. _'So Pegasus just abandoned me because his wife, my mother, got sick and couldn't survive bearing a child. That wouldn't have been my fault. So that is what he meant by he was the one who harmed me the most. He was planning on killing me before Anton took me in. Wait, how much of this story can I believe? Anton has lied to me before. I can't believe this until I see it for my own eyes.'_ Rajata sipped her wine before speaking. "I wanted someone to love me. It's true that you gave me anything I needed and things I wanted but you never truly loved me. You just acted like I was another one of your assassins."

Anton laughed. "If you were just another one of my assassins, I would have branded you and kept you until you were useless. Instead I offered you a choice remember?"

"I remember. You still haven't told me why you have asked me here." Rajata took an orange and a knife and began to peel it.

Anton smiled and finished his wine. "I wanted to offer you the chance to rejoin the Family. We would love to extend our open arms to our favorite daughter."

"What's wrong Anton? Can you not find any capable assassins?" Rajata scoffed.

Anton's eyes narrowed at Rajata's insult to his employees. "I just wanted to extend an olive branch to my daughter. If you decide to come back, all the things that you have done to us will be forgotten. We will start over fresh again, like nothing ever happen. We would forget ALL the past transgressions."

Rajata chuckled darkly. "You expect me to just forget what you did to Canaan?"

"The fact that I let him live after that night should be proof enough that I love you, Rajata."

Rajata remained silent. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I honestly would never be able to come back to you or this compound. If you have nothing else to say, then I will be taking my leave."

As Rajata stood up and headed to the door; Anton spoke, "Once you leave here tonight, I can promise you one thing. We will come after you again and again until you are dead. No one abandons the Family; that includes you. We will kill all your friends if we need to. I suggest you alienate yourself immediately. Do not let any loved ones get in the way again; this time I will kill anyone that stands in the way of killing you."

Rajata stopped at the door. _'Am I making the right choice? No, I am. I will never come back to Anton and if that means sheltering my friends by leaving them all then fine. I'm used to being alone anyway.'_ Rajata turned and faced Anton one final time. "I look forward to killing you and your assassins' one at a time. I will never let you hurt any of my friends so don't even try. Bring your worst to me and deal with me only." Rajata walked through the door and back through the gate. The assassins in the hall did not bow this time. They all stood still and silent, glaring at Rajata as she walked by. A young woman was among them, she looked wildly at Rajata. Rajata barely even glanced at her as she walked by. Rajata mounted the copter and they took off again towards Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba looked tired and hungry. Canaan was silent and stared at Rajata as she looked out the window. Rajata glanced at Mokuba and pulled him into her lap. She wrapped her arms securely around him. "Don't worry Mokuba, you are safe now. You will never have to worry about them again. They didn't hurt you right?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, they didn't. The locked me in a room by myself. They would feed me a small meal once a day but they didn't give me anything today because they said you would be coming. Where is Seto?"

Rajata stroked the back of Mokuba's hair. "He's waiting for you at Kaiba Corp. He has been so worried about you. Sleep now little one, we will be there soon."

Mokuba cradled his head on Rajata's chest and fell sound asleep within a few minutes. Rajata smiled at Canaan. His face looked amused. "What happened in there?"

Rajata shrugged and shifted Mokuba on her lap to a more comfortable position. "Anton wanted me to come back to the Family."

Canaan's jaw dropped. "Did you tell him to stick his offer up his ass?"

Rajata giggled. "No, I politely declined. He told me that they would now come after me for blood. I'm afraid that I'll have to ask your help in watching the city for Family assassins."

Canaan nodded and kicked his feet up beside Rajata. "I'll kill whoever I have to."

"What happened when they brought Mokuba out?"

"Nothing really, Mokuba saw the Kaiba Corp. helicopter and ran to it. He thought his brother would be here and almost messed himself when he saw me. I explained that his brother sent us and he got in. None of the Family ever approached the copter directly."

Rajata nodded and watched as Canaan fell to sleep shortly after. _'Good, he needs sleep. Poor man has been too busy helping me to even sleep. I can't wait to reunite these two brothers. Mokuba looks so peaceful right now.'_ Rajata moved a strand of hair from Mokuba's face. _'How am I going to break it to Kaiba about my past? He'll probably want nothing to do with me.'_

The helicopter landed on the roof of Kaiba Corp. Canaan said a groggy farewell and left Rajata on Kaiba's floor. Rajata nudged the office door open and walked through it. She carried Mokuba in her arms and shifted his weight again to help close the door behind her. When Seto heard the door close, he stopped typing and looked towards her. The site of Mokuba cause tears of joy to fall from his face. "Mokuba!" he exclaimed as he ran towards Rajata.

Rajata shushed Seto. "He's sleeping Seto. He's had a rough night. Can you get him something to eat, he's hungry?"

Seto nodded. "How about you?"

"Yes please, I'm starving."

"I'll be right back okay?" Seto rushed out of the office.

Rajata laid Mokuba down on the sofa, covering him with Seto's purple jacket. Mokuba rolled over and cuddled into his brother's jacket. Rajata walked to the door on the left side of Seto's office. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After splashing cold water on her face and drying her face, she looked up into the mirror. "Holy shit, who are you?" Rajata screamed as she saw a man standing behind her.

The man was tall and tanned; he looked to be of Arab descent. His eyes were blue and soulless. He wore white robes and a turban; he seemed to be right out of Egypt. Rajata turned around to face the man. She noticed a large gold key around his neck. "Please calm down Rajata Tatsuo. My name is Shadi and I am here to give you something. But first I need to check something."

Shadi raised the gold key and touched the tip of it to Rajata's forehead. "Don't touch me you creep."

Shadi closed his eyes and second later opened them again. He lowered the key and smiled. "My Millennium Key would never lie to me, you are the chosen one."

"What did you do to me? What do you mean chosen one?" Rajata moved closer to the sink, pushing against it to get away from the man.

"You are chosen to wield the lost Millennium Item." Shadi pulled a wrapped parcel from his robes. He untied the package to reveal a golden dagger. The dagger had an eye on the hilt. "This is the Millennium Dagger. Use its power well my assassin."

Rajata reluctantly took the offered dagger; something was pulling her towards it. "What is this thing? What power?"

Shadi smiled and began to fade. "I will contact you again when you are alone; tomorrow, when you return home." Shadi bowed and faded away.

Rajata stared at the dagger in her hand. _'Millennium Dagger, I wonder if Yugi would know anything about this. He does have that puzzle after all. I am going to have to go and see him later today. First thing is first though; I have to fulfill my promise. I have to reveal everything to Seto Kaiba.'_ Rajata placed the dagger into her belt and took a deep breath. _'I don't know if I am making the right decision but I do know one thing: I am ready to start my life again. No more hesitations and fear, it is time for me to grow up and move past that night with Anton and Canaan. It is time that I try to get close to someone. It is time for my heart to open up to Seto Kaiba.'_ Rajata put her hand on the door and walked out into her new life. Seto turned on the couch and smiled at the sight of her. His chest was glistening in the late moonlight. His eyes shining like sapphires.

**Next chapter: Rajata reveals all her secrets to Seto, but how will he react? What is this Millennium Dagger that Shadi gave to her? What powers and secrets does it hold?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaiba Corp. Midnight, Sunday Morning**

Rajata was frozen where she stood in the middle of Seto Kaiba's office. Mokuba and Seto were both staring at her, munching away on their late night snacks. Mokuba gave Rajata a tired smile; he was still exhausted from the ordeal he had just escaped a few hours before. Seto also gave Rajata a smile but one filled with relief and thankfulness. He was just happy to have his small family back together again and in one piece, which was more than he expected. They were both waiting for her to say something, anything. Rajata's heart threatened to burst from her chest as she looked at both of the men's trusting gaze. Rajata felt her breath catch as she looked upon Seto's royal blue eyes. They were full of kindness and trust, something that she never expected to see from the high strung and proud CEO. Rajata breathed deep again, it was time. _'How do I start this? Seto, Mokuba, I'm an assassin and kill people…no I need to tell them the whole story from the beginning. If I just tell them what I do for a living then they will think I do it for fun. But I don't even know the truth of the beginning yet. Is Pegasus really my father or was that an elaborate lie from Anton?'_ Rajata furrowed her brow and nodded her head. _'I need to figure out this before I tell Seto; should be easy enough with public records being open to everyone.'_ Rajata returned the brother's smile with a very small one. She was still trying to calm her racing heart and untangle the mess of thoughts in her mind. "Seto I know I promised to tell everything but…"

Seto's smile faded but then returned. "Do you need more time? I know that whatever you have to tell me is big and I understand the way you must feel now."

Rajata smiled a little bigger at how surprisingly understanding Seto was acting. "Well, I just need a few minutes. I need to borrow your computer."

Seto shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Rajata. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to his laptop. "Do you want my password?"

Rajata laughed and sat in Seto's desk seat. It was surprisingly comfortable. "I don't want to impose Seto. I'd be more comfortable if I didn't know your private matters." Seto laughed and signed in on the laptop. He leaned over Rajata, the smooth skin of his chest brushing against her shoulder. Rajata breathed deeply as he was closing out his open email. Seto's cologne smelled sweet and wasn't too strong. Rajata closed her eyes and breathed his scent in and out. "Your cologne smells so good Seto." Rajata said out loud before she could stop herself. Her cheeks erupted into a dark crimson blush.

Seto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Rajata I'm not wearing any cologne, but I'm glad I smell alright."

Rajata tried to laugh it off. _'So that is actually how his skin smells?'_ Seto stood up after all his programs were closed and stood over Rajata. Rajata looked up to him and said, "I don't want to rude but can you give me a private minute?" Seto smiled and went back to sit with Mokuba. The two brothers began to joke on each other. Mokuba looked so happy and relieved. _'Seto is being so nice. Mokuba must be happy since this is a rare side to his brother. I'm sure relieved to see Seto acting so carefree for once. I hope he doesn't return to his normal sour self anytime soon. However, once he hears about my real story, he might not be so happy anymore.'_ Rajata turned her focus back onto the laptop.

She opened the internet browser and searched from the Domino birth certificates. She decided to search for her name with Pegasus's last name. It only took the computer a few seconds to bring up one result for **Rajata Jalanili Pegasus. **Rajata clicked on the file but a popup window appeared. The window said that the file was off limits to the public. _'Shoot, someone must have put a strong protection on this file. Where is a hacker when I need one?'_ Rajata let out a frustrated sigh.

Seto stopped playing the small duel with Mokuba and looked towards Rajata. He got up and walked the front of his desk. He had pulled on Rajata's jacket that she left there. "Is something wrong?"

Rajata looked up at Seto, finally noticing his presence there. "Is that my jacket?"

Seto smiled, "I hope you don't mind. I was kind of cold and thought I would torture you by making it smell like me." Seto attempted to let out his famous evil laugh. He composed himself and looked back down at Rajata. "So is there something going wrong?"

Rajata sat back in the chair and sighed. She waved her hand towards his laptop. "I was trying to get this file to open but it seems like someone has it protected."

Seto smiled and let out a chuckle. "Here let me fix it." Rajata stood up and let Seto resume his natural place at his desk. Rajata leaned against his desk, watching him as he worked. Within a few minutes, Seto had hacked into the Domino City website and accessed the file. He furrowed his brow and looked confused. "Who is Rajata Jalanili Pegasus? That isn't you is it?"

Rajata nodded, "Well that is my first and middle name. I'll explain more after I examine that file." Rajata leaned over Seto's shoulder and began to read the certificate of live birth.

Seto leaned back in his chair. He reached his arms out and took Rajata by her hips. Seto pulled Rajata down onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He laid his head against her back and closed his tired eyes.

Rajata did not fight him nor try to get away. She barely even noticed being in the arms of Seto Kaiba let alone his lap. She was too wrapped up in the file that now was on the laptop. _'This is impossible. Pegasus was my father! It says that right here, clear as day. Anton never even hinted that I wasn't his true daughter; hell Anton never made a notion that I was his daughter until I did something wrong. I killed my father. This is terrible.'_ Rajata felt tears begin to run down her face. She bowed her head, too ashamed to even continue to read the certificate. Seto released her and she walked towards the bathroom. Rajata closed the door to the small bathroom, not even bothering to turn the light on. She slid down the door and let the tears run free.

**{Seto Kaiba}**

Seto reluctantly released Rajata and watched as she retreated to the bathroom. Mokuba looked over to his older brother with a look of confusion. Mokuba walked up to his brother's side. "What did you say to her Seto Kaiba? She's actually a nice girl. Can you not insult and belittle her like you do to everyone else?" Mokuba chastised his brother.

Seto gave his brother an innocent look. "I didn't say or do anything. She was looking at this file and I guess it upset her." Seto leaned forward and began to look over the document.

Mokuba sat on his brother's desk. "What does it say?" He said in between bites of his sandwich.

Seto was silent for a minute and then replied, "It's a birth certificate."

"Who does it belong to?" Mokuba asked.

Seto's jaw opened slightly in disbelief. He understood now. "It is hers; Maximillion Pegasus is her father!" Mokuba jumped up and read over his brother's shoulder. _'How can this be? How did that annoying, egomaniac create such a beautiful girl like Rajata? Why didn't she ever say anything about him? I just saw on the news that he committed suicide, so why didn't she even seem to know?'_ Seto pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at his brother.

Mokuba shrugged and said, "Maybe Rajata didn't know. Isn't her last name Tatsuo?"

Seto closed his eyes. _'How was I so stupid? She's too young to have been married so she must have been adopted like me and Mokuba. This must be all new to her. I need to go and comfort her.'_ Seto stood up and took off Rajata's jacket. He pulled back on his shirt and buttoned it up. Mokuba went to sit back onto the sofa. Seto knocked softly on the bathroom door.

**{Rajata Tatsuo}**

Rajata pulled her tear stained face from her knees when she heard the soft rapping on the door. She stood up and splashed water on her face. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. Seto gave her a concerned look and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Rajata smiled and then pulled away from Seto. "I'm ready to tell you everything."

Seto smiled and nodded. "Alright, well then let's get comfortable." Seto led the way back into the office. He sat next to his little brother. Once Rajata was comfortable on the sofa opposite the brothers, Seto offered her a cold soda. Rajata took it and drank slowly.

Rajata breathed deeply and nodded. "I will ask one thing of you two though. Please do not interrupt me or ask questions before I am done explaining. This is taking a lot out of me and once I get started, I don't want to have to stop."

Mokuba nodded, "We'll be quiet; won't we big brother?" The small boy nudged his brother in the ribs.

Seto smiled and rubbed his side. "Just let it all out Rajata. I know this will be a lot to explain and I know it is going to be hard."

'_You have no idea how hard this is Seto, but if it means that I can finally move forward with my life then so be it. I am beyond ready to try to open myself up again.' _ Rajata closed her eyes.

When she opened them her mind was made up, there would be no secrets after this night. So Rajata began her story: "I guess I should start at the beginning. This is new to me so try to bear with me. I was told that when I was born, my mother died from complications. My father, who I just recently discovered was Maximillion Pegasus, couldn't handle having a child in the wake of his lover's death. So he gave me to a dear friend of his, Anton Tatsuo. That is all I really know as far as who my real parents are. I was told that Pegasus just abandoned me out of anger that I supposedly killed his wife but I don't believe it. I honestly think it was out of heartbreak and the fear he wouldn't be able to provide for me. Either way, he did leave me a hefty sum for an inheritance. I know what you're thinking, how can she inherit something if her father isn't dead? Anton led me to believe for my entire life that my real parents were both dead, so therefore I was able to retrieve that inheritance when I became of age. I'm getting ahead of myself though." Rajata paused and took a drink before she continued. "The next segment of my life is where things get shaky. I'm going to apologize ahead of time for what I'm going to say. This is not easy for me considering what is at stake after I'm done. Anton Tatsuo acted in all account like a father to me for my entire life. He wasn't the greatest man in the world, but he did try when I was younger. He taught me everything I know. I never really went to any formal school before this year, Anton would have me home schooled. When I turned eight is when Anton began to train me to become one of his employees. You see, Anton was and still is the leader of The Family." Rajata paused to judge Seto's reaction. He remained stoic, only his eyes showed the slight betrayal. "At the time I didn't know what The Family truly was. All I knew was that the training was fun and I had a blast playing with everyone. They trained me to become one the best assassin's ever created in their midst. I started taking cases when I was ten. I was good at what I did and was led to believe that I wasn't doing anything wrong. It was only when I grew older that I began to realize that I was killing innocent people. It took me until I was the age of thirteen to begin to rebel against my adoptive father and the Family. I started to turn down offers to go out on missions. I would run away at the slightest hint of my stepfather coming to force me to work. At around that time is when Anton began to treat me more like an employee than his daughter. He stopped being loving and turned more abusive. When I would rebel against a job he would get his second in command to whip me. Balder would never take it easy on me either. I have scar marks on my back from his….teachings. He wouldn't stop until I bled and passed out from the pain. At age sixteen I met Canaan, the man I was with earlier. He was a mission I couldn't get out of. When I went to kill him is when I saw how young he was and took pity. Canaan and I fell in love with each other and I spared him. He asked me to stay with him, to leave the Family behind me. Three months later, the Family paid us a visit. They held onto to me tightly and made sure I watched every second of what was to follow. Anton actually came personally. They used a heated blade and pushed it against sensitive areas on Canaan's body. Anton personally carved and burned things into his back. He passed out from the pain and wouldn't recover for a long time. They told me that if I didn't return in twenty-four they would kill him. I made sure Canaan was safe and returned to Anton. He lectured me on having betrayed them then gave me a choice. I could take my inheritance and run, resulting in them chasing me down and killing me. Or I could leave my inheritance behind and join the Family the completely, pledging myself to them and giving up my freedom. I ran away. I took my inheritance, packed my things, and fled. For two years I have moved from place to place. They would always find me. In San Diego I ran into Canaan again. I thought he would be mad and blame me for his injuries but he wasn't. He wanted to help me get away from the Family and destroy them. Ever since I left I had only taken missions that involved evil people, people that deserved to die. Canaan became my researcher, meaning he would help me gather whatever I needed for my missions. We're good friends now and he's moved from the past. I never really did myself. Ever since that night I vowed to never get close to anyone again, but…." Rajata stopped and looked up to the Kaiba brothers.

Seto remained silent, only Mokuba spoke up. "But what?"

Rajata closed her eyes, letting tears fall. "I want to try again. I think I'm ready to be in a relationship again and I hope that you see it the same way Seto. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what I do. I'm sorry I withheld my connections to the Family and for them kidnapping Mokuba. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I have honestly never felt so strongly towards someone. All my life I have been able to suppress my emotions but you seem to bring them out and strongly too. I just really prey you can look past this part of me." Rajata locked her eyes with Seto's; he didn't even hint to any emotion other than betrayal.

Mokuba looked up at his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seto, what do you think?"

Seto looked away from Rajata with dismissal. He stared out of the office window into the night. His features where glowing in the late night moonlight. "I need some time to think about this. I'll contact you when I'm ready to pass judgment." Seto moved his eyes back to Rajata, disgust evident in his gaze.

Rajata's heart sank. _'I was afraid he would say something like that. He hates me now. I dropped a freaking bombshell onto him and now he hates me. I'm so stupid; why didn't I just say that I was in the CIA or something? That is easy, because I can't lie to him. I have a bad feeling that I am going to leave here and he is never going to look back twice towards me. I don't have a choice though; I don't want to shove myself down this man's throat.' _ Rajata stood and tried to give Seto a warming smile. Tears were threatening to fall from the woman's eyes. She nodded and said, "Of course Seto. Take all the time you need, in the mean I'll finish your paintings you commissioned me for." Rajata gathered her jacket and started towards the door.

Mokuba looked to his brother. "Stop her, you know what you want." When his brother didn't respond Mokuba got up and ran after Rajata. She was waiting in the hallway for the elevator. "Wait, Rajata I'll walk you to your car." Rajata smiled weakly to the little boy. She thanked him and they boarded the elevator. Halfway down the building's interior, Mokuba spoke again, "You know my brother isn't mad at you. He is just confused and maybe a little hurt. I've never seen him even be interested in any woman, let alone be so consumed by one. Give him a few days, two at the most, and he'll come around."

Rajata tried to remain stoic for the Mokuba; she didn't want him to see her cry. "Thank you Mokuba. Can I ask what you think?" The two exited the elevator and began to walk to the front of the building. The building was empty and dark, save for the flood lights that came on overnight.

Mokuba smiled and laughed a little. "I'll admit that your story was surprising but I don't think of you any different. The Family seems to have had you at a disadvantage. You were so young and brought up in their environment, so you didn't know anything else. Anton cut you off from the world so you didn't know they were wrong. I'm sure Seto will see it the same way. That's one thing about my big brother, he isn't stupid and he sees everything from multiple views."

Rajata bent down and pulled Mokuba into a tight hug. A few tears ran down her cheeks at the young boy's words. "Thank you for understanding Mokuba. It means a lot to me. I've never told anyone but Canaan the truth. I'll see you around kid." Rajata messed up Mokuba's hair before sprinting out of the building and to her car. Once she put the Kaiba Corp. building in the rearview mirror did Rajata let her tears fall.

Rajata parked at her condo and shut the car off. She laid her head on the steering wheel and cried uncontrollably. After twenty minutes, she stopped crying. She grabbed her weapons and jacket. Once in the door of the condo, Rajata headed straight up the stairs. Rajata threw her jacket onto the bed and threw the weapons into the closet. She pulled the curtain to her window, completely blackening out the morning sun. She stripped down to her undergarments, black lace bra and panties. Rajata crawled into bed and snuggled under the blankets. Rajata inhaled deeply and tears began to fall again. The jacket that she threw onto her bed smelled strongly like Seto. _'There is no way that jacket should smell that heavily like him. He only wore it for a few minutes.'_ Rajata grabbed the jacket and pulled it on. "He must have been wearing this all that time that me and Canaan were at the compound." Rajata smiled and fell asleep in the jacket, imagining it was Seto's embrace.

Rajata woke up a few hours later at ten o'clock in the morning. She set up in bed, still wearing Seto's jacket. Rajata looked around her darkened room and noticed a glow coming from her closet. She got out of bed and retrieved the glowing object, her new Millennium Dagger. _'I need to figure out what this thing is and what it does. I should call Yugi; after all he is the only person I know with a Millennium Item.' _Rajata smiled; glad to have a slight distraction from Seto. She pulled her phone from the belt she wore the past night. She dialed the number for Yugi's game shop. An elderly man picked up the phone and Rajata asked in a sleepy voice, "I'm sorry is Yugi Muto there?"

"Yes hold on one minute." Rajata could hear the man yell for Yugi.

A few minutes later a breathless but perky Yugi jumped onto the phone. "Hello? Tea?"

Rajata giggled, it was nice to have something to laugh at. She felt numb inside. "No its Rajata; were you expecting someone else?"

Yugi blushed darkly and stammered slightly. "Ha ha, not really it is just that I didn't expect it to be you Raj. I haven't seen you for a while. Are you coming back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there, but I had a question." Rajata sat back on her bed and lay against the pillows. She pulled the hood of the jacket around and inhaled Seto's scent deeply.

Yugi yawned and smiled into the phone. "Sure, I can be over there in an hour okay?"

Rajata smiled, she was happy for the distraction Yugi would bring. "Thanks Yugi, I'll leave the door unlocked for you okay?"

Rajata hung up the phone and continued to breathe in Seto's scent. With a sudden renewed vigor she ran to her studio. She threw open the curtains to let the sun shine in and looked over her almost completed snow region. Most of the work she had left were simple and wouldn't take more than a few days. She completed the final painting on the snow and ice world and hung it on the wall to dry. She pulled out a blank canvas and began to sketch one of the main characters for Seto's game. She smiled as she created the outline of the princess. _'After I get this princess painted, all I will have to finish is the two of the kingdom. Then I just deliver all of these to….I forgot about that picture.'_ Rajata ran back to her room and dialed Seto's number but did not press send. _'He told me that he would call me when he was ready.'_ Rajata shook her head and pressed send. _'He has to see it.'_

Two rings later and Seto answered his cell. "Kaiba."

Rajata's breath held at his cold tone. "Hey Seto."

Seto paused for a minute; the clicking from his laptop did not stop. "Rajata? What do you want? It's Mr. Kaiba to you."

Rajata's heart was hurt at his statement. A sudden vein of anger erupted and her voice reflected it. "I just wanted to tell you to look at the painting I left in the corner of your office. I finished it that day you asshole." Rajata hung up the phone quickly. She was sitting on her bed and didn't notice someone entering her room.

"Hey, Rajata sorry I'm a little early." Yugi said as he walked into her bedroom.

Rajata stood up and turned around, the jacket opening to reveal her bra and panties. Rajata screamed and tried to cover up. "Yugi, get out!"

Yugi covered his face with his hands and backed out of the room. "I'm so sorry Rajata. I heard you from downstairs and thought I would let you know I was here! I swear I didn't see anything."

Rajata shrugged and threw one a pair of black tights and a purple dress. She undid her hair and let it fall at its full length. "It's okay Yugi, you can look. I wanted to ask you about your Millennium Puzzle." Rajata put on a dark purple beaded necklace and slipped on her black shoes. She led Yugi back downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat.

Yugi sat at the small table in the bay window. "My puzzle, what did you want to know?"

Rajata smiled and cut the apple. "I just wanted to know if you ever figured out what's inside of it."

"I don't know entirely but there's spirit inside of it." Yugi blushed a little, thinking he sounded crazy.

Rajata sat across from Yugi with her apples and peanut butter. "A spirit huh? Well maybe he can help me. Do you mind if I talk to him if that's possible?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, but he's a little rusty at his past so I don't know if he'll be able to answer any of your questions." Yugi closed his eyes and his puzzle lit up. He seemed to grow taller and his hair changed a little. When he opened his eyes he looked more confident and Rajata could tell this was an ancient spirit. "Hello Rajata, it is a pleasure to meet you." The spirit said in a strong and deep voice.

Rajata blushed and looked down at the table. "Are you hungry or anything?"

The spirit shook his head. "No thank you. Now what was it I might be able to help you with?"

Rajata stood up. "Let me go get it. I'll be right back." As Rajata ran up the door she heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get that Yugi?" Rajata ran into her room and grabbed the Millennium Dagger.

As she was coming down the stairs she heard a deep voice say, "What are you doing here Yugi?"

'_Seto, oh my god!'_ Rajata jumped down the remaining stairs in time to catch the full brunt of Seto's glare.

Yugi moved to the side as Rajata approached the door. "I see you're busy with this little rat. Have my paintings complete within the week." Seto spun on his heel and walked down the stairs.

Rajata handed Yugi the dagger and ran after Seto. "Wait Seto, why did you come here?"

Seto stopped after he opened his car door. "I was planning on discussing the little talk we had last night but I see you have better things to do. I just hope he's a good fuck because I don't plan on getting this close to you again." Seto hesitated to get into his car.

Rajata felt her heart tightened. Tears stung her eyes but her rage got the better of her. "I'm not sleeping with Yugi if you must know MR. Kaiba. I wanted to talk to you too but you know what fine, I don't give two shits about you anymore. You're nothing but an egotistical jackass that thinks the world revolves around him. After your paintings are delivered to you, I want nothing to do with you. I feel sorry for Mokuba; he's so sweet but has to put up with an asshole of a brother." Rajata turned and walked back into her condo.

Before she closed the door, Seto said, "Rajata, I…."

Rajata cut him off, "Save it, Kaiba. Mokuba was wrong about you. You don't care for anyone but yourself. You were probably just playing along that you had feelings for me to get me to do your paintings for your stupid game. Go fuck yourself Kaiba; I don't like getting played." Rajata slammed her door and leaned against it, the tears falling from her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rajata's Condo**

Rajata leaned against her front door; the tears were rolling down her eyes. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, that was controlling Yugi's body, approached her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting, friendly way. "Just ignore him Miss Rajata; I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

Rajata shook her head and pulled away from Yugi's embrace. "Thanks but I could care less. These tears aren't for him really but more for the time I wasted on him and the secrets I word vomited last night. I just can't believe that I didn't see this before. He's such a dog." Rajata led Yugi up into her studio. _'If this is all he cares about then fine; the sooner I am done, the sooner he goes away for good. I work better when I'm angry.'_ Rajata took up her pencil and began to sketch again.

The spirit took up a seat in beside her and studied the Millennium Dagger. "Where did you get this?"

Rajata never took her eyes off the painting. "A man named Shadi appeared out of nowhere in Kaiba's office. He told me that it was a Millennium Item and he would come back to me when I was alone. I have no idea when that will be so I thought to call you….I mean Yugi."

The spirit smiled. "You can call me Yami if that helps."

Rajata paused to retrieve her paints. She remembered that she left her canvas bag in Seto's office so she had to get the new ones out of her supply closet. She returned to her painting. "Is that your name Yami?"

Yami looked up at Rajata. "I don't know my name; I don't know anything about my past except I am connected to ancient Egypt in some way." Yami returned his gaze to the dagger and studied the eye on the handle. "I have never heard of this item."

Rajata turned in her seat and looked at Yami. "Shadi said it is a Millennium Item."

Yami nodded and handed it to Rajata. "I understand but I was told there were only seven. Those seven were: the puzzle, the eye, the rod, the ring, the necklace, the key, and the scale. I only know the holders of two and their powers. The puzzle of course is mine which I don't fully understand yet. Maximillion Pegasus owned the eye but after his defeat at Duelist Kingdom it was stolen from him. The location and powers of the others, I don't know." Yami quickly turned his head to the door.

Shadi appeared there and Rajata jumped to her feet. The man seemed to come from thin air. "What are you doing here? How do you keep coming out of nowhere?" Rajata let some of her anger fly towards Shadi for just appearing in her house, uninvited.

Shadi bowed towards Yami. "My Pharaoh, it is an honor to be in your presence. I apologize for startling you. My Millennium Key allows me to travel through the world."

Rajata furrowed her brows and sat back down. _'So now that makes three items accounted for; Shadi holds the Millennium Key which apparently allows him to warp or whatever. It also did that mind trick thing.' _Rajata returned to her painting as she talked. "So why are you here, Shadi?"

Yami nodded in agreement. "Have you come to tell us about new Millennium Item?"

Shadi bowed slightly. "Yes my Pharaoh. I wanted to take this opportunity while the two of you are together."

Yami crossed his legs and picked the dagger up off the floor where Rajata had dropped it. "I thought that there were only seven Millennium Items."

Shadi nodded. "The Millennium Dagger you hold in your hand, my Pharaoh, is a special item. It was created separate from the others; in fact it was kept secret for most of history. It is a very dangerous and powerful item. It was given to the protector of the Pharaoh during the direst of times."

Rajata paused mid stroke. "The protector, what does that have to do with me?"

Shadi looked over to Rajata. "You are the reincarnation of the great protector, Sikah."

Rajata stared wide eyed at Shadi then giggled. "I'm no protector or guardian. You mean to tell me I protected Yami here?"

Yami giggled as well. "I would seem that way. What power does this hold Shadi?"

Shadi held his hand out for the dagger and Yami handed it to him. Shadi held it in his hand and called out a word. The dagger elongated and became a thin sword of about four feet. Rajata stared at her weapon. "The great Pharaoh created this during the time that the Dark One tried to over through him and control the world. It was given to his protector, his most trusted friend, for she was the strongest and the most loyal; little did he know that Sikah was in love with his rival, the high priest. The power that was entrusted to Sikah was great but also very dark. This blade is unbreakable, making it a highly useful weapon for battle. The power it holds is also permanent."

Yami nodded. "What was the power exactly?"

Shadi closed his eyes then looked at the blade. "The power held in this blade can bring even the most lost soul back from the shadow realm."

Rajata went back to painting. "The shadow realm? Sounds like a perfect vacation spot." She said sarcastically.

Yami looked over to Rajata. "The shadow realm is a dangerous place. With a Millennium Item, you can send someone's soul there and they will be trapped forever. Only that same person can bring the soul back."

Shadi nodded. "That is normally correct, my Pharaoh. Only with the Millennium Blade can you bring back any soul regardless of what item sent it to the shadow realm. It also has one darker power."

Rajata smiled and stopped painting. Surprisingly she had flown through the work on the princess and was done. She picked it up and placed it on a hanger on the wall. "The shadow realm does sound awful. What is this other power?"

Shadi closed his eyes again. "This blade as the power to revive the dead."

Rajata and Yami both gasped. "That is dangerous, why did I create such a thing?" Yami asked

Shadi looked to Yami. "You made it in case you had perished in the fight. There was no one else who could've saved the world, except you. Sikah knew that but she a made a slight modification to the blade once it was in her control."

Rajata piped up, "What did she do?"

Shadi turned his attention to Rajata. "She asked the high priest to change the power of revival. He made to where, if it was used to revive the dead, the user would have to endure a trial. The person would be brought back to life and in return the user would be sent to the shadow realm to undergo some sort of trial."

"What sort of trial?" Rajata asked.

Shadi shook his head. "I am not sure since the power was never used. Though I would speculate that it was horrible as well as extremely difficult; I would fathom a guess that the trial must be complete in order to escape the shadow realm."

Rajata remained quiet and stared at the blade. _'This Millennium Blade or Dagger is quite an interesting weapon. I've never been one to believe in magic but I just watched Yugi let a spirit take over his body. Oh and not to mention the man that keeps appearing out of thin air. I guess I really won't know if these powers are the real thing until I use them and I don't plan on using them anytime soon. I guess though I should keep the blade on me at all times just in case.'_ Rajata was pulled out of her thoughts when she remembered something. "What did you mean I was loyal until the high priest came along?"

Shadi looked over at Rajata. "The legend goes that Sikah was the most loyal guard in the Pharaoh's palace. The high priest and Sikah met and fell in love almost immediately. The high priest of course was the Pharaoh's rival. They would duel each other over power over the kingdom. Naturally Sikah was torn between the love of her life and the life she pledged to protect. When the war started, Sikah choose to change her allegiance and protected the priest's life. The Pharaoh was hurt badly and Sikah was thrown into jail to await her death sentence. No one knows what happened after that."

Rajata looked to Yami then back at Shadi. "That is all you know about Sikah?"

Shadi nodded. "That is all I know and it is all from stories. There is someone else who would be able to tell you more but she is not anywhere near Domino. "

Rajata nodded. "Can I ask you one more thing Shadi?" Shadi waited for the question but before she asked it, he made the blade retract. "Who was the high priest?"

Shadi looked at Rajata. "I know the answer to your question but I am unable to tell it to you."

Rajata looked to Yami; her eyes were pleading for the answer. Yami looked to Shadi. "Please tell us Shadi; it is only fair since you piqued our interest."

Shadi backed up; he appeared torn. Rajata chimed in, smiling wide. "You can't deny a request from you Pharaoh, now could you?" Yami laughed.

Shadi bowed. "Of course not, my Pharaoh; the high priest and your rival was name Seth, you know him today as Seto Kaiba."

Rajata felt her heart catch and she closed her eyes. _'You mean to tell me in ancient times I was in love with him? How can this be? Does this mean that we are destined to wind up together, but if that's true then I'll wind up betraying Yugi in the future? I don't want to betray a friend like Yugi; he hasn't done anything to me. Now I can see why Sikah had a hard time deciding what to do. I've never been one to believe much in destiny but I do at least pay attention to what happens. I hope I'll be ready to make that decision in the future, and that Yugi doesn't get hurt by that decision.'_

Yami said his goodbyes to Shadi. Before Shadi vanished he had one final word for Rajata. "Rajata, you are the only one that can properly wield that blade. If the Millennium Blade were to fall into the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. You must never let the blade out of your sight. There is something I did not mention: with every drop of blood cast onto that blade, it will grow more powerful. You must never let your heart wonder into the evil of the shadow realm. Always remain pure in your intentions when using the blade. Never use it for revenge for it will drag you into madness." Shadi disappeared as the last word was spoken.

Yami looked to Rajata. "So Kaiba was the high priest. He would never believe that." He stood up and walked to the door. "I should really go Rajata." Yugi had switched places with Yami. "I told my grandpa that I would be back by noon and it is already one. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Rajata waved her goodbyes and heard the front door close behind Yugi. She stared at the blade a moment longer before returning to her work. Within four hours, she completed the two renderings of the kingdom. The inside of the castle and the outside courtyards were fully painted. Rajata placed the canvases onto hooks and went to retrieve a few silk white sheets. She brought out a dryer from the supply closet and hooked it up to dry the paintings. While they were drying, Rajata went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. The water melted away her prior anger. _'I need to deliver those paintings. I think I'll just drop them off in the lobby and leave.'_ Rajata finished her shower and put her tights and dress back on after getting new undergarments. She put a little makeup on and smiled at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she had an idea. _'This will put a thorn in Kaiba's side.'_ Rajata thought evilly as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a man said in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Joey, this is Rajata I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight with me?"

Joey held his breath; Rajata could tell he was stunned. "Sure Rajata, should I come pick you up?"

"No that's okay. I will come get you. If you don't mind I need your help with something before we go to dinner." Rajata wedged the phone in between her shoulder and put the dryer back into the closet. It was slow work but Rajata wrapped each canvas in a silk sheet and walked them down one by one to her car. After they were all packed away she placed the presenting stands into her car, she was not sure if she would need them but she would give Seto Kaiba the presentation of a lifetime. Rajata jumped into her car and drove to Joey's apartment. Joey was waiting by the curb and jumped into her car.

"Hey Rajata, what's this errand we need to do?" Joey smiled widely as he put on the safety belt.

Rajata negotiated back into traffic and headed to Kaiba Corp. "Those paintings in the back need to be delivered to your favorite person in the world, and it is too big a task for just me."

Joey growled softly and looked out the window. "As long as he keeps his comments to himself or I'll have to teach him a lesson."

Rajata laughed and approached the exit to downtown. "Go right ahead."

"You and Kaiba aren't friends anymore I take it." Joey asked with excitement in his voice.

Rajata glanced over at the man. "We aren't really on speaking terms anymore. Let's just say he made some rude remarks to Yugi and I don't appreciate that."

Joey nodded and looked at the approaching behemoth of Kaiba Corp. "Yugi said that he came over and saw you on the phone. He didn't mention anything about Kaiba's sleazy ass."

Rajata frowned small. _'Naturally Yugi didn't, what happened was between me and Kaiba; he really is a good friend.'_ Rajata parked her car outside the lobby and got out. "Well it's a long story and I just hope that he is in a meeting or something that we don't have to run into him." Rajata handed her keys to the attendant and told him that she needed to unload before he moved the car. "Wait here Joey; I'm going to see if we can get some help." Rajata walked into the lobby and up to the attractive secretary. "Excuse me; I'm here to drop off some paintings for Mr. Kaiba. Is it possible that I can get some help to take it up to his office?"

The woman smiled and nodded. She called over some of the guards and they walked out to the car. "Miss, I will call Mr. Kaiba and let him know you are dropping them off. He should be in his office."

"He doesn't have any meetings today?" Rajata asked, hoping.

The woman shook her head. "No ma'am, he doesn't have anything scheduled. He wasn't even supposed to come in but he stormed right in. He was in a very foul mood so I would watch your back."

Rajata thanked the woman and cursed under her breath. _'This will be interesting.'_ Rajata returned to the car and found Joey waiting with the guards. "Alright boys, if each of you will take a painting and very carefully carry it; try to only hold on to the edges okay. I'll take the extra stands." Rajata followed the guards in the back of procession beside Joey.

No one made a sound until they arrived at Kaiba's office door. It was open and waiting the delivery. The guards sat the paintings against the wall beside her easel. Rajata closed the door behind them when they left. "Rajata I didn't expect to see you today I wanted to….Wheeler? What the fuck are you doing here? Why did my security allow such vermin into my building?"

Joey growled and placed the painting he was carrying carefully down. He then walked up to Seto and stood right in his face. "What did you say you obnoxious ass?"

Rajata ignored the two boys yelling match and started to unpack her paintings. She hung both of the volcano pieces onto the wall and the forest realms next them. She started to put together her stands and tuned back into the boys argument while she worked.

"Maybe next time you choose to duel in the big leagues, Wheeler, you won't need your boyfriend to hold your hand through the entire thing. Why don't you grow a pair and duel for yourself or are you that worthless?" Seto Kaiba said while crossing his arms and looking out the window.

Joey looked about ready to throw down. "Want to say that to my face? At least a woman would want to date me, why would they ever want to date you besides for cash? I bet your dick isn't nothing to call home about to the only reason a girl would want you is to get paid. You're nothing but a no-it-all rich boy with daddy issues. People like you don't even deserve to know anyone as nice as Rajata!"

Rajata's eyebrows rose. _'So their entire little squabble is now over me? Wow I would feel flattered if it wasn't for the rising nervousness. I always feel like this when people see my artwork for the first time. Too bad Seto is on my naughty list; I just can't wait until he is out of my life for good after this.'_ Rajata set up the two stands and began unwrapping the paintings. She set up the snow region and then the desert right beside that one. Finally she unwrapped the two kingdom paintings. Rajata placed the final painting of the princess on the stand but left the sheet overtop of it.

The boys were still in each other's face as she turned around. Right when Joey was going to throw a punch at Kaiba, Rajata whistled. Both boys stopped and turned to look at her. She was holding one of the white sheets up to block the paintings from view. "Good now that I have your attention boys, I present to you MR. Kaiba your paintings." Rajata dropped the sheet and stepped to the side.

Joey's jaw dropped. "Wow, Rajata I didn't know you were so talented. They look amazing."

Seto didn't say a word. He walked up to the paintings, inspecting each one in turn. The room fell deathly silent as he moved from piece to piece. When he reached the still cover princess he stopped and looked into Rajata's eyes. Her heartbeat quickened again, she yearn for him without knowing it. "What is this one?" Seto asked, pointing at the covered picture. Rajata smiled and uncovered the princess. The princess was a young girl, with long black hair and a kind smile. She wore a beautiful white and light blue dress. A small fairy was also perched onto her shoulder. The little girl resembled someone very close to Seto. "Is that Mokuba?"

Rajata giggled. "Yes, I thought he made the perfect model for your main character. With this princess he will be forever immortalized inside of your game."

Seto smiled as he looked onto his painting. Joey chimed in. "Kaiba's making a new game?"

The smile quickly fell from Seto's face. "Yes you worm and you're lucky you are even here to know about it. If word gets out about these paintings, I will personally see to it that you are locked away for life."

Joey nodded and kept silent. Rajata backed away from the paintings and walked toward the easel in the corner. She picked up her canvas bag and looked up at the painting she had left. It was still carefully covered. _'It looks like he didn't even glance at it. Whatever he can burn it for all I care.'_ Rajata walked back over to Joey and stood beside him. While staring at Seto's back she said, "Well what do you think?"

Seto was silent as he stared at the paintings one more time. He turned and looked at Rajata. "They turned out even better than I could have imagined. I thank you for that."

Joey scoffed. "Wow, Seto Kaiba said thank you."

Seto glared at Joey. "Unlike a dog like you, I actually have manners." Seto walked to his desk and took out his checkbook. He wrote out the check and stood in front of Rajata. "Here is the agreed upon amount. I would like to invite you out to dinner to celebrate tonight."

Rajata smirked. "Sorry but you're a little too late. You see after you left my condo in a huff, I asked Joey to go to dinner with me." Rajata and Joey retreated to the hall. Before they boarded the elevator, she turned and called back to Seto, "Maybe next time you won't bitch someone out so quickly Mr. Kaiba. I'll contact you never!" Rajata and Joey climbed into the elevator laughing.

**Seto Kaiba, Office**

Seto stood shell shocked as he watched Rajata and Joey board the elevator. Tony closed the door to his office. Seto threw his checkbook across the room and grabbed the next nearest thing. He threw the desk lamp and banging it into the television, sending a wave of sparks flying. Seto pounded his fist into his desk and closed his eyes. _'That stupid fucking….no….I am the stupid one. I said all of that out of anger and hurt her deeply. She wants nothing to do with me and that is the end of it.'_ Seto felt something wet hit the back of his fist. Opening his eyes, he saw that tears were falling from his face and onto his hands. Seto stood up straight and wiped his face. _'I'm crying? I never cry over anything. Why is this girl any different? She obviously doesn't even care about me since she's going out with Wheeler. How could she be near that piece of shit?'_ Seto sat down at his desk and stared out the window, looking at the busy city in the growing evening. He sighed and turned around when he heard a knock on his door.

Roland walked through and stopped when he saw the television. "Mr. Kaiba, Tony called me and said that Rajata was here. He said he heard a loud popping sound after she left. Are you okay Mr. Kaiba?" Roland approached Seto's desk.

Seto put his face in his hand and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just annoyed I suppose."

Roland gave Seto a concerned look at he focused on the tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "Do you need to talk at all Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto sighed and sat back in his chair. "I accused Rajata of sleeping with Yugi when I went to go and talk to her this morning."

Roland grimaced and sat down. "Why would you do that? You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have told you about her assassin past without having complete and strong feelings for you."

Seto felt tears stinging his face again. "I did it out of habit. When things are not going right I start being, well, an ass. Yugi answered her door and I just flipped out. I didn't expect it. I basically called her a whore."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to…..not very nice things."

Roland sat back and stretched out. "I'm sure she just said those things out of anger Mr. Kaiba."

Seto stopped and looked up at Roland. _'Wait, he mentioned something he should know nothing about.'_ Seto narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about Rajata's past?"

Roland shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I accidently overheard you and Miss Rajata talking about her past. I apologize, it was not my place."

Seto rubbed his temples. "Please leave Roland; take my brother home and forget about everything you heard." Seto watched as Roland left, closing the door behind him.

Seto stood up and opened the door to his balcony. He breathed in the fresh air, clearing his mind. _'I can't believe Roland would eavesdrop in on that private conversation. I know he wouldn't tell anyone but still I am disappointed. Mokuba said that it really isn't a big deal but I'm still not sure. The Family isn't an entity that I want to deal with but unfortunately it is going to come hand and hand with Rajata. I still have no idea how I would like to move on from this. I wanted to talk with her about it and try to get her to help me make a decision but of course I ruined that.' _Seto walked back into the office as a lite rain began to fall. He stared in the corner where Rajata worked just the other day. He could still picture her there and smell her sweet scent on the jacket he wore for most of the night the other day. He inhaled deeply, taking in the faint scent that was still lingering in his office. "Rajata…" he said out loud. Seto locked eyes with the painting in the corner. _'Rajata told me to look at that painting but something keeps pulling me away from it. Is it fear that I won't like what I see?'_ Seto walked over to the easel and put a hand onto the silk white sheet. Rajata had worked on that painting and even stopped him from looking at it before. Seto pulled the sheet slowly and let it fall to the ground. His eyes went soft and his breath caught. The painting was of him in his tight black turtle neck shirt. The sun was in the window, lighting up his features in stunning detail. In the painting he was leaning forward in his chair, gazing into the laptop. His face was soft and he was smiling slightly. Rajata's signature was in the corner. Seto ran a finger over the name. _'This painting is so beautiful. She must have put a lot of thought into it.'_ Seto clenched his fists at his own stupidity. _'That's it, I have to go to her house and talk to her, tonight. I'll wait at her condo until she comes home and apologize. Even if she doesn't take me back I at least want to have her be a close friend. She means too much to me to just let her walk away. I can't do that, I just can't. I have to stop lying to myself and suck it up. I need to be a man.'_ Seto walked outside his office, pulling on his long purple jacket over his tight black shirt. Tony jumped at the sight of his boss. Seto pressed the button to the elevator and looked to Tony. "I'm going to be gone the rest of the night, have the game team come up here and begin to transfer those paintings to the game. When I get in tomorrow morning I want to have a complete game so I can test it." Seto did not wait for a response and boarded the elevator. "Rajata, this is it. I am playing my last card."

**Rajata's Car, an hour later**

Rajata dropped Joey off at his apartment after the movie. They had a wonderful dinner and the movie was surprisingly good. Joey and Rajata joked all night. Joey did his best to keep Rajata's mind off of the fight with Kaiba and he was good at what he did. Rajata took her time going home. She sipped on the milkshake that they got on the drive to Joey's place. Once she arrived at her condo and parked did her smile quickly fade. On the threshold of her doorstep was Seto Kaiba. "Fuck what does he want now?" Rajata asked herself as she reluctantly climbed from her car. Rajata walked up the stairs and stood beside Seto. She waited for him to say something.

Seto shuffled on his feet and then sighed. "We need to talk."

Rajata tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting, so talk. I have had a long day and I'm tired. I would hurry up and get to the point fast Kaiba; I am far from in the entertaining mood."

Seto frowned and then put his hands hesitantly on Rajata's shoulders. "Rajata, please let's go inside and talk about this."

Rajata scoffed at his pleading tone. "No, Seto you made your point very clear earlier that you have no intention of trying anything earlier. So I am going to ask you nicely to remove yourself from my property before I call the police."

Before Rajata could push him away Seto pulled her to him and crushed his lips onto hers. She instinctively opened her mouth and danced her tongue with his. Her knees were growing weak from the passion of Seto's kiss. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck. Seto picked her up and leaned her against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Seto kissed her neck, sucking gently which gained a small moan from Rajata's lips. Seto quickly moved back to her lips and kissed her with renewed vigor. His growing member was pushing against his tight pants, rubbing Rajata threw her tights. Rajata opened her eyes and broke the kiss. She stared into Seto's eyes and said, "Seto, we can't do this anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rajata's Condo, 8p.m.**

Rajata untangled her legs from around Seto's waist and dropped to her feet. Seto looked hurt but did not move to stop her. Not a second from her feet touching the ground, Rajata grabbed the side of Seto's head and pushed him down to the right. The throwing blade just missed Seto's ear and dug into the front door. A piece of the door's wood popped Rajata on the cheek, drawing a bit of blood. Rajata reached into her back waistband and pulled out the Millennium Dagger. She shook the dagger to try to get it to elongate but nothing happened. She cursed out loud and ran to Seto's side. Rajata stood in front of the young man to shield him from the attacker. She looked at the empty and dark parking lot around them. _'Whoever this is, is obviously an inexperienced assassin. They could have killed Seto but their marked was entirely to off. They clearly haven't had much training which will make this simple. I just wish Seto wasn't here; I don't want him to get in the way of such a reckless foe.'_ Rajata pulled her keys from her pocket and handed them back to Seto. "Please, go inside and lock the door. I'll handle whoever our new friend is and be right there."

Seto accepted the keys but did not budge. "I'm not going anywhere. Seto Kaiba does not run from anything, even an assassin."

Rajata growled. "Seto Kaiba is going to get his ass killed if he doesn't start to listen to me. Go inside and call the police."

Seto refused but before he could return a smart aleck remark, the attacker ran towards him from the left. Seto stood his ground but the attacker pulled out a short sword. Rajata blocked the attacker's strike causing a small spark to fly from the blades. Seto retreated away from the assassins. The unknown assailant quickly pulled a can of mace from their pocket and doused Rajata's eyes. Rajata screamed out in sudden pain and swiped her blade out towards the assassin. She missed and the assassin was able to run away to cover. With the small window of opportunity, Seto ran to Rajata's side. Rajata tried to strike out to him but missed when Seto side stepped her blind attack.

Seto placed both his hands on her wrists and pulled her back to his chest. "Rajata its Seto, you're going to have to trust me. I called the police they are on their way."

Rajata didn't say a word; the pain was all she could focus on. Mace was her least favorite substance on earth. Seto held tightly to Rajata's wrists and waited for the assassin to show themselves again. The attacked ran at them from the side, screaming as he approached. Seto expertly moved them to the left and back a step to avoid the hectic strike from the attacker. Seto moved Rajata's right wrist down in a strong blow. The hit knocked the assassin to the ground. Seto let go of Rajata and stomped down on the attackers back, knocking the wind from their lungs. Seto punched the left temple of the assassin, knocking the attacker out. He secured the attacker with a belt from his arm and returned to Rajata's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped sit her on the bumper of his nearby car.

Rajata shook her head, breathing heavily from the burning mace. "It is in my mouth too. God this shit burns."

Seto took the blade from Rajata. "I'll go get some water from the house and put this in there. It is better if the police don't think you have a weapon. Just stay here."

'_And where exactly am I going to go blind? I swear for as smart a man as he thinks he is he sure makes dumb remarks when he's worried. I just can't believe that Seto was able to disable our attacker.' _Rajata smiled despite the pain. She could hear the approaching sirens and the groaning of the injured man. Rajata kicked out in front of her towards the man, muttering choice words for the pain he caused.

Seto returned a few minutes later with a big cup of water. "Rajata, turn your head to the side and I'll pour the water over you." Seto held the side of Rajata's neck as she bent over and turned her head. He tried to wash the pepper spray off as best he could. Seto ran back into the house for a second round of water.

Rajata shook her head to clear most of the water. The police approached her and the injured man lying on the ground. "Miss is the attacker the one on the ground?" The policeman asked as he signaled for his colleagues to arrest the man.

Rajata nodded and tried to wipe her eyes. "Yeah that's him. If you give me a freaking minute I'll tell you everything. He sprayed me in the eyes and mouth with mace, still trying to get rid of it."

The policeman nodded and went off to get the attacker's information. Seto returned with the second round of water. He helped Rajata clear her eyes and then handed her a towel to dry off. "Are you okay now?"

Rajata smiled as best she could. Now that the pain had subsided, she was angry. "Yeah peachy keen, thank you for helping me; I'll take care of the police."

The policeman returned after the other men hauled the attacker into a car and drove him away. He looked at Rajata. "I need to know everything that happened."

Rajata looked to Seto and then back to the officer. She wrapped the towel around her neck and sighed. "We were talking on the stairs when the man threw a knife towards us. I saw him throw it and pushed Seto out of the way. He then ran up to hit me and sprayed the mace in my face. I couldn't see anything after that."

Seto stepped up to the officer. "I was the one who knocked the guy out."

The officer looked to Seto. "You are this woman's boyfriend I assume?"

Rajata blushed and looked to Seto. He sighed and glared at the officer. "We are just close friends."

The officer shrugged. "Please don't get an attitude with me sir. Will you be pressing charges?"

Rajata nodded and the officer handed her paperwork to fill out. Both Seto and Rajata filled out their own paper and returned it to the officer. He thanked them and drove off towards the city. Rajata sighed and then started laughing. "Wow Kaiba, I didn't think you had it in you to do that."

Seto smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I don't flaunt that I can fight like Wheeler. I pull it out only when necessary."

Rajata smiled and began to walk towards the condo. When she noticed that Seto didn't follow her, she stopped and turned to him. "Well come on Kaiba, I at least owe you a beer for saving me tonight. If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened."

Seto smiled and followed Rajata into the house. Rajata retrieved two beers and sat down on the couch. Seto sat beside her and drank the beer slowly. "So, why did you invite me in really?"

Rajata looked towards the black television. "I told you I owe you for helping me." A silence filled the condo. "Why did you help me?"

Seto looked towards her, confusing written on his face. "Should I have let him kill you?"

Rajata was silent and said in a straight voice. "Yes."

Seto sat straight up and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?"

Rajata's eyes widened at the tone in Seto's voice. Anger slowly boiled over at him. Rajata bolted up and stood over Seto. "Why should I? Why do you even care? Earlier today it seemed like you would rather eat shit than to even be anywhere close to me. What is with you Kaiba? One minute you are so sweet and caring then the next you're a raging asshole. Mokuba said that you would forgive me and for a second I believed him but then you completely go off the deep end. You're an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic bastard that wouldn't know how to be a good person if it slapped its dick up the side of your face."

Seto closed his eyes in an attempt to control the building rage. "Are you done?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Rajata stepped back and smiled. "No I'm not done. You need a walk up call to real life Kaiba before you completely burn every bridge you attempt to build. What happens when Mokuba finally wises up and sees the real you? You need to change and become a lesser asshole, if that is even possible for…."

Rajata never got the last word out of her mouth. Seto lunched up from the couch and pushed her against the wall. Rajata acted instinctively and pushed him away. She tried to at least. Seto was stronger than she anticipated and he put his weight behind his hold. Rajata wrapped a leg around his and pulled it out from under him. Seto held tight to Rajata as they crashed to the ground. "You want asshole, well then you got it!" He growled. Seto grabbed Rajata's hair and yanked it back, causing her head to point towards the ceiling. He rolled her to the ground and loomed over her. Rajata yelped but quickly recovered from the shock. She pulled her knee up and made solid contact to Kaiba's genitals. Kaiba groaned in pain and rolled off of her. Seto sat up on his knees, trying to recover quicker from the blow. Rajata quickly stood up and kicked Seto in the side of his head. He crashed to the ground and rolled away from her. When he hit the couch he jumped up and over the back of it. Rajata ran around to the side and Seto close lined her. Rajata fell to the ground. Rajata started to crawl away but Seto grabbed the belt of her tights. Rajata squirmed out of her pants and jumped to her feet. Kaiba was ready for her and sprinted towards her. They both crashed into the wall behind Rajata and Seto pinned her squarely to the wall. Rajata attempted to hit him off of her but Seto pinned her arms with his hands. She tried to kick him again but Seto spread her legs with his. She was completely immobilized. Rajata's heartbeat quickened and her flight or fight response kicked in. Her eyes darted around to look for a way out, but he had her. They were against a wall, far enough away from everything that she could grab for a weapon. Her Millennium Blade was god knows where and she was not carrying anything. The only thing she had on was her loose dress. Nothing she could even wiggle out of in order blind him. He had her helplessly against a solid rock.

Seto smirked and leaned into her ear. His breath was sweet as it caressed her skin. He whispered, "Now look what we have here, you are the one who is going to be begging me to let you go. We'll see who is an asshole after this night and who is begging for more." Seto pulled his face away and looked into her eyes.

Rajata growled and spit into Kaiba's face. "You'll let me go if you know what is good for you Kaiba."

Kaiba changed his hold on Rajata, holding both of her arms in one of his hands. He wiped the spit from his face. Seto smiled and then looked at Rajata's face. She didn't like the look he gave her. Kaiba crushed his lips against Rajata's. At first Rajata fought to turn her head from him but Kaiba held her still with his hand. Rajata began to relax more as the kiss softened slightly. She returned Seto's kiss and slowly her body responded to his. She figured if she gave in to his kiss that he would be satisfied and would stop and move on. Seto smirked evilly into the kiss and reached his hand down. He slid his hand under her dress and ran it up the length of her skin. Rajata shuttered involuntarily at Seto's cold fingers. Seto grasped her right breast hard and began to massage it through the thin material of her bra. Rajata squirmed away from him.

"Kaiba stop, this is going too far."

Seto smirked. "I'm an asshole remember; I only think for myself." He mocked her.

Seto took the chance and ripped the dress over her head quickly. When Rajata attempted to escape, Seto resumed his hold on her. He let his eyes roam her body, hungrily. He had been dreaming of this for a long time. He reached behind her and unclipped the snaps on her bra. He pulled it away from her and returned to holding her down. Rajata's erect nipples greeted the hungry man. Seto leaned down and licked the right one softly. Rajata held her breath to avoid moaning in response. Seto smiled and softly bit the erect nipple. Rajata let out a small yelp. Seto moved back to her lips and kissed her again. Rajata instantly met his lips, eager to have them again. Her tongue danced with his as his soft hands grasped both of her breasts. Rajata ran her now free hand through Seto's angel soft hair, tugging it gently towards her neck. Seto bit down into the soft flesh of her neck and sucked it roughly. Rajata's free hand found its way to the hem of his shirt and tugged it. Seto paused to remove his jacket and shirt. Rajata held him an arm's length away from her. Her ravenous eyes took in the sight before her. Seto's smooth and slightly tanned chest gleamed in the moonlight from the open curtains. The belt of his pants enticed Rajata the more she looked towards it. Rajata ran her hands over Seto's soft skin. She left butterfly kisses across his chest, stopping to lick his nipples when she passed. Rajata got down to her knees and pulled on Seto's belt. Seto undid the buckle and let his pants fall off of him. Seto backed away from her and leaned against the back off the sofa. His eyes roamed her body. Rajata smirked and shimmied her hips, letting the last article of clothing fall to the ground.

She walked towards Seto, staring into his eyes. Rajata pressed her lips gingerly onto his, Seto wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her closer. Rajata reaches down and takes firm hold of Seto's waiting member. The skin of his penis was soft and Kaiba clearly took the time to shave and trim his private hair. Rajata broke the kiss and slowly sank down to her knees. She kissed this skin down until she reached his erect dick. Rajata ran her tongue the length of his shaft. She could feel Seto shutter at her touch. Rajata flicked her tongue on the head, tasting the small precum that dripped from it. She smiled at the sweet taste. Rajata rolled her tongue around the head of Seto's dick, causing him to moan loudly at the pleasure. In response, Rajata placed the tip into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Seto placed a hand on the top of her head, coaxing her to take more in. Rajata eagerly obliged, slowly dipping her head onto his hard dick. She pushed her tongue against him, moving her head on it slowly. She sucked as she moved, gently at first. Rajata closed her eyes while she listened to Seto's moans and heavy breathing. Suddenly Seto pushed her head down on him and held her there. Rajata held her breath trying not to gag but still did slightly. Seto moaned louder and let go. Rajata resumed her slow strokes, sucking harder now as she went down on his dick further. After a few minutes, Seto tangled a hand into Rajata's hair. He held her firmly and moved her mouth on his dick faster. It didn't let up for a few minutes, moving her faster as he moaned louder. Seto held her down on his shaft and let out a louder moan. His semen flowed from his dick in long spurts. Rajata smiled as she waited for him to finish his climax. She slowly removed his member from her mouth and looked up at him. Seto smirked down at her as she swallowed his warm load. It was sweet to the taste.

Rajata stood back up and returned his smirk. Seto chuckled and pushed her roughly back against the wall. Rajata banged up against the wall hard, knocking the breath from her. Seto roughly grabbed her leg and pulled it up to his waist. His dick rubbed against her opening, warning her of what was to come. Seto was bigger than most guys and certainly bigger than anything Rajata had before. Rajata tried to push Seto away, to signal that she didn't want to go all the way like this but he was too determined. The pent up stress that Seto felt was melting away the longer she touched him; he wanted more of her. The only thing he wanted more than just kissing was to feel her pussy wrapped around his hard cock. Seto pushed up into her, holding when his entire member was buried inside. Rajata grasped onto his shoulders and let out a small wail. Seto began to thrust without letting her become accustom to his size. He started off at a decently slow pace but quickly grew faster. Seto reached down for Rajata's other leg and pulled it up. He bounced her in his arms in order to wrap his arms around her but, holding her up in midair. His thrusts became faster and harder. Rajata moaned loudly and leaned her face into Seto's neck. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on both their bodies as he continued to fuck her against the wall. Rajata let her hands wonder down his muscular back, feeling the tightening and relaxing muscles as he pumped up into her. Seto paused and moved them both to the couch, never letting her from his arms or off his member. He sat back on the couch and released his hold on Rajata. She stood off of Seto and looked down to him. She was going to end it there but the hunger in his eyes urged her to continue. Rajata turned her back to Seto. Seto smirked and reached up, pulling her down on top of him. He thrust up into her pussy, hard and fast. He did not let up. His thrusts became harder and faster; Rajata bounced on top of him, her breasts shaking at the force of his pumps. Seto continued to pump into her violently, moaning and growling louder as she tightened around him. Rajata had never had a man fuck her this passionately yet vigorously before. As much as he seemed to just be fucking her rotten, it didn't feel like it. It felt more like he was just putting his heart and passion into his actions more than trying to hurt her or just to get off. Seto paused and pulled Rajata over to the couch. He kneelt her down onto her knees and got behind her. Rajata leaned against the side of the sofa, shaking her ass in the air gently.

Seto smiled and placed the head of his wet dick against her lips. Rajata moaned and made a soft whining noise, begging him to enter. Seto slowly slipped back inside of her. He pumped slow and steady. He was enjoying the feel of her tight walls wrapping his member, holding it securely. Rajata's breathing gained speed and her moans grew louder. As she approached her climax Seto sped up. He wanted to meet her there. Seto leaned forward and kissed her spine softly. He pumped harder as she neared her peak. He quickly withdrew and wrapped his hand around his penis. It was a poor substitute to the warm home it was just nestled in. Seto pumped his hand around his member a few times before his load shot onto Rajata's ass. She moaned loudly at the feeling, smiling. Seto released himself and leaned forward. He left butterfly kisses on her spine. Rajata shivered at the kisses, goose bumps forming on her skin.

Seto smirked. "Well, that was interesting." Seto sat back on the couch and leaned down to grab Rajata's dress.

She gladly accepted it and wiped the juices from her skin. She didn't say a word but stood and stretched. "What are you going to do now?"

Seto shrugged and reached over for his boxers. He slipped them on before he replied. "Probably head home to sleep before school tomorrow."

Rajata laughed out loud and headed to the front door. She flipped the deadbolt closed and returned to the living room. "Just stay here tonight, I mean it's kind of late and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. You can sleep on the couch or I might be kind enough to share my bed."

Seto furrowed his brows. "After I just fucked you without asking?"

Rajata looked surprised. "You considered that a fuck?"

Seto smiled. "You didn't?"

Rajata turned her back on him. "There are blankets in the washing room if you decide to stay down here." She turned and walked up the stairs. After setting her alarm, she crawled into bed and snuggled into the blankets. Not but five minutes later did she hear soft footsteps as Seto entered her room. He lifted her blankets and snuggled up to her back. He carefully wrapped an arm under her head and the other around her waist. He pulled her close to him. She could feel his heart through his chest as he finished getting comfortable. Rajata sighed, "By the way Mr. Kaiba, that was called making love. It was far from a normal fuck."

Seto smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I know that Rajata. We'll talk sometime tomorrow okay?" Seto squeezed her tighter. "But you can consider this an apology and the first step of us moving on….together."

Rajata's heart skipped a beat. The two of them fell asleep and slept soundly as the night past.

**In the next chapter: Seto and Rajata finally converse about the future of their relationship. Seto starts the trial to his new game, with new complications.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rajata awoke the next morning to the sound of her shower running. She sat up in bed and looked around the still darkened room. She yawned; it was only five in the morning, still too early to be getting ready for school. Rajata smiled and got out of bed. She walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. Rajata started the coffee pot. She normally was not the coffee drinker but she knew that her house guest might be. From the fridge she pulled out some eggs, bacon, and biscuits then began to cook breakfast. It wasn't long after that her house guest could be heard entering the kitchen. Seto was pulling on his button up dark green shirt as he rounded the corner.

Rajata turned her head and smiled. It had been a long time since her smile meant anything but this morning was different. She felt closer to Seto and she enjoyed finally being able to trust someone enough to allow them into her private quarters. "Good morning Seto, I'm making breakfast."

Seto nodded and finished buttoning his shirt. "I can see that. Do you have the morning paper?"

Rajata nodded and turned her attention back to the bacon. "Yeah, it should be on the front steps. The coffee is ready if you want to pour a cup." Seto retrieved the paper and a cup of black coffee. He sat down at the small table in the bay window and unfolded the paper. Rajata finished making the bacon and eggs. She put the food onto two plates and went to the table. She placed the plates and returned to the oven for the biscuits. She placed them in the middle of the table. "Is there anything interesting in the paper?"

Seto was silent as he read and drank his coffee. After a few moments he folded the paper up and began to eat. "Not really, just a few speculations around my new game and a possible suicide at Industrial Illusions."

Rajata paused, forkful of eggs in midair. "A possible suicide?"

Seto nodded then looked at her carefully. "According to the paper, Maximillion Pegasus committed suicide after losing the tournament. However they found a rope hanging out of the window and think that someone killed him, someone that knew what they were doing." Rajata lowered her eyes and stared at her plate. When she was silent, Seto spoke. "You didn't have anything to do with it?"

Rajata sighed. _'I can't lie to him after last night. He wants to move on and try to build something and lying now would only make things worse. The question is will he understand that I didn't know he was my father.'_ Rajata raised her eyes and met Seto's. His were full of suspicion and worry. "I do not want to lie to you so yes. I had something to do with Pegasus's death."

Seto closed his eyes, visibly hurt from her words. "I don't believe this."

Rajata put her fork down. "What? I thought you hated the guy?"

Seto stood up pulling on his purple jacket as he did so. "That doesn't give you the right to go and kill him."

Rajata shook her head and tried to keep her voice calm. "I had a hit on him. It was just a job."

Seto shook his head. "He was an innocent man! You had no right to go off and murder him."

Rajata bolted up, her face inches from his, all the feelings from the night before vanished in an instant. "I didn't murder him."

Seto scoffed and stepped away from her. He took the paper under his arm and the briefcase by the door. "Then what do you call throwing him out of a window? You're no better than Anton and the Family."

Rajata's rage got the better of her. "How dare you arrogant douchebag! You have no idea what happened." Seto walked towards the door and stepped outside. Rajata grabbed his phone that he left on the floor beside the door. "I'm not like them!"

Seto flipped his middle finger to her over his back. He turned when he got to his car door and stared at her. "I'll see you at school. You're just lucky that I don't turn you in since you brought my brother back to me but heed my warning: I find out that you have anything to do with something like this again and you're going down."

Rajata glared at the man. She threw his phone with deadly speed and purpose. "Take your phone back asshole." She slammed the door and leaned against it breathing hard. It took her a few moments before she would get up to clean the kitchen. By seven in the morning, she was already on her way to school.

**6 a.m., Kaiba Corp. **

'_I can't believe she did that. I hoped that whatever she was involved it…that I wouldn't find out about any of her….victims. Or at least that it wouldn't be anyone that didn't deserve it. Sure Pegasus kidnapped my brother but at least he didn't treat him all that bad. I mean…I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I would be able to get over this hurdle of her killing people for a living but every time I turn around all I can think about is; she is a killer. What happens if I piss her off one day and she kills Mokuba?'_ Seto thought this as he rubbed the fresh bump on the back of his head. Luckily, his phone didn't have any sharp edges and was incredibly lite so when Rajata threw it at him and it connected to the back of his head, it didn't break the skin. The screen to his phone cracked but he could easily have Tony get him a new one while he was in class. Seto walked out of the elevator and Tony greeted him. After ordering Tony to get him a new phone and finding out that the game was completed, Seto walked into his office. Mokuba was fast asleep on the sofa and Roland was sitting in on the chairs in front of his desk.

As Seto sat down, Roland spoke. "Good morning Mister Kaiba, Mokuba informed me that you didn't come home last night."

Seto growled and opened his laptop. "I was busy."

Roland nodded and turned back to his morning paper. "Did you see that Maximillion Pegasus committed suicide this morning? I was shocked when I read it."

Seto did not even pause typing his email as he talked with Roland. "I saw it but Pegasus did not kill himself."

Roland looked from behind the paper, giving Seto a quizzical look. "Why do you say that?" Seto sighed and looked up at Roland. Seto's eyes held a certain look in them that told Roland he didn't want to talk about it. Roland folded the paper on his lap and shook his head. "You don't mean to say that Rajata…."

Seto held up his hand. "I don't want to talk about that. Just inform security that she is not allowed near this building or Mokuba. I will not put my brother in harm's way for a piece of ass."

Roland nodded and left the office. Seto knew that he would make sure she stayed away from the both of them. He sighed as his heart began to ache. A small chill played down his spine. When Roland returned, he woke up Mokuba. The groggy boy stumbled over to his brother and hugged him goodbye. Mokuba appeared to be suffering from the beginning of a cold. He sniffled as he breathed and was exhausted. Seto followed them to the parking lot and climbed back into his car. The drive to school was uneventful. Domino High was packed with the normal whining and annoying teenagers. Seto went to his locker on site and retrieved his already completed schoolwork. He ignored his classes daily and did the work while there. He almost never had to take his work home. A slutty girl with blonde hair and a large chest approached him. The woman's make up was applied heavily and the perfume was almost unbearable. She was the leader of Seto's fan club. She leaned against the locker beside his and undid the top button to her uniform, trying to show more of her cleavage. She popped her gum and made an effort to move her tongue around her mouth seductively.

"Hey Seto, I've been thinking about you all night." Yuriko said as she ran a finger over her breast.

Seto tried not to throw up as her perfume invaded his senses. He dug through his locker and pulled out a book. "Why are you talking to me Yuriko? I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you that I don't touch used goods, especially something that has been passed around the school."

Yuriko appeared hurt and let her face pout. She tried to make herself look cute but just wound up looking like a sick cow. "Come on Kaiba boy, I need you." Yuriko bent forward slightly and ran her hand boldly up the inside of Seto's leg. "I can help you release that stress from work."

Seto grabbed her hand before she could make contact with his privates. He twisted her wrist slightly to cause discomfort and threw her arm back towards her. He slammed his locker closed and glared at the slut. "Yuriko if you even come near me again I will have you arrested for sexual assault and stalking. Now get out of my way you whore." Seto pushed the stunned girl into the locker and walked past her to his homeroom. Rajata was in her normal seat and talking to Yugi. Seto made no eye contact with her but sat in his seat. He pulled out his book and tried to concentrate on reading but instead listened in on what Yugi and Rajata were talking about.

Rajata laughed at something Yugi had said. "You are so right Yugi. I wanted to thank you for coming over the other day by the way."

"I was no problem really Raj. I just hope that Yami was of some help." He replied standing up from leaning on the desk.

Rajata nodded and smiled her brightest smile. "He really was and with Shadi there I was able to get more information than I needed. Can you do me a favor though?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure if I can."

"If you and Yami come across any more information on the blade can you let me know? I know that it is a long shot to find information on it but I was left with a lot of warnings about it. I just want to know all that I am dealing with, you know?" Rajata turned her head and looked towards the front of the room, in thought.

Yugi smiled. "If we hear anything, we will be sure to let you know."

After Rajata thanked her and Yugi went back to his seat, the teacher walked in. Since their homeroom and first bell class was in the same room the teacher started class early. He began going over the other day's work and started on the notes for the day. Seto finished his classwork in the first half hour and resumed reading his book. A flashing light from the window to his left caught his attention. He saw the light in his peripheral sight. Seto put his book down and looked out the window. Three police cars had pulled up to the school and the officers were walking into the building. _'Some idiots must have gotten into a fight again or the slut was caught with her pants down.'_ Seto smiled at his thoughts. A few press vans pulled up soon after the police but they remained outside, setting up the cameras. They knew the school would not allow them on the property during school hours.

Ten minutes later the three officers burst into the classroom followed by the principle. Seto looked away from the window, confused. He stared at the officers. They approached the teacher and started giving out orders. "We are looking for a Rajata Tatsuo."

The scared teacher pointed towards a confused Rajata. Her eyes darted between the police and then landed on the head officer, a sergeant. She stood up but stayed in place. "What is going on?"

Yugi and her friends looked at Rajata, confused as well. The sergeant approached Rajata from the front, the other officers flanked her, one of her right the other behind her. The sergeant was the only one to speak. "We have an arrest warrant for you."

Rajata shook her head and then looked to Seto. His gaze was cold and he tried his best to hide his own confusion. Rajata quickly looked back at the sergeant. "This has to be some sort of mistake. I have done nothing wrong to warrant an arrest."

The sergeant pulled the paper from his pocket and held it up for her to see. "We will discuss the details of your arrest when you are downtown. Now are you going to go the easy way or the hard way?"

The officers moved a little closer to her at the sergeant's words. Rajata looked around her and then sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice." She looked to Yugi. "Can you take my things home with you? I'll pick them up later." Yugi nodded to her, not daring to say a word. Rajata locked eyes with the sergeant. She raised her hands up and smiled. "Alright Sergeant, take me away."

The officers brought her hands behind her back and placed handcuffs on her. The two officers grabbed each of her arms and began to walk her out of the room. Seto stood up and followed after them, the entire class close on his heels. At the front of the building the news cameras were waiting. The officers stopped and waited for the sergeant to get the cameras to make a path for the procession. Rajata refused to move.

She looked at the cameras, panic in her eyes. "Can you shield my face? I would rather not have my face all over the news."

Yugi came forward with Rajata's jacket and handed it to the officer. The officer draped it over Rajata's face and she thanked him. The small procession exited the building and they eased Rajata into the back of the sergeant's car. He slowly drove away. The cameramen tried to get a statement for the principle but he dismissed them. The remaining police got the people to leave and the school was quiet once again. Seto stood frozen at the front of the school. The rest of the class went back to the room. Yugi was the only person that remained. _'What the hell was that? Why did the police arrest Rajata? They couldn't have found out about her job….could they? No, Rajata would not be stupid enough to be careless. I have to find out what happened and where that search warrant came from.'_

Yugi walked up to Seto and tapped his arm. "Kaiba, what just happened?"

Seto stared at the floor. His voice lost all its coldness and came out soft. "I have no idea. They couldn't have found out that she's an assassin."

Yugi gasped and backed away from Seto. His voice was a high octave. "What did you just say?"

Seto spun around to face Yugi. His heartbeat quickened as he regretted no thinking before he spoke. "I can't explain that so just forget about it Yugi."

Yugi shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. If that is what Rajata does with her spare time, then fine."

Seto furrowed his eyebrows. _'Did he hear me right? He seems like he doesn't even care that she kills people.'_ Seto crossed his arms and shook his head. "Why do you seem so alright about that?"

Yugi smiled and gave a small laugh. "Well the way I see it is she must have a reason to have to do that. Maybe you should open your mind a little Kaiba. You might see it her way. Maybe Rajata had no choice but to pursue that career. You should really learn to sit and talk to people before jumping to conclusions." Yugi walked away, leaving Seto alone in the hall.

Seto looked back out towards the spot where Rajata was loaded into the back of the police car. _'What does Yugi know about any of this? Still he does make a point. I only talked to her about this when she told me her connections to the Family. What if there is more to the story? I need to sit down with her and find out. My brain keeps telling me to just let it go and move on, that she is dangerous. My heart, however, is telling me that she is the answer to my loneliness and maybe the love of my life. But how can I love a murderer?'_ Seto bowed his head as his confusion began to take a toll on his head. His eyes snapped open and he stared out the window again, a fire in his eyes. _'I have no idea what I am doing but, I do owe her for bring back Mokuba. Simply helping her last night with that attacker isn't enough for saving my brother from torture and death. I have to find out how to help her.'_

Seto sprinted out of the school and to his car. He flipped open his new phone that Tony gave him before he left the office and dialed Roland's number. The man picked up and recited the normal greeting. Seto cut him off before he completed his greeting. "Roland, has there been anything on the news about the police going to my school?"

Roland coughed to hide his surprise. "I haven't seen anything about Domino High. Is something wrong? Do you need a security guard over there?"

Seto furrowed his brows and stopped himself from starting his car. "Rajata was just arrested. Why do you sound nervous?"

Roland didn't respond right away, trying to think about the right way to put it. "I called the police and gave them an anonymous tip on the Pegasus case."

Seto's voice became dark and he growled a little. "What did you tell them?"

Roland inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. "I put together what you said this morning and I know that Rajata had something to do with Pegasus's death. Mister Kaiba, she is bad for you. If you try to keep this relationship going you will just wind up getting yourself and Mokuba hurt, I only had the best intentions for you."

Seto squeezed his phone and steering wheel in anger. It took everything he had not to scream at the man. "I can't believe you would do that. You have no right to tell me how to run my life or who I should be with. You and I are going to have a discussion over your continued employment. Until then I do not want you to come into work, Tony can take care of Mokuba." Seto slammed down the phone and sped off towards the police station.

**Domino Jail**

Rajata sat in her cell in the black and white striped jumpsuit. She had been staring at the ceiling ever since she had arrived. Her thoughts were persistent and they would repeat in her head over and over again. _'Why would Seto do this to me? I know that we fought earlier and he was mad, but did that really make him want to throw me in jail? Maybe throwing his phone at his head wasn't my brightest idea but just simple assault isn't enough to have me carted off from school. Maybe Mokuba called the police? No, he wouldn't do that. Mokuba was only one that understood and accepted what I told them. Maybe I should have made Kaiba talk to me more about it when I had the chance, but now what am I going to do?'_ Rajata stood up from her bed and walked to the small window. She grabbed the bars and gave them a hard tug. They gave a little to the pressure. Rajata smiled. _'I could escape if I worked at it. Then I could be on the run and out of town before they even knew I was missing. I could go to Canaan's house outside the city and lay low. Then when they start looking elsewhere I'll skip town and make my way to India. I can get easily lost there, but then that would make me look guilty. I could stay and pin the blame on someone else. I could just play dumb and tell them that the Family may have something to do with it and that I no longer am with them. They would never investigate Anton. Or I could just do nothing and hope that they don't find anything that would warrant more suspicion on my part. Then they wouldn't be able to prosecute me.'_

A police officer came to the cell door. He opened it and motioned her to approach. "I am to take you to the private meeting room. Someone is here to talk to you."

Rajata followed the officer to the room. The room was private so that inmates could talk to their attorneys. The officer removed her cuffs and opened the door, closing it behind her. Rajata raised her eyes from the ground and stared at the man at the table in the room. She was shocked at the sight. "Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

**The next chapter: Will Seto help Rajata out of jail or does he have darker motives? Also the big five make their reappearance and the fight for Seto's life!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Attorney Meeting Room, Domino City Police Department Headquarters**

Rajata sighed and stared at the man sitting at the table. "What are you doing here Kaiba?" She stood frozen in place, unsure of her next move. _'He is probably here to gloat about how he turned me in to the cops. Well this poses a new idea for escape. All I have to do is fashion me a weapon and then I can take him as my hostage. No, that's insane. Sure I would be able to get out of the building but what then? The police would be all over me the minute I release Kaiba.'_

Seto motioned to the padded black seat in front of the black table. Rajata stayed in her spot, glaring at the young man. Seto sighed and tried to remain calm. He attempted to show only curiosity in his eyes and on his face. "I need to talk to you and this time, no distractions."

Rajata scoffed and crossed her arms. _'What is that in his eyes? It is hidden deep but it is there. He sounds like he wants to know something, like he is craving something. What is he planning exactly?'_ Rajata shakes her head. "What in the hell do I have to talk to you about?" her voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

Seto closed his eyes, her words clearly having an effect on him. "Please Rajata, have a seat."

Rajata turned her back on him. "I have nothing to say to you Kaiba. Call the officer I want to go back to my cell."

Seto pushed his chair back and walked to her. Grabbing Rajata's shoulder, he pulled her to the seat and forced her to sit down. She looked wild-eyed at him, ready to pounce the minute he turned his back. He settled himself back into his chair and put his briefcase onto the table. He shuffled some papers in it and pulled a sheet out. "I wrote up this contract so that whatever is said in this room, you know it won't leave here. So if you will sign this then we can get started." He held out a pen to her.

Rajata crossed her arms. "Why should I?"

Seto looked puzzled. "What do you have to lose?"

Rajata slammed her hands onto the table causing Seto to recoil quickly. "What do you hope to accomplish here?"

Seto regained his composer and let his face fall back into his natural, cold expression. "What are you talking about? I only came to help you. If you don't want my help…."

Rajata scoffed, letting her emotions come out. Everything flooded out at once. Her voice remained strong but tears began to boil over and out of her eyes. "You want to help me? I trusted you with my life's secret; a secret that would destroy me if anyone else found out about it. I trusted you with everything including my own body. Now, not even twenty four hours later I wind up arrested and thrown into jail for multiple charges. You know, if you have a problem with me, then settle it with me. There was no call to stoop that low and have the person who saved your brother from a horrible death tossed into lock up. Say something?" Rajata stared into the man's eyes. _'There is that look again. I know what it is now. He wants to trust me but he is….scared. He is scared of me. No, not me; then what is he scared of?'_

Seto folded his hands onto the table and stared at his fingers. "I want to talk Rajata, but I want you to know you can trust me."

Rajata bit her bottom lip. The inner voice in her head began to scream at her. _'Do not say what you are about to. Tell him that you trust him and forgive him for whatever he did. He can fix this, just don't that bridge.'_ Rajata inhaled deeply, quieting the voice. She had had enough of the backstabbing and pain this man has caused her over the short time she knew him. "How can I? Every time I try to believe in you I wind up hurt. Every time I try to get close to you and feel human for once, I get hurt. How do I know I won't get…."

"I didn't call the police." Seto interrupted her. His voice was stone cold and deadly serious. Rajata was taken aback by his words. She stared at the man's face, completely speechless. Her mouth was slightly agape, trying to form the words that would not even process in her mind. Seto sighed and continued, trying to sound as compassionate as he could. His voice was soft and strained; compassion did not come easily to the hard man. He spoke slowly. "I did not and would never call the police on you. The night that you told me and Mokuba about your past, someone was listening in on us. Roland, my chief security advisor, heard everything." Seto reached out his hand and gingerly laid it on top of Rajata's balled up fist. "He is concerned about the well of me and Mokuba and took it upon himself to get rid of you. He thought with you out of the picture, the Family would never have a reason to threaten us again. I can see his good intentions but what he did is unforgiveable."

Seto paused as Rajata held up her hand. She needed a minute to think. _'So Seto didn't turn me in after all. Then why did he come here? He knows full and well that I really did all the things they accuse me of. There is no way around what is about to happen. I am going to go to trial and be sentenced to death. At least the lethal injection will be nothing compared to what the Family would do to me. I suppose I deserve it though.'_ Rajata let a few more tears fall, her mind was slowly shutting down. A sense of impending doom lingered in her stomach. "As mad as I am at the fact this Roland knows everything I told you, it can't be helped."

Seto look astonished at her. "Rajata, what do you mean?"

Rajata closed her eyes. "Face it Seto, all it would take is them going through my apartment and finding my weapons and tools and database. With all of that, they could drag me into court. Then it is a matter of time before the trial ends and I'm sentenced to death. There is nothing we can do."

Seto shook his head. "They can't hold you solely on the base of an anonymous tip. They also can't get a search warrant unless they have probable cause or for some reason you can be placed at Duelist Kingdom when Pegasus died. Both of which I have covered."

Rajata opened her eyes and stared at Seto. "What do you mean covered?"

Seto smiled. "I told the sergeant that you were me at the time of Pegasus's death. When he asked he me what we were doing I told him about your paintings."

"That is a smart idea but any expert would be able to tell that the paint I use dries in a specific time frame. That paint would show them that the work was completed before Pegasus's death and therefore would never hold up as solid evidence." Rajata retorted, smiled at Seto's try at help.

Seto smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms. "I'm not referring to those paintings, but the one you left for me. The one you made for me the first day you ever came to my office."

A light blush lit up Rajata's cheeks. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember that day. _'That was the first day I actually felt safe. I just couldn't help myself. I kept looking out the window to get inspiration from the landscape but my eyes would always dart back to you. The sun just lit up your eyes as you worked and your hair was like gold. It would sparkle and every time you moved even the slightest bit, I would swear I was dreaming. For a split second I got scared then. I thought that it was a dream and I would wake up back in Anton's Compound. But then I remembered that you were real and that this was real. I cherish this memory above all else, since it was the first time I felt my heart actually beat.'_ Rajata smiled and a single tear ran down her cheek. "That is still in its early stages of painting. I would be difficult to decipher with the base coat of paint when it was done, so they couldn't deny your claim that I was there at the time."

"Not only that but you are speaking to the greatest technical genius in the world." He said smugly, sitting back in his seat. He seemed to relax slightly and even smiled despite the circumstances. He always did love talking about his own highlights, especially his electronic background.

Rajata furrowed her brows, still not seeing the connection. "What does you knowing about technology have to do with the current situation?"

Seto smiled and pulled out a disk from his briefcase. "This holds the security footage to the hall outside my office. I used my expertise to manipulate the footage into showing you coming and leaving on the day Pegasus died. It alone proves that you were in Kaiba Corp. at the time of the suicide, making it just that a suicide."

Rajata stared at the shimmering cd. "Seto you have to show the sergeant that right now!" She leaned forward in excitement, her eyes lighting up. _'If the sergeant buys this forgery, I could be home tonight! I knew I was doing the right thing when I decided to befriend this guy. I take back all the nasty things I just thought about him, for now.'_ Rajata smiled inwardly. _'He still can be a royal prick but at least right now, he's just a normal guy.'_

Seto smiled and stood up, replacing everything into his briefcase. "Why should I? What is in this for me?"

Rajata's mouth hung openly slightly, she could not believe what she was hearing. "Are you kidding me right now? After all the nice things you just said to me about trying to help, you're now going to hold my freedom in front of me like a stick for a dog?" She furrowed her brows, confusion and betrayal written all over her face.

Seto smiled and then started laughing evilly. He reached a hand for the door and paused. He turned to face her. "I already gave him a copy of the footage. That cd was full of my baby pictures. The sergeant will be reviewing the tape for a while but after that he should have no reason to pursue any charges against you. You should be home before midnight." Seto didn't even wait for her response and glided out of the room.

Rajata stared out of the open door and smiled. _'Thank you Seto Kaiba. You had me worried there for a minute that you were going to be your normal, douchebag self. I might have the wrong view on you. I wonder if he got the answers…..wait, we didn't even address his thoughts on my past. Silly Seto, you are a forgetful man.'_

An officer led Rajata back to her cell. She smiled the entire way and even hummed to the tune that was on the officer's iPod. Once the door was locked, she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Rajata closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after. She dreamt of the past she always wanted and the future she would fight to achieve.

**Kaiba Corp. Gaming Lap, One Hour Later**

Seto threw open the doors to his lap. Mokuba ran into the room ahead of his brother and flipped the light switch. The lights flickered to life and illuminated the lab's contents. An egg shaped pod stood in the center of the room. Many wires were attached to the pod and ran to a nearby computer. Mokuba ran to the computer and started flipping switches. The pod started humming slowly, the lid opening.

After he was done turning on the machine, he turned his attention to his brother. "Are you sure you want to test this yourself Seto? We should really get one of the techs to do this. What if something goes wrong?"

Seto smirked and stretched out his limbs. "Mokuba stop asking me that. I am going to test the game and that is final."

Mokuba bit his lip and reviewed the readings that were on the monitors in front of him. "But Seto, what if something goes horribly wrong?"

Seto shook his head dismissively. He climbed into the awaiting pod and lay back. He inserted his duel deck into a drawer and glanced over to his brother. "If something goes wrong you will be able to fix it. I trust you Mokuba." He gave his brother a thumb up and smirked.

Mokuba reluctantly pressed the button to close the pod. When the pod sealed shut a monitor lit up with a picture of Seto in character form. "Alright so far, so good brother." He said out loud, even though his brother would not be able to hear him. Suddenly the lights in the room went out and all that remained on was the monitors at the computer. Mokuba looked around in a panic. "What is going on here?" One of the monitors sprang to life and a picture of an older man appeared on the computer. _'Oh no, it is one of the big five! I have to get Seto out of there!'_ Mokuba started to press a sequence of buttons on the computer but a warning message appeared on the screen. "I have been locked out of the system?" Mokuba ran to the pod containing his brother. He started banging on the closed lid. "Seto you have to wake up! The big five are trying to take control of the game!" Mokuba screamed as he desperately hit the pod. Seto did not even flinch as the glass was insulated so no sound would penetrate it.

The man on the monitor started laughing darkly. The man started talking in a southern accent. "Don't worry little Mokuba, your big brother is safe inside our game, for now. We will keep his mind trapped there until you sign over the Kaiba Corporation to us."

Mokuba ran to the monitor to look at the man's face. "Let my brother out of there Lector! He would never hand over Kaiba Corp. to you jerks."

Lector laughed again. "Then I'm afraid we will have to take the company by force." Lector turned to someone off screen and said, "Go to the lab and bring me back Mokuba. I'll force him to sign the papers. After that we'll pull the plug on that pod and let his brother's mind deteriorate into cyber space." The screen went black after that.

Mokuba looked around the room, searching for a way out. "I can't use the door, they will be heading towards it. There has to be….the air vents. I'm the only one small enough to fit into them. I have to go get help."

Mokuba pried open the pod's door. He took his brother's deck and ran to the air vent. He climbed into it. Moving as fast as he could through the tunnels, he quickly found an exited near the entrance to the building. He waited until the coast was clear to come out. He bolt away from the building, running as fast as he could. Mokuba just wanted to try to put as much distance as he could between him and the building. _'Where am I going to go? Seto would never forgive me if I called the police. The only way to safe Seto anyway is to go into the game and find him. If we saved him in the game we could wake him up and he would stop the Big Five.'_ Mokuba was quickly coming up on the game shop that Yugi's family owned. He smiled and ran to the building. The rain started coming down heavily, soaking the young boy. He shivered as he threw open the door to the shop. Yugi and the others gasped as they caught sight of the shivering and exhausted boy.

"Help me, it's Seto. He's in big trouble." Mokuba gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

**Domino City Police Department**

Rajata changed back into her school uniform. She didn't bother to put on her pink vest but instead threw it over her shoulder. She sighed as she looked at the rain. "I can't believe I am stuck downtown without my purse, money, or car. Oh and not to mention it decided to piss rain tonight. I'm just going to have to suck it up and go get my purse from Yugi." She began to walk towards the game shop. Ten minutes later she arrived at the small shop. She opened the unlocked door after noticing the open sign hanging in the window. An elderly man with grey hair was behind the counter.

He smiled at Rajata. "Hello, how can I help you this evening?"

Rajata put her best smile on in an attempt to brighten her mood. The foul weather made Rajata uncomfortable as she knew he clothes would cling to her body. Twice on the walk to the shop, a car would stop and try to entice her into getting in. She would ignore their advances and just continue her trek. Rajata approached the counter and held out her hand. "I'm Rajata, a friend of Yugi's. I asked him to bring home my things from school and was wondering if he was around to get them back."

The old man's face fell. Rajata recoiled her hand. "They just ran out of the door with Mokuba Kaiba."

'_The "ran out" with Mokuba? Why would Seto allow Mokuba out this late at night? Let alone without an escort, I don't remember seeing any drivers out front or anywhere near this place. Something is not right about all this.'_ Rajata narrowed her eyes at Yugi's grandfather. "What happened? Is everything alright with Mokuba?"

Gramps tried to smile but it dropped. "Well he came bursting into the store, soaking wet and out of breath. He said that his brother was in danger. We got him to calm down and he started telling us the whole story. He said that his brother was testing a game that was just finished. Someone hacked into their mainframe and took control of the game. Kaiba was trapped in the game and the hacker is threatening to trap his mind there forever if Mokuba doesn't sign over the company to them. Yugi and the others, left with Mokuba after he was done talking. They are going to go inside the game and get Kaiba out, then he can take down the hackers."

Rajata's heart skipped a beat. She dropped her jacket onto the floor and slammed her hands onto the counter. "Where did they say they were going?"

The old man seemed to be thinking. "Mokuba said that they would have to use the game pods that were used as prototypes when the game was in being made. He mentioned that they were not at the Kaiba Corp building but I can't seem to recall the exact spot he said they were. I'm sorry, miss."

Rajata cursed under her breath. She thanked the man as she ran out of the game shop. She scanned the dark city street, trying to think of where they might have gone. _'He said they didn't go to the Kaiba Corp. building so that much I know. But what other building in the city does Seto own?'_ Rajata cursed again and started to run into a random direction. She hoped that whatever came across her path, belonged to Seto. After all, don't most rich men want to own half the city they lived in?

**Next chapter: Will Yugi and the other's get to Seto in time? Will Rajata even make it in time to save or say goodbye to Seto? What is in store next for Rajata and Seto's relationship?**


	15. Chapter 15

Rajata ran for what seemed like an eternity and before long found herself at the Domino City Park. The place was deserted. She looked at the clock in the center of the park and saw that she wasted fifteen minutes. _'Fuck, I have to find someone. I'm getting nowhere with just running around in a random direction. Seto could be in major trouble, well is in major trouble, and I'm helpless right now.'_ Just then she spotted a slow moving police car. It was scanning the park for any trouble makers. Rajata bolted towards the car, shouting as she ran to get their attention. The car stopped and the officer rolled his window down. He looked petrified to have a soaking wet woman running towards his car in the middle of the night.

The man placed a hand onto his gun when she arrived to his window. "What seems to be the problem miss? You know it's a little late, and a little wet, to be out running around the park." The officer inspected her, looking for any signs of injury or weapons.

Rajata leaned against the car, trying to catch her breath. "I'm looking for a friend that might be in trouble. He said he was going to a Kaiba Corp. building but he wasn't at the main office. Can you please tell me if there is another place the Kaiba owns?"

The officer narrowed his eyes at her. He muttered a few things into his radio and then motioned for her to back away from the car. He got out of the car and scanned over her again. "Ma'am, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

Rajata sighed, growling under her breath. "I haven't been drinking at all sir. I just got out of jail and went to get my purse from a friend. His grandfather told me that he went to a Kaiba Corp. building to help another friend of ours but they didn't go to the main office downtown. I really need to hurry." Rajata tried to stand as nonthreateningly as she could but in her eagerness to get going, her muscles appeared tense.

Two more police cars rounded the corner. A female officer and another male got out and joined their comrade. The female officer walked around behind her and asked, "Do you have any drugs or weapons on you?"

Rajata sighed, impatience running through her. "No, I just want information and I'll be on my way."

The first male officer pulled out a small notebook. "I understand that miss but until we can verify your identity and know you aren't wanted, you aren't going anywhere. Now give me your name and social."

Rajata held up her hands to show that she was not going to fight them. "My name is Rajata Tatsuo and my social is 245-91-0394. I don't want to be rude but I really need to get going."

The female officer approached her from behind. "I'm just going to pat you down to make sure you aren't going to pull any weapons on us."

The second male officer walked back to his car to run her social. He reappeared a few minutes later. "There's nothing on her record. Why were you in jail?"

Rajata lowered her hands after the woman was done searching her. "I was detained in a murder investigation after a tip was called in. I was released when my alibi checked out."

The officer wrote down in his notebook. "Who is your friend that you are looking for and why do you say he is in trouble?"

Rajata sighed. _'I can't tell them about Seto being in trouble; they will just try to get in the way of things.'_ She tried to put on her best smile and scratched her arm in nervousness. "Actually officer I think they may be lying to me. See I just moved into town and I think they are planning some sort of surprise party. Seto Kaiba is one of my dear friends and he's been trying to get me to meet more people from the city. My other friend, Yugi must have gotten his grandfather to act worried and send me on this wild goose chase."

The two officers that arrived on the scene left after they heard her explanation. It seemed like they bought it considering she wasn't drunk or high. The first officer smiled and gave off a hearty laugh. "It would seem so. What did he tell you to find again?"

Rajata smirked, she was glad that the officer was friendlier than she first thought. "He said that they would be in a Kaiba Corp. owned building."

The officer returned to his car and checked his computer. He shut the car door and looked back at Rajata. "Apparently Mr. Kaiba is building a theme park inside the city. That's the only other place he owns besides his main office downtown."

Rajata smiled. "Thank you so much. Where is this park?"

The officer pointed down the road. "It is about ten miles in that direction, straight shoot there."

'_Ten miles! There is no way I can run that quick enough before something happens. God I hope Yugi and Mokuba are doing okay without me. It is starting to look like I'll never make it.' _Rajata cursed out loud, shocking the officer.

"You know Miss; I have to head that way to get back to my beat. If you want I can give you a lift." The officer said.

Rajata almost jumped for joy. "Oh that would be wonderful sir." Rajata ran around to the passenger seat and climbed into the warm police car.

The officer smiled and turned down the radio in his car. "I feel for you having to run around in the rain. I have a daughter about your age and I know I would want her to be safe this time of night."

Rajata watched as the officer slowly made his way through the now torrential downpour. She tried to sound interested in the conversation with the officer but all she could think about was he needed to hurry up; if she asked him to speed up though he might become suspicious. "You have a daughter my age? You have to be lying; you don't look a day over thirty."

The officer let out another hearty laugh. "Believe it or not, I have over fifty. My little Tea is my life. She wants to be a dancer you know and I think she would be able to make it all the way to Broadway."

Rajata actually let out a little laugh. "You're Tea's dad? I go to school with her; she's one of my good friends. You raised a very good daughter Mr. Gardner." The man thanked her as he pulled up to an abandoned theme park. _'Oh, wow go figure he names the place Kaiba Land. He really needs to open up his imagination.'_ Rajata thanked the officer and waited for him to round the corner before attempting to go to the front gate.

The gate was slightly ajar; someone had obviously been through here and recently. Muddy footprints led off into the park. Rajata followed them, running in the cold rain. She soon found a warehouse towards the back of the park. Rajata stopped outside the door as she heard yelling. She peeked into the warehouse and saw a handful of men in suits. They were trying to force their way into a door at the back of the building. Rajata saw that each man was carrying a loaded gun; they meant business. She slipped silently into the room and ducked behind a few boxes. She searched around her for something she could use for a weapon. She spotted a discarded pipe and sighed. That was her only option.

'_If I want to get into that room and help Seto, I'm going to have to fight.'_ Rajata grabbed the pipe and walked to the center of the building. "Hey, creeps! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size." She said.

The men turned around, five in total. The leader of the men had brown hair, spiked up. Each of the men wore sunglasses to hide their eyes, a handicap they will soon learn. They all stepped towards her, guns trained on her. "This does not concern you, little girl. Go off and play with your dolls."

Rajata smirked and raised the pipe. Two of the men holstered their guns and charged. She waited until they were right on top of her before sidestepping to the left and bringing the pipe down on the back of one man's neck. The man let out a scream and crumpled to the ground in pain. The other man attempted to back away but Rajata smirked. She sprinted toward him and struck the back of his knees. The man instantly fell to the ground, rolling around to try to ease the pain of his shattered bones. Rajata swiped the pipe down onto the man's chest, knocking him unconscious. The man's breathing became snores as he lay motionless. The leader of the remaining three men, backed away. He motioned for the two others to attack. The men raised their guns and began firing off rounds. Rajata ducked behind a row of boxes. The men expended their clips and started trying to reload. Rajata inhaled deeply and ran from behind the boxes. She ran towards the first man and grabbed him. She spun him around as the second man finish reloading. When he saw the she was using him for a shield he dropped his gun. Rajata smiled and cracked the man's neck just enough to cause him to go unconscious. She ran to the other man before he could recover his weapon. Sliding on the floor she kicked his legs from under him and quickly got back to her feet. She struck the back of his shoulders with her pipe and the man screamed out. He fell face forward, into the concrete, and knocked himself out. Rajata smiled down at her victim when a shot rang through the air.

Rajata stumbled back, a searing pain erupting in her left shoulder. The leader of the group stood with his gun pointing to her. The shot barely missed sinking into her body and instead just grazed a tear in the flesh. Blood began to boil out as she ran towards the man. He fired his gun again at her but missed as she dodged. The Family had taught her to dodge bullets expertly and she was the best at what she did. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she took the pipe in both hands. She jumped into the air as the man fired his last bullet into the ceiling. She swung down onto the man's head, putting the weight from her falling in the air into the hit. The man let out a muffled scream as he fell to the ground. Rajata stumbled when she landed, biting her lip to not cry out from the pain. Her should was beginning to burn. The man slowly rose back up to his feet. Rajata admired the man's resolve but knew it would be fruitless. She ran forward as he stood and swiped towards his face, knocking his sunglasses off. The man was temporarily blinded from the bright lights of the warehouse and failed to see the blow coming towards him. With the last little bit of strength she had, Rajata swung the pipe like a bat. The hit connected to the man's temple, instantly knocking him to the ground. He would be down for good now.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" she said as she cradled her shoulder. The blood stained her shirt, running down her arm. Rajata took a minute to catch her breath and to make sure that all the men were not going to get back up. Rajata smiled and walked up to the door. It was obviously barricaded from the inside as she couldn't just push the door open. Rajata knocked on the door.

Tristan yelled from behind it, "You're not getting in here!"

"Yeah you creeps, go try to ruin someone else's life." Tea retorted.

Rajata held her shoulder and backed a step away from the door. "They're all gone guys."

She heard things being scooted across the floor. Tristan opened the door shortly after. "Rajata? What in the world are you doing here?"

Tea peaked from around Tristan's shoulder. "Oh my lord, you're bleeding!"

Rajata shrugged. "It's nothing really, just a scratch."

Tristan frowned. "Well that scratch is bleeding like crazy."

Rajata walked into the room, looking around her. Three pod-like things sat against one wall and opposite of that was a control panel. Wires ran along the floor connecting the two together. Rajata walked over to the pods without responding back to Tristan. She looked inside each one. _'Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey but where is Seto?'_ Rajata walked over to the control panel and studied it. _'I probably should have taken more computer classes. None of this makes any sense.'_

Tristan and Tea walked up to her. Tristan sat down at the control panel's seat and spoke, "They went in to find Kaiba. I'm assuming you know what is going on since you found us here."

Rajata nodded. "I talked to Yugi's grandpa. Have they found him yet?"

Tea came back to the two of them after retrieving a first aid kit. "We have no idea. Mokuba said that once they find his brother they will be able to exit the game by themselves." Tea sat the kit onto the control panel. "My dad taught me how to dress wounds. I know that this probably need stitches but I can at least clean it."

Rajata unbuttoned her shirt. "Tristan, I hope you're happy because this will be the only time you see me in a bra."

Tristan laughed and turned away from them. "Don't worry, I won't look at you."

Rajata laughed and smiled; she was glad that he was a gentleman. "I met your dad tonight Tea." She slipped the shirt off slowly, careful not to move her shoulder too much.

Tea blushed slightly and placed a pressure bandage onto the wound. "You did? I hope he didn't try to arrest you."

Tristan laughed. "Tea your dad is a cop?"

Rajata hit Tristan softly in the back as Tea started cleaning some of the blood from her skin. "Yes he is and he is a very nice man. He told me about your dancing."

"Oh, I hope he didn't." she said as she put the kit away.

Rajata pulled her shirt back on so Tristan can turn back around. "Yeah, I didn't know you were a stripper."

Tristan started crying from his laughter. Tea's face lit up in a blush and she punched Tristan in the arm. "I am not a stripper!"

"Chill out it was just a little joke." Rajata said trying to hold in her laughter. "So where is Seto's body?"

Tea smiled but it quickly faded. "Mokuba said he was at the Kaiba Corp. building. The Big Five chased him from the building. Those guys you just knocked out must have been the Big Five's goonies."

Rajata walked towards the door. Tristan furrowed his brow and watched her. "Where are you going Rajata?"

She turned and looked to her two friends. "You two hold down the fort here. I'm going to go and make sure Kaiba is okay."

Tea ran up to her. "But how will you know if the plan worked."

Rajata smiled. "Seto will wake up won't he? I'll be fine okay, just make sure those three aren't interrupted." Rajata didn't wait for them to respond. She bolted from the warehouse. When she passed the park's gates she paused to look around her. The rain had subsided for the moment but thunder could be heard rumbling above her. _'The Kaiba Corp. main office isn't that far away. I should be able to run there in a matter of ten minutes. I just hope that those five guys I dispatched are the only goons the Big Five are using.' _

Rajata started running. She pushed herself to her limit and made it to the building with five minutes. She ran into the front and to the main elevators. Once the lift reached the bottom of the building she climbed in. The buttons for the main elevator were all labeled. She scanned down the list and found the button for "Gaming and Development." She pressed the button and the elevator slowly made its assent. When the doors opened again, Rajata was met with a huge man. The man looked down at her and smirked.

"This is no place for you little girl." The man said.

Rajata narrowed her eyes. "Why do all of you goons think that I will be hurt by you calling me a little girl?"

The good frowned and went to pull his gun. Rajata wouldn't let him. She sprinted forward and thrust her knee into his groin. The man doubled over in pain, grunting. Rajata took his head in her hands and shoved her knee into his face. The man yelped and tried to fall backwards and away from her. Rajata used the wall for leverage, running against it. She jumped from the wall and landed onto the man, the full force of the jump landing on his diaphragm. The good rolled to the side and began to crawl to the elevator. Rajata grabbed his ankle. She pulled him back down to her with all her strength and then slammed both her hands onto the man's temples. He was unconscious within seconds of the strike. Rajata started walking down the halls, opening the doors she passed. Most of the rooms where just full of rows of computers and one was a large meeting room. She arrived at the end of the hall.

When the door opened she saw the lights coming from control panel to the right. She walked into the room adjoining the one that led to the hall. She smiled when she saw the control panel leading to a single pod. She peered inside it and saw the brunette she was looking for. She smiled as she looked on to Seto. _'He looks like he's just asleep. He is so peaceful right now, like a little kitten napping in the sun. It almost seems a crime to try to wake him up.'_ Rajata pressed a button and the lid to the pod opened. "I want to see your eyes again Seto." Rajata said, choking back the tears.

Rajata laid her head against Seto's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was strong and steady, just like his personality. She opened her eyes and looked at another door that led from the room. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. Another game pod and control panel was set in the smaller room. She looked inside the pod. A blonde woman was inside. She was wearing a low cut white shirt and purple skirt. Rajata didn't recognize her and returned to the room with Seto's pod. She sat at the control panel and looked at the main screen.

"According to this thing, Seto is nearing the end of the game. I guess that means once they beat the final stage they will wake up." She looked over at Seto. _'That is if Yugi and the others even found him.'_ She shook her head to throw those thoughts from her mind. "I know they found him. Yugi and Mokuba would never go this far in the game without him. Come on guys save him!"

"She's in here!" Rajata heard a man yell.

Suddenly two more men entered the pod room. Rajata jumped up from her seat. "Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked the personal assistant.

Tony smiled and rubbed some sweat from his brow. He returned the handkerchief to his suit pocket. "Mokuba called me an hour ago and said that someone was trying to take over Kaiba Corp. He hung up after that and I was worried. So I called Roland and the two of us made our way here."

Roland walked into the room, Rajata glaring darkly at him as he did. "Sorry we took so long, we were trying to get back in touch with Mokuba, but when he didn't answer we were worried. We came as soon as the rain stopped."

Rajata stood in her spot, pursing her lips in slight anger. "Why did you wait so long if your boss was in danger Roland?"

Roland seemed taken aback by her tone. "We didn't know the full scale of the attack. We assumed it was just a simple meeting that went wrong. I do believe I owe you an apology though Rajata."

"Don't you dare use my name you pompous ass. You got me arrested." She looked towards Tony who was staring at Roland.

"Roland how could you? Miss Rajata is such a nice person; she's never done anything to Mr. Kaiba except frustrate him. But what doesn't do that to him lately." Tony tried to give off a laugh to lighten the tension in the room.

Rajata ignored him; her gaze was intently fixed on Roland when a noise was heard from the smaller pod room. The blonde woman entered the room, stretching. "Hey guys, what's with all the yelling? Can't a girl wake up from her game in peace?" she said with a wink.

Rajata's breath caught in her throat. _'If she's awake that must mean…..Seto!'_ Rajata ran up to Seto's pod and pressed the button again to open it. _'Why isn't he waking up too? Did they fail and his mind is still trapped?'_ Rajata gently and hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek. He was still warm. "Please wake up Seto. I'm sorry for everything I said to you in the past." Tears started falling from her eyes as she prayed he would open his. She stroked his soft, brown hair. Rajata leaned down and kissed his soft lips. She whispered so only he would here, "I love you Seto Kaiba; now sleep peacefully my prince." Rajata laid her head on Seto's chest, her tears soaking into his dark green shirt. His heart was slow and rhythmic.


	16. Chapter 16

Rajata kept her head on Seto's chest, listening to the heartbeat. The woman who's name was Mai and Roland had left a few minutes ago, both tearing up as they walked away. Tony told Rajata that he would stick around so she wasn't alone. A few minutes after Roland left though, Tony had to step outside. His emotions were taking their toll on him and he wanted to cry in peace. Rajata didn't like the silence of the room; it reminded her of what wasn't there, Seto's voice. Fresh tears sprung from her swollen eyes as she stared into the face of Seto Kaiba. She prayed again for the hundredth time that night. She prayed he would just open his eyes. Rajata leaned her forehead against his chest; her tears fell onto his shirt. "Please wake up Seto," she said in a soft voice, "Mokuba needs you, your company needs you, and I need you. I thought that you were just a friend but you aren't. You are so much more than that to me. The other day when we had that special moment together, that was the first time I felt love. I know you felt it too." Rajata paused and sat up so she could look down over the man's peaceful face. "I haven't felt this way in years and never thought I would again. You've opened my life back up but now….now those walls are closing again because you won't wake up." She lay her head back down, wanting to listen to his heart. _'His heartbeat picked up a little. Maybe he can hear what I'm saying.'_

Suddenly Rajata felt a hand gently being placed on her head. She jumped at the sudden touch, her muscles tensing. A gruff voice said, "You don't mean all of that, Rajata."

Rajata's eyes widen at the voice. She bolted up and stared down into the royal blue eyes that were gazing up at her. "Seto, you're awake?" Her voice was soft and barely audible.

He smirked and sat up in the pod. Rajata moved away from the side so he could get out. He stood and stretched. Seto scanned the room then let his eyes fall on her. "I heard everything you said."

A lump caught in Rajata's throat. "I meant all of it, Seto."

Seto let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I'm Seto Kaiba, what's make you think that what we did made me feel anything for you. I just did it to relieve stress and you were there. It's not my fault you can't differentiate between that and what you consider love. You're pathetic you know." He flashed a smile to her.

Rajata felt her heart seize. Tears ran down her face and she bowed her head to hide that. _'What? Why is he saying all this? I thought that he…'_ Rajata sighed and said with her head still bowed, "Fine, you want to act like a spoiled little brat then go ahead. I was genuinely worried about you but I can see that was all futile." Rajata raised her head, tears no longer falling. Her eyes were empty, void of all the emotions she felt only seconds ago. "I'll just see myself out and never bother you again."

Seto's face fell and he went to reach for Rajata, but she already was moving rapidly towards the door. "Wait, Rajata, I…."

Rajata slammed the door into his face to stop him from following her. She climbed into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. She rapidly punched the doors of the elevator as it descended. By the time the doors opened, her knuckles were bloody and her emotions under control. Mokuba was waiting at the bottom of the elevator. He jumped when he saw Rajata. "Rajata, is my brother okay?"

Rajata did not smile; she didn't even stop walking towards the door. While she was striding towards the door, she yelled back at Mokuba. "He's fine, his normal fucking self." She didn't wait for him to respond. She didn't even care. Rajata walked the few miles back to Yugi's. The moon was high in the sky and it was just a fine mist of rain. Her eyes were focused on the ground the entire walk; her thoughts running rampant in her head. _'I can't believe I was so stupid to believe I could actually have a relationship with that jerk. I even cried over him, but he didn't even care. I said I….love him. Well I loved him. No that's wrong. My heart feels so empty now that I just wrote him out of it. I feel…alone.'_ Rajata knocked on the game shop door and waited for someone to answer. _'I'm so used to being alone so why does it bother me now?'_

Rajata was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened. Yugi stood in the entryway, only wearing a black pair of sweatpants. He smiled and stepped to the side for her to come in. "Hey Rajata, I didn't expect to see you tonight. Did Kaiba wake up alright?"

Rajata growled under her breath but tried her best to smile. "Yeah, back to his old self. I came by to get my stuff you took for me this morning if you don't mind."

With her tone cold and dark, Yugi knew something was wrong. He tried to smile and clapped his hand on her shoulder. "Your things are in my room. You can come on up."

Yugi led the way to his room on the second floor. His room had dark blue walls. The bed was in one corner with a book shelf next to it. There was a desk on the other side of the room next to a dresser. Yugi's duel deck was sitting on the desk, the cards scattered out. Rajata smiled and stood in the center of the room. "Nice room Yugi; I wasn't interrupting anything was i?"

Yugi shook his head and handed her a towel to dry off. "No, I was just tweaking my deck a little. Why don't you dry off and I'll get you some dry clothes to wear home."

Yugi left the room. Rajata slipped out of her wet clothes, tossing them in on the floor near her bags. She dried off her skin and underwear the best she could. She bent over, flipping her long silver hair over and started drying it. Her back was pointed directly at the door.

"So then why do you want me to take over Yugi?" Yami said as he entered the room carrying a pair of clothes. He looked up towards Rajata and blushed darkly. He couldn't take his eyes from her. "I'm sorry Rajata. I brought your clothes to you."

"Yami is that you now?" A thought hit Rajata's mind, _'If Seto doesn't want me then that means I can do whatever I feel like. Right now, I want to be bad.'_ Rajata slowly stood up, making sure her body moved seductively. He looked back at Yami. _'He seems a little focused on staring. I think this is going to be a lot of fun. I wonder how far little Yugi will let him go.'_ Rajata turned around, the towel wrapped around her hair. Yami's eyes lingered over her breasts, scanning her body hungrily. She gave him a small smirk. "Thank you Yami. I was getting a little cold in here without them."

Yami staggered towards her, almost in a trance. He dropped the clothes to the floor, now standing an arm's length away from her. "Rajata, you look amazing. Ever since the first day Yugi let me out to talk to you, I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Rajata's smirk widens and she closed her eyes. "You don't honestly mean that Yami, do you?"

Yami moved in closer, nodding his head. He hesitantly reached out his hand and dragged his fingers softly along her stomach. Rajata shivered at his warm fingers caressing her cold skin. Rajata leaned back against the bedpost behind her. Yami moved a step closer, now slowly running his hands up her sides. He leaned against her, pushing his weight on her body. Rajata strategically moved slightly to the left when he pushed against her. The slight change in position caused her to fall when Yami pushed against her. Yami looked surprised when they hit the bed. Rajata ran her hands over his back, urging him to act on his thoughts. He leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. Rajata smirked and kissed him back. The Millennium Puzzle glowed bright and the two switched places again. Yugi jumped up from the bed, a dark red blush across his cheeks.

Rajata stood and slipped on the black sweatpants and dark blue t-shirt Yami brought in for her. _'I guess fun time is over.'_ Rajata scratched the back of her head and looked over to the embarrassed boy.

Yugi smiled and started laughing. "I'm sorry about him Rajata. I guess he has feelings for you. I hope you can forgive him, I know that you and Seto are together."

"We were together, Yugi." Rajata sat on the corner of his bed and sighed, he heart was again numb at the thought of Seto Kaiba.

Yugi sat down in the desk chair after turning it to face her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Rajata looked out the window at the moon. She glared at it as she imagined Seto's face. "After your grandfather told me about you going to help Seto because he was trapped in that game world, I rushed over to find you guys. I came across the warehouse at Kaiba Land and fought my way into where you were. Tristan told me that Seto wasn't there so I rushed over to where he was. I had to fight my way into him too and I got shot trying. Once I made it in it was a matter of minutes before a woman woke up from one of those pods."

Yugi furrowed his brows. "You must be talking about Mai Valentine; she was the only female player in the game with us."

Rajata nodded and looked over to Yugi. "When Seto didn't wake up with her, I thought the worst happened. I started crying and professing my love for him. I told him everything. When he finally did wake up, he basically told me that none of it mattered. He told me that everything we did together was just for his enjoyment and he didn't mean anything by it. So I walked out."

Yugi scooted the chair closer to her and held her hand in his. "Maybe he didn't mean what he said. I mean I know that Kaiba is a little hard to get along with but inside the game he wouldn't stop talking about you."

Rajata scoffed and stood up. "Well he made himself perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me. I honestly could care less now about him."

Yugi smiled, trying to brighten up her mood. "I think he was just joking Rajata. I was being serious when I said he kept talking about you. He and Joey even got into a little fight over you. He seemed so, what's the word?" Yugi paused and thought hard for a minute. "He was so wrapped up in you that he was even willing to work with me to get out of that game."

Rajata shook her head while stuffing her wet clothes into her school bag. "You really believe that he was joking Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, helping her take her stuff downstairs. "I know that Kaiba has a weird sense of humor. He always plays himself to be better than everyone else and that he is above normal feelings. Really Rajata, I think he was just joking in an attempt to show his own feelings."

Rajata opened the front door and took her bags from Yugi. "Why would he joke like that though if he really cared? It is over and done with now Yugi." Rajata left Yugi behind and returned to her condo. She started a load of clothes so she could have a clean uniform for when she returned to school. _'What am I going to do with myself tomorrow? School is out do to a teacher work day and I don't have any clients to deal with. Wow, I actually have the day off tomorrow. I guess I should take the small reprieve to explore Domino a little better.'_

Rajata sat her alarm and fell asleep. She tossed and turned the entire night. A weird dream would keep coming to her. She awoke with a fright around five in the morning. Rajata sat up straight in her bed, a light sheen of sweat covering her despite her cold skin. _'That dream felt so real. I felt like I was in Ancient Egypt. I can remember everything so clearly too. There was this girl that look almost just like me. She was being stoned and then someone saved her. I couldn't see his face really. Come to think of it, I never really saw his face in the entire dream. The dream skipped a few years and the girl turned into a dragon. That's crazy though but I remember that dragon saved the man. The girl died in the end of the dream though.'_ Rajata slipped out of bed and went into her bathroom. She jumped into the warm shower. "That felt so real though, like I was the girl and I actually died. Who was that man that saved me? I felt a strong connection to him, just like I loved him." Rajata finished her shower and dressed quickly. She wore a simple dark purple tights with a black long sleeved dress. She threw on a few long silver necklaces and a handful of silver bangle bracelets. She did her normal eyeliner and a little purple eye shadow. Rajata walked downstairs and grabbed a small bowl of cereal. She saw her Millennium Dagger sitting beside the over. _'I should really carry that on me now. Shadi said that the blade couldn't be broken so it will come in handy should I run across any Family members.'_

Rajata lifted her dress and placed the blade in a small holster she placed on a thin belt. With the way the dress hung, no one would know the blade was there. She grabbed her bowl of cereal and went into her living room, flipping on the television. An Arab woman was on the news talking about her new museum opening up. She was currently being interviewed about the Ancient Egyptian exhibit in particular. Rajata wasn't really paying close attention until something caught her ear. The woman stated in surprisingly clear English, "I would like to personally invite Seto Kaiba to attend a private screening tonight. I suspect he will not be disappointed."

Rajata almost choked on her bite as she tried to not laugh. "Good luck with that honey. He probably isn't the least bit interested in old rocks." Rajata flipped off the television and placed her dishes in the sink. She grabbed her black purse that had thin hanging chains and walked out the door. She made sure to double lock the locks. Rajata breathed in the warm, sunny day. She was happy that the rain was over with. "I think I'll walk today. I heard there was a new game shop opening downtown."

It was a nice hour walk before Rajata found herself in front of the new shop. A crowd had gathered out front of the shop's flat screen television. She excused herself to the front of the crowd. Mr. Muto, Yugi's grandfather, was standing there watching it. Rajata approached the man, smiling. He turned and noticed her as she stood beside him. "Good morning Rajata! What are you doing down here? Did you come to watch the duel?"

Rajata turned her attention to the television. "No, I was just walking to explore the city. What duel? Wait, is that Joey?"

Mr. Muto nodded and turned his attention back to the screen. "Joey apparently challenged this Duke Devlin. I think there are stakes involved."

Rajata watched as Joey was about to lose. "I hope they weren't too high. It looks like Joey is about to lose this one."

Joey didn't last but two more turns before Duke won. The cheers from the crowd erupted so no one could hear what was being said. Before long Joey was dressed in a dog costume and Duke was ordering him around. Mr. Muto hung his head. "These kids and Duel Monsters I swear. Wait what is Yugi doing?"

Rajata listened closely, picking up the audio under the screaming of the excited crowd. "It sounds like Yugi is going to play a new game that Duke created called Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Mr. Muto furrowed his brows. "Why would Yugi do something like that?"

"Apparently if Yugi wins he'll get Joey back from being Duke's slave." Rajata said as she moved away from a quarrelling couple.

"What happens if he loses?" Mr. Muto looked nervous.

Rajata tried to give him a smile. "Yugi has to give up Duel Monsters forever. I wonder if we can get in there."

Mr. Muto sighed, he seemed a little worried. "I hope Yugi wins, he would be devastated if he couldn't duel." Mr. Muto snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Rajata. "I've tried but they won't let anyone in until the duel is over."

Rajata nodded to show she was listening. She was looking around the front of the building for a way in. "I'll be back, Mr. Muto." she said as she began to walk briskly towards the building's rear. The back door was guarded by a single man. She walked up to him, an innocent smile on her face. The man straightened and looked at her. "Hi there, I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest super market is. I'm new in town."

The man turned from her to look around the street. "Well you're going to want to walk…."

Rajata kneed the man hard in his stomach. He collapsed to the ground unconscious from the force of the blow. Rajata smirked and walked into the door. She quickly sprinted down the hall so she wouldn't be spotted by another guard. Soon she found her way into the arena Yugi was dueling in. They were in the middle of the duel and Yugi was down by two heart points. She strolled up to Tea and Tristan. Joey was on his knees by three women in cheerleader costumes. "Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Rajata said as she approached Tristan's right.

Tristan turned, surprised by her voice. "Rajata, how do you keep showing up at the most random times?"

Rajata laughed and leaned forward against the arena, looking down at the monsters. "I was in the neighborhood, out for a walk, when I stopped by to see why there was a crowd outside; should have known Joey and Yugi were the cause." Yugi looked over to Rajata and he blushed darkly. _'I see now; Yami is the one that duels for Yugi.'_ Rajata smiled warmly and waved to him.

Duke Devlin looked down to see Rajata standing there. He gazed over her body before he started speaking. "How did you get in here beautiful?"

Rajata tried not to show the disgust on her face. She didn't appreciate guys who thought they were God's gift to the world. "You security are not very bright nor could they take a solid kick. I would invest in a better bunch if I were you Duke."

Tea and Tristan laughed as Duke's face dropped. He turned his attention back to Yami. "I see at least one of your friends as a backbone on them. I wonder if she is as feisty in bed as she is now."

Rajata glared at him, she was already plotting ways she could get up to him and teach him a thing or two. Yami closed him eyes and laughed softly. "I would love to see you try and get her Duke. Rajata is not the type of girl to just let you walk all over her. Now I'm going to end this duel."

Duke laughed and motioned to the playing field. "How are you going to do that Yugi? We may be equal on heart points but you have no monsters close enough to mine to attack me. Unlike my Orgoth the Relentless who is ready to end you on the next turn. There is nothing you can possibly do to save yourself. This duel belongs to me."

Yami laughed a little louder. "You have no idea what is in store. I just rolled what I needed to summon the Dark Magician to the field."

Duke slammed his hands onto his monitor. "That's impossible! Even if you did summon him there's no way you can dimension the dice to play him or move him close enough to my heart points to strike."

Yami pointed to a very small spot on the playing field, just big enough for him to play on. "That is where you are wrong Duke." Yami made his play and the Dark Magician appeared on the playing field. Rajata smirked, quite impressed with his strategy. "I can use that portal you created to move your monsters closer to me to move my Dark Magician within striking range." The Dark Magician moved on the field towards a dark hole. He appeared on the opposite side and stood in front of Duke's podium. "It's over Duke. Dark Magician, attack his heart point and end this duel."

Duke's last heart point vanished and the game was over. The illusions melted and both podiums retracted. Duke looked almost like he was shot. "I can't believe I lost."

After Duke released Joey and they said their goodbyes the gang left together. Duke turned out to be a pretty nice guy after all and Yami made friends with him. They stood outside of the game shop, laughing with Mr. Muto. Rajata pulled on Joey's shirt and motioned for him to follow her. He said his goodbyes to his friends and followed Rajata a few feet away. "What's up Rajata? Did you need to talk about something?" he asked.

Rajata smiled and laughed softly. "I was wondering if you would show me around town a little. I really haven't seen that much of Domino yet."

Joey's eyes lit up. He smiled wide and clapped his hands together. "Sure, we can get some lunch and I'll show you around all the hot spots of the city."

Rajata followed him around. They ate a slice of pizza at a local shop that Joey claimed was the best in the city. He showed her to his favorite arcade, the city park, and a few other buildings he liked to spend time in. Rajata was starting to get more comfortable with the city and the two friends joked all day together. When night fell, Joey said his goodbyes a few blocks from his apartment building. Rajata smiled and started walking back. She saw the museum ahead of her. A black limo was parked out front. She slowed her walk as she saw the Kaiba Corp. emblem on the back of the car. _'I guess Kaiba did take her up on that offer from this morning.'_

No sooner did she think that than Seto Kaiba came walking out of the museum followed by the Arab woman from the television. She was even more beautiful in person and Rajata found herself staring at the woman's alluring eyes. Her eyes looked back at Seto as he strode down the stairs towards the limo. He paused when he caught sight of her. She saw him word her name without actually saying it. He climbed into the awaiting limo, almost reluctantly and the limo glided off down the street. Rajata swore she could feel his eyes on her as it pulled off. She continued her walk with renewed vigor. She only stopped as the woman from the news stood in her path.

The woman looked shocked and even paled a little to see her. She reached out a hand, about to touch Rajata's cheek before she recoiled. "I don't believe this. This cannot be true. Kisara you have returned."


	17. Chapter 17

Rajata stared blankly at the woman before realizing that the woman was referring to her. She smiled kindly and stood beside the woman on the sidewalk. _'This is the same woman from the news this morning. What was her name?'_ Rajata's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall the news story. Finally she responded, "I'm sorry ma'am. I'm not the person you think I am. You have me confused with another woman."

The woman smiled an all-knowing smile. The look put Rajata on edge. "I am aware of who you are Rajata Tatsuo. I know all too well your story." The woman said as her eyes locked onto Rajata. There was neither a hint of fear nor a trace of a joke in her gaze.

Rajata backed away from her, ready in case she struck. The woman could have been a Family member, in which case Rajata was glad to have her Millennium Dagger with her. She narrowed her eyes as she got into a defensive position. Rajata began scanning over the woman's appearance, searching for any sign of hostility. The woman had a curvy figure with long black hair and dark eyes. Her dress clung to her chest and flowed to her ankles. The women made no move to neither attack nor move any closer. She also never made a hint that she was going to retrieve a weapon from under her white dress. _'She doesn't appear to be dangerous but I've seen people like that in the Family before. Blenders are what they were nicknamed. They could hide within society so well. Wait, what is that around her neck? It seems familiar.' _Rajata's eyes locked onto a golden necklace. The necklace was shaped like an eye and fit snuggly on the woman's neck. _'That can't be what I think it is.'_

The woman smiled, confirming Rajata's thoughts. "I see you have noticed my Millennium Necklace." She said. The woman motioned to the entrance of the museum. "Why don't we step inside, Rajata? I can explain everything and maybe answer some questions that have been plaguing you."

Rajata stood rooted to her spot on the pavement, making no motion to enter the building. She reached behind her and felt the awaiting blade in her belt. It comforted her to know it was there. "You know my name but how do you expect me to follow you, let alone listen to a word you have to say, if I don't know anything about you? For all I know this could be a trap."

The woman laughed softly and shook her head. She gave Rajata a slight bow. "Forgive me, in my surprise of seeing you I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ishizu Ishtar."

Rajata nodded to show she understood, still trying to grasp a handle on the woman's intentions. "Well nice to finally know who I'm dealing with. Why should I follow you though? What could you possibly have to offer a random person from off the street?"

"You will follow me if you want the answers as to why Seto Kaiba is the way he is with you and why it seems you two are magnetized to each other." Ishizu turned on her heal after she finished speaking. She started walking towards the museum entrance.

'_Well she seems sure of herself doesn't she? What does Seto Kaiba have to do with anything? Does she know something I should?'_ Rajata watched as Ishizu disappeared into the building. _'What did she mean by that? Seto Kaiba acts the way he does because he is an asshole, simple as that. Well, he was nice for a while but that was only to get those paintings….right? No stop thinking up excuses for him. The sad fact is that Seto is and always will be an ass. He will forever let his ego and pride ruin any chances of friendship let alone a relationship. Then why does my heart still desperately want to be near him. Why does it keep trying to pull me into the museum and hear what Ishizu has to say?' _ Rajata growled and walked past the museum door. She walked about two blocks before her heart began to ache. It was fighting to pull her back to the museum. She stopped and looked back behind her. _'The last time I listened to my heart it just got me hurt and everything blew up in my face.'_ Rajata tried to continue walking down the block but her heart began to ache again. _'What is going on? Fine, heart you win. We'll listen to what Ishizu has to say but I'm telling you right now, it's nothing that we need to know. Seto Kaiba is out of our life and that's final. Hopefully after this I can finally move on from all this crap.'_ Rajata spun on her heel and sprinted back to the museum. As she ran one thing kept going through her mind: _'Ishizu was right, she said I would follow her and I am. I wonder how she knew.'_

Two security guards opened the doors with a bow. Ishizu was waiting right inside the doors, still smiling. "Come, follow me. We can talk privately back here."

Rajata didn't say a word but followed Ishizu into the quiet Ancient Egyptian exhibit. The halls of the museum were empty save for a few wandering security guards. When they finally crossed the threshold into the Egyptian wing did brighter overhead lights shine. Ishizu stood in front of a stone slab, staring at it intently. Rajata stood a few steps behind her, ever still leery that the woman would attack. She watched as the woman studied the stone artifact. After a few minutes, Ishizu sighed and stepped to the side. The artifact was now in clear view. Rajata let her crystal eyes scan over the carvings on the stone. Her eyes became wide and her heart skipped a few beats. She stepped back, pointing at the stone. "What is that?"

Ishizu smiled and came to stand beside Rajata in front of the artifact. "Tell me what you see, Rajata."

Rajata composed herself and gingerly stepped forward. "This has to be some sort of joke." She narrowed her eyes, looking back at Ishizu. _'She has to work for the Family and this is some cruel, twisted plot. She could be working for Kaiba, though. I wouldn't put it past him to try to mess with someone's head like this.' _Rajata balled her hands into fists. She was over these games. "Who do you work for?" she growled out.

Ishizu kept her calm demeanor; she did not even seem surprised by Rajata's reaction. "I work for the museum, no one else I can assure you. That stone artifact is the real thing. It was pulled from an ancient tomb in Egypt. It shows an ancient battle between two rivals from over three thousand years…."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this?" Rajata interjected.

Ishizu chuckled softly behind her hand. "Whatever do you mean?" she said in a level tone.

Rajata angrily pointed behind her, towards the center of the slab. "You expect me to believe that not only is this thing three thousand years old but it just so happens to have Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba on it? Everyone knows how big of rivals they are so I apologize if I find this rock to smell a little fishy." Rajata crossed her arms, glaring at the Arabic woman. _'There is no way this thing is real. Those people just look too close to the real Yugi and Kaiba to be thousands of years old. Someone had to have created it recently, which means this is all an elaborate prank. No wonder I saw Kaiba leaving in a hurry. He didn't want to stick around and deal with a pissed off me. I can't wait to get my hands around that skinny neck and watch his face as I choke him into unconsciousness. I hate mind game.'_

Ishizu moved closer, reaching out to touch the glass case. "I see you have noticed the resemblance. Tell me, Rajata: do you believe in destiny?"

Rajata furrowed her eyebrows, sighing in annoyance. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Ishizu nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Trust me; all will be clear very soon."

Rajata shrugged, looking around her. "I have never been one to believe in destiny. I am the 'shape your own future' kind of person. No one should be forced to do something just because someone tells them it is their destiny to do it. I mean history does repeat itself but if someone is destined to do what happened before, then how in the world will anything change?"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "This will be difficult for you to understand."

"Don't take me for a simple minded fool. Just tell me what destiny has to do with this rock." Rajata said as her patience was running thin.

Ishizu opened her eyes a few seconds later. Her beautiful dark eyes were filled with determination, like she knew that whatever she had to say to Rajata had to be understood. "The game, Duel Monsters, has been around for thousands of years. In Ancient Egypt, the game was played using real magic and real monsters. Back then they were called Shadow Games. Sages would duel each other to gain power, gain a higher title, and even to try to control the world. The man on the artifact to the right was a great pharaoh. He saw the dangers of letting this power run rampant and so created the seven Millennium Items."

Rajata put her hand up to stop Ishizu. "Shadi told me there was an eighth item."

Ishizu nodded. "That is true, but very few people actually know of its existence. He created the Dagger prior to his fight with the High Priest Seto."

Rajata locked her eyes onto the carving of Kaiba. She could not deny that it was him and the pharaoh was Yugi. "I don't think I understand something."

"You should ask now. The story I am about to tell you will require your mind to be completely open." Ishizu said.

Rajata walked closer to the stone. "Now I don't claim to be an expert on the social order of ancient societies, but doesn't a High Priest serve the Pharaoh directly?"

Ishizu smiled, her hand waved over the two dueling figures on the rock. "Yes, the High Priest is the pharaoh's most trusted mage. In this case, Priest Seto was also his closest friend."

Rajata furrowed her brows again. She placed a hand to her chin, trying to contemplate this complex relationship. "Why were they fighting then? Close friends don't normally try to tear each other apart with monsters."

Ishizu gave out a soft chuckle. "You are correct Rajata. Many believe that the Priest was being controlled by a dark spirit that wanted to take over the world. Other scholars will tell you that the Pharaoh had obviously become a tyrant and the Priest was attempting to end his rein."

Rajata interjected, "What do you believe Ishizu?"

She smiled and turned towards Rajata, as Rajata looked over to her. The woman had an all knowing smile on her face, which caused Rajata to turn to face her. ""I do not believe anything Rajata. I know what really happened in the past."

Rajata scoffed. _'Yeah and my hair is pink and I have Yugi in bondage tied to my bed.' _She closed her eyes, shaking her head softly. "How can you possibly know for sure what really happened so long ago, Ishizu?"

Ishizu lifted her hands, hovering them only mere centimeters from her neck. "Have you forgotten about my Millennium Necklace? With its power I can see the past and the future."

Rajata laughed under her breath. "Well that is nice, but I still won't believe a thing you say. I need hard proof before I can accept a huge farce like this."

"Do not worry Rajata, you will." Ishizu closed her eyes. The Millennium Necklace began to let off a strong, golden glow. Rajata's eyes snapped open. She raised one of her hands to her face to shield the light from her eyes. Her other hand immediately went to her Millennium Dagger. _'I don't know what she is really planning. Shadi did say there would be people after my item. I can't let this dagger fall into the wrong hands. What is she is trying to banish me to the shadow realm? I should have spent more time trying to use this damn thing. Now I am going to get lost in the shadows while she controls my power.'_ Rajata growled at herself. Suddenly her body stopped responding. It wouldn't move a muscle when she tried to will herself to back away. She felt as if an immense pressure had mounted her chest. Her breathing rapidly increased as she tried to resist the mounting pressure. "What are you doing to me?" she choked out. Rajata felt sick to her stomach.

The glow from Ishizu's necklace intensified and the world around them melted away. Rajata couldn't believe what she was seeing. The surrounding museum walls disappeared into what seemed like a black void. The fluttering in her stomach grew as the void sped past them. She felt herself being physically torn through space as the void finally began to fade. The world that replaced the void was unbelievable. Sand stretched for miles as Rajata and Ishizu flew over it. They reached an ancient city a few moments later. The Millennium Necklace finally stopped shining and the pressure Rajata felt was no longer there.

Rajata scanned the bustling city in amazed wonder. They were standing in the middle of the city but no one even seemed to notice them, or their flown in arrival. "Where are we? What is going on here?" Rajata said as she watched a robed man ride a camel into the desert.

Ishizu started walking towards the city's center. Rajata followed close behind. "This is Ancient Egypt. I used my Millennium Necklace to reveal the past, your past, to you."

Rajata tried her best to weave through the crowd as they walked. She furrowed her brows in surprise as she noticed Ishizu was walking through the people. Rajata reached out, curiously, to a passing man only to have him walk right into her arm. He passed through it without as much as a flinch. _'Okay…that just gave me the creeps. What in the world is going on here? If this is all an illusion, then why do I still feel the wind and heat?' _Rajata stood beside Ishizu as she stopped in the city's center square. "Ishizu, can people see us? What did you mean my past anyway?"

Ishizu did not look to her as she spoke. "No one here can see or hear us. They are just shades, ghosts if you will, of the past." She pointed to a small line of people next to the fountain in the center of the square. "Tell me, does anyone in that group look familiar to you, Rajata?"

Rajata started scanning the line. Everyone in the line was very young, about ten to twelve years in age. Their hands were bound together and tied to the child next to them. The children were filthy and dressed in horrible, tattered rags. Men would come up and strip the child of their clothes, before inspecting them closely. If they passed the inspection, the child was bought and untied from the line to follow their new master. If they weren't bought, the child would scramble to replace their rages and stand back in their place before their slave master would whip them. Rajata's eyes fell on one girl in the middle of the line. She moved closer, unable to believe what she was seeing. The girl was very pale, despite having been in the sun for so long. Her eyes were cast down to the ground, hidden by her long, tangled silvery-white hair.

A man walked up and stood in front of the girl. Another man, a slaver, approached her from behind. The slaver poked her back with the handle of his whip. The girl didn't even flinch. Rajata could tell, from experience, she was numb on the inside, defeated and broken. "Smile for the man and he might take you home, you little freak." the slaver barked.

The young girl slowly lifted her face up to the man. Rajata gasped as the girl's dazzling crystal blue eyes, her eyes, locked onto the man. _'It's like looking into a mirror. She has my eyes, my soul inside her. Or maybe it's the other way around and I have her….no this is crazy.'_

Ishizu came to her side. "I trust by the look on your face that you recognize this girl."

Rajata chuckled softly, looking at Ishizu. "How can I not? She looks just like me. So tell me the catch; tell me the punch line to this joke. I'm getting impatient."

"This is not a joke, Rajata. This is real. She was you. Her name was Kisara and she is your ancient ancestor." Ishizu motioned to the man. "Does he not look familiar to you as well?"

Rajata was so focused on the girl that she had failed to even inspect the man. He was an older boy, a few years older than Kisara. His robes looked rich, compared to the surrounding citizens. They were a royal blue color and showed off his tanned chest. His auburn hair blew in the wind. Rajata moved to the side a little to look into the man's piercing, royal blue eyes. "I can't believe this. It is Seto Kaiba?"

Seto motioned to Kisara. "How much for this one?" he asked the slaver.

'_Even in the past he tries to own everything that breathes. Douchebaggery must run in his blood.'_ Rajata thought.

The slaver had a money hungry look to him. "Certainly a High Priest such as you would want someone more endowed and beautiful. This girl is so foreign looking; it would be ashamed for a royal advisor to have to keep a savage in his keep."

Seto glared darkly at the man. Rajata was taken aback at how much the present Seto Kaiba looked just like this man. "I asked how much the slave was not for anything else, especially advice on the slaves I keep in my presence. Now tell me the price or I'll find another dealer."

The slaver flinched at his tone. He bowed. "My apologies, Priest Set, for our unusual beauty it will be four hundred Geneith."

Seto smirked, "I will not pay over two. I'm doing you a favor. She would never sell. She is much too pale and stands out too much. The girl does not even give off the slightest hint at nearing her womanhood yet."

"Of course sir, you are completely right so for you I will let you have her for two hundred." The slaver's eyes looked defeated until the coin touched his palm. His face lit up as he counted each piece carefully, lovingly. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, sir."

Seto untied the girl from the rest of the children and led her towards the outskirts of town. Rajata followed them to a secluded area. Ishizu close behind them. Seto looked stopped and looked if anyone was around them. He pulled out a small dagger. Rajata's eyes flashed darkly, instinctively, and she ran towards him. "You bastard, don't you touch her!" she screamed as she tried to tackle him. Rajata caught herself before crashing into the alley wall after having ran straight threw him. She quickly turned around.

Seto slid the knife under the rope, cutting it away from Kisara's wrists. He slid the dagger back into his robes and pointed down the alley. "You're free now so go home, back to where ever that man kidnapped you from."

Kisara looked up at Seto. Her eyes were glazed over in confusion. She looked down the street and then back to Seto. She slowly, hesitantly, began to speak. "Where would I go? My parents died from a sickness shortly before the man found me. I have no home to return to, nowhere to go." Her voice was small and fragile, full of fright.

Seto sighed, extending a hand out to her shoulder. "I know what being alone feels like. Traders killed everyone in my village. I escaped with my father. I can still hear the screams as the traders burned my village to the ground. I can still smell my mother's cooking flesh." Seto's eyes glazed over with a deep sadness. He blinked a few times, clearing the old memories from his mind.

"I wish there was a way I could repay your kindness." Kisara said with a bow. "I would kill them for you if I could." Her eyes flashed very briefly. Rajata swore to have seen a spark of lightning, white lightning, in those crystal blue eyes. Somewhere, very far away, a village burned from a mystical beast's rage.

Suddenly two guards were seen running past the alley's entrance. Seto's body stiffened. "You need to build up your own life then. It'll be hard but you can do it, trust me. Go to the west side of the city. There is an old woman who will help you if you tell her Seto sent you." Seto started walking briskly towards the entrance.

Kisara remained rooted to her spot, unable to decide what to do next. Finally she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Seto!" she called. He stopped and looked back at her. She smiled, "Thank you for everything, my friend. My name is Kisara! I promise I'll pay you back on day!" She turned on her hell, sprinting down the alley and into her first day as a free girl.

Seto smiled for the first time since his village burned to ashes. "Good luck, my friend." he whispered. He joined two waiting guards and with them, walked back towards the city.

Ishizu walked up to Rajata. Rajata was staring back down the alley, where Seto once stood. She mumbled, "He saved her. Why would he do that? He had absolutely nothing to gain, no reason to do that."

Ishizu placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Seto is capable of compassion if he is given the opportunity."

Rajata scoffed, shaking her head. "His past self can, but my Seto is cold-hearted and numb. He wouldn't know compassion if it slapped him in the face." She closed her eyes. _'Wait, why did I say my Seto? My heart is quivering. It hasn't stopped since Ishizu started showing me all this. It is like my heart has been unlocked and for the first time my true soul is trying to claw its way out.'_ Rajata opened her eyes, finally looked at Ishizu. "So why did he save Kisara anyway?"

"I cannot say I know that answer." Ishizu shrugged her shoulders. She lifted her hands to her neck again. "There is more to this story, Rajata. I am sure you will be surprised by the outcome."

"I am ready for whatever you have to show me." Rajata crossed her arms. _'At least I hope I am.'_

Ishizu closed her eyes. The Millennium Necklace gave off the strong, golden glow. Rajata averted her eyes and tried to focus on controlling her breathing. The familiar pressure resumed in her chest although this time, she was ready for it and it was not as uncomfortable. Rushed of color zoomed past as the Millennium Necklace hurled them to a different time and place. When the colors faded, Rajata noticed the familiar city square. A crowd of people had gathered in a circle around something. They were screaming and picking up rocks only to throw them at whatever was in the middle of the circle. Rajata moved through the crowd, catching wind of what was being said among them.

"Look at how pale she is! I wonder if the demon still bleeds red!"

"Vile beast, crawl back into the desert where you belong!"

"I bet she is the cause for the fires six years ago! She killed all of those innocent people!"

"If we kill her the gods will rewards us! Kill the outcast!"

"She is the reason for the drought! It stopped raining when she was brought into town. Just look at those freakish eyes and hair. She doesn't belong in this world!"

Rajata finally broke into the center of the massive mob. In the middle, Rajata saw a woman on her knees, her head was bowed. Blood ran down the woman's hair, dripping on the ground. The silver hair of the woman was being stained red from the blood. There were bruises all over the woman's frail form. She lifted her face, opening her crystal blue eyes. They were full of fear and held a feral tinge deep inside their pools. "I didn't do anything wrong, I swear it!" she pleaded with the crowd.

Despite her pleas, the crowd became even more enraged. They began throwing the rocks again, their aim almost dead on. Kisara did her best to protect her head from the stones. A few men in the center of the ring came out to kick her; even they got the brunt of the rage as the stones pelted them as well. Kisara screamed as the sharp edges of some of the rocks bit into her fragile skin. Rajata could see tears falling from the poor woman's eyes, staining the sand below her. Rajata own anger began to mount. She ran back to Ishizu, grabbing the woman by the collar of her dress.

"Ishizu, do something! You have to stop them!" she screamed into the woman's face.

Ishizu looked to the side, away from the crowd. She tried her best to block Kisara's screams from her mind. "There is nothing we can do Rajata. This is the past and there is nothing we can do to interfere with the flow of time. I am sorry."

Rajata growled, pushing the woman from her. She ran back to the outer ring of the crowd. Rajata placed a hand onto her Millennium Dagger. _'There is nothing I can do to stop this. My dagger does not have the power to change history. This is horrible. Won't someone stop these monsters?'_ Suddenly a flourish of activity started. A group of guards began to tear through the crowd, pulling and throwing people back behind them. Rajata could hear someone shouting orders but was unable to catch a glimpse. She sighed in relief as the crowd began to dissipate, however her next sight caught her off guard. _'He came for her again? Seto…..why do you keep saving this girl? Why is she so special?'_

Seto strolled up through the crowd, barking orders to the guards. The guards in turned began to haul off the stragglers from the mob. Seto knelt down next to Kisara, extending his hand. "You're safe now. Don't worry; I'll take you somewhere safe. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Domino City Museum, Egyptian Exhibit **

Ishizu gasped loudly and fell to one knee. The ancient Egyptian scene vanished from sight. Rajata let out a startled cry and ran to the woman's side. She let Ishizu lean on her as she helped the exhausted Arabic woman to a nearby bench. "You can't just show my all that and then stop. You have to tell me what happens next!"

Ishizu smiled to herself and replied after she caught her breath, "Kisara would go on to capture the High Priest's heart. He protected her the best he can. Shortly after she reentered his life it was discovered that she harbored a great power within her. You are familiar with the Blue Eyes White Dragon I assume?"

Rajata was not a big duelist but anyone who lived in their world for the past few years new the mythical dragon. Seto Kaiba used the dragon as the inspiration for nearly all of his work and was the one lucky soul to have the last three remaining Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. "Of course I know the Blue Eyes, but what does this have to do with that girl?"

Ishizu returned her stare to the tablet hanging on the wall. "Kisara harbored that dragon inside of her. You remember that I said the monsters back in that time was real. The other Sages attempted to draw the dragon from her through force in an attempt to control the beast. The High Priest learned of the plan and tried to stop them, only to wind up in the path of the beast. Kisara was able to control the dragon into saving the High Priest and destroy the Sages that caused them harm. Unfortunately the poor girl died in the process, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon permanently would protect the High Priest from that moment on."

Rajata let her gaze drift back to the form of Kaiba on the tablet and the dragon above him. _'Is that the reason that he seems so taken with that dragon, or is it something more personal? Wait something does not add up.'_ Rajata turned her head back to Ishizu, "This was a great story and awesome effects but I'm sorry I just can't believe all of this. There is no way that these monsters where real, let alone an ancestor of Seto Kaiba actually caring about someone else. You seem to be exhausted from this little...venture and I've had a long day, so I'm going to bid you good-bye and good luck on the rest of your exhibit."

Ishizu sighed and closed her eyes in silent prayer. "You can try to easily dismiss what you have seen as an illusion but you will learn the truth. I only hope when you do, someone you care for is not in trouble already." She opened her eyes and stood slowly. "Would you like me to escort you out?"

Rajata shook her head and thanked the young woman for the private viewing. Once outside of the building Rajata hung her head. _'It's either walk five miles home and catch a ride tomorrow to school or walk twenty something miles to school and sleep in my car until tomorrow. Damn me for leaving my car at school. Wait that's right, the cops saw to that.' _Rajata began to walk home, the warm summer air blew her silver hair as the moonlight lit her way. _'I need to go home and sleep. With everything going on lately its hard to believe that the school year is ending tomorrow. All I have to do is pass my finals and then I can mark that off of my to-do list.'_ The walk to her home went by in silence. Rajata stumbled into her living room and collapsed on the plush sofa. She was too tired to even crawl up into bed. She buried her face into the fabric and breathed deeply. Cinnamon and cloves filled her nose as she turned her head to the side. _'The sofa still smells like him. Stop it Rajata! He made his feelings quite clear. We are done with him. The Family is still out there. It wouldn't be right to get into anything serious, with him or anyone. Keeping friends is bad enough but I need to be able to have alibis and escape roots. Still I need to keep my distance as best I can, only go out with them a few times, just enough to keep them as good friends. Nothing more.'_

Rajata awoke as the sun filtered into her living room at six in the morning. She moaned and flipped onto her back. "Alright girl, last day of school. If we get through this and get our diploma then we can move up in life and begin to build our career up a little more. Become a bigger artist and once we are more in the limelight, at least in name, the Family will be a little more hard pressed to just erase me just like that. Even Anton doesn't want too much attention thrown in his direction. Once the Family is backed into a corner and can no longer openly pursue me, I can finally stop killing." Rajata sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She went to the kitchen and pulled out some eggs, ham, onions, and tomatoes. She began heating a pan for her omelet when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Rajata turned around ready to strike when her eyes met with familiar soulless ones. "Shadi," Rajata stated simply before she turned back around to tend to her breakfast.

Shadi looked at Rajata, no emotion evident on his face. "I understand you spoke with Ishizu last night."

Rajata turned of the stove and plated her omelet. "Do you want anything Shadi?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

Shadi shook his head and followed her to the table in the bay window. "I do not require food."

Rajata looked up at him surprised. "Are you a..."

"Ghost? Not exactly, I am a spirit like the Pharaoh of the Millennium Puzzle." Rajata nodded her head in understanding and began to eat her meal. He watched silently as she texted on her phone. "I believe we need to discuss the events of last night. Ishizu is concerned you did not believe her and I believe I need to correct some information."

Rajata put her fork down after she read the reply from Joey. "Yeah I was thinking about it on the way home from the museum. She said that Kisara was my ancestor but you said I was the Protector of the Pharaoh named Sikah. So which is it? Was I a poor slave girl that happened to be a dragon or a Protector for the throne?"

Shadi closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them he had a weird smirk on his face. "You are both in a way. Your ancestor was Sikah, the Protector of the Pharaoh and sole owner of the Millennium Dagger."

Rajata resumed her meal, "Then what does that girl have to do with me?"

"Just like Kisara you have a power locked inside of you, waiting for the time when you will need to call upon it. The spirit and embodiment of the Blue Eyes White Dragon resides in you. I do not know why you were chosen for this great beast to inhabit but whatever the reason you must learn how to control that dragon, lest it control you at the worst of times."

Rajata finished her breakfast and placed all the dishes into the sink. "So I have a dragon that longs to protect the High Priest, or Seto Kaiba; and the soul of a Protector that is sworn to protect the Pharaoh. What am I supposed to do now. Swear allegiance and follow them like a puppy until something happens? I don't know what world you are from but I am no longer going to associate myself with Seto Kaiba ever again."

Shadi stood and shrugged his shoulders. "What you choose to do is ultimately up to you, but I do warn you one thing: eventually one or both of their lives will depend on what you decide. I just hope you are ready and willing to protect them. Remember that you must try to remain innocent in your heart, otherwise the Millennium Dagger will draw you into madness."

Rajata nodded and turned to the man. "Is there anything else? I need to get ready for school."

Shadi bowed to her, "Just one more thing. I told you about the Dagger's power of revival and ability to bring a lost soul back from the shadow realm, but I failed to mention one final warning. The Dagger has many abilities that have been lost to time. All I know is that the Dagger was powerful enough that after Sikah betrayed the Pharaoh and was caught and imprisoned, the Dagger was cast to the winds and hidden from the light of day."

Rajata smiled, "So in other words, use the power wisely and never let it go to my head right?"

Shadi laughed softly, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Rajata stretched and smiled, "Oh Shadi, one more thing. How to I get the weapon to transform?"

Shadi smiled and started to fade away, "All you must do is state what weapon you would like the blade to transform into."

Rajata watched as the strange man disappeared in front of her. _'Too bad I don't have that ability. It would come in handy with my line of work.'_ Rajata ran up the stairs and quickly showered. Wrapped in a towel she entered her room and quickly dressed, for the final time, into her school uniform. _'It seems like just yesterday that I started school and met all my friends, and him'_ At the thought of Kaiba, Rajata's eyes narrowed. "I have to stop thinking about him. Fate be damned I will not ever be in his arms again." Rajata walked back downstairs and gathered her school bag, placing it by the door. "Joey should be here any minute, so what to do now."

Rajata gazed over at her coffee table. The Millennium Dagger glittered in the bright morning light, inviting her to take it into her hands. She picked up the Dagger and looked it over in her hands. Holding infront of her she inhaled deeply, "Sword!," she stated simply, but nothing happened. "Seriously, where is the fucking manual." Rajata replaced the Dagger on the coffee table and stood as the doorbell rung.

Joey smiled and struck a stupid heroic pose. "The Calvary has arrived!" He bowed deeply to her. "Your pumpkin awaits my princess."

Rajata could feel the sweat drop form on the back of her head. She closed the door behind her and locked the deadbolt. "Why thank you my gallant knight!" She played along and laughed. Hitting him softly on the chest they climbed into the car.

Joey chatted endlessly about almost beating Duke at duel monsters at a little get together the whole group had the night before. Rajata was not paying close attention until he began to talk about the Pharaoh and Ishizu. Startled at the mention of the woman from the prior night, Rajata listened closely. "We haven't seen you in awhile and a lot has changed. My sister finally got her surgery and even the Pharaoh has changed. Tea took him to that museum exhibit that opened up a few days ago and apparently he learned a little more about his past."

Rajata smiled at the thought of her friend finally starting to get the answers he seemed to desperately lack. "Did he learn his real name yet?"

"Nah, not yet. Say Rajata," Joey began but quickly clammed up. "Never mind, stupid question and not worth thinking about."

Curiosity peaking her interest, Rajata smiled and in a mocking tone said, "Is the mighty Joey Wheeler scared to speak his mind?" Gasping animatedly she continued, "Say it isn't so!"

Joey laughed and lightly punched her arm as he pulled into his parking spot. "Its just, I was wondering if you made up with the rich ass yet."

Rajata's mood soured at the thought of _him_. "No and I don't plan to, why do you ask?"

Joey smiled wide, "No reason. Yugi just told us about what you said, Kaiba being mean again. I was concerned that he might have hurt you when we didn't see you for awhile. Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Rajata smiled at her friend's concern. "Yes Joey, I'm fine. He could never hurt me physically and what he said just verified that I need nothing to do with him. I thought he was a good person and was wanting to build a relationship of some kind but I was wrong. He just wanted to manipulate me into working for him."

Joey and Rajata started heading into the school building. Rajata caught sight of the tall golden-brown haired man stalking into his assigned testing sight. Joey whistled as he watched the towering man glared at the two of them. "Looks like someone isn't on the same page. Good luck today with the exam Rajata. Oh and one more thing, everyone is getting together at the shop after school to celebrate. You should come."

Rajata looked towards the closed door. She smiled and said her good-bye to Joey, walking into her testing sight and taking an empty seat. _'Seto Kaiba still has feelings? No, stop. Remember he just wanted to use you for his own gain. He didn't actually care. First it was the paintings for his game, then Mokuba got taken and you could get him back, and then finally it was for his own sexual pleasure.'_ "He doesn't care and will never care." She said out loud.

The test giver shushed her and handed her the test booklet. Three hours later Rajata was standing against her car contemplating a particularly hard portion of the test. Seto Kaiba's car was still parked beside hers and soon after her arrival he exited the building. Rajata did not notice his presence as her thoughts went over the test.

**Seto Kaiba**

_'The sunlight makes her look like an angel. How can I possibly...'_ Seto Kaiba shook his head and recovered his stoney, cold expression. He would never again let someone into his heart. Only one person was allowed there, Mokuba. She had her chance and he would never again let that woman close to him or Mokuba. Every security personnel within his control knew her, and she was not allowed near him or Mokuba unless invited by one of them. Seto beeped his car and open the trunk to place his school items in it. Stripping off his school jacket and replacing it with his long purple coat he closed the trunk. His eyes locked with hers. She said nothing as she climbed into her car and pulled away.

The drive to Kaiba Corp was quiet. He would work late tonight as he tried to finalize the upcoming Duelist Tournament he would be hosting.

**Rajata Tatsuo**

Rajata laughed as Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura held a double duel. Joey and Tristan were getting beat badly as the boys all laughed. Tea was helping Duke cook the feast they would consume that night. Rajata enjoyed the summer breeze as they all talked about the upcoming summer. Kaiba Corp has announced that afternoon about an upcoming tournament Joey and Yugi were considering attending. Tea talked about a dance school she was accepted into for the upcoming semester in September. Duke was quiet as he helped Rajata clean up after dinner.

Duke tapped Rajata on her shoulder as she stuffed the last of the trash into the can. With a blush on his face that he tried to hide, he smiled and said, "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Rajata smiled to try to comfort the embarrassed friend. "You just did."

"That's not it." Duke laughed and looked out onto the traffic of downtown Domino. The game shop was seeing an upbeat in traffic as children were eager to get started on their summer fun. "There is this gaming conference I have to attend in Domino City and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Rajata smiled and watch a bird fly overhead. "What is does this conference entail?"

Duke looked over at her and smiled. "Just a bunch of gaming bigwigs getting together to strut their wallets and egos. I just don't want to be stuck going alone, it can sometimes get boring."

Rajata looked over at him and nodded. "Sounds like fun, but what should I wear? Don't tell me you want me to dress as the Mystic Elf?"

Duke laughed and the blushed deepened at his thoughts. "Nah, nothing like that. It is a black tie affair though so you will have to dress up."

_'Seems like someone is in the gutter.'_ Rajata nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, I know how to dress to impress. When is the conference?"

Duke smiled and placed a grateful hand on her shoulder. "Oh my god thank you. I can never repay you for this."

After getting the details from Duke for the conference this weekend, Rajata said her good-byes to her friends. The day was growing late and Duke didn't leave her a good amount of time to get prepared. Rajata waltzed into her closet when she arrived home and looked over her formal gowns. _'I want to make everyone who seems me to instantly think of a goddess. More importantly I want Kaiba to see what he gave up. I have a feeling he will be there, probably trying to get more people talking about his tournament. I want him to relish in despair as everyone around him realize how big of an ass he is for giving this goddess away. Does that make me selfish?'_ Rajata laughed and left her closet, "Nah just bad for trying to make his blood boil. But after this affair I'm done toying with that man."

Rajata retired early for the evening having not selected her dress. Tomorrow would be a long day of dress shopping and having a tailor fix the gown she would choose. The next day Rajata awoke, ate her breakfast and showered. She selected a simple sundress of white with a small field of roses around the bodice. She threw on a small black shawl for her bare shoulders and headed for the nearest high dollar dress shop. On the way there she stopped by the game shop. Yugi was just walking out and down the sidewalk when she stopped him. "Hey Yugi! Where are you headed? Want a lift?"

The spiky haired boy looked over and blushed. "Hello Miss Rajata. I was just out for a walk."

"Oh Yami, you two need name tags I swear. I was on my way to shop for a dress for that conference, wanna tag along?"

Yami smiled and jumped into the car. They talked about the weather and the conference that Duke was taking her too. She reluctantly revealed her plans to try to make Kaiba jealous only to deny him her existence. Yami laughed at that and told her that hopefully her plan wouldn't backfire on her. When they arrived at the dress store they began searching for a gown. Yami looked over the colors and then smiled, "You should wear a light color bring out your hair and eyes." He pulled one from the rack and a woman helped him find the right size. "Try this one."

Rajata felt the silk material. "It feels like liquid, like I'm touching water. You don't think it's too much?"

Yami smiled and firmly pushed the dress into her hands. "Trust me, try this one on. I think it's the one."

When Rajata left the dressing room in the gown Yami's mouth dropped open. Another man in the store was promptly smacked by his wife for staring at Rajata. Yami gave her a thumbs up, "That's the one."

**Next time: Rajata and Duke go to the conference and tempers fly as Seto Kaiba is denied and embarrassed infront of everyone (uh oh). Rajata draws a line with Duke and finds out the truth to Pegasus's tragic past.**

**Note: Sorry for my long absence, got married and lost my writing want. But I'm back and should be posting daily now. Once this story is finished I'm hoping to do a new one with a new character but don't know what yet. Review if you want to, I would appreciate it! I do not own Yu-gi-oh just the original characters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seto Kaiba, 6:00 pm Saturday, Kaiba Mansion**

Seto Kaiba stepped out of his steaming shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Going to his sink he began lathering his face with shaving cream and then shaved expertly, never cutting his face. He could hear Mokuba down the hall laughing at a new comedian on TV. He smiled to himself. _'I wish I could be as carefree as him. Imagine the fiasco that would ensue if I just stopped going to work, just stopped everything.'_ Seto laughed aloud, removing the towel and patting himself dry. "I would last three days, a week at the most, before being admitted to bedlam for going crazy. I'm just not made for sitting around." Seto finished drying off and walked naked into his bedroom. The setting sun was bathing his room in a rich orange light. Standing naked in front of his balcony windows he enjoyed the sun's warm rays. Seto closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Walking away from the balcony and into his large walk in closet he looked through his tailor made suits. Selecting a classic black suit with matching black vest, white shirt, and black tie he returned to his bed and laid the clothes out. Seto looked around the room, feeling the sense that something was being forgotten. He looked over the silver walls and royal blue carpet. The matching dark mahogany dresser, nightstands, entertainment system, desk, and finally his four poster bed with royal blue drapes. The royal blue, silk sheets were perfectly laid down, not a wrinkle in sight. The silver, feather comforter on top, inviting him to just lay down and forget the coming headache that was the gaming conference. Seto walked to his dresser and selected a silk pair of black boxers and then his eyes fell on the objects on the top of the dresser. His necklace that contained a special drawing that Mokuba made for him when they were still orphans laid there, his cell phone, keys, and a special pouch that contained his dueling deck all lay on top. What stopped him was what was missing.

Seto slipped on his boxers and the suit pants, leaving them unbuttoned and the belt undone. He pressed a small panel on his nightstand that revealed an LCD screen. He flipped through a screen and selected the icon that would call the laundry room. An older woman picked up the phone and greeted him respectfully. Seto Kaiba sat on the edge of his bed and slipped on his socks as he spoke out loud, the hidden speaker in the screen picking up his voice. "Mrs. Rosa I seem to be missing my wallet. It wasn't in the pants that you grabbed from my bin was it?"

"Hold on a second deary." Seto could hear Rosa moving in the laundry, asking the two other maids that were surely returning their cleaning supplies if they had found his wallet. Both maids denied finding it, but said they would do a once over in the mansion before leaving for the night. Rosa approached the phone again, "Sorry Mr. Kaiba. No one here has seen it. You do still have that nice black wallet that the Little Master gave you?"

Seto chuckled a little at the name she and all the other house staff called Mokuba. "Yes, it has a picture of me and Mokuba inside it. I'm sure its somewhere in the house or at the office. Just have the girls put it in my study if they find it."

Rosa seemed to be able to radiate a sense of jubilation through the phone, she was one of the most cheerful women Seto ever met. Mokuba absolutely adored the woman. She was the head of the house staff, responsible for overseeing the maids, cooks, and even making sure the security were taken care of and fed. She was an easy going woman until someone crossed her path and ignored a rule. The first time she would pull them aside and go over the rules again, the second was a different story. She once had a security guard, one of his biggest men, nearly in tears as she tore him a new one for letting Mokuba get injured while in the gardens. Seto respected her for it; she would never let anything happen to Mokuba, whom she thought of as a son. She replied to Seto in a singsong voice, "Of course Mr. Kaiba. If your wallet is here one of my girls will find it. Would you be requiring anything else before leaving?"

Seto thought a moment and then said, "No, just make sure Mokuba is taken care of before you retire for the night." Rosa was one of the only employees that lived on the mansion grounds so she was always available in case something cropped up. She took care of Mokuba like a nanny, making sure that he never wanted for anything. She and her husband, who was the head of the gardening staff lived in a small cottage off the very edge of the mansion grounds. From the main house, the cottage was invisible; hidden behind a small wall of ivy and roses.

Seto finished buttoning the crisp white shirt and threw the tie over his shoulders, grabbing the vest and jacket. He walked down to Mokuba's room and peaked into the open door. Mokuba was engrossed in his show sitting on the edge of his bed. Seto watched him for a few minutes before knocking on the door jam to grab his brother's attention. Mokuba looked over to his brother and smiled. Seto walked into the room tucking in the shirt into his pants. He finished belting his pants up and moved to start tying the tie. "I'll be home late tonight so please don't wait up for me."

Mokuba gave him a slight smirk, "It's summer Seto, I don't have a bedtime, remember?"

Seto narrowed his eyes as he smoothed out his tie, fitted the black vest on his torso, and shrugged into the suit jacket. "You still need to be in bed at a reasonable hour. Remember that if you decided to go anywhere tomorrow you need to let me know and make sure Roland is with you always. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mokuba flipped the TV off and looked down at the floor. Seto knew what was coming. "Seto, when are you going to call her?"

Seto turned his back to his brother checking that he had all the items from his dresser, minus his wallet. He tucked the necklace into his shirt, concealing it like normal. "I'm not going to. We don't need her, and I don't want her. She's dangerous and I won't have you put into danger again. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Seto turned the corner into the hall and swore he heard his brother muttering, "Liar." Seto breathed in deeply his cold, icy demeanor returning to his features. He quickly descended the three flights of stairs to the main hall. The cold stone floor met his feet as he approached a small closet next to the front door. He removed a pair of dress shoes, checking to make sure they were polished as he requested. He quickly put the shoes on. He exited his mansion, checking that the door was locked behind him. Two armed security guards were at the entrance to the mansion. Seto nodded to both, as they passed each other and continued their rounds. Seto's car awaited him under the covered porte-cochere. Quickly getting in the black Lamborghini, Seto pulled out and down the drive.

It took him roughly two hours to reach the conference. He gave the valet the valet key for his car, giving him a look that would scare any thoughts of a joy ride out of the young man. Striding into the conference hall he made his way to his assigned table. Many businessman shook his hand as he went, offering him congratulations on the success of his recent Duel Monsters game and the upcoming tournament. He ran into an old business partner who specialized in gaming ads and marketing. He struck a quick deal to having his tournament broadcast worldwide, making an appointment with the older man to work out the grittier details. Seto found his place and sat, hoping that no one would approach him. He dawned his signature scowl that would dare someone to say anything to him. The quicker and quieter this night went by, the better.

Seto ordered a drink from waiter, he might as well take advantage of the rare night out. He enjoyed his first sip of the beverage, then his blood ran cold. He heard a familiar voice approaching him from behind. He sat rigid.

"Duke this is so much fun. I can't believe you said it was boring. That man from Gaming Monthly was so funny, though he needs to take it easy on the beer." Rajata laughed again.

Duke smirked at her as he approached the table and the young CEO. "Uh...Well look at this. What are the odds?"

Seto Kaiba did not say anything he didn't even look over at the dice geek. _'Great now I have to deal with him and that woman all in one night.'_ He cursed himself inwardly as he contemplated calling it an early night, though that would raise eyebrows before the conference committee and benefactors that donated millions to the gaming projects they valued.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba." Rajata said, trying her best to be conversational it seemed, though he suspected she was trying to draw a rise out of him.

Seto sighed inwardly. He noticed a few of the gaming's biggest donors and distributors looking his way, curious as to how he would react to the young couple at his side. _'Great, I can't make it look like I'm a complete ass to these two. I may be known for my chilling company but I can't put a sour taste in those men's mouth before I have the chance to get my distributing deals made.'_ Rather than risk looking like he was inhospitable, or more importantly to appear like he was a gentleman to this woman, Seto stood from the table. He turned and let his eyes fall to her.

Rajata was dressed in the most beautiful mother of pearl silk dress that reached all the way to the floor. The bodice hugged her breasts tightly, straps thin and delicate adding a sense of allure at the fact they could easily be broken. The skirt of the dress fit her loosely although he could clearly see the shape of her hips. Every time she moved, even ever so slightly, the whole fabric rippled like water. No doubt it would feel the same if he only reached out and traced his finger over the expensive silk. Her light hair was curled and mostly pulled up behind her head. A few perfect curls falling on her shoulders. She wore no jewelry save for a small blue sapphire at the nape of her neck. Seto felt his body betray him, his loins aching for this woman. His eyes locked into hers and he saw it. The ever so slight hint of determination and vengeance.

Seto offered her the chair beside him, pulling it out for her and pushing it in slightly as she sat. He didn't say a word to either her or Duke, rather trying to let his actions show the crowd a humble gentleman. The conference started, presenters came to the stage showing the ever changing world of gaming. Seto couldn't help but notice that every few minutes Duke would lean in, whisper something into Rajata's ear to which she would giggle and lightly slap his arm. Duke began discussing with her plans for the upcoming summer. After a few minutes Duke leaned in to kiss her. Rajata backed her head up and gave him a confused look. Seto couldn't stand it anymore, finishing his barely touched meal he stood and stalked over to the small section of the conference that held displays of the new up and coming releases from game companies.

Music started playing again as the presenters finished their showing. Seto ordered another, stronger drink and watched dancers go to the floor. His eyes scanned the crowd, and his blood froze. All of the conference goers where either eating, dancing, laughing, or striking deals all except two men. Both wore black suits, one had their face hidden behind his taller companion. They looked dangerous. Neither man made any move to converse with someone around them, their gaze instead fixed on the dance floor. Seto followed their line of sight, his eyes locking onto Rajata and Duke. He knew then. _'They are Family. They are here for her, waiting for her to be alone. How did I not see them before? Do I...'_ Seto closed his eyes a war raging in his head. He quickly and carefully wound his way through the crowd, his mind made up. He would do the right thing. As Duke twirled Rajata around, Seto took his chance and pulled her close. They appeared to be dancing to anyone around them. Leaning his head down to get closer to her ear, he shot Duke a look. Duke narrowed his eyes and grabbed another dance partner.

Rajata chuckled, "Can I help you?"

Seto turned them around, letting his eyes sweep back to the men. "There seems to be two people following you."

Rajata stopped chuckling and went rigid. She pulled him closer to her, closing any gap. "Family? Where?"

Seto spun her around and moved his head back. He watched as her eyes narrowed, becoming cold and deadly. "You see them?"

Rajata nodded as Seto spun her, drawing her close to him again. "Why help me? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. You made that clear."

"Raj."

"Don't. Only friends can call me that. What is your end game here?" Her deadly gaze penetrated his eyes.

Seto felt his anger rise. _'So this confirms it.'_ He chuckled darkly. "I simply owed you for saving Mokuba. Now we can call this even." He spun them again, his eyes locking on a rear door. "If you take the exit behind you, you will reach the botanical gardens. They should be closed this late and it will give you a good enough place to deal with them."

Rajata leaned her head on his chest as the music slowed. The motion made Seto tense, he didn't want this much contact again. He didn't push her away knowing that they appeared to be all the more a dancing couple. "What do I do about Duke?"

"I can handle him." Seto broke from her as the song ended. "You are armed?"

She shot him a smirk, her eyes still dark and full of dangerous intent. "Do you need to ask? Tell him I left with a client to talk about painting and the client took me home."

Seto nodded and she made her way to the exit. He watched as the two men moved after her. He caught a better glimpse of them. One black haired man, the tall one. The other..._'It can't be.' _For the first time in a long time, Seto closed his eyes and said a prayer for Rajata's victory. He made his way to Duke.

**Rajata**

She made her way to the center of the gardens. She found herself standing in a small clearing with a fountain. Rajata bent down raising her skirt and pulling out her Millennium Dagger. "Sword," she whispered but still nothing happened. Silently cursing herself, she stabbed into the silk. Making two cuts on either side of her hips, freeing her legs with the new slits as she would need all the help to make her faster than her opponents. She placed the dagger back in its holder, now exposed on her leg. Rajata narrowed her eyes as she heard the approaching men. When both broke through the bushes she felt a jolt of excitement. "Balder," she whispered, her eyes shimmering with anticipation at her old training master. She let her eyes fall to his companion. "Who is your friend?"

The other man had a mask on his face, a red demon. He made no move to speak only opened his jacket, a pair of matching handles of short swords exposed. Balder laughed deeply. "I wouldn't worry about him, little girl. I taught you everything you know. You should be concerned with beating me."

"Anton sent you to kill me? I'm assuming he finally realized that his normal assassins won't cut it." She laughed softly, chillingly.

Balder scoffed drawing a strange weapon. It resembled a curved dagger attached to a gun. "I have been sent to kill you and I plan to do just that."

Rajata took a step forward, settling into a defensive stance. Balder was going to be tough, but he was wrong. He taught her everything he knew, but she has since learned more. That would be his downfall. All she needed to do was get in close and take out his weakness, his ankles. The other man would prove more difficult as he was unfamiliar to her. Balder began stalking closer to her, the masked man made no move to join their fight.

**Seto Kaiba**

Duke finally left, cursing loudly at his missed chance to take Rajata home. The conference was still going on, no one would leave for a while longer. He slipped to the back exit and into the darkness of the gardens. While his brain screamed that he should leave, forget about the woman as his debt was paid. His heart won over. He would conceal himself in the bushes, just to make sure that she came out of the fight alive. That much he could do for her saving Mokuba. He would then slip away so she didn't know he was there. He watched as the black haired man began to approach her. Rajata let her hand fall to the golden dagger at her hip. Seto couldn't help but stare at her strong legs now visible from the slits cut into the gown.

**Rajata**

Balder leveled his gun to her and started firing. She swiftly ran to the fountain, barricading herself behind the marble. She knew he wouldn't fire for long, just long enough to try to rattle her nerves. She was stone, he couldn't scare her. She could hear his footfalls quickly approaching from behind. Rajata quickly dashed into a nearby bush, silent as a cat. Balder ran past her, firing more shots at were she had been. Rajata danced out of the bushes jumping onto his back. _'I need to finish him quickly before the masked man decides to join in.' _Rajata slammed the dagger into the meat of the man's gun arm. He screamed in pain and anger, dropping the weapon to the ground. With his left hand he reached back and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Rajata felt herself being forcibly ripped from the man's back and thrown in the air. She landed in the marble fountain, her head hit the bottom of the pool. Balder's arm, she knew, would be useless. That didn't make him any less dangerous.

Rajata quickly sat up in the cold water, trying to shake her blurry vision. Balder was on top of her in a second. His knee bit into her stomach as he pushed her back down into the water with his good hand. He held her neck under the water. Rajata's air was quickly running out, the strength in his grip savage around her neck. Her arms flailed, desperately trying to find a purchase on the man's face. She knew she just needed to get a good hold on him and she could still win. Rajata forced her eyes open, the chemicals in the water stinging them. She found her targets. She grabbed both sides of the man's face, digging her nails into his skull as her thumbs dug into Balder's fragile eyes. She felt the grip loosen from her neck as he tried to dislodge her nails from his orbits. She let him raise her out of the water and then finally released his head. The man howled and reared back, blind. Blood poured from his ruined eyes and he bashed back into the fountain's center.

Rajata sucked in air greedily, coughing out the fountain water. She glared back at the howling man, her sight returning. She smiled as she saw his ruined face. Rajata stood calmly, the water coming to her knees. She saw her chance. Grasping the Millennium Dagger still in Balder's dead arm firmly she pulled it free. "Riposi in pace," she growled slitting Balder's throat deep. She watched his head fall back, blood spraying from the vessels. The dead assassin master collapsed back into the water.

Breathing heavily, she turned to the masked man. He was gone. She quickly surveyed the area. A blur appeared beside her. She barely had enough time to dodge, the man's sword cutting into her side. It was meant for her heart, a quick kill. Luckily it merely scraped the side of her torso, cutting a thin line in her dress and skin. Blood slowly trickled from it, a minor wound. _'I need to get out of this fountain.'_

Rajata looked for an escape route. The masked man stood straight, standing on the edge of the fountain. He jumped back, walking back into the center of the clearing. Rajata narrowed her eyes but understood. He was giving her the chance to leave the water and meet him on dry land. She followed him out and stood in front of him. He pulled his second weapon from the sheath and raised one towards her. Rajata was ready for his attack. As he ran forward and sliced down to her she blocked the sword. The man swung the second up for another quick kill, aiming for her stomach. She expertly grabbed his wrist digging her nails into the delicate skin searching for the tendons. The man moaned softly as his hand went numb. She kept the pressure on his wrist locking her eyes into his. He finally dropped the second sword and she savagely kicked him back.

Rajata picked up the disregarded sword, putting her dagger into its holder. The two met over and over again in the deadly dance of blades. They created sparks as the swords rang together. Rajata was starting to see a pattern to his attacks and took her chance. When he swung down to attack her she side stepped him and quickly sliced up. Half of the demon mask fell away and the man jumped back. He glared at her, his face bleeding from the swords edge having bit into his cheek. Rajata glared ready to strike again but the man ran. Rajata went to follow only to fall to her knees. _'Damn. I don't have the energy to go after him.' _Rajata dropped the sword in her hands, falling back to the fountain.

**Seto Kaiba**

Seto watched stunned. He was frozen in place as he watched her fight. She was savage and brutal. He felt his stomach churn when she dug her nails into that man's skull. When Rajata stood from the fountain and sliced her victim's throat, Seto felt a shiver run down his spine. She was so calm and moved with a swiftness that only came with practice. She was dangerous. He could barely take his eyes from the gruesome scene. When the masked man appeared beside her Seto tried to call out, but the sound was frozen in his throat. His body was refusing to respond to him. Only after the man ran away, did he realize he had been holding his breath. He sucked in the warm, summer night air trying to clear his mind. Rajata had collapsed, unable to pursue the masked man. Seto watched her from his bush. She didn't move from the fountain's side for a few minutes. He feared her dead until her saw her chest rise and fall steadily with her breath.

Seto stepped from the bush. Rajata growled and pulled her gold dagger from her leg pointing to him. She was too tired to move from her sitting position. When his eyes locked with hers he stopped mid stride. Rajata stared into his blue eyes with savagery. Slowly the look faded and was replaced with a calm. She let the dagger fall into her lap and she sighed. Seto approached her and knelt down inspecting her wound. It was still bleeding slightly. He saw Rajata cut a strip from her dress. He took it and wrapped the makeshift bandage around her.

Rajata sighed again. "Thank you."

Seto stood and looked down at her. He tried not to dart his eyes to the body in the fountain but couldn't stop himself. "What do we do now?"

Rajata chuckled and pointed to her discarded purse. "I'll call Canaan. He will clean this up and take me home."

Seto felt his body shake again. "Rajata you shouldn't..."

She glared at him, coldness in her crystal blue eyes. "Just hand me my purse. Why are you here anyway?"

Seto retrieved the purse, returning her cold glare. "I can do what I want. I need to tell you something."

Rajata snatched the purse from him, her energy slowly returning. She held up a finger as she dialed on her phone. A few minutes of silent passed as she looked down at her phone. "He didn't answer. That's not right." She used the edge of the fountain and staggered to her feet.

Seto took a step back. "Rajata listen to me."

"Not now. I don't want to argue with you. Something is wrong with Canaan. He always answers. Anton must have gotten to him." Rajata slowly started to walk to the exit of the gardens.

_'How am I going to tell her?' _Seto reached out and held onto the woman's shoulder. "Rajata you need to stop. Canaan isn't in danger."

She slapped his hand away. "You don't touch me ever again. You don't deserve to. I trusted you with everything only to have you treat me like shit. You used me. I appreciate you warning me about these men but we're done. You paid your debt. You can leave now."

Seto felt his anger boil over at her screaming at him. "That was Canaan."

Rajata stopped her face falling. "What?" She whispered in disbelief.

Seto crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "I saw him put the mask on when he left the conference hall. It was him. He's working for them Rajata."

Rajata fell to her knees again. Seto could see the conflict in her eyes. "I..." She covered her face with her hands. "I don't believe it. You lie." She looked pleadingly to him.

Seto stared into those eyes. He tried to soften his face. "I'm sorry. It was Canaan."

Rajata screamed in torment hugging herself and bowing down to the ground. Her tears flowed freely. "Why would he betray me?"

_'I can't leave her like this. I hope you appreciate this.' _Seto knelt down and scooped her into his arms. She didn't fight him, the energy she regained was gone the second her world collapsed. She slowly quieted down, still crying into his chest. One of her hands desperately clutched his shirt, as if he too would betray her or disappear if she let go. Seto found his vehicle in the valet lot and slipped her into the passenger side. He jumped into the driver's seat and took the valet key from the ignition, replacing it in the glove box. Rajata sat motionless, her head on the glass window. She still cried but seemed to be a state of shock. Seto knew she was fine, just trying to find any reason that he would be lying to her. Seto drove the car to her condo. The silence went with them. When they arrived Rajata finally stirred. She stepped out of the car, unlocked her door, and went to the bathroom upstairs. Seto followed her, he would wait until she was in bed. _'I will make sure she falls asleep and then leave.'_ He sat on the couch and looked at the floor across from him. Smiling he got up and retrieved a small object from the corner. "I guess it fell out of my pocket when..." He blushed at the memory.

**Rajata**

She sat in the shower, letting the hot water fall over her. The wound on her side stopped bleeding, it didn't need stitching. She stared at the bloody water sinking into the drain. She didn't even feel the water touching her. _'Canaan? Why would you betray me? I thought the fighting style was familiar. You used to use duel blades before the accident. You went to a katana when I taught you how to use it._ _I don't want to believe it, but I know Kaiba is telling me the truth.' _ She looked up and let the water flow over her face. She stood and finished bathing. Rajata stepped from the shower and looked at her reflection in her mirror. The bruise around her neck already started to form. She gingerly touched it, wincing at the tenderness.

_'What do I do now?'_ She heard her cell vibrating. Rajata retrieved the device and saw his name. Swallowing deeply she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I was in the bath. Is something wrong?" Canaan replied. She heard his breathless voice and felt a new wave of tears.

"I had a run in with Balder and a masked man in the park. I need you to clean Balder's body from the fountain in the center." She coldly stated.

"All right. Rajata what's wrong? Balder's dead, just another one off the list." Canaan said, trying to sound encouraging.

Rajata looked into the mirror. "You never asked me about the other man. Aren't you curious who he is? If I killed him."

Canaan was silent, Rajata knew he was taken aback. He always was a bad liar. "Rajata."

Rajata bit her cheek trying to control the rage and failing. "Save it Canaan. I know it was you. How could you betray me like that? I never want to see you again. If I do I will finish what I started."

Canaan tried to say more but she hung up. She didn't care if the body stayed in that fountain for the world to see. She didn't care if the police found her. The only thing she wanted was answers. Why was she left with Anton? What was the reason that Canaan led her on for so long? Why did Anton torture him if he was a part of the Family? Why did Canaan betray her? Why was she left alone again?

The tears threatened to spill as she slipped into a night dress and crawled into bed. She heard the bedroom door opening. Kaiba approached the bed and checked if she was asleep. She stayed still, listening for him walking out the front door, getting into his car, and the engine starting up then driving away. The tears started to fall freely. _'If I want answers I will have to start at the beginning. I need to go back to Duelist Kingdom. If I start with why Pegasus left me with Anton, I might be able to uncover what Anton plans to do next. I need to find out what those plans are for me and why Canaan would betray me.'_

Rajata closed her eyes. A night of restless sleep was sure to follow.

**Next time: Rajata's past opens up, Canaan's confession, and Anton's plans revealed. Plus what is keeping Seto Kaiba from sleeping, causing him frightening nightmares. How will he deal with it? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Seto Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba stared into those light crystal blue eyes. They reflected no feeling back to him, just cold, absolute hatred. She stood in the foyer of the Kaiba mansion. Her hair was disheveled as if something or someone had pulled on it. His eyes glanced over to the side. A body laid halfway in the hall to his right, half hidden by the wall. Kaiba could see an arm, covered in blood, laying lifeless. His eyes locked back onto the woman infront of him. Only one thing was on his mind, "Where's Mokuba?"

She smiled, ruthless. She leaned her head forward, her voice coming out in a sinister whisper. "He's in his room." A finger went to her lips. "Shh, you don't want to disturb him."

Kaiba felt his blood run cold. Rajata stood between him and the stairs. He stepped forward and the woman smiled. She brought out her bloodied dagger, the blade gleaming evilly in the light of the foyer. Kaiba braced himself for the attack but it never came. She stepped to the side and motioned to the stairs. He sidestepped infront of her so his back never showed. Rajata's eyes followed him but she never made a move to attack. As soon as Kaiba's foot hit the bottom step he flew up the stairs. Moving as fast as he could, the stairs blindingly being left behind, he mounted the topmost step. He barreled down the hall, heart pounding in his head. He threw open the door to Mokuba's room and felt instant relief. Seto quietly walked to his brother's bed. Mokuba was fast asleep, tucked under his dark blankets. The moonlight filtered in from the window, lighting up his brother's features. Seto placed a hand on Mokuba's head, the smile vanished from his face.

Mokuba's forehead was cold. Kaiba let his hand fall to the blankets around his brother's neck. They were wet. He grabbed the blankets and in one swift motion threw them from Mokuba. He fell back onto the floor an audible scream rose from his throat. Mokuba laid in the bed, his throat slit. The blood covered the mattress below him. Numerous stab wounds covered the small boy's body. He leg was grotesquely bent in an unnatural direction. He had tried to run, she must have caught him and broke his leg. Tears stung Seto's eyes as he crawled to his brother's side. He placed his hands on his brother's chest, pushing on it. He just knew if he shook him hard enough Mokuba would wake up and end this cruel joke. The boy stayed lifeless. Kaiba screamed in anguish, his tears staining his cheeks.

A cruel laugh issued from the doorway. Kaiba stood looking at his brother one more time before covering his body with the blankets. He stared down at his bloodied hands then turned to Rajata. She stood in the doorway a smile plastered on her face, triumph in her eyes. She brought he bloodied dagger to her lips and licked the blade. Kaiba was revolted and clenched his fists. She locked her eyes with his and in a cruel, cold voice said "He begged me to stop. He said that he loved me and that you loved me, that I shouldn't have to do this. He screamed out your name. He begged you to save him. But you weren't here. You should have seen the look on his face when he realized no one was coming." She laughed.

Kaiba was visibly shaking, his anger boiling over. Kaiba grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and hurled it toward her. She expertly dodged the missile, closing the distance between the two of them. He could smell her cherry blossom shampoo. She laid her head on his chest. Grabbing her shoulders and turning her around, he wrapped an arm around her neck. She struggled a few minutes before slicing into his arm with her dagger. Kaiba threw her down to the ground and bolted to the door. _'I have to get away from her. I need to find a weapon. I'm no match for her with my bare hands.'_ He tore down the hallway. Rajata's laugh echoed after him. He could hear he footfalls, slowly walking down the hall after him. He threw open the door to his room, locking it behind him. _'That won't hold forever. Just long enough.' _

Rajata knocked on the door. "Kaiba come out and play." When he didn't answer the door, she kicked it savagely. "You are just delaying the inevitable. You can't beat me; you don't even have a chance. Just open the door and take what you deserve."

Kaiba dashed into his closet and threw back the clothes on the western wall. A small safe was revealed and he quickly punched in the code. Removing a small pistol from the safe and stuffing it in the back of his pants, he grabbed another small dagger. He returned to the room and stood infront of the door. The wooden door shook violently as Rajata threw he weight against it. Seto Kaiba braced himself for what was to come next. He wouldn't die without a good fight. Rajata threw one final savage kick at the door and it flew open. She stood still in the shadows of the hall. "Knock knock, the reaper is calling."

Seto raised the dagger to his face. She quickly closed the distance between them striking at the blade in his hand. He was taken aback by the strength and force in the hit. His wrist ached in protest. _'That was only one hit and my arm is killing me. I have to do this quick. I'm sorry I could not save you Mokuba. I will avenge you.'_

Rajata formed a fist with her left hand and struck him in the face. He recoiled but recovered quickly. Kaiba pushed her back with a kick to the stomach. She reared back and struck out at him again. He dodged the blade in her right hand and brought his down on her forearm. She yelped in pain, the strike causing the blade to be involuntarily dropped from her hand. She took a few steps back in surprise. "Very good Kaiba. I didn't expect you to have so much fight left. I will enjoy this greatly." Kaiba growled and pulled the gun from his pants. He leveled the barrel to her and fired. She dived to the side as he emptied the clip following her movements. She screamed as a bullet pierced her calf.

_'That should slow her down.'_ Kaiba dropped the useless gun and dove to her. She tried to punch him as he used his weight to hold her to the ground. He thrust the dagger towards her throat. She brought her hands up and grabbed his. They were locked in a struggled; Kaiba trying to push the dagger closer to her and Rajata trying to push it away. He lifted his body up, trying to get more of his weight to bare down on the blade. Rajata took the chance and brought her knee up and forced it into his groin. Seto groaned at the pain in his privates. His strength faltered slightly but enough to allow her the chance to knock the dagger from his hands. She struck out at his face, landing a solid punch. He taste blood on his tongue. He spat it out.

Rajata licked his lips where drops of his blood landed. "Mm, sweet."

"Just shut up." Kaiba closed his hands around her slim throat. He wouldn't stop until the life left her eyes. He struggled against him fiercely. Rajata tried to lash out at his face with her nails but Kaiba leaned back. He was much taller than her with a greater arm span. He was easily able to stay away from her nails and never let up the grip on her windpipe. Rajata tried to grab at his hands but the force and anger in Kaiba's heart would never release his grip. Rajata's hands fell to her side. Kaiba smirked. She was losing this fight.

Kaiba tightened his grip. "This is for Mokuba, my heart, and all those people you killed who were innocent."

Rajata closed her eyes. Her hand tightened around the discarded gold dagger laying beside them. Before Seto was able to react she slammed it into his chest. Kaiba's grip immediately loosened as the pain shot through his body. Rajata threw him off of her and removed the dagger from his chest. He fell onto his back, clutching the bleeding hole in his chest. Rajata straddled his waist. "You almost did it Kaiba. For a second there I was concerned," she chuckled, "for a second." Rajata stabbed the dagger down again and again. The blade sunk into his stomach, chest, and shoulders, all the while she laughed hysterically. Kaiba felt his chest erupt in fire, the blood pooling around them. She stopped and stared into his eyes. "You never should have betrayed my heart." Rajata smiled darkly and raised the dagger above her head. "Riposi in pace." She brought the dagger down, sinking it into his throat and cutting to the right.

Seto sat straight up in bed and screamed. His chest and face was drenched with a cold sweat. His breath was haggard and he sucked in the air for dear life. His hands flew to his neck then patted at his chest. Kaiba furrowed his brow and held his head in his hands. The door to his bedroom swung open with force and Roland ran in followed by Mokuba. Roland's gun was in his hand as he swept the room with the barrel. Seto felt his heart beating furiously in his chest.

Roland went to the balcony doors, checking they were still locked. Mokuba ran to his brother's side and sat beside him. "Seto we heard you screaming. I called Roland because I was scared."

Kaiba looked at his brother. His heart was finally slowing down and he breathed deeply. "I was screaming?"

Mokuba nodded. Roland finished his check and excused himself from the room. Ever since he turned Rajata in to the police, he had been avoiding his boss. "I was so scared Seto. It sounded like someone was killing you. You kept screaming and screaming."

Seto looked at his hands and shook his head. "It is nothing to worry about Mokie. So back to bed."

Mokuba placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. His eyes were full of concern. "Seto are you sure you're okay. You are so pale."

Kaiba smiled at his brother. "It was just a nightmare. I've been under a lot of stress lately. I think I'll take the next week off."

Mokuba smiled and gave his brother a kiss. He bid Seto good night and closed the bedroom door behind him.

**Rajata**

Rajata finished packing her bag and loaded her car. A helicopter would be waiting for her at the Domino Air Club. She booked the pilot for the day to take her to Duelist Kingdom after talking with the late Pegasus' attorney. The lawyer was able to verify that she was his old boss' daughter and agreed to meet her at the castle. The flight to the island was quiet. She blankly stared at the scenery before her. She barely slept last night. Every time she closed her eyes she would dream about Canaan. The memories they shared together would replay over and over again before switching to his face behind that mask. When they landed the pilot said he would return at the appointed time.

Rajata watched as a small man approached the helipad with his hand extended in a proffered handshake. Her eyes were dull and rimmed red she knew. The man gave no hint that he noticed, his professionalism drawing him to not ask too many personal questions. "Miss Rajata. I was surprised when you called. I didn't think Pegasus had a daughter, he never seemed to mentioned any children."

Rajata tried to smile. "We were separated when I was very young. I never really knew anything about my father. I was hoping you would be able to help me learn about him."

The lawyer led her into the tower. "This was his private study. Unfortunately the rest of the castle has been emptied of his possessions. All that is left is his papers in this room. You are welcome to look around, but I can't allow you to take anything. The papers and books in this room were ordered to be destroyed in his will."

Rajata nodded and waited from the man to leave the study. She looked around and sighed. _'Where do I begin? I barely knew the man. He should have a journal somewhere around here.'_ Rajata spent hours searching all the filing cabinets, personal computer, bookshelves, and drawers. Besides tons of business related memorabilia, nothing seemed to stand out that could hold the answers she required. She sat in the desk chair and sighed deeply. A staff member brought her some lunch a while earlier. She started nibbling on the tea cakes, thinking deeply. _'A man like Pegasus would chronicle his life. Where would he hide his journal?'_ Rajata sipped on the hot tea and let he eyes roam over the study. They settled on the painting of Pegasus' late lover. _'He loved that painting. He must have been very protective over it. Wait, that's it!'_

Standing up quickly she glided over to the painting. The frame was very thick and she slowly drug her fingers around the edges of the frame. A soft click was heard as the hidden switch was hit. Rajata smiled and pulled the painting away from the wall. Inside was a small black box, a dark red journal, and a letter. Her name was written on the top of the letter in fantastical handwriting.

Rajata:

I'm sorry that I will not be able to answer all of the questions I am sure you have. My journal should be able to shed some light on the past. I know you may never forgive me, but I assure you that everything you will read is the truth. I am sorry for everything my choices in life may have put you through. I only hope that one day you will be free of Anton. The box that is inclosed in this safe with my journal is for you. It holds the sun in its meaning, guiding souls to calmer waters and I want you to keep it safe. Please remember: your life is your own and no one take your happiness away from you. Seize the day. Seize life by the horns. When you are unsure of yourself, take a deep breath and just go for it.

I love you dearly,

Maximillion Pegasus

Rajata stared at the words for a long time. She slipped the journal, letter, and box into her satchel and resealed the safe. _'No doubt that lawyer never found this hidden safe. By the time he does he will never know what it contained.' _

Not long after she arrived back at the Domino Air Club was Rajata back on the road. She headed to the Domino city park. It was around dinner time and many families were out walking in the park. She found a nice secluded tree and leaned up against it. She opened her satchel to retrieve the journal and snuggled in to read.

Pegasus wrote: "My life was never...well for a lack of a better word...empty. Parties, dances, dinner, and women were always in abundance. I was an arrogant young man, always thinking that everyone around me was put there for my amusement. That all chanced when I met her. My Cecelia. I had met her before when I was very young at a business party. As I got older did I begin to notice the strong attraction I had to her. She grounded my very soul. She changed me into a better man. Two years after we married I learned the happiest news of my life. We were to have a child. The pregnancy was difficult for my Cecelia. She was often extremely sick and forced to be bedridden. When the baby was due the doctor's were worried if she would pull through. They told me I may have to choose between my wife...or the child she carried. The choice was impossible for me. That was when the doctor told me of an experimental drug, one that could possibly make Cecelia stronger to give birth and live. On the fence about what I should do and needing a dear friend's comfort, I called a friend to my side. Anton Tatsuo came and stayed with me day in and day out. He helped to council me into giving the experimental drug a chance. At first everything was fine...but then...twelve hours later Cecelia crashed. The doctor's said she was going to die and they would need to take the child from her immediately."

Tears stained the journal pages as she continued to read. "I was left alone with Anton as they took my wife away. Anton looked at me with a malevolence I had never seen in his eyes. He told me that he paid the doctor into putting the idea of the drug in my mind. They didn't give her a drug at all but a poison. I was horrified at what I was hearing. My mind reeled trying to think why would my friend do something so cruel. Project Omega. He pulled a vile from his pocket. The antidote he claimed that could save my wife. I stared at the vile, tempted. But no! I could never let a man like this get his hands on Omega. Forgive me Cecelia! Oh forgive me! Omega cannot fall into the hands of someone who would use it for evil. In defiance I refused. Anton attacked me in anger leaving me bloodied and bruised in the hospital room. When I awoke, police told me that someone had taken my daughter. They left a note. 'Bring me Omega and she will live.' Forgive me my Rajata, but I could not give into his demands. I told the police everything but for years they could not find a trace of Anton or my daughter. I knew she was alive as I was sent pictures of her growing up. He was training her to be an assassin, to be his daughter. She would never know about me but should be alive."

Tears again stained the pages causing the ink to smudge. "I found out how to contact her. After saying my good-byes to Cecelia, I put a plan into action. I had lost everything. I needed to see her before I go, not just in pictures. I found out six months ago that I have a terminal illness. I do not have very long to live. I told her that I wanted myself dead. It is the truth. I abandoned my own daughter, my own flesh and blood. I do not deserve to live. This is my only chance to see her again and I must. The secrets of Omega will be forever buried with me. I leave this box with my journal for you Rajata in hopes that you will forgive and understand why I made the choices I did. Please keep it safe."

Rajata closed the journal. Her heart was aching in her chest. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks as she opened the box. A silver necklace was inside. A sun dangled from the chain with a beautiful ocean scene inside its orb. A ship glided along the ocean. She flipped the sun over and a small inscription read: "May it light your ship along your path."

Rajata slipped the long chain over her head, the sun resting between her breasts and under her shirt. _'I can't believe what I read. I don't even know what to do now. Project Omega? I was held hostage for that, but what is it?'_ Rajata replaced the box and journal into her satchel. _'There's only one person that may be able to help me. The question is...will he?'_

**Seto Kaiba**

Seto pulled his car up to the porte-cochere and got out. Mokuba was safely on his way with his friend to visit that friend's family in New York. Roland was with him as usual so Seto wasn't worried. Seto unlocked the door to the mansion and stepped into the darkness. He slipped his overcoat off, hanging it on a hook near the door. He then flipped the light switch off and jumped back, slamming into the front door. She was standing in the foyer, in front of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Seto's heart rate picked up, panic rising. "Where's Mokuba?" he asked in a panic forgetting he just left him at the airport.

Rajata furrowed her brows as confusion spread across her face. "I don't know. I figured I would wait here. I didn't want to invade you privacy when I saw you weren't home." She stared down at her shoes.

Seto narrowed his eyes, calming himself. His stony expression returned to his face as the nightmare disappeared from his mind. "And you didn't think that breaking into my house was invasion enough."

"I'm sorry."

Seto was surprised. _'Something is wrong.'_ He motioned for her to follow him to the living room. He flipped on a light to illuminate the cozy space. A black sofa sat in front of a large fire place that sank into the ground to create a bowl shaped, cushioned sitting area. Matching chairs sat in corners of the room. A large TV was mounted to the wall above the fireplace. The floor was a white marble shined to mirror quality and the walls were painted a light cream. He sat on the sofa and Rajata sat on the opposite end. He let his eyes take in her appearance. Her eyes were focused on her hands and he could tell they were red. _'She's been crying.'_ Her hair was tangled and windblown. Her cheeks were redden and her clothes were damp. The skin on her knuckles was broken, dried blood smeared on her hands. _'She must have been fighting something. What happened to you? What have you gotten yourself into?'_

Rajata looked up at him and then quickly looked back at her hands. Her shoulders were slumped forward, almost as if in defeat. Seto sighed, his heart ached. "Why did you come here?"

When she spoke, her voice was meek and every so often she would have to pause as her voice cracked. "I needed to talk to someone."

Seto shifted uncomfortably. He had just gotten her out of his mind and now she was drawing him back in. "I'm not exactly the best person to talk to."

"But you would understand." Tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't try to stop them.

Seto looked at her confused. "What would I understand?"

Rajata told him what she learned of her past. He listened quietly all the while disbelief written on his handsome features. She was right, he did understand. Seto sighed when she finished talking about Pegasus and slid closer to her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

Seto shook his head. "No I did. I was ready to yell at you and throw you out when you came here in pain."

Rajata's shoulders shook and Seto was surprised to see she was laughing. "You apologized?"

Seto scoffed and leaned back into the couch, still grasping her hand in comfort. "Don't get used to it. I'm not very good at these sort of things, comforting."

Rajata breathed deeply and leaned back as well, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to be alone. I'm not sure what to do anymore."

Seto closed his eyes in thought. "Project Omega? I've never heard of it. Pegasus never mentioned it in any conference or any time I met with him personally. It might be hard to find out what it was."

Rajata fiddled with the sun on the necklace she wore. "I figured I would start researching that tomorrow. Would you mind helping me? You probably...no I know you are...better than me at computers and hacking. No don't the files we will need are protected."

Seto nodded slowly. "Yeah. If Pegasus was willing to do what he did for this Omega there is no telling what it could be."

Rajata nodded and broke away from him to stand. "I should go then. Should I meet you at Kaiba Corp tomorrow?"

Seto shook his head. "I took the week off. We can do the research more comfortably here. It should be more private too."

Rajata nodded and headed to the door but stopped before she left the living room. Seto stood and watched her back. "Can I ask you something? I probably already know the answer."

"Go ahead."

Rajata shifted uncomfortably. "Can I stay here? I don't want go home alone. I'm scared to be alone."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "What is there to be scared of? Have you had anymore run ins with the Family?"

Rajata shook her head. "Canaan was always there for me when I was in a mood like this. Now, I don't have him. I haven't seen anyone from the Family in days and I don't think I will for a while. They are probably still reeling from Balder's death. I'm scared that when I go home I'll realize I don't have anyone in my life anymore."

Seto soften his face, walking over closer to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped before his fingers touched her. Her back was still to him. "What about Duke, Yugi, and the others?"

"They put up with me to be nice. I fear I have no one close to me anymore."

Seto couldn't stop himself. He pulled the broken girl into his arms holding her as tightly as he could. She tensed her body but quickly relaxed, not fighting the sudden embrace. Her back pressed into his chest and he buried his face in her neck. "You will always have me." He buried his face deeper in her neck as a fresh wave of tears rocked her body. Seto bent down and put his arm behind her knees, forcing her to bend them so he could pick her up. He carried her up the three flights of stairs. Rajata hugged his neck tightly as she cried softly into his black shirt. He pushed the door open to his bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He went to his dressed and retrieved a white t-shirt and black lounge pants. He put them on the bed next to her.

Seto left her to change in his room going down the hall to an empty guest room. He looked over the quaint room, moderately furnished. It had emerald green carpet and soft cream walls. He pulled the blankets back on the bed. Returning to his room he knocked on the door. Rajata didn't answer. Concerned he called, "Rajata, I'm coming in." He waited a few seconds and peeked his head in. Her clothes laid on the floor in a small pile. The clothes he gave her looked amazing, even to just be a simple shirt and pants. She was curled in the fetal position, her head resting on his pillows. Rajata seemed so content and calm as she breathed in his scent from his pillows. He smiled and covered her with his blankets. _'I'll sleep in the guest room.' _Seto leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night Rajata."


	21. Chapter 21

**Kaiba Mansion**

Rajata smiled as she awoke to the warm sun filtering in from the windows. The soft sheets protested as she moved to sit up. They desperately wanted her to remain. Stretching like a cat, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. Blue carpeting and silver white walls met her gaze and she began to realize that this room was unfamiliar to her. Panic began to set in as she desperately tried to remember the events of the night before. Exhaustion had gotten the better of her fragile state of mind and she remembered asking to stay at Kaiba's house, but this room had a warm feeling to it. A feeling that only comes from a room that is well used. She looked around at the dark wood furniture, ornate chandelier, and open windows looking out on an expansive garden she only recognized from her brief and secret trek through them the night before, having to use the gardens to break into the mansion itself.

Rajata's eyes took in the comfortable room, finally settling on the desk in the corner and the brunette sitting at it. Kaiba was shirtless and his hair ruffled, as if he just got out of bed. The laptop in front of him contained formulas that were unfamiliar to the assassin and he was engrossed in them. His chin rested on his hand as his eyes quietly moved over the screen. Rajata shifted on the bed, the quick motion capturing the attention of her room companion. He swiveled the desk chair to face her and to her great surprise...he smiled.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, the slight hint of humor in his voice.

Rajata finally pieced the mystery together: she remembered his comforting embrace then being lifted. She passed out while in his arms. _'He must have put me to bed, but this is...his bed. My clothes are different too. Wait, he didn't.' _Rajata narrowed her eyes, not returning his friendly smile. "Kaiba, what happened to my clothes?"

Kaiba's smile faded quickly into complete confusion before a smirk appeared. "Don't tell me you forgot last night?"

"I remember asking you to stay and passing out when you picked me up. What happened? Stop laughing!"

Seto tried to stifle his laughter and replaced his smirk. He crossed his arms and in a matter-of-fact tone replied, "I carried you up here and place you on **my **bed. We fucked all night without protection, or consent for that matter since you were unconscious. I didn't think you would appreciate it so I dressed you." He sat back in his chair.

Rajata's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How dare y-"

"Rajata, I'm joking. I brought you into my room so I could get you clothes. I left the room so you could change but when I came back you had fallen asleep on my bed. You must have been too tired to remember changing clothes." Seto crossed his arms, a bemused smile on his handsome face.

She sighed, relieved. "Why am I still in your bed?"

Seto shrugged and stood from the desk, stretching out his long limbs. "Simple, I didn't want to wake you after the rough night you had. I tucked you in and slept in the adjourning guest room. You just looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to move you."

Rajata smiled at him, a genuine feeling of compassion jolting through her. _'He took care of me. After all we have said and done to each other, he still cared enough to make sure I was okay and comfortable.'_ While wrapped in her thoughts she didn't notice the young man approach her side and sit next to her on the sheets.

"You really didn't think that I would rape you, did you?" a look of concern gracing his features.

Rajata locked her eyes with his, seeming to search his soul. "We may have had a rough encounter before but it seemed to me to be consensual. To answer your question, no I don't think that you would rape me Kaiba."

"Seto." he said quickly.

"What?"

"I want you to call me Seto." His eyes stared back into her own crystal blue ones, a warm feeling erupted in her stomach.

"Alright, Seto then. So what now?" Rajata looked down at her hands. Stress and worry crept back into her mind but nothing compared to the feeling of dread. She had no idea what Project Omega could be or even what Anton would want with it. All she knew was: if Pegasus was willing to give up everything he loved to protect it, then it had to be huge.

Kaiba gently placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look him back in the eyes. Before she had the opportunity to react his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was soft, innocent. It tried to convey a sense of calm and something she could not quite place...safety. He was trying to let her know, without words, that she didn't need to worry while in his house, while under his protection. Rajata knew this to be false. A few stone walls and bodyguards armed to the teeth would not stop Anton. Kaiba deepened the kiss, drawing her out of her dark thoughts, by placing his hand behind her head. She welcomed the kiss for it did indeed make her momentarily forget her worries. However, when he broke away from her shortly after the worries crept back into her mind. He locked eyes with her once more. "First I have a request."

Rajata nodded and breathed in. "I'm almost scared to ask."

Seto smiled warmly. "I want to start over, like we never met. I want to forget all the badgering and scheming, the hurtful words and stupid actions we have done to each other. I want to start anew and see where this relationship will go."

Rajata felt butterflies in her stomach and closed her eyes, she had to push her feelings aside for now. "Kaiba..."

"Seto." he said firmly.

"It is too dangerous with the Family out there. If they were to find out that you are important to me," she paused, trying to choke back tears, "I would hate to think what they would do to you. Do you understand?" 

Kaiba looked to his balcony windows. "I can take care of myself Rajata."

"I know you can fight but you are not nearly as skilled as you need to be to fight them off, let alone take them down."

Kaiba placed his hand on hers and stared into her eyes. "Then teach me."

Rajata, taken aback by the fierce fire that burned in his royal blue eyes, was stunned. "Teach you?"

"Yes, teach me how to fight like you do. In return I could teach you how to hack in secure programs and networks."

The intensity of his gaze was astounding. _'He really means it. If I were to teach him how to defend himself from an attack from the Family, we could...'_ Rajata smiled and nodded her head. Kaiba's eyes lit up, sparkling in the early morning sun. He held her face in his hands and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

He stood and offered her a hand to help her from his comfortable bed. "Rosa has breakfast prepared and waiting downstairs. I propose we eat and then get started on training."

Rajata followed him from the bedroom, down the long halls, the stairs, and finally arriving at the foyer. While they walked Kaiba pointed out the different rooms of the mansion. The third floor was dedicated to the master bedrooms, guest rooms, and his private office. A few of the guest rooms had been redesigned to be a game room, dueling room, and gym. The second floor was entirely a library and private electronics lab. The bottom floor of the mansion contained the living room she had sat in the night before, huge kitchens, dining room, ballroom, and indoor pool. Rajata jokingly asked why an indoor pool, to which he simply stated, "I don't care for insects."

Once in the dining room, Rajata once again found her self in amazement. The dining table could easily fit thirty of more guests, complete with candelabras. A amazing crystal chandelier hung from the center of the mirrored ceiling and the floor was shining to such perfection that everything was reflected from it. The dining room, hall was more appropriate, had floor to ceiling windows curtained in rich beige. Seto pulled out a chair for her at the right of the head of the table, which is where he took his place. Two maids brought out silver platters, placed them down and lifted the lids in tandem, before making theirs exits. Kaiba quietly picked up his fork and began eating. Rajata could do little else than stare at her plate.

Kaiba looked at her quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

Pulling herself away from the food in front of her, she met his eyes. "I'm just not used to this sort of treatment."

"I didn't even think about that, I guess I'm so used to it." He jokingly added, "Assassinations do not pay well?"

Rajata raised her brow at him. "As a matter of face I am almost as rich as you."

Seto smirked and pointed his fork at her, "Almost." He laughed and returned to his meal when she began to eat. "So if you have so much money, why not live in a huge house and spend it in luxury?"

Rajata finished her meal before she replied. "I have never wanted for anything, but I've never felt that it was necessary to flaunt my wealth. I guess ill begotten gains aren't something you want the world to look into."

Kaiba smiled and finished his meal. "So what should we start with?"

Rajata looked at him. "If you don't mind I would like to go home and grab my training equipment first."

"You should grab some clothes too."

"Why clothes?"

Seto smirked as he got up from his seat. "So you can stay the week with me. Will it not be easier to train and research if I do not have to constantly wait for you to make the long drive here?"

Rajata laughed, "I suppose you are right. I just don't want to impose on you."

"Mokuba is gone for the next three weeks and I have taken this week off since the tournament starts soon, so I could use the company. Where did you park your car by the way?"

"Its about a mile down the road hidden in the tree line. I'll be back soon alright?"

Seto saw her to the door. He had a guard take her to her car with a security vehicle. Four and a half hours later, it took two to get from the mansion back to her condo, she returned to the Kaiba mansion. A guard at the gate waved her through and another guard at the door motioned her to park next to Kaiba's own Lamborghini. She smiled at the big man with the gun as she drug in two large bags. Kaiba was waiting for her on the front porch. He had changed into something she thought she would never get to see him wear: a simple pair of black sweat pants and a tight fitting white t-shirt. Rajata felt a hotness in her cheeks. "I don't know how you make that drive every day to the city."

"You get used to it." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you blushing?"

Rajata glared at him. "No! You aren't planning to train in that are you?"

Kaiba pulled the sides of his sweat pants and laughed softly. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Rajata mounted the stairs with her bags. Kaiba took the larger square bag, leaving her the longer and thinner one. "You are going to want some tighter pants. The shirt is fine."

"I get the sneaking suspicion you just want to see my goods. You know you only need to ask..."

"Kaiba! If you are going to learn to fight like I do, believe me you are going to want clothes that won't slow you down." Rajata turned her face from him to hide the blush.

Kaiba walked through the front door first and placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs. Rajata closed the door behind her, leaning the longer bag beside it. He quickly turned around, pushing Rajata into the front door. He pinned her arms above her head before she had the chance to act and leaned his head down. His lips brushed her ear, sending ripples of pleasure through her body, as he said in a menacing voice, "I told you to call me Seto, little one. I fear I may have to punish you if your insolence" Before she could say anything in retort his lips crashed upon hers. He pushed his body into hers, she could feel his hard cock against her thigh. His tongue licked her lips, begging to enter. Rajata refused to give in easily even as her body was begging to be filled by this man, her loins aching at the thought of his arousal. He moved her arms so both of her wrists were locked in one of his hands. His now free hand moved down and slipped into the yoga pants she changed into. Cursing herself for choosing to forgo underwear, he slipped his fingers into her wet folds. He began to massage her hardening and sensitive clit. Rajata moaned softly into the kiss allowing him the small window to force his tongue into her mouth. Kaiba's tongue danced with hers before breaking off the kiss and moving down to her neck. He gently started sucking on the tender flesh, still massaging her eager privates.

Rajata moaned softly as he bit her neck. "Seto, first lesson."

He chuckled, "Which is?"

"Never underestimate your opponent." Rajata reluctantly slipped a foot behind one of his and pulled hard. He instantly lost his balance falling unceremoniously to the tile floor.

He looked up at her startled. "One move and I'm on the floor." He took the offered hand to get back on his feet. He smirked and licked his fingers. "You seemed to be enjoying that Rajata."

Rajata laughed and headed for the back doors to the gardens. "Yes I did, but training starts now. We can play later." Kaiba followed her through the gardens and into the soft grass. She opened her long training bag and exposed the gear. "Here, these should fit you. They belonged to Canaan."

Kaiba had a look of disgust as he caught the pants. "I'm not sure I want to put these on."

Rajata laughed and stood up. "You will want to. Do not worry they are clean." Kaiba sneered as he dropped his sweat pants, glory out for the world to see. Rajata squealed in shock and wheeled around, her back to the man. "KAIBA! Your maids might see you!"

She heard the man laugh loudly. "You act like you haven't seen me naked before. Rosa used to change my diapers so there is nothing I have that she has not seen before. She is the only house keeper I have for the rest of the week. After breakfast I sent the other girls home. You can turn around now."

Rajata peeked behind her and saw that he was dressed once again. She shook her head and walked over to him. "Let me have your hands." Kaiba held out his hands and pulled her too him, crushing his lips on hers for a quick, rough kiss before pulling away and leaving his hands infront of him. "What was that for?"

"You called me Kaiba again. You will regret that by the end of tonight." He stared down at her, his stone cold expression back.

She smirked. "We will see." Rajata began to wrap his hands. "This will help to protect your knuckles. Now I will began by testing your hand to hand combat then we will find a good weapon for you to use."

Rajata wrapped her own hands and showed Kaiba the stance she wanted him to fight in. She started slowly, testing his ability to read his opponents moves. He did know a thing or two, easily blocking her attacks and throwing a few back at her. Rajata sped up her assault, Kaiba matching her pace. A light sweat broke out on the two as they continued their fight. Rajata dropped to the ground and swept her leg out, catching him off guard and sending him sprawling to the ground. She jumped onto his chest and held her fist to his face. "Point."

Kaiba smirked, grabbed her hips and rolled roughly. He held his hands on her throat. A strange expression donned his face at the mock strangle hold position. His eyes were blank and glassed over. A few seconds passed before he jumped up and a few feet away from her, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Rajata sat up, concern evident on her face. She remained silent, waiting for him to regain his composure. Kaiba stood straight. "I'm sorry." He told her of his nightmares. They were reoccurring over the past weeks, with last night being the only night without the dream.

Rajata was horrified. "I would never hurt you or your bother. I swear on my life."

Kaiba nodded his head slowly. "I guess watching you kill that man in the flesh had more of an effect on me then I realized."

Rajata looked down. "I really wish you didn't see that. I am a whole other person when I am confronted with killing. But I swear I would never hurt you."

Kaiba smiled, "I know and I would never hurt you."

Rajata and Kaiba continued their training well into the early evening. She gave him wooden versions of different weapons: katana, duel daggers, pike, mace, and even a sickle. After a good bout with each she smiled and handed him the pike again. "With your height the pike will be a perfect weapon for you." she said. Rajata showed Kaiba how to swing the pike fluidly with his moves, allowing him to flawlessly combine his towering stature with the blade of the staff.

Hours later and thoroughly soaked with sweat the two retired to the house. Kaiba showed her the way back to his bedroom. Her other bag containing her clothes was placed beside his dresser. Rajata looked at the bag in confusion. Kaiba merely chuckled. "Rosa must not have realized it was yours. I have so few females over to the mansion. If you feel more comfortable in your own room that can be arranged."

Rajata shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me Kai...Seto." She blushed at saying his name, the feeling of the word strangely comforting on her tongue.

"Take a shower. I'll take one in Mokuba's room. I need you to dress in what's on the bed and meet me in the foyer." he said as he grabbed something from his closet and retreated, leaving her alone.

Rajata went to the bed. A black box with a large emerald green ribbon lay on it. She pulled the ribbon gently and it fell away. After lifting the lid of the box she gasped. A beautiful periwinkle dress lay inside made of the softest fabric she had ever felt. A pair of matching strap shoes was also in the box. She went into his bathroom and started the shower. Rajata could not help opening all the bottles of soap and shampoo in the bathroom. The scents were intoxicating. After showering she returned, naked to his bed. She slipped the dress off and a blush spread to her cheeks. The neckline of the dress plunged well below her breasts, exposing the sun from its very long chain. While her breasts were covered by the fabric, their sides were still revealed by the dress's design.

"Kaiba, it is so gorgeous. I can't tell though if you are a pervert or genius." she said out loud as she looked at the mirror in the bathroom. Rajata fixed her hair into a large braid that fell onto one of her shoulders. After putting on the heels on she breathed deeply, conjuring up courage.

**Seto Kaiba**

Kaiba waited in the foyer in his new white long coat. His black pants and black shirt clinging to the muscles he possessed. He checked his watch for the thousandth time. The sound of heels coming down the stairs caused him to look up at his companion for the evening. His breath caught in his throat. She was stunning. The dress he picked the prior evening while she slept fit her perfectly, leaving little to the imagination as it hugged her curves. He felt his loins stir, longing to plunge into her once again. Rajata blushed as she came down the stairs. He cleared his throat and offered her his arm. "I would like to take you to dinner."

Rajata nodded quietly, allowing him to guide her to the front lawn. The Kaiba Corp helicopter waited for the riders. A few shorts minutes later they landed on the top of the Kaiba Corp tower. At the entrance to the building a limo was idling. The driver took them to one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city, Azul. The maitre'd took them to their table and they settled in. Kaiba took great pleasure at the heads that turned to stare at the woman on his arm. _'They can look all they want but she is mine.'_ Kaiba smirked to himself, triumphant.

Dinner was fabulous as he knew it would be. They talked about his upcoming tournament, Rajata very interested in the games. Kaiba asked her questions of her past jobs, ones she was willing to talk about. She kept to talking about funny occurrences while on the job, never talking of the more dark aspects. Kaiba relished in happiness when she would laugh. At the end of dinner he felt his heart beating roughly in his chest. Placing a hand on hers and locking eyes together he said, "I want to ask you something."

Rajata furrowed her brows, "Yes?"

Seto pulled out a box from his jacket. The long velvet box caught her eye. The blush that crept on her cheeks made him smile and calmed his nerves. "I wanted to ask you here to show you a part of my life that I want you to be a part of. I wanted to ask you again to turn back the hands of time and allow me the chance to start again with you. I will dedicate the time I can to learning how to fight if that is the requirement. If there is more then so be it, I will do whatever it takes. I realize now that no matter how much I tried to distance myself from you, I could never get you out of my mind. So..." Kaiba opened the jewelry box, the diamond instantly erupting into a shimmering fire. The two caret rare blue diamond solitaire necklace with white gold chain delicately placed into the center of the black velvet box.

Rajata stared at the necklace. He smiled as he realized she was holding her breath. "Seto...I don't know what to say." She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "I would love to."

For the first time, Seto Kaiba felt the ice around his heart begin to melt. Rajata turned around allowing him to place the diamond around her neck. When she turned around her eyes were watering. Concerned, Kaiba held her face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

Rajata nodded wiping her eyes. "I'm just happy. I haven't felt this way in such a long time."

An hour later they arrived back at the mansion. Once the front door closed behind Rajata, Kaiba rounded on her again. He pushed his weight against her, kissing her passionately. He could wait no longer, he needed this woman again. Rajata wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips, her tongue dancing with his. He reached down and drew her dress up, slipping his hand under the fabric. She was wet, ready for his touch. He chuckled into the kiss. Lightly massaging the outside of her privates, he used his other hand to begin to undo his pants. Rajata ran her hands up into his shirt, feeling his muscles. Kaiba left her lips and began trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck. He sank his teeth into her flesh, sucking gently after the bite. At the same time he dipped two fingers into her wet core. She gasped, moaning his name softly in his ear. Finally able to get his pants undone, Kaiba pushed away his unwanted barrier. Quickly he lifted her up, cupping her ass in his hands. He lowered her onto his waiting cock slowly, partially.

She moaned louder, throwing her head back as he entered her. When he only stopped a slight way in she growled. "Fuck me Seto."

He smiled. "I intend to. I want you to scream my name."

Rajata leaned forward, pushing the fabric of his shirt to the side, and bit roughly into his shoulder. He moaned loudly and thrust completely into her core. She bit harder as he began to pump into her. Kaiba had been waiting for such a long time since that first fated night. They embraced tightly, her lips locked on his. His cock never ceased its thrusts, eager to be complete. After a long while he felt her walls tighten around him, driving him wild. Rajata threw her head back as the heat of the moment took her and she reached her peak. She screamed his name as he continue to pump into her sensitive spot. He slipped out at the last minute, spreading his seed onto her ass. She breathed heavily against his chest. With her legs still firmly around him he led them up to his bedroom. They would sleep peacefully that night. For the first time, wrapped in each others warm embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rajata Tatsuo**

Rajata awoke when the sun's warm rays fell on her face. She smiled as she breathed in the scent of cinnamon and cloves. Rolling over, her smiled faded. Seto was no longer in bed. Rajata frowned as she climbed from bed and opened her clothes bag. Selecting a simple pair of black slacks and low cut, royal blue sleeveless shirt, she left the room and began her search for him.

The last two days had been perfect. They would train all day and Seto was improving quickly. At night he surprised her by cooking for her, with no help at all. They would turn into bed every night together. After the first night, Rajata tried to be a respectful guest and go to her own room but Kaiba would have none of it. They got into a small argument before he finally threw her over his shoulder and into his bed. They wrestled after that, stopping breathless and laughing. Seto would wake up before her, but he was always sitting at his desk, working on his duel deck, in the same room. This was the first time that Rajata awoke completely alone.

She pulled herself from her thoughts as she reached his private office. She knocked softly on the door and entered when she heard him say to. She smiled as she took in her shirtless lover. Kaiba hung up the phone and pushed himself from the desk. "Hey there Caveman. What are you up to?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Are you still on about that?"

Rajata laughed. "You threw me over your shoulder like I was a prized buck." She came around his desk and glanced over to his computer screen. "What are you up to?"

Seto pulled her into his lap and pointed at the screen, showing her different things as he talked. "I was finally able to find a few patents for something called the Omega Effect. I found Industrial Illusions attached to most of the paperwork."

"All of this was just on the internet?"

Seto raised an eyebrow and gave her a trademark smirk. "I had to hack into the Pentagon."

Rajata's eyes went wide. "That's not illegal at all." The sarcasm caused Seto to narrowed his gaze at her. "Wait why would the Pentagon want something from a gaming company."

Kaiba clicked onto another file, a red warning screen flashed across the monitor. "Perfect, now I can teach you how to access restricted files." Seto wrapped an arm around her waist and began telling her how to tell a restricted file from a regular one. He slowly went over the different techniques before showing her his very own. She watched as with one hand his fingers danced over the keyboard. Within a few seconds the file was unlocked. "There you see. I learned this technique when I was a young man."

"Very impressive Seto. Can I try?"

Kaiba nodded and clicked into another file. Rajata leaned forward to take over the keyboard. Seto wrapped his second arm around her, his hand resting on her thigh. She mumbled to herself as her attention completely focused on the screen in front of her. Kaiba would whisper different commands that she skipped over but for the most part was silent. Rajata found herself absorbed with the computer screen, she failed to notice the hand that had slipped itself down lower. Kaiba softly rubbed her through the thin fabric of her slacks. Rajata moaned softly and reached down, removing his hand from her.

"I can't concentrate if you do that." she growled.

Kaiba chuckled softly, his breath on her ear. "What happens if you need to hack into something in a rush. You will have to learn to block out the rest of the world if you hope to get it done."

Rajata growled and returned her attention back to the screen. Kaiba snaked his hand back down to her crotch after a few minutes. She tried to block the pleasure out, staring angrily at the still red flashing screen. He used his free hand and pushed it under her shirt, massaging a breast through the fabric of her bra. Rajata tried to remember the code for a command but temporarily forgot as a moan escaped her lips. Seto had slipped his hand into her bra, pinching her tender nipple. He leaned forward and started sucking onto her neck.

Rajata smiled in triumph as the screen stopped flashing and the file opened. Kaiba removed his hands and stared over her shoulder. Rajata held her breath as blueprints stared back at them. "What is that?"

Kaiba took the mouse from her and scanned down the blueprints. "It is a machine that can use a private network to control anything that is connected to a power source."

Rajata closed her eyes in thought. "Anything?"

Seto nodded, turning back to another file he previously opened. "It seems Pegasus was going to use the machine to revolutionize the art of online gaming. Connecting to anywhere in the world he could set up tournaments, allowing people even without internet access the ability to play so long as they had electricity. What would a group of assassins want with this?"

Rajata felt the blood drain from her face and she stood. She started pacing the room nervously. "Isn't it obvious?"

Seto watched her, furrowing his brows. "Please enlighten me."

"Leave the Family out of the equation for now and think about why the Pentagon would seal these documents."

Seto looked back at the screen, searching for the answer. "It is just a machine that can connect to anything with a..."

Rajata stopped pacing, her back to him. "The Pentagon and Anton had the same thought. A machine that could connect and _control_ anything connected to a power source. Think about what that would entail. A person could theoretically control the Stock Market, rival countries' governments, military bases...they could make an atomic bomb in Russia blast off and blow up anything they wanted. Anton wants the machine to control the world. The Pentagon are hiding the files..."

"Hiding them? What makes you think they aren't trying to find it as well? Any government that could have that type of power would be unmatched." Kaiba looked back at the blueprints of the machine.

Rajata turned around, still pale with the revelation of what Pegasus had tried to protect. "I don't think the American's want this machine. No one person could be trusted with such power, especially Anton. I understand why Pegasus did not have a choice when he had to let me go. He was protecting the world from a madman."

Kaiba sighed. "What now?"

"We have to find it."

"And when we do?"

Rajata stared right into the young man's eyes. "I will destroy it."

Seto clicked out of the blueprints and read over the details from the files. "This machine is massive, requiring a great deal of energy to work. Not just regular electricity would do, you would need hydro-electric power or even thermal energy. If he indeed built a prototype it would have to be somewhere he could hide it."

Rajata rejoined him, leaning on the back of his chair. "How hard do you think it will be to locate?"

Seto looked up at her, "I'm Seto Kaiba, nothing is outside of my grasp."

**Four Days Later**

Rajata returned to the Kaiba mansion. She ran up the stairs, throwing open the door to Seto's private study. A small package was held tightly to her chest. She smiled at the surprised look on the handsome man's face. "I got your message. I came back as soon as I could." Rajata closed the door behind her. "You found it?"

Seto smirked and motioned her onto his lap. She snuggled down into him, still clutching the small package. "I think I did. It was difficult but I finally found an old lighthouse that Pegasus owned. He closed it a few years after you were born. Letting it fall into ruin." Seto brought up a picture of an old, decrepit lighthouse, half hidden by a mass of ivy climbing the old walls. "Funny thing is something is still powering the light, even though no one goes there. I reviewed the blueprints of lighthouse and found the it runs on hydro-electric power."

Rajata smiled and felt her heart rate rise. "This is it."

Kaiba hugged her close before pushing his chair back. Rajata stood and turned to face him. Seto pushed her back slightly so she sat on the edge of the desk and their eyes locked. "Do not give your hopes up. This could be the place and all signs point to it. The location and blueprints of the lighthouse were all but impossible to find. He had their name registered under his wife and then later sold it to some unknown man."

"Did you get in contact with the man to see if I could check it out?"

"That is how he hid it. That man does not exist."

"Which means it is a strong possibility that this is it?" Rajata looked down at the package in her arms. "Thank you Seto, you have done so much for me."

Kaiba smiled and pulled his lover into a tight embrace. "No need to thank me. I just hope this is what you are looking for. So what will you do now; go and find this lighthouse?"

Rajata closed her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about that." Kaiba leaned back in his chair, quietly waiting for her to continue. "I know your tournament is starting tomorrow and you are going to be busy. I don't want to go to the lighthouse yet."

"You want me to come with you?"

Rajata shook her head. "No, I don't want you to be put in danger. I am going to take the time that you are safely surrounded by people and cameras to take out Anton."

Kaiba felt his smile fade and his cold expression returned to his face. In a stern voice he said, "Absolutely not. You can't do that alone. Rajata, you will be killed."

Rajata let her eyes fall to the hands in her lap. "I don't have a choice. If I go to the lighthouse now, there is a chance Anton will follow me. I would just be handing Omega over to him. I have to kill him first, then destroy the machine so it can never be used for anything evil." She raised her eyes locking them with the royal blue ones staring at her. "I will be fine Seto, trust me."

Kaiba crossed his arms and stood, turning his back to her. "What is the risk there?"

Rajata sighed. "The apprentices are nothing, they pose no threat. Canaan and Amber are the biggest worries I have. Then there is Anton himself."

"Amber?"

"She was my rival you could say. We grew up together and fought together. I was always better than her and she could never let that go. When I betrayed Anton she was the first to take my place as his right hand."

Seto looked out of the window, his eyes taking in the sunset. "Is she better than you?"

Rajata chuckled darkly. "I am Rajata Tatsuo, no one is better than me."

Kaiba turned around, his smile slowly returning. "I know I can't stop you. I still would like to know your plans. When are you planning to return to me?"

Rajata did not meet his gaze. "I am going to try to track down a way to use my Millennium Dagger. It would make things easier if that was the only weapon I had to carry."

Kaiba looked at her hip, the faint outline of the dagger visible. Rajata had told him everything about Shadi and the Millennium Dagger. He was shocked to find out about her ancestor's past, understanding why he was attracted to her. "Alright, when are coming back?"

"Seto, I never plan on coming back just in case something goes wrong. I don't want you waiting for me and having hope that I will come back if they manage to..."

Kaiba pulled her into his arms and looked down into her crystal blue eyes. "Don't say something like that. You are coming back."

"Is that a command?"

"Yes."

Rajata stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Kaiba pulled her as close as he could, deepening the kiss. They broke away seconds later, their eyes still locked together. "I will come back. Two weeks should be all the time I need."

"Why so long?"

"It may take a few days to learn the secret of how to get the Dagger to transform. I think I will need to start where it was created, Egypt. Then I will want some time to train with it. When I get back to Domino it will take me a day to prepare myself. Once I get into the Pagoda, it won't take me long to disassemble the Family."

Seto nodded and released her. "Then we celebrate tonight. For upcoming victories in our endeavors."

Rajata smiled and held out the package to him. "I got you this."

Seto looked at her quizzically, taking the small wrapped box. "Why?"

She laughed softly. "Rosa told me it is your birthday. So Happy Birthday!"

Kaiba smiled and ripped off the silver paper. He slid the top from the box and his mouth opened in shock. Very carefully he lifted the small crystal dragon from its box. A Blue Eyes White Dragon stared up at him, white lightening coming from its open mouth. The wings were spread wide in attack. Kaiba felt a tear run down his cheek. "Wow," was all he could manage to say.

Rajata smiled and threw the paper away. "I asked myself this morning, 'What do you get a man who has everything?' Well I went to almost every store in the city before I found him. And I thought, 'You get him the one thing he wants the most, power.'"

Kaiba placed the small dragon back in the box, closing its lid. "I don't want power."

Rajata felt her heart skip a beat. "You don't like it."

"No I love it. I love the dragon even more than cards itself. But I have something better."

"What?"

Kaiba pulled her to him. "I have the real dragon. Did you know what your name means, Rajata Tatsuo?"

Rajata looked up at him, confused. "I never thought about it before."

Kaiba ran a hand through her hair. "It means 'White Dragon.' You are my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

He leaned down and captured her lips in his. Rajata smiled into the kiss. Seto placed the box on his chair and lifted her up onto his desk. "Seto what are you doing?"

Kaiba stared into her eyes. "I am going enjoy this night with you like it is our last. Come tomorrow I will enter into my tournament and lock my heart away. When you come back I will open it once again."

"What if I don't..."

Kaiba crushed his lips down on hers, silencing her in mid sentence. He threw off his shirt an pulled her hips closer to his. He grind his hips into her, causing a soft moan to come from his throat. His hard cock rubbed her through his pants. Rajata broke their kiss, trailing her tongue down his jawline before biting into his neck. Seto pulled her emerald dress over her head, exposing her matching black bra and panties. Rajata helped him to undo the bra, returning her hands to his hips. Seto slowed down his grind as he played with her breasts.

Rajata whispered into his ear, her hot breath causing him great waves of excitement to course through his body. "Please take me Seto, I need you."

Kaiba chuckled, "In due time, I want to take my time."

Kaiba let the pad of his thumb brush her nipple, taking the other into his mouth. Rajata reached down and rubbed his hardness through his pants. After a few minutes Kaiba laid her down across his desk, kneeling in front of her. He brushed his nose over the wetness of her lace panties, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She moaned, arching her back from the desk as she felt his hot breath upon her skin. He pulled her panties down, slipping them from her ankles. He gently massaged her folds before slipping his fingers into her. She gasped out his name softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. He smirked at her pleasure as his tongue darted out to taste her juices. He moaned softly when she pulled his hair, urging him closer. For the next few minutes Seto would alternate in between, massaging her insides with his fingers and sucking gently on her clit or licking her tender walls and rubbing the sensitive nub.

He stood, pushing the remainder of his clothing off. Rajata sat up and hugged him tightly. They stared into each others eyes as Kaiba pushed into her, completing them. Rajata kissed him softly, her tongue flicked out and begged entrance. Seto danced with her tongue. He start pumping into her slowly, willing the feeling of their union to be imprinted into his mind. Rajata matched his thrusts, letting her hands go to his hips, pulling her closer to him so he could completely fill her. Seto held her tighter as he sped up. He moaned her name into her ear as he felt her tighten around him. Rajata begged for him to go harder and faster but he would ignore her pleas. He never wanted this moment to end. He cursed his body as he felt a tightening in his abdomen. Kaiba slowed down and looked into her eyes. He kissed her a final time as he exploded, his peak having been reached. For the first time, he did not withdraw. Rajata's back arched and she moaned his name, again her walls tightening around him.

Kaiba kissed her softly. He waited until his breathing was under control before slipping his half hard cock from her and redressing. With one last glance he took his birthday present, dueling deck, and left the room. Rajata understood. _'Kaiba wants this to be his good-bye. If I don't return, this night will be the last he remembers of me.' _ Rajata smiled and retrieved her clothes. She left the office, grabbing her clothes bag from his room. Kaiba was no where to be seen. Quickly and quietly, she left the Kaiba mansion, her car slipping from the gate for what could be the last time.

**Seto Kaiba**

His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked down at her retreating tail lights from the library windows. _'Please be safe, Rajata. I can't lose you, not yet...not before I had the chance to ask you.'_ Kaiba retrieved a small box from his pocket and opened it. The large white diamond surrounded by two smaller blue ones, winked at him in the starlight. _'Come back to me so I can make you mine.'_

Kaiba smiled as he replaced the ring in his pocket. He would go to bed that night, her scent still heavy on his skin. Thoughts of the future in his mind. Tomorrow he would begin one of the biggest dueling tournaments ever held. And he would win...for her.


	23. Chapter 23

**24 Hours Later, Egypt**

Rajata wondered around with a sunhat to help her fit into the crowd. She didn't know where she should start, let alone if there was even anyone here to help her. But the thought kept creeping into her mind that this was where she needed to be. Towards the evening of the first night she found herself wondering away from the city and the noisy tourists. Deep in thought about where to search next she barely noticed the huge pyramid she was approaching.

A voice called out from the structure. "I had a feeling you would wonder here, Rajata."

Rajata broke from her thoughts, her hand immediately going to the Millennium Dagger at her hip. "Who's there?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. His soulless eyes bore into her as he motioned to the pyramid behind him. "I have the feeling that you did not just come here for a tour. Come in child and we can speak."

"Shadi, I knew I would find you here. I don't know how but I knew." She followed him inside the dark structure, descending the stairs towards its bowels.

"The Millennium Dagger brought you here child. It is calling for the master it once had."

"Calling for its master? I thought I was its master?"

Shadi stopped before a large door covered in hieroglyphics. "You have not learned to control it yet and therefore it does not see you as a master. It is simply trying to lead you to someone who can teach you the way."

Shadi placed his hand on the huge door and pressed ever so slightly. The massive brick door swung open slowly but the spirit did not move to enter. Rajata looked from the dark opening to him. "What is this place Shadi?"

Shadi closed his eyes. "This is the tomb of your ancestor. You must go and bring her back from the shadow realm. If you survive the trials that await you, the Millennium Dagger will answer your call. But be warned: if you fail to complete the trials you will be killed."

Rajata looked back into the overpowering darkness. After removing the dagger from her hip, she breathed deeply and walked into the unknown. It seemed like she had been walking forever before she finally decided to stop. Something in her mind told her that it was pointless to continue to walk in this darkness. There was no end, no beginning to the black abyss that swallowed her. She raised the Millennium Dagger, the gold blade glowing faintly. The light it gave off was warm and comforting. Rajata raised her left hand and gently caressed the blade. _'How am I supposed to bring Sikah back from the Shadow Realm if I can't even make it through this darkness?'_ Rajata took in a sharp breath as the dagger sliced into her finger.

Suddenly her head became foggy and her stomach churned. She felt her legs give out from under her, bringing her down to her knees. She tried to call out for Shadi but her throat was closing quickly. Rajata desperately tried to claw at her throat before the darkness finally swallowed her completely.

It felt like years had passed as she floated in the purple haze. It was cold here. Lonely. A voice, quiet at first, slowly became louder as it floated to her in the mist. "Rajata!"

Suddenly her eyes were open and her body responded. She was still floating in the eerie mist. Frantically she looked around her for anything. Finally she realized that the Millennium Dagger had disappeared. "Where am I?" she called, her voice echoing in the surrounding mist.

The voice called out to her again. It was a comforting, almost fatherly voice. Softly it responded, "You are in the Shadow Realm my child. You wished the dagger to respond to your thoughts and it did."

"Are you Sikah?"

The voice chuckled softly. "No, my dear. I am the great Pharaoh."

Rajata furrowed her brow. "The same Pharaoh that Sikah was supposed to protect."

"The very same."

"Where are you?"

"I am everywhere. I am all seeing, all hearing, and all knowing. Ask me anything you desire my child."

Rajata thought for a few seconds. "What is your name?"

In a mighty booming voice it answered, "Pharaoh Atem."

"Do you know where I can find Sikah?"

The Pharaoh grew quiet. "She is at the end of the path in front of you. Be warned, three trials await you along the path but do not stray and never turn around."

Rajata looked forward amazed at the sudden appearance of a golden path. It shimmered and danced in the mist, stretching as far as she could see. "I have one more question."

Atem answered, "What is it my child?"

Rajata wrung her hands together. "If Sikah betrayed you to help the High Priest, your rival, why are you helping me to find her and release her from the Shadow Realm? Shouldn't you be angry at her?"

Atem laughed softly. "My child, the crimes of a past life can not be held over the head of a future reincarnation. The Protector Sikah betrayed me for what she believed to be a noble and just cause: love. I would have done the same if my heart belonged to another. While it was unfortunate that I had to seal her in this place after the battle was done; I forgave her for everything she did. I sense a great disturbance in the world of the present. I believe that the man you know as Seto Kaiba is indeed in great peril."

Rajata felt her blood freeze. "Is it Anton? I never should have left him alone."

"I do not know of this Anton you speak of. All I see is an endless sea of stars above a great modern city. A rush of wind and the feeling of weightlessness. Then nothing. This is how Seto Kaiba will meet his end."

Rajata felt tears stinging her eyes as she contemplated the Pharaoh's words. "This cannot be."

"Do you understand what I have said?"

"No! You have to be mistaken!" Rajata screamed out into the mist, her tears falling freely. "Seto would never jump to his death. He has too much pride for something simple like that. He is selfish but he would never be that selfish to leave Mokuba all alone."

When the Pharaoh spoke he was quiet and calm. "This is what I have seen and it shall come to pass, my child."

Rajata held her hand over her heart. "No...then I don't make it back to him?"

"This I do not know. I can only see glimpses of the future now that my spirit has the Millennium Necklace in his grasp. There is still a chance this future can change...if you take this path and succeed."

Rajata nodded to herself and wiped her tears away. "Are you going to be with me, Atem?"

Sadly he said, "No, my child. This you will have to walk alone."

Rajata felt his presence disappear. She started to walk, following the golden road. Hours seemed to pass and the end was never in sight. She continued on though. Rajata would never give up; she couldn't give up for Seto. Before long she stumbled upon a sphinx, sleeping on the path. She stared at it for a few moments before it stirred. The massive wings unfolded to show its face. "Joey?"

The sphinx raised its mighty head. It resembled Joey's head in every way. When it spoke it even had Joey's accent. "If you wish to pass you must answer three riddles."

Rajata nodded. "No problem, I'm good at puzzles. They didn't call me the Riddler in the Pagoda for nothing during the education classes."

The Sphinx stretched its neck out, its voice becomin deeper as it recited the first riddle, "A natural state, I'm sought by all. Go without me, and you shall fall. You do me when you spend, and use me when you eat to no end. What am I? Answer and you shall be one step closer to your goal."

Rajata sat on the golden path and held her chin in her hands. "Go without me, and you shall fall? Hmm...Oh I know!" Rajata pointed at the Sphinx. "Alright Joey, the answer is Balance!"

The Sphinx bowed its head. "Correct." It roared loud before reciting the next riddle. "What is he that builds stronger than either the Mason, the Shipwright, or the Carpenter? Answer and you shall be one step closer to your path."

Rajata laughed softly. "I thought this would be difficult but I remember that one from English class. The answer, Joey, is the gravedigger. For his houses will last forever."

The Sphinx stood, its fur standing on end. Rajata held her breath as it spoke. "Correct child. The last will be tricky but do not fret. You may just win this game yet."

Rajata smiled and crossed her arms. "Bring it on you overgrown chimera."

The Sphinx narrowed its eyes, reciting the third and last riddle. "We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we? Answer and you shall have your reward."

Rajata stood defiantly infront of this savage beast. "They hurt without moving but can't be judged by the size." Rajata looked up into the purple haze, _'Common I know this one...Canaan told this one to me when I first met him.'_ Rajata looked back at the Sphinx, gazing into its golden eyes. "Words." She whispered.

The Sphinx stepped closer. "Your answer?"

"The answer is words." Rajata smirked.

"Cheater! It is impossible that you finished my riddles. I will never let you pass! I will eat you where you stand."

Rajata stepped back but she was unarmed and could not defend herself from this beast. She raised her arms quickly. "Wait! You promised you would let me pass."

"I made no such statement child. Your silver tongue cannot help you here."

Rajata's eyes went wide and sudden realization hit her. "Wait. What if I tell you a riddle? If you can answer it correctly then you can kill me but if you are wrong I can pass safely."

The Sphinx circled its prey. "Very interesting, human. Fine, one riddle. I will never lose."

Rajata thought hard and smiled devilishly. "Alright here you go. You wield the knife that chops my head, then weep beside me when I'm dead. What or who was I?"

The Sphinx stopped its pacing and hummed. "Human this one is not difficult. I was your lover, you would cry over me when you killed me of course."

Rajata sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry Great Sphinx but you lose."

The Sphinx roared. Tiny cracks began to litter its body. "How can this be?"

"I always cry when I chop onions." Rajata laughed as the Sphinx burst into a great ball of light. "Good bye Joey Sphinx."

Rajata resumed her walk along the golden path. It stretched for miles ahead of her. Suddenly she came to a small river. A familiar spiky haired boy sat beneath a tree. When she approached he looked up to her and smiled. "Hello. Are you looking for the end?"

"Yugi?" Rajata stared into the violet eyes of her friend. He looked exactly like he normally does. "Are you my second test?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "You have to make it over this river to continue on your journey."

"That doesn't seem too difficult. I could try to knock a branch from the top of the tree and make a small bridge."

Yugi stood, his hair covering his eyes. "You cannot use the tree my dear girl." He raised his eyes and they shown red, casting a malicious look at her. "You must defeat me in a game first."

Rajata narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Alright I beat the Sphinx at riddles and I'm sure I can beat you at anything."

A light engulfed Rajata's right arm. An ancient duel disk appeared. It spread out revealing three empty spaces on the wing. "You can summon up to three monsters to defeat me. If all of your monsters lose. You will die in the river and your mind will be locked in the Shadow Realm forever."

Rajata felt her heart beat furiously. "Duel monsters?" Rajata's mind raced, _'Mokuba taught me how to play a little but this is completely different. How am I going to win?'_ She met Yugi's eyes and nodded. "I am sorry Yugi, but I have to win. I have to make it back to Seto."

Yugi raised his hand and the Dark Magician Girl appeared. "Summon your first monster, weakling."

Rajata sneered. "You know, I like the nice Yugi better." Rajata closed her eyes. "I summon Vorse Raider."

Yugi smirked darkly. "Now we see who's will is stronger."

The two monsters met in a deadly crash. Rajata stared in wild awe as her Vorse Raider was blasted away. She screamed in pain as her heart felt like it erupted in flames. "What is happening to me?"

Yugi laughed. "If your monster falls in battle you can feel their pain. Summon your next monster."

Rajata gritted her teeth and clutched her burning chest. She raised her arm above her head and yelled loudly, "I summon Judge Man." She stared up into the man's face. _'Please win, I beg of you.'_

Yugi smirked and raised his arm again. "Dark Magician."

Yugi's best monster appeared on the field. Rajata stepped back in awe as now two magician's stood before her. They easily ganged up on her lone Judge Man. She collapsed in pain, screaming as the fire increased and her heart threatened to explode. She gritted her teeth and tried her best to speak, "But both your monsters attacked...that's not fair."

Yugi laughed, his magicians joined him. "Fair? You lost your monsters. Now summon your last."

Rajata closed her eyes tightly. _'Seto what do I do? I can't win against three monsters. I'm sorry.'_

Yugi raised his hand again. "Come Magician of Black Chaos. Let us finish this lowly woman."

Rajata raised her head to meet the gaze of Yugi's new magician. She felt her heart squeeze in her chest. _'That's it. I'm done for. I can't beat that thing alone, what chance to have against all three.'_

"Rajata!" A voice called from the mist.

_'Seto?'_

"Call it Rajata, its power lives inside of you. You can't give up now, stand." Seto said, his voice slowly disappearing.

_'Wait...come back. I need you. Please help me, Seto.'_ A light engulfed Rajata. It lifted her off her feet as its warmth filled her body, completing her. Rajata opened her blue eyes only to meet an identical gaze. The great dragon threw back its head and roared then spread its wings around the two of them. Rajata floated infront of the great beast's chest. The cry of the dragon, her dragon, resounded through the mist. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Yugi stared in horror at the beast before him. "That is impossible!"

Rajata felt her heart become strong again and she understood what she had to do. "I merely have to call my attack. This dragon's power is my power." Rajata locked eyes with the false Yugi and pointed to him. "My Blue Eyes White Dragon, use all your might to extinguish them. White Lightening Attack!"

The dragon reared its head as it summoned its lightening. Yugi screamed when the blast engulfed his body then spread wider to swallow his three monsters. The dragon roared when the lightening vanished, leaving nothing in its wake. Rajata landed softly on the ground looking down the golden path. _'This is my trial and I will win at all costs!'_ Rajata looked up at the dragon and nodded. The Blue Eyes White Dragon lowered its head and Rajata hopped on, holding on to its surprising soft scales. "Take me to the end Blue Eyes." The great dragon spread its wings and was airborne. They soared over the path. The feeling of flight freeing Rajata of all her worries and thoughts. All that mattered in that moment was the rush of the wind that engulfed her. She smiled and closed her eyes. When she did she became the great dragon. She could feel her wings beating as she flew faster. A smell caught the dragon's attention. The smell was strongly familiar...cinnamon and cloves. Rajata's eyes flutter open and she pointed at the end of the golden path. "Down there Blue Eyes." The dragon landed and Rajata jumped from its neck.

She saw the two figures laying lifelessly on the ground before her. The dragon gave a great roar and flew above her, circling its master. Rajata felt her heart stop in her chest and the blood freeze in her veins. Before her the figure of a woman with long black hair and tanned skin, wearing the garb of an ancient Egyptian Nobility. The other figure wore his signature white coat and black shirt with matching pants. They were both dead, laying on the ground in peace. Rajata fell to her knees. Hesitantly she reached out to touch the brown hair of the man before her. "No it can't be. You can't be dead. This isn't real." Her hand touched cold skin. Seconds ticked by as her body refused to respond. Then she fell down on her hands and screamed. "Seto! Wake up! Open your eyes!" She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his soft cheek. "Please wake up," she whispered as her voice grew hoarse.

Pharaoh Atem spoke softly to her. "You can save one of them, my child."

"I can? That is Sikah over there isn't it?" Her eyes fell to the beautiful woman beside Seto.

"Yes. Sikah, if awakened, can teach you all you need to know about the Millennium Dagger."

"But, Seto..."

"You will have to let go of him Rajata. He will only hold you back from your true potential." The Pharaoh had a soothing voice.

Rajata shook her head. "This isn't real. Nothing will happen if I don't save him."

"My child. Whoever you choose not to save will be forever lost to you."

Rajata stared down at her lover. "He isn't here. He never was to begin with."

"If you awaken Sikah his soul will be captured in your world." The Pharaoh started to become impatient.

"What if I refuse to awaken either of them? I could stay here forever with him." Rajata let her tears fall to her lover's face. Above the Blue Eyes called mournfully.

The Pharaoh sighed. "You must awaken one of them. The price must be payed for the safety of your world. If you choose Seto Kaiba, Sikah will be lost forever and the Millennium Dagger's power locked from you forever. If you awaken Sikah, Seto will fall into the Shadow Realm but the world above will be saved from Anton and his cohorts."

Rajata raised her gaze to the dragon above her. "What is the price for awakening one of them?"

"You must give your life."

Rajata furrowed her brows in confusion. "My life? But how will that help me? If I wake up Sikah she wouldn't be able to teach me how to use the Millennium Dagger to stop Anton. If I wake up Seto, he will be alone and the Millennium Dagger will still be out of reach and the world will fall regardless. How is either scenario a good choice?"

"Sikah's spirit would inhabit your flesh and command the dagger in your stead. If you choose Seto, the dagger will fall dormant and the world will be left to others for its survival. You must choose Rajata."

Rajata stroked Seto's cheek softly, her eyes going from his face to Sikah's body. She looked up at the dragon above her. "What do I do?" Rajata stood. "I have made my decision Pharaoh."

The Millennium Dagger appeared before her. "Take the dagger and speak the name of who you would save. Then stab your heart with it and be cast into the Shadow Realm for their rebirth."

Rajata grasped the handle of the dagger. "I choose..." she paused and looked one last time at Seto's face. "I choose Seto Kaiba." She stabbed the dagger into her heart without a second's pause.

The dragon above screamed and crashed to the ground. It writhed in pain before laying still, its heart giving up. Rajata did not scream at the pain in her body. She locked eyes with her lover and smiled. Welcoming death into her body, she closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry Seto. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you to save the world from Anton. Please stay safe until he can be stopped. I...'_ She could feel herself fading into the darkness. Despairingly she reached out for him as his body softly glowed with power. _'I love you.'_


	24. Chapter 24

**Four Days Later**

Feeling slowly began to return to her extremities. Pain coursed through her body, rocking her very core. Rajata slowly forced her eyes open but they would not focus in the minimal lighting. She groaned and closed her eyes again. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her up slightly. A cool clay cup was pressed to her lips and a cold wet liquid touched her dry skin. Rajata's hands eagerly came up and held the cup greedily. The water was drained within seconds and a soft chuckle issued from her side.

"S...Seto?" she whispered hoarsely.

The cup returned full again. "No, my child."

Rajata drained the second cup and once again tried to open her eyes. Slowly they adjusted to the dark lighting and the haze that once covered her vision disappeared. "Shadi? Am I dead?"

He smiled softly and helped her to sit up slowly. "Not just yet."

"But I...I chose to save Seto and end my own life. How am I alive?" Rajata grasped the man's shoulders roughly. Her strength was failing her though as he easily shrugged off her frail grasp. "Seto?"

"Calm, child. There is someone who needs to speak with you." Shadi turned and left the room, sealing the door behind him and throwing her into darkness.

Rajata's felt her heart beat quicken. "Shadi!" She tried to stand only to have her atrophied legs collapse beneath her. A soft light began to show infront of her vision. Slowly the light transformed into the form of a young woman. Rajata stared at the woman before her blankly before anger started to take over her thoughts. "You?! I saved Seto! Why are you here Sikah?"

Sikah held out her hand in silence. When she spoke her lips did not move, rather the echo of her voice resounded softly inside of Rajata's mind. "Your sacrifice for the one you loved was the test my dear one. In order for the Millennium Dagger to be used to its full potential there has to be something for you to fight for. You were willing to end everything if only to allow one man whom you loved with every fiber of your being to live on. That is the reason you fight and that is what the Millennium Dagger will draw its power from."

Rajata stared at the vision of her ancestor, disbelief written across her face. "I..."

The ghostly vision came closer and Rajata could feel the warmth from the light. "You need not say a word little one. We have must to do and very little time. Four days have passed since you entered the Shadow Realm. You must regain your strength for your fight ahead."

Rajata tried to pull herself to her feet but failed and fell to the ground again. Her breath became panicked. "Four Days? I was supposed to be home by now! I was supposed to be well on my way to training." Rajata growled as she hit her weak legs. "Stupid! Look at me, I can barely stand. It is going to take me weeks to get back to the level of strength I will need to kill Anton!."

Sikah bent down and matched Rajata's gaze. She placed her ghostly hands on Rajata's shoulder and immediately a sense of calm came over her. "Fear not Rajata. I am going to give you a gift that will ensure your strength."

Rajata breathed deeply as tears still split from her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

A sadness came over the spirit's face. "I could not save my loved one from the darkness of the world. I was captured before I was able to. You, though, have the chance I never had. Save your beloved from the world and himself."

Rajata stared into the woman's dark eyes. She wrenched her head back sharply as the spirit leaned forward and brushed its lips against hers. The warm from the light tingled on her lips. Slowly Rajata's body began to heat up and glow. After a few minutes the glowing stopped and Sikah was gone. Rajata felt an explicable strength flow through her veins. She grasped the side of the bed she had awoken on and pulled herself up. The legs that once betrayed her know stood tall, holding her weight with ease. Rajata stood fully on her legs and cautiously exited the room she was in. Down the hall was a soft glow of a candle and she walked towards it. Shadi glanced up at her as she entered.

He waved a hand over the table infront of him. "Eat Rajata. After you are full you will train."

Rajata nodded and sat across from Shadi. Greedily she pulled the food on the plate to her. Within seconds, without even chewing more than needed, she was finished with the meal. "What happened to Sikah?"

Shadi smiled as he took her back above ground. A warm Egyptian breeze blew through the sand as the two exited the pyramid. "Sikah gave you her strength so that you would be able to overcome the trials that are waiting for you."

Rajata looked up at the starry sky. _'Thank you Sikah. I will never give up until the Family is dead.'_ Shadi extended his hand with the Millennium Dagger clutched in his grasp. Rajata took it and let the familiar weight of the gold reunite with her hand. "I still don't know the secret to making this dagger work."

Shadi raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Rajata looked to the man then back to her hand. "But I..." A warm spread in Rajata's stomach. A small tingle appeared in her hand and suddenly it came to her. The Millennium Dagger was calling to her, begging her to use its power. "Gladio."

The Millennium Dagger glowed softly before elongating into a short curved sword. Shadi smiled behind her. "You have a lot of training to do."

Rajata looked over at the man and smiled. "Latin...I never knew that I knew Latin." Rajata held out the sword infront of her. "Falcatae." The sword glowed softly before elongating once again. The handle of the sword turned long and thin resembling a pole, the blade curved wickedly into a scythe. "This is going to be fun."

**One Week Later, Domino City, Rajata's Condo**

She parked in her normal spot and walked into the familiar condo. Rajata ran up the stairs two at a time, her new strength and stamina easily carrying her further faster. She quickly stripped, throwing her clothing and purse onto the bed, and started the shower. Once a nice steam began to come from the glass enclosure did she step inside. Her nice tanned skin drank in the water. After a few minutes she lathered her hair and washed her body. She donned a simple matching pair of black lace panties before waltzing into her closet.

"Now to prepare my assault." Rajata pulled back her clothing and revealed a small safe hidden in the recess of the wall. She punched in her code and the safe popped open. A medium box was pulled out and Rajata inventoried its contents. Suddenly she froze as she heard a soft padding on the floor of the hallway outside her room. She quietly stood in the dark closet and pressed against the wall beside the door. The footsteps stopped at the bedroom door. Rajata narrowed her eyes in the blackness. The only light in the room came from the soft sunset outside her windows but from her unfortunate position within the walk in closet, she could not see her bedroom door. Softly a knock came from the closed door. Rajata stepped out from the closet and to the side of her bed, looking down at the Millennium Dagger. She grasped its handle and dropped her hand beside her. The height of the bed would conceal her hand. "Enter," she said coldly.

The door swung open slowly. A man in a red mask walked into the room and faced the bed. "Rajata, you look well."

"Canaan...what are you going here?" Rajata kept her voice calm and even, thankful that the bed was between them.

Canaan raised his hands and removed the mask. A large scar went from his lower left eye to the corner of his mouth. She had caused that and it wasn't enough for the hole in her heart. Canaan slowly walked around the bed and stopped a foot away from her. Rajata still remained with her profile facing Canaan, the Millennium Dagger at her side was still hidden. "I came to stop you."

"You mean you came to kill me."

"No." He stepped closer, only a few inches in between them. "I came to talk you out of this. Just give Anton what he wants and you can live in peace and quiet with..._him._"

The word came vehemently from his throat, a growl following. Rajata laughed coldly. "Just hand over Omega to Anton? So what he could take the world hostage until his demands are met or become supreme overlord? What is to stop him from killing me then or anyone else that tries to stop him?"

Canaan reached out and grasped her shoulders, roughly spinning her and pulling her close to his body. Rajata tried to stifle a growl as the feeling of his warm body engulfed her. "Rajata we could run away tonight. We could be far away and out of his grasp and never look back. Please..."

"Stop your begging Canaan. It is beneath you."

Canaan brought his hand up to her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Rajata knew her eyes were burning with a quiet anger. "Rajata is there nothing left between us? You never let me explain why I did what I did."

Rajata glared coldly into the eyes of her first love. "Then explain."

Canaan held her chin so he could stare into her eyes. "When you came to kill me I knew it would end there, but you stopped and for the first time ever I felt something in my heart. After you told me of the Family and everything about what they taught you...I knew what I had to do. One day when you were out on a job I tracked down Anton. I begged him to teach me, to let me be apart of the Family. I wanted to become like you so I would never have to leave you or put you in danger for your betrayal. Don't you see? I did this to protect you. If I joined them then you could go back and still have me." Canaan stopped a wiped a tear from Rajata's cheek. "Please don't cry. Anton told me that if I could lead them to you, that he would consider my proposal. He said it depended on you and if you took your punishment. I broke down. I was on hands and knees, pleading with him not to harm you. I said I would take whatever punishment he saw fit in your place. Anton agreed."

Canaan took a deep breath and pulled her face closer to his. "When they came that night and held you down I felt my heart breaking. I knew that it did not matter what they did to me but the fact that he forced you to watch was the most painful thing. I never wanted you to have to see my suffering. Anton told me on the way to the apartment we shared that they were going to carve the Family Tree into my back as a symbol of my commitment and your betrayal. He said once it was done I would forever pledge myself to his services no matter what." Canaan stopped again to calm his weakening voice, the weight of his words taking their toll on his mind. "My first assignment was to break you. He wanted me to take you from the Pagoda and allow you a breath of freedom from the Family. Assassins would periodically come after you to keep up the appearance of a chase but he sent them knowing that they would fail. When the perfect time came I was to reveal myself so that your heart shattered into submission but..._he_ came around."

Rajata pushed Canaan away from her. "Do not blame this on Seto."

Canaan shook his head and held her shoulders tightly. Rajata did not fight. "Do you not see it? If Seto Kaiba never interfered I would have been able to help you find Omega. I would have been able to help you see the error in denying Anton what he wants and..."

"Bow down to his every whim?" Do you honestly think Anton would have let me live once I found Omega for him? Do you think that he would have let you live? No, he would have killed us both the first chance he got if he didn't know where Omega was and was absolutely sure that I could find it." Rajata cut him off.

Canaan pulled her quickly to him, crushing his lips down on hers. Rajata's hand grasped her dagger tightly. He softly rubbed his tongue against her lips and Rajata parted them for his access. As his tongue slithered into her mouth, Rajata bit down hard. Canaan yelped and pushed her away from his roughly. Blood leaked from Rajata's mouth and she spat out a mouthful of his blood. He looked at her, anger and hurt in his gaze. "Is there nothing left between us Rajata? Would you kill me?"

Rajata raised her blade and thought, _'Falcem.'_ The blade glowed and quickly transformed in a short sickle. The wicked curved blade gleamed menacingly in the darkening room. "I would kill the world to stop Anton and ensure the safety of the ones I love."

Canaan pulled out a small pair of daggers from under his suit coat. "So there is nothing left?"

Rajata raised her blade, the curved edged pointing to the ceiling. "There is nothing for you in my heart but pain and torment."

Rajata closed the small distance in between them in two strides. The sickle made a satisfying clang as it was thrust into Canaan's daggers. The two daggers held in a cross were barely able to contain the raw fury and power of the sickle's master. A few tense seconds crossed between them as they stared into each others eyes. Rajata knew she would have to be careful since she was not wearing any armor or clothing to absorb any attack from her opponent. Canaan pushed with his daggers and Rajata took the chance to dive across her bed. Once on the other side she stood once again to face her challenger. With more distance in between them, Rajata gave the command to have her Millennium Dagger transform into a longer scythe. If she could keep him at a distance with those daggers than he posed no threat. The only problem was the small enclosure of the room itself but no matter to Rajata, she may not be returning to this room anyway.

Rajata swung the scythe over her head. The blade sliced the air before cutting through the bedposts. The canopy of the bed collapsed onto the mattress, dust flying into the air. Canaan had dived towards the windows just as the blade was swung above his head. He threw one of his daggers at Rajata, the blade nicked the side of her arm as it sunk into the wall behind her. Rajata grimaced as blood slowly trickled down her arm. The pain was minimal and it only fueled her anger more. Canaan raised his other dagger and took aim, throwing it to her. Rajata side stepped the missile and let it sink into the bedroom door. Now he was unarmed and Rajata took a measured swing with her scythe, aiming for his torso. Canaan threw off his suit coat and used it to wrap around the pole of the scythe right under the blade. Giving the suit coat a quick twist and pull they were locked in a tug of war for the Millennium Dagger. Canaan gave one hefty pull and the scythe was wrenched from her hands, clattering to the ground near the bathroom.

Canaan dropped the coat and at a run, barreled into her body. They fell to the ground, Canaan on top. He raised his fist and threw a punch at her head. The hit connected with the temple causing her vision to blur for a few seconds. It was enough time. Canaan wrapped his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Rajata gasped for arm and grabbed his wrists, digging her nails into the tender flesh. Quickly she brought her knee up in between his legs, burying it into the sensitive organs of the male anatomy. He groaned and his grip loosened. Using her legs as leverage Rajata rolled them to the side and mounted Canaan. She reached to her side and grasped the scythe that was now with in reach. "Ferrum," she whispered as the scythe morphed back into the original dagger. At the sight of the blade, Canaan lay still. "You know what comes next?"

Canaan nodded his head. "I knew I would never be able to best you Rajata."

Rajata raised the dagger above her head, the blade shimming in the light of the moon. "Then why come at all? Why did you just not run yourself?"

Canaan closed his eyes and rested his arms on the floor beside him. One of his hands found her leg and stroked her soft flesh. "I couldn't leave without you Rajata. Even if you kill me now, I won't be leaving without you."

Rajata furrowed her brows down at her old friend. He smiled and mouthed a simple word. Boom. A blast was issued from below the room and the unmistakable odor of a fire began to waft up from downstairs. The windows in the entire condo were blown out from the force of the blast. Rajata was knocked off balance from Canaan. She quickly stood in the room. "You will not take me down like this Canaan."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't plant that bomb to kill you Rajata. Just to kill the thought of you."

Rajata ran to her closet and retrieved the box that she was working on earlier, closing it up again and locking it. She went to her dresser and pulled out one of her body suits, a long black leather suit that would aid in buffering attacks. She quickly pulled the suit on before grabbing her all ready put together assassin bag. The bag was always ready for her for a quick get away. Rajata took the bag onto her back and returned to the bathroom grabbing the small box that contained the necklace Kaiba had given her. She would never leave it behind. Taking the box in one hand she returned to Canaan's side and stood over him. "What do you mean the thought of me?"

Canaan opened his eyes. The fire below had started to climb the stairs and was threatening the closed bedroom door. "Only that if I didn't return and Anton assumed I was dead would he send someone to look into your condo. When they arrived they would find it burned to the ground and two bodies within. Mine and..." Canaan looked to Rajata, tears slowly streaked down his cheeks. "I killed a woman who looked like you and burned her body beyond recognition She is resting as we speak right outside the bedroom door. Anton would not be able to identify her but he would assume that you are that woman. He would then not have any reason to assume you are alive and would there for end his hunt for you."

Rajata fell to her knees beside her friend. "I understand. You did this so that I could live free." Rajata brought her Millennium Dagger to her friend's chest and smiled sadly down at him. "I will give you a quick death as my thanks. I forgive you." Rajata slipped the dagger into Canaan's chest, severing the aorta. Canaan reached up to touch her cheek before he slipped into unconsciousness. The floor below him quickly becoming soaked with blood. "Riposi in pace, my friend."

A secondary blast issued from below as the fire engulfed her gas stove. Rajata gathered the box and her bag, slipping the Millennium Dagger into its holder on her hip. She grabbed her comforter from the bed and tied it to the window post, throwing the length of it outside. Rajata grasped the blanket in one hand and wrapped her leg around the fabric. She quickly slid down the length of the comforter dropping the few feet to the ground that fell short of the ground. As soon as her feet touched ground she was running. Knowing that by taking her car all of Canaan's planning would be for nothing she began running. A few miles into the city she slowed and stopped infront of a motorcycle dealership. She waltzed into the main building and flashed a smile at the confused face of the receptionist.

"I'm sorry ma'am we were just locking up." the kind older woman said.

Rajata flashed another smile and placed the box and bag on the ground. "Oh this won't take long. I need to talk to a dealer now."

A man in a cheap suit approached her with his hand extended. "Don't worry Dolores I'll take care of our charming friend. Now what can I help you with?"

Rajata pointed to the newest model behind him. "I need the fastest bike you have and helmet. I need it tonight, no questions asked."

The man laughed softly. "You do understand there is paperwork involved and insurance verification before we just let you take one of our newest bikes."

Rajata pulled her checkbook from the bag at her side and began filling it out. "I do understand and am willing to compensate you for the unusual circumstances."

Rajata handed the man the check and smiled. "But, this is four times the cost of the bike."

She grabbed a nearby helmet from the small store the dealership had and secured her box and bag into the saddlebags of the bike. After mounting it, she slipped on the helmet. "Think of it as a bonus for your hospitality. The check will clear immediately and without pause."

The salesman looked greedily to the check in his hands as Rajata revved up the bike and shot through the open doors in front of her. She easily angled the bike through the late night traffic, heading to the only place she knew she would be undisturbed. The looming tower of Kaiba Corp was ahead of her and she angled the bike down into the garage. Leaving the helmet on she retrieved her items from the saddlebags and strolled quickly into the side entrance of the building. _'Kaiba should still be here so I...'_ Rajata stopped once she got into the elevator and stared at the buttons. Her badge that would grant her unfettered access to the floors of the tower was still in her glove compartment of her car. Sighing she pulled the paneling from the elevator's computer screen. Using the techniques Kaiba taught her she easily was able to hack into the elevator's controls and selected her desired floor.

**Seto Kaiba**

Seto sighed and pushed himself away from the window, returning to his desk. The darkened screen of his computer suddenly lit up and glowed a bright red. _'A motion sensor. Probably someone getting into their car.'_ Kaiba scratched the back of his head and looked at the calender on his wall. She was overdue in coming back. The tournament ended a few days ago. Everyday he couldn't stop himself from going to her condo. She was all he thought about day in and day out. Seto sighed and clicked the sensor alarm off and brought up a web page. He flipped over to the local news page and his heart skipped in his chest. A story was just updated on the main screen

_Local Condominium Burns From Explosion_

_The local condominium community in upper Domino City, normally known for its quiet residents and safe streets, was rattled tonight from an apparent explosion. Fire crews were called at about seven tonight from the reports of heavy smoke and flames issuing from one of the condos. The fire quickly spread to neighboring condos and everyone in those condos were evacuated safely. The fire department was able to contain the fire rather quickly. In the newest update we have received devastating news. The condo belonged to a Miss Rajata Tatsuo, a relatively newcomer to Domino. Her body was discovered in an upstairs hallway. A second, unidentified male victim was discovered on the floor of the master bedroom. Foul play is not suspected at this time._

'_Rajata!'_ Seto clutched a hand to his chest to try to still his beating heart.

The screen of his computer flashed again and began to issue a soft alarm. Seto shook himself from his momentary paralysis, sat up straight, and brought up a small screen that displayed the camera in his personal elevator. A woman was in the elevator carrying a small box and had a helmet on her head to conceal her face. Seto scowled and stood quickly, retrieving a small gun from his desk drawer. A few minutes later the door to his office opened slowly and the woman stepped into the light from his desk lamp.

Seto raised the gun and leveled it with the woman's head. "You must be Amber? I'm sorry but Rajata is not here." The venom in his voice startled even him. The ice was quickly covering his heart as he pushed the news report from his mind.

The woman chuckled softly. "Are you sure about that?"

She released the box in her hand and let it softly land beside her. The helmet was slowly pulled off and a long main of silver hair fell from below it. Seto felt his knees go weak as he dropped the gun and ran to the woman. He pulled her tightly into his arms, tears falling from his face. "Rajata! I thought you were dead, the fire at your condo. You're so late." Kaiba's legs gave out as his relief washed over him. They fell to the ground on their knees.

Rajata held him tightly and smiled. "I am sorry I kept you waiting. I had a little trouble with training but I'm here now."

Seto brought his head down and looked into her crystal blue eyes. He put a hand behind her head and softly touched his lips to hers. The kiss was tender at first before he pushed her head closer to him. Moments later they broke apart. "I thought I lost you. The news said that there was bodies at your condo."

Rajata nodded. "Canaan and some woman he brought to make it look like me."

Seto smiled and kissed her softly again. "So it is done?"

Rajata pushed herself away from him softly. "No, Anton is still alive and the Family is still in an active status."

"Then you are going to still go after him?" Seto sat on a couch across from his lover, watching her as she opened a box. The contents resembled a small chemistry set. _'That must be her poisons.'_

Rajata pulled out what looked to be the empty shells of bombs. "I have to Seto. He will never give up on Project Omega whether he thinks I'm dead or not." Rajata began mixing several different powders, funneling them into the bomb before sealing the small round ball. "It makes me believe that he will try to come after you next."

"Why me?"

Rajata made three more of the round bombs before she responded. "You are the person who is closest to me and no doubt Canaan mentioned you. Seto you were the one who tracked down Omega."

Seto spread him arms on the back of the couch. Rajata finished her work and sealed her box. She opened the bag beside her and pulled out a few objects. She placed a small pouch around her waist, the bombs placed carefully into this pouch. She then slipped a black scarf around her neck and leather gloves onto her hands. Rajata breathed in deeply and then locked eyes with him. Kaiba patted his lap softly and after a brief hesitation she joined him. Gingerly she lowered herself onto his knee. Kaiba chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him, embracing her against his chest. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "What is your plan?" he whispered into her hair.

Rajata stroked his chest with one hand, the other entwining her fingers into one of his hands. "I am going to drive to the Pagoda and take out everything that moves of course. This ends tonight."

Seto nodded softly and released his hold on her. Rajata stood up with her back to him. "I expect you back by morning Rajata Tatsuo."

"An order?"

"Yes. I have waited long enough for you and I refuse to wait a day longer."

Rajata's shoulders shook as she laughed softly. "When the sun rises I will meet you at the lighthouse. I left a brick of C-4 in that bag over there. Bring it with you and we will destroy Omega together." Rajata looked over her shoulder to him. "I will not be late."

Seto smiled and nodded his head. He watched as she left the office. "You better not be. Come tomorrow morning I will make you mine."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Well guys this is the last chapter for My Lie, My Life. There will be a short epilogue following this chapter. I would appreciate feedback on how this story went and to just generally hear from my readers. I would like to thank you all for your time in reading my story. I do have plans to complete a Pendergast (FBI murder mystery) and Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Romance/Horror) story. I may even do a Riddler/Edward Nygma story, he needs love too! Well thank again and enjoy the shocking conclusion to this twisted love story that will bring us right back to Chapter 1.**

**Rajata Tatsuo**

Perched on the edge of the security wall that overlooked the training grounds, Rajata let her eyes sweep over the grounds for movement. She had arrived silently enough, parking her bike a mile down the road and running through the tree line to the wall. The minimal security that would normally be patrolling the grounds were surprisingly absent. _'The news of my death must have made them lenient. They will regret that.'_ Rajata slipped from the wall and onto the ground beyond. Using the shadows, she ghosted her way up to the Pagoda. Her first target would be the set of four barracks, located on the first and second floors, that would house the main group of assassins.

Rajata knelt against the door of the first barrack room and listened. The sounds of the snoring men drifted through the thin Japanese rice paper door. Rajata pulled the homemade bombs from her bag and lit two of them. She carefully opened the door and tossed the bomb into the center of the room. The barrack across the hall got the same treatment. She turned and sprinted up the stairs before the bombs went off. She slipped the last two from her bag and lit them. She slipped both of the female barrack doors open and threw them into the center of their respective rooms. Rajata mounted the stairs again, running up the third floor, the kitchens and mess hall. The first set of bombs exploded as she rounded the corner to go up to the meeting hall and classrooms on the fourth floor. The fifth floor consisted on an indoor gymnasium and as she thrust open the door, the second set of bombs went off.

The entire Pagoda groaned as the fires began from the bombs. Rajata stood still in the darkness of the gym as she listened to the hundreds of screams coming from the doomed assassins. The smell of smoke was quickly becoming heavier as the fires raged below.

A light overhead was flipped on and Rajata narrowed her eyes. A young woman stood across the gym from her. Her caramel brown skin glistened from her training in the gym. Rajata noticed her mistake. _'I should have never paused here. She must have doused the lights when the first explosion hit and now she is ready to fight.'_

The woman brought out her katana and smiled. Her chocolate eyes gleamed with malice as the screams from below became louder and more anguished. They finally figured out Rajata had booby trapped all of the exits to collapse as soon as the first explosions sounded. There was no escape for anyone. The woman swung her braids behind her back and assumed a defensive position. "I have been waiting for this Rajata."

Rajata took her Millennium Dagger, giving the command in her head for the blade to change into her scythe. "Amber, are you still angry about being beneath me?"

Amber smiled, her flawlessly white teeth beautifully gleaming in the light. "You have never been better me Rajata. Master Anton just had to make you feel better to get what he wanted. You poor girl, always thinking you were so strong." She laughed cruelly. "I can't wait to wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Rajata smile widened. "Are you done? They way I remember it you were nearly in tears everyday as I was named victor in our bouts. Oh, and then there was that day that your boyfriend decided you weren't good enough and tried to get with me. I remember you tried to kill me that night only to be injured and unable to fight for six months. How is your back healing?"

Amber's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You got lucky."

"Keep telling yourself that but it unfortunately will still be a lie. The only reason I did not kill you is because you are pathetic and I took pity on you."

"Pathetic? This is coming from the same girl that abandoned her family to run after a guy that was only betraying her to become an assassin. Now look at you! That man you are fucking now, Seto Kaiba, how do you know he isn't just using you for his pleasure? I couldn't see a man like that wanting a pathetic whore like you for anything more than the cunt between your legs." Amber laughed again.

Rajata smile faded at the mention of Seto's name. "I will make you regret those words, Amber."

Amber waited for Rajata's attack and it came with a vengeance. Rajata jumped into the air and swung her scythe down towards the woman's head, intent on splitting her down her core. Amber raised her sword and braced herself for the impact. The surprise of force of Rajata's attack was evident on the woman's face. Rajata landed inches infront of Amber and they used every ounce of their strength locked together with the blades. Neither woman was willing to give up an inch of ground. Amber smirked and using her free hand pulled out a small knife from her hip and thrust it into Rajata's side. Rajata screamed and with a strength unknown to humans, only aided by pure adrenaline, pushed the dark skinned woman away from her. Amber stumbled back a few steps.

As Amber was recovering her footing, Rajata yanked out the knife from her side. Thankfully it only dug into her skin, not being long enough to penetrate the soft organs under the flesh. Rajata threw the knife back to Amber and it sunk into the woman's thigh. Amber gritted her teeth as the knife dug into her leg. She pulled it out and threw it to the side. Rajata used the temporary distraction to swing her scythe at the woman. Amber dropped to her knees at the last second, a few of her braids being chopped off as the curved blade sang above her head. As Rajata tried to stop her attack and follow through with a downward slice to cut off her opponents arm, Amber threw her shoulder into Rajata's stomach. Rajata was pushed back and fell onto her backside, trying to regain the wind that was knocked from her.

Amber stood quickly and sliced down with her sword, the blade digging into the floor as Rajata rolled from her attack. Using the momentum of the roll Rajata jumped up and quickly changed the scythe in her gladio, sword. Amber screamed as the very tip of the blade grazed her back. She had tried to dodge the blade only to miscalculate how close the blade was to her. Amber arched her back as the pain slowly spread. Rajata would not let this brief moment go to waste. Running as fast as she could she thrust her sword straight, the blade sinking into the woman's back and out of her chest. Amber was frozen in her place as she looked down at the golden blade covered in her own life blood. The blade had pierced her heart and she knew that her time was coming. Rajata pushed the blade deeper into the woman's chest, causing Amber to lose balance and fall to her knees.

Struggling for breath, Amber choked and coughed. The smoke from the fires below finally started to fill the room. "I may be done but you will never be good enough to kill Anton."

Rajata pulled her blade from the woman's corpse and let the body fall forward. "You're wrong. I will kill him." she whispered as she watched the life drain from her old rival's eyes.

Rajata turned on her heal and ran towards the stairs that would lead to the top floor of the Pagoda. The fire was quickly licking up the stairwell. There wasn't much time left. Rajata threw open the door to Anton's private quarters and raised her blade in preparation. No attack came. The room was empty save for the furniture and thickening smoke. Rajata let her eyes rake across the room looking in every dark corner for her prey but there was no life in this room. Quickly she ran to his desk and flipped through the multiple papers and maps on top. A small blue post-it note was on the very bottom of the pile and Rajata's heart skipped in her chest.

_Amber, _

_I have found Omega. I will go to it immediately and claim what is rightfully ours._

_-Anton_

Rajata crumpled the note in her hand, anger seething in her body. _'How did he find it? I have no choice, I have to go to Omega and destroy it. I just hope he isn't that far ahead of me.'_

Seven floors up, Rajata exited onto the private balcony that overlooked the entire Pagoda's land. The entire building was on fire, the very room she was in moments before becoming consumed. The screams of pain and anguish had died off long ago and she could see that no living soul had made it out into the training grounds. Total annihilation of the Family was a reality and all that remained was the villain himself. Slipping off the top of her leather jumpsuit and tying the sleeves around her waist Rajata felt along the straps on her shoulders. She had anticipated having to escape from the top of her former home and the parachute on her back was packed and ready. Rajata took a deep breath and climbed to the railing and jumped. She was never a fan of base jumping but it was a required part of her training.

Once air born Rajata was easily able to maneuver over the security wall and into the forest surrounding the Pagoda. After ditching the parachute, she turned around for one last look. The Pagoda was fully engulfed in flames. The building groaned dangerously and within a few minutes was collapsing into itself. Rajata smiled and held a hand over her heart. "Rest in peace," she murmured.

**5:00 am, Lighthouse on the edge of Domino Bay**

Rajata turned off her bike after surveying the area. The lighthouse was abandoned and there was no sign of Anton. _'Maybe he thought he found it but wound up at the wrong location.'_ The sun was just starting to peak over the ocean as Rajata approached the door to the lighthouse. Using her Millennium Dagger she cut away the overgrown ivy from the door. Once the metal door was cleared of the ivy, Rajata could see that there was no door knob. Where the knob would be was a rusted circle and there was no handle to pull the door either. Rajata growled in frustration. _'I make it here only to find out that the damn door can't be opened?'_

She stepped back and looked up the length of the lighthouse. The walls were smoothed from the salt sea air and the ivy was not strong enough to support her weight if she would try to climb. There was a few holes in the upper floors of the lighthouse, but they were still out of reach. Rajata returned her attention to the rusted marking on the door. Using the sleeve of her leather suit she tried to wipe away some of the rust. The marking slowly became more defined and she smiled. "It is a keyhole." Rajata reached into her shirt and pulled out the silver sun that Pegasus had left for her. She took off the chain and carefully inserted the sun into the rusted marking. The sun fit snugly but nothing happened. Rajata tried to turn the sun to the left but it would not budge. Turning it to the right, a clicking sound was heard from beyond the door. Rajata stood and pushed on the heavy door. It swung open with ease and Rajata stepped into the darkened room, taking the sun with her.

The main entrance of the lighthouse lit up as she entered. The room was covered in white tiles and no furniture was visible. In fact the only thing in the room was the stairs that climbed to the light room at the top of the tower. Rajata stepped gingerly on the old stairs and began the long climb to the summit. Once at the top she had to use her weight to force open the door to the light room. The room was surrounded in glass and the light in the center lazily spun in circles, never ending. Just like the bottom floor, this room contained nothing but the light in the center and the door to the bottom of the lighthouse in the corner.

Rajata sighed in defeat. "There is nothing here." She leaned against the light apparatus in the center of the room, gazing out onto the sea. "What am I missing?"

The letter that Pegasus had written to her popped into her mind. _'He kept talking about the sea and guiding lights. It was so simple that I was certain it was a lighthouse.'_ A long ship drifted across the ocean and Rajata furrowed her brows. _'He was adamant about that damn light in his letter.'_ Rajata pushed herself up and began circling the apparatus. After circling twice Rajata finally caught sight of a small green button hidden underneath the lip of the base of the light. After pressing the button, the light stopped turning. Rajata ran her hands along the glass of the light and brushed against a small latch. The latch was opened and the bare light bulb glared. Rajata ran her hands around the hot light, careful not to touch the bulb itself. When her fingers came back around to the front of the opening, they drug open a hidden panel.

Rajata smiled softly as the familiar shape of a sun was now visible in the shining metal. She pulled the silver sun from her pocket and carefully placed it into the slot. After pressing down softly a clicked was heard again from the apparatus. Rajata stepped back as the light was lifted higher into the ceiling of the lighthouse. A small circular opening was now visible, once hidden in the floor. Rajata ducked her head inside the dark opening and narrowed her eyes. Once she had adjusted to the darkness she saw a small ladder leading downwards. She couldn't see the bottom of the ladder, only a soft light. "It has to go all the way down to a basement. Is this where it is Pegasus?"

"Bravo, my dear." A voice called from behind her.

Rajata stood up quickly and glared at the man behind her. "How did you find it?"

Anton smiled and ran a hand through his dark hair. "It is quite simple, my dear Rajata. I knew when I saw the fire on the news that Canaan betrayed me. There is no way he would have been able to overcome and kill you in such a dreadful manner. You are much to good for that. So I simply left a note in my office knowing that you would eventually come to the Pagoda to kill everyone. Which by the way I am very disappointed in you. Killing them all while slept? How could you not give them a chance to fight back?"

Rajata side stepped away from the dark opening of the ladder. Anton matching her movements, always sure to stay in front of her. "I was only doing what you taught me. Now answer my question: how did you find this lighthouse?"

Anton narrowed his eyes at her demanding tone. "I was hidden on the grounds and watched as you destroyed my home. Once you left I followed you. I knew that since the note said I had found Omega that you would immediately go to it to stop me. So to answer your question, I did not that Omega was here. You led me right to it."

Rajata stopped her movements and closed her eyes. _'I'm so stupid. I led him right to the very thing I was trying to stop him from finding. I should have thought more about this more, planned better.'_ When Rajata opened her eyes Anton was only a few inches from her. He reached out and pulled her close to him, staring down into her eyes. She in took a sharp breath as their bodies touched. _'I didn't even hear him approach me! How can he be this quiet?'_

Anton used his hands to grasp her wrists firmly. She tried to pull away from him, but even with his slight frame she could not overcome his hold. Anton leaned down and let his lips brush against her ear. He whispered, "Join me, Rajata. We could rule the world together, kill anyone who stands in our way. We would be unstoppable with Omega."

Rajata grit her teeth together, her body tensing as his breath caressed her ear and neck. "I would rather die."

"So be it." Before Rajata knew what was happening Anton had released her wrists and thrust a fist into her stomach.

Rajata doubled over in pain, trying desperately to suck in air as her diaphragm spasm from the hit. Anton grabbed her head and brought his knee up in her cheek. Rajata's body was forcibly throw across the room, slamming into the glass window. Blood pooled into her mouth and her vision was blurry. She finally understood why no one betrayed Anton, no one stood a chance against him. Her previous fight with Amber and Canaan had exhausted her energy. It was foolish to try to take on Anton without back up or rest. Anton quickly stalked over to her and snaked his hand into her hair. Using a firm grasp he forced Rajata to her feet. Anton released her hair and moved his hand to her neck. He thrust her head back into the glass. The force of the hit cracking the reinforced glass panel.

Rajata tried to scream but the grasp around her neck caught off her air supply. "You should have joined me. I could have made you a queen." Anton used his free hand and punched into her stomach again.

_'Damn, I don't stand a chance. I have no more energy. It is taking everything I have to remain conscious. I underestimated his strength. I'm sorry Seto.'_ Rajata closed her eyes as her vision darkened.

Anton continued to punch into her stomach. Blood trickled from Rajata's mouth. Anton laughed loudly as he punched her cheek. "Now now, don't fall unconscious yet. I want you to be awake when I kill you."

"Put her down!"

Rajata cracked open her eyes and felt tears threatening to fall. A tall brunette stood at the opening to the stairs, a loaded gun in his hand pointed straight at Anton's chest. Anton smiled and released Rajata, letting her sink to the floor. Rajata coughed up blood and tried to desperately suck in air. With a shaky voice she called out, "Seto, run away. You can't beat him."

"Seto Kaiba?" Anton raised an eyebrow and turned to face the young man. "You are the only that stole my little Rajata's heart? I have to say I'm not impressed."

Seto locked his eyes with Rajata's shaking form. "Just hang in there Rajata. I will take him down and then we'll go home."

"No one is going home." Anton pulled a small throwing knife from his jacket and pointed the blade to the young man. "You should have stayed out of this Kaiba. Now I am afraid I will have to kill you as well."

Kaiba fired the gun, striking Anton in the arm as the assassin side stepped. Kaiba level the gun again and was about to pulled the trigger when a sharp pain erupted in his side. The throwing knife was embedded in his torso having been thrown by the master assassin. Rajata tried to get to her feet but stumbled back down, her energy not yet returning to her. She watched in horror as Anton closed the distance between him and Seto. He pulled the knife from Seto's torso and tried to thrust it into the young man's neck. Seto was able to grab Anton's wrist. A wrestling match began as they each tried to gain the upper hand.

Seto finally pulled Anton's wrist down and twisted the man's wrist. Anton groaned an dropped the knife. He used his other hand and punch Seto in the face knocking the man back into the wall. Kaiba stumbled back but as Anton tried to close the distance again between them, he raised a long leg and thrust it out. The kick struck the master assassin in the gut, pushing him back to the center of the room. Seto quickly ran forward and scooped up the knife. He followed Anton's stumbling form and thrust the knife into the older man's shoulder. Anton grimaced and pushed Seto away. He quickly pulled the knife from his shoulder and breathed deeply, sizing up his opponent.

Anton chuckled. "You are better than I expected. No doubt Rajata taught you a few things."

Seto smirked and shrugged off his long white coat. "Yes, she was a very good teacher."

"Too bad I did not meet you sooner. You would have made a great assassin. Now my worthy opponent, let us end this. I have so many plans that need to be put into motion." Anton raised the knife and took aim.

Rajata took her chance. Having recovered some of her energy and more adrenaline being pumped into her veins, she pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed Anton's arm and used her weight to swing him around. His body connected with the cracked glass, more spider cracks appearing. Anton had a surprised look on his face as Rajata held his wrists in her hands. She looked over her shoulder at Seto. "Seto! Omega is down that ladder. Quickly, blow it up! I will finish Anton."

Seto nodded and pulled the brick of C-4 from his pocket. He mounted the ladder and expertly slid down into the dark depths below. Rajata turned her attention back to Anton, he finally gaining his breath. He smiled at her, pushing back against her hold on his wrists. "I will never allow you to destroy my machine, my destiny."

Anton used his weight and pushed against Rajata. Taking a deep breath Rajata released her hold on his wrists. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she kicked out a leg. She connected with his chest and Anton was pushed back into the glass. The glass pane shattered behind him and he landed on his back on the rusted walkway that surrounded the top of the lighthouse. Rajata quickly jumped through the window and landed on Anton. She punched his face, drawing blood on her knuckles from his cut face. Anton placed his hands on her hips and easily rolled her over. Rajata sucked in a deep breath as the shards of glass cut into her back. Anton reared back to grab another knife from his jacket and Rajata took her chance.

Using the last bit of energy she had, Rajata brought her feet into his stomach. She grasped his wrists and pulled him into the air. Her feet acted like launching points as she flipped him over her head and into the railing of the walkway. The rusted railing broke under the impact of Anton's body. Rajata relaxed after she released him, knowing that gravity would finish her opponent for her. Seconds ticked by as she watched his body fly over her and burst through the railing. Anton reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her down with him.

Rajata screamed as her body slipped over the edge of the walkway. She reached out and was able to snag the side of the walkway. Rajata held on for dear life. Anton had released his grip in the surprise of his fall and she watched as his body fell down into the rocky water below. A small bloody smear was briefly glistening on the rocks before the ocean wiped it clean. Rajata felt her arms giving out. She had no energy to pull herself back up over the walkway. She smiled softly as a feeling of calm overcame her body. _'I am ready. I stopped Anton and he answered for all of his crimes. Seto will be safe from the Family and Omega will be wiped from the face of this world. I welcome you Death.'_

Rajata released the edge of the platform and closed her eyes. A warm hand enclosed on her wrist and the jolt of her shoulder snapping caused her to cry out in pain. She opened her eyes and locked into a pair of determined royal blue eyes. Seto was laying on his stomach on the walkway, his hands grasping her arm tightly. "Seto!"

"I have you Rajata. Common we have to get out of here. The bomb will explode in a few minutes." He removed one of his hands to brace himself on the walkway.

Rajata looked back down. "You have to let me go."

Seto shook his head furiously and locked his eyes with her. "I can't do that. We can make it out of here."

Rajata glared up at the man, tears falling from his eyes. "No Seto! You don't have enough time to pull me up and make it down those stairs. Just let me go."

Seto held onto her wrist defiantly. "I will never let you go. I love you Rajata."

Rajata felt her tears slide down her wrist. "I love you too." Rajata slipped her free hand down to her hip. "I know you will never let me go willingly. I'm sorry Seto." Rajata grasped her Millennium Dagger in her hand and thrust it up into Seto's arm. The blade sunk deep, the tip of the golden blade sticking out of the other end of his arm. Involuntarily Seto released his grip on Rajata's wrist. As she fell down towards the icy waters she heard him screaming her name. When she sunk into the waters of Domino Bay, her world fell to darkness.

**Three year later**

_'The city is so….peaceful from here. Almost makes me sick the way its calm facade hides the brutality and darkness of this place.'_

A man ends his note with a signature….just a simple signature. He knows deep down this will be the last one he will ever sign. _They_ will see it as just another one of the millions he's written before, but the target of the letter will know differently. He seals the letter with the wax seal, the first time he's ever used it personally although it has been used before. Funny how inanimate, almost meaningless, objects have a personality all their own. This object was no different. It held the same darkness and tranquil facade of the city. Fitting it should seal this final letter. Placing the letter square in the center of the darkened oak desk, the man sighs and raises his tired and withered eyes.

This office, _his_ office. Countless hours he has spent in here, no wasted, and this is the first time that he has actually _noticed _it. The crystal trinkets on the shelves are kept nice and tidy by the night cleaner. The clock in the center of the only fireplace mantel still endlessly sounding the hours as they rolled by, meaningless to him now. Time didn't matter in the end. In the end, all that matter was…was what?

His eyes fell on the center of his desk, to a small object shining in the dull light of his terminal. A simple crystal dragon with blue eyes stood like a sentinel, watching over him. It was the only object in the room that was meaningful and that still help some manner of light. It held the memories he himself has long since pushed from his mind. Smiling ever so slightly he picked up the precious dragon. It was heavy now, burdened from the pressures of his memories.

The man stood and faced the dull terminal. This complex machinery was his shackles, he knew that now. Three years ago, it was his most precious possession. Now, it reminded him of everything that wanted to control him and keep him bound in this dark tower of his. The screen brightened as he flicked the mouse across the desk. He looked over the screen with his dark eyes and found the program he wanted. Taking the time to carefully construct a letter worth of a sane man and proof-reading it twice, he pressed the "send e-mail" button. The man closed the program and logged off the terminal, knowing no one would ever see the programs and information it held secret.

One final time, the man walked to the bathroom adjacent to the office. Once the fluorescent light jolted awake did he finally see _him._ It startled the man to see this…animal….glaring back at him. The eyes were dark almost savage. The hair knotted and untidy. His clothes were at least in the manner everyone knew him. He wanted to make an impression after all. Slowly he brushed out his hair, rinsed his face, and took a deep breath before returning to the man in the mirror.

The man in the mirror was different now. He was cold and calm, a war raging inside his soul. The man's deep blue eyes, still holding the exhaustion felt, were no longer as savage. His caramel brown hair was in perfect order like he always kept it. The man straightened his white jacket, pulling his black shirt back into place. He tightened his silver belt on his black pants, making sure that he was presentable. You only met your maker once, and he needed to make a good impression. It was his last hope to see his dream through. The final thing the man did was to replace the silver emblems of his tower on the neck of the jacket. The fluorescent lighting caught the KC beautifully as he wiped them clean, making the bathroom reflect inside the precious metal.

The man returned to the office and took a final look around. Walking to the window he flung open the doors to the balcony. That's when he heard it.

"_Why are you doing this?" _a ghostly voice said.

He wasn't even sure it was there. The voice was faint, as if carried by the wind. "I have to." He replied.

The man stepped onto the balcony looking over the city that once and still bowed before him. It truly was a remarkable facade.

"_Turn around. Please"_

"I can't. You won't be there."

The man stepped onto a chair beside the railing, his breathing was picking up as the last minute denial crept up on him. He couldn't be swayed to back down.

"_Don't do this. It won't solve anything. Please, turn around."_

"Why should I? I don't deserve that life. I let everything that didn't matter cloud and control me. I let what did matter the most go. I let you go!" The man screamed into the heartless city.

"_TURN AROUND!" _The voice pleaded, rising in volume. No longer did it seem it was carried on the wind but rather that it was tortuously right beside him.

"I can't do this without you. This is the only way I'll continue to see you. I'm nothing without you." The man raised one foot off the ledge…letting it dangle in the open air of the sixteenth floor of the building. "I want this nightmare to end. All the hallucinations and voices; all the scents and memories, they need to stop."

The man stepped out into the thin air, no longer held down by the ledge. Finally free of that dark dungeon of a tower. Finally free to see _her _again. Suddenly his life flashed before him in those few fleeting seconds before gravity claimed its sweet prize. He saw it all perfectly as he closed his eyes.

"_SETO!" _

The woman screamed as she ran to the ledge, desperate to save her one and only lover. At the last possibly second the woman leaned over the railing and grasped his falling wrist tightly. The man never looked up only down on the empty air below him. The woman used her legs as anchors as she held the man, suspended in the air. She grunted as she tried to pull the man over the ledge, she didn't have enough strength. "Seto, reach up and grab the ledge. Help me!"

Finally the man raised his eyes to the woman above him. Her silver, white hair twinkled in the moonlight and her pleading crystal blue eyes desperately stared into his. "This is impossible. You are dead."

"Would a dead person be trying to pull you back up? Common and help me!" The woman desperately tried again to pull his body back from the brink of death.

Seto Kaiba's brain finally clicked with recognition. He reached up with his free hand and grasped the edge of the ledge. With her help he was able to climb back over the railing. They fell together on the stone balcony. Seto Kaiba looked at the woman underneath him and hesitantly reached out to stroke her cheek. She was breathing heavily and tears were still leaking from her eyes. "Rajata?" he asked softly.

Rajata smiled up at him and pressed a hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry I am so late. I just forgot myself."

Seto smiled as his tears fell freely. "I love you so much. I thought I lost you." His kiss came swiftly. He pulled her body up to his, crushing her against him. His lips claimed hers and for what seemed like an eternity, they reunited on the balcony. Kissing and crying well until the sun rose above the dark tower.

**The End.**


	26. For the future

**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

Rajata Tatsuo awoke to the blinding light filtering into the room that she had been sharing with Seto Kaiba. Smiling as she sat up, the blankets falling to reveal her naked form. Seto she knew would have already left for Kaiba Corp. She slipped from bed and retrieved a black night dress. A fluttering in her stomach suddenly appeared and Rajata had to run into the bathroom. A few minutes later, having deposited everything in her empty stomach into the toilet, she opened her phone. Pressing the speed dial button for Seto she waiting. The phone rang for a good five minutes but there was no answer.

"That's weird." she thought.

Rajata quickly rinsed her mouth out and left the room. A few doors down Mokuba was just leaving his room. As soon as he saw Rajata his face brightened. "Hey are you heading to the pool too?"

Rajata smiled but shook her head. "I'm sorry I was just heading to get something to eat." They started walking down the hallway, Mokuba pausing to grab a towel from a linen closet. "Mokuba do you know where your brother is?"

Mokuba thought as they descended the stairs. "He said he had the day off. I saw him get in his car earlier but he wouldn't tell me where he was going and he told me not to..."

Rajata caught the blush on Mokuba's face as he scratched the back of his head. "He told you not to tell me about his day off huh?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, said he didn't want to get in a fight about it."

Rajata stood silently. Mokuba waited for a few minutes before wondering off to the pool. The fluttering in her stomach returned and Rajata ran into a close bathroom. She heard a soft knock on the door as she sat on the floor, trying to clear the funny feeling in her stomach. "Come in."

Rosa the head housekeeper entered the bathroom with a glass of water. "I heard you from the hall." She handed Rajata the water and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Rajata nodded and gulped the water greedily. "I think I ate something bad last night."

Rosa smiled and placed a hand on Rajata's forehead. "Well, you aren't hot. You should come and get something light to eat. Though you have to promise me something."

Rajata smiled and took the woman's hand so she could stand up. "And what's that?"

"When Mr. Kaiba returns, if you still aren't feeling well, you will have him take you to the hospital." Rosa poked her shoulder softly. "We can't have you falling ill on us now."

Rajata smiled. After eating a small breakfast, she tried Seto's phone again. One the third ring he answered. "Hel...stop that be quiet." Rajata could hear a female voice on the other end, her blood froze. "Hello?"

Rajata's anger boiled over. _'I can't believe this. He told Mokuba not to tell me he had the day off so he could go out with another woman!' _Rajata remained silent for a few moments, before replying in as calm and neutral a voice she could manage. "Hey, where are you today?"

Seto shushed the woman on the end of the phone. "I'm at work honey. I shouldn't be late tonight though. I have a surprise for you."

Rajata could feel her cheeks heating up as the woman laughed softly. "Oh really? Who's that?"

Seto was quiet for a few moments. "That is my secretary."

Rajata couldn't hold it in anymore. "Seto Kaiba! Do you think I'm stupid? Your new secretary you hired is a male! I don't care if you are fucking that girl but don't lie to me and don't bother coming home in a rush. I won't be here!"

Rajata hung up the phone and threw it against the dining hall's floor. The phone shattered into tiny pieces. She knew Seto would be furious that she hung up on him but at this point she didn't care. _'How dare he just go out and fuck around on me! I know we haven't exactly had enough time for each other between him dealing with Kaiba Corp and me with the whole "I was declared dead" thing, but that still doesn't warrant him cheating on me!'_

Rajata slammed her hands down on the table as the tears started falling from her face. It took a few minutes before she could control her breathing. She needed to talk to someone. Before she realized it, Rajata was walking into the pool house. She sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet dangle into the cool water. Mokuba was swimming laps but as soon as he saw her he swam over.

He propped himself up on the side of the water, his body still submerged. "Hey Rajata!" Mokuba stopped when he saw the red tinge to her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother." she stated plainly.

Mokuba sighed. "What did he do?"

Before she could stop, she told him everything. "I called him this morning and he did not answer. He has never missed a call from me. Then you blurt out that he told you not to tell me about him having the day off. I called him after I ate because I just kept getting more and more worried. So he finally answers and there is this woman in the background that he keeps trying to get to shut up! Then he plays dumb and tells me he is at the office with his new secretary, who I know is a man!" Rajata buried her face in her hands as the tears started falling again.

Mokuba chuckled softly. "Is that all?"

Rajata nodded and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "He told me he has a surprise for me but you know what? I don't even want to know what it is. Kaiba and that whore can rot."

Mokuba placed a wet hand on her thigh. "Rajata, calm down. Maybe you are over thinking this?"

Rajata placed her hand in the teenagers and squeezed. "How can I be? He was being secretive with another woman. That is pretty plain to me."

Mokuba smiled wide again. "You know my brother isn't really good at surprises. Maybe she works for him and is helping him to make this surprise for you?"

Rajata sighed and ran a hand through her silver hair. "You think so?"

Mokuba pulled himself up and sat next to her on the edge of the pool. "I know Seto can be hard to deal with and lord knows he is not the most sociable person. There is no way that if he was cheating on you he would have been so stupid to have the woman so close to his phone so that you would over hear. My brother is smart remember?"

Rajata smiled and laughed softly. "Maybe I did over react."

Mokuba hugged Rajata tightly. He had grown a lot over the last three and a half years. "Just call him back and I'm sure he will straighten everything out."

Rajata blushed and looked down into the water. "I kinda broke my phone."

Mokuba laughed loudly. "Well use mine. Its over there on the chair. Try not to blow up at him again? Give him so time to explain."

Rajata glared at the young man. She pushed him into the pool as he laughed loudly at the look on her face. "I do not blow up!"

When Mokuba resurfaced he splashed her with water. "You broke your phone sis."

Rajata stood up and looked down at Mokuba quizzically. "Sis?"

Mokuba floated on his back. "Well you been living here long enough. I feel like you're a sister to me."

Rajata smiled as Mokuba returned to his laps. "Sister? I think the sound of that." Slowly she walked over to the chair that Mokuba had his phone and towel sitting on. She used the towel to wipe some of the water from her face and arms. She sat down and looked at the phone. Suddenly her mind drifted back over the events of the last couple of months.

_The day after the exciting event on the balcony of Kaiba Corp was a disaster. Seto Kaiba had sent out his last letter, his letter of suicide, to all his heads of departments and business partners. He had apologized for his sudden decision to end his life and had thanked them all for their help and business over the years. The letter he had sealed on his desk was his signed will and testament which left everything to Mokuba Kaiba. Somehow over the late night hours, one of his business partners had contacted the police. The media were alerted to the CEO's supposed suicide. Patrol cars, ambulances, and media vans swarmed onto both the Kaiba Mansion grounds and around the Kaiba Corp Headquarters. _

_Rajata and Kaiba were still laying on the balcony, crying and kissing when a police officer broke down the office door. He ran into the office, followed by at least ten other cops and a suicide prevention officer. Kaiba was surprised when they burst through the door and held Rajata close to his body, trying to protect her. The officers in the blink of an eye had separated the two roughly and placed Seto in handcuffs._

_Kaiba fought them, struggling hard to get his arms free. "Let me go! I have to be with her!"_

_Another officer had grabbed Rajata and brought her over to the couch. She sat motionless, her eyes never leaving her lover. The officer with Seto knelt before him and in a calm voice said, "Please Mr. Kaiba calm down. We put you in handcuffs for your own protection."_

_It took hours that night for Seto to calmly tell the officers about what had happened. When they found out Rajata's name they were all stunned. When she disappeared three years ago on the coast of Domino Bay a massive manhunt had been called. Six months into the search she was declared dead. They never found a body nor trace of her. Seto and Mokuba had buried an empty coffin in a small private cemetery in the outskirts of Domino City. The only thing they had placed in the coffin was her Millennium Dagger. Two officers took her information and started running a search to verify Seto's story._

_Seto then told them that in the three years she was gone he had mourned. Multiple times he tried to move on but he could never get rid of his thoughts for her. Every night he would have vivid dreams of the day she died which resulted in him being sleep deprived. Nine months prior to this night he had begun to hear her voice. It was soft at first but progressively became louder. He started to finalize things in his company so that in the unlikely event he would have to be hospitalized or something happened to him Mokuba could take the company without issue. A few months after the voices started Seto had begun to see hallucinations of Rajata. Starting off, it would be a ghost in the corner of the room, barely visible. Slowly over weeks it became more and more pronounced until she was almost whole in front of him. _

_Most days the ghost of his lover would call his name. He found comfort in her form and would talk to her. Then, suddenly after a terrible nightmare in which he had pushed her from the railing of the lighthouse, the visions became hostile. Rajata's ghost would scream at him repeatedly, "You let me go!"_

_Seto committed himself to a psychiatric hospital hoping that they would be able to end his torment and help him to move past his dead lover. A month prior, he was released. The visions and voices had not stopped but Kaiba could not take anymore. He settled the final business dealings he needed and launched his final products he had been working on. This night he had intended to commit suicide. Rajata had come to his office unbeknownst to him. Seto had thought her just another voice in his head, just another illusion. But when Seto had stepped from the railing, Rajata saved him. _

_It took hours for the police to finally be satisfied and leave. They gave him counsel to seek help with his suicidal thoughts and Seto thanked them. Rajata was told that she needed to get in contact with the government and begin to have herself be brought back from the dead. Seto pushed past the media who were in a frenzy. He drove them to the mansion where the security there had already successfully driven off the camera vultures. _

_Mokuba met them at the front door and upon seeing his brother did something unexpected. He punched his older brother in the jaw and screamed at him. He was angry that Seto would think about leaving him alone and that he had been keeping his thoughts from his brother. After a few calming words and tight embraces from his older brother, Mokuba calmed down and then he caught sight of Rajata. When Rajata waved and said hello, Mokuba blacked out. Roland put the boy to bed after that._

_Rajata slept in her private room that night but sometime in the middle of the night, Seto had entered the room. He brushed her hair from her face and climbed into her bed. He kissed her with urgency and they made love like they would have died the next day. Seto would not let her fall asleep until he took her multiple times. The sun was almost high in the sky before he fell asleep. Rajata slept softly beside him. _

_The next few days were pretty much the same. Seto had held a few press conferences so he could apologize to the world for his foolish actions. He had a few meetings with his business partners and strengthened the bond between them. Seto also donated generously to a suicide prevention force that helped people out of the darkest of their days. Every night he would come home and no matter what Rajata was doing, he would seek her out. He would pick her up or drag her into his bedroom to make love to her. His love was pleading and urgent. He would spend hours holding her in his arms until she feel asleep._

_It took a month and a half for Rajata to clear her death certificate. The whole ordeal was a headache. Finally after that was done one night, Seto came home. Instead of dragging Rajata into their now shared room, he took her to his private office. He sat her down on the small sofa and sat next to her._

_He looked deeply into her eyes as he held her hands. "Rajata I have to ask you a question."_

_Rajata smiled softly at him. "You can ask me anything Seto."_

_He looked down at his hands, he wouldn't meet her gaze. "What happened after I let you.."_

_Rajata pulled a hand away from him and forced his chin up, so he had to look her in the eyes. "Stop it! You didn't let me go. I took that choice from your hands. I made that choice. I forced you into dropping me. Stop blaming yourself."_

_A single tear fell from his eye. He nodded slowly and Rajata kissed his lips softly. "What happened after you fell? We looked for you for so long."_

_Rajata sat back and pulled Seto into her chest. His head rested above her heart and she softly brushed his hair. "I remember hitting the water. It was so cold and it felt like thousands of tiny needles all over my body. I must have blacked out. A passing shrimp boat fished me out of the water and warmed me up. One of the guys on board happened to have medical training from the war and patched me up. They said I slept for four days before I woke up. When I came to I was in San Diego, at a hospital. The fishermen didn't know where I belonged so they just took me to the port that they were headed back to. A nurse was standing over me when I first woke up. _

_She started asking me about my name and if I remembered what happened, but I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember my name or where I came from. Nothing. Everything was just a blank. For the first year, the captain of the fishing boat let me stay with him and his wife. I helped her cook and clean and gets her kids ready for the day. Small things would came back to me in the first year but nothing huge to remind me of my past. I met a nice man named Tony and we went out every week. A year later I moved in with him and he helped me get a job. Closer to end of the second year is when I started getting these awful headaches. Medication wouldn't help and Tony tried his best to make me comfortable but they didn't stop._

_I started getting frustrated. Then I ran into someone I swore I knew but I couldn't remember. He ran up to me and hugged me so tight. I couldn't believe this man would just do that. And then he introduced himself: Duke Devlin. He was in town to open a new gaming shop and stopped into the cafe I was working at for lunch. When he saw the confusion on my face he told me everything about my death, the search, and then he said your name. I passed out shortly after because my headache came back and got so much worse as he was talking."_

_Seto shifted slightly, taking Rajata's hands in his. "I remember Duke coming back about a year before you showed up at Kaiba Corp. He was talking about how he ran into you but I brushed it off. I thought he was just having the same illusions I was or that he was mistaken. If I had only listened to him."_

_Rajata shushed him softly. "You didn't know Seto. Anyway, a few days later I asked Tony if he knew a man named Seto Kaiba. He told me about your company and how you were supposedly slipping into madness because supposedly you lost your girlfriend. Tony said he felt bad about the situation, he couldn't imagine losing someone close to him. I tried to forget about the whole confusing run in with Duke but I couldn't get it out of my head. Weeks later I finally had enough and went to the library. I researched your name and when I saw the pictures I had to stop looking. Seeing your face made my headaches worse. _

_Six months into the last year I was gone Tony bought me this specialty lotion that was supposed to help sooth and calm headaches. So I took a bath and after used it. Cinnamon and cloves. As soon as I smelt that in the steamy room, my head felt like it was splitting open. I screamed and screamed and passed out from the pain. I woke up in the hospital and just like that everything I had forgotten flew back to me. I screamed that I needed to get to Domino, that I needed to get to you. Tony thought I was going crazy and the hospital put me into a rehabilitation program hoping that I would calm down and realize my fantasy world. One doctor there did believe me though. She did some digging around and found out something amazing. There was this small tabloid magazine that had a picture of Seto Kaiba with his supposed girlfriend. She showed the picture to the other doctors before they showed it to me. It was the first night we had dinner together. Remember you tried to get all those pictures deleted?"_

_Kaiba chuckled softly. "One of the reporters kept them? I should call them and thank them."_

_Rajata smiled and kissed his head. "Yes because in that instant I knew that what memories had come back to me were real. I told the doctor's all about that night and what we talked about. They immediately cleared me for release and with a generous donation from the fisherman's family I found my way back to Domino. I hurried to Kaiba Corp and hacked into your elevator to go to your office. I saw you standing there and I stopped. I didn't know what to say. I just knew that I had to get you to turn around, to look at me. When you stepped over the edge of the balcony it was like my heart was going with you. Time just stopped. I threw myself onto the balcony and, beyond all hope, I caught you."_

_Seto wiped his tears away. He sat up and kissed Rajata passionately. He held firmly to her shoulders and locked his royal blue eyes with her crystal ones. "I will never lose you again Rajata. You will have to kill me next time if you want to be rid of me. I will never give up and I will never let you go."_

Rajata smiled at the memory. After she had told him about the years she spent in San Diego, Seto had started to become distant. He would spend long hours at Kaiba Corp but she chalked it up to his up and coming tournament. Rajata sighed and pressed the send button to call Seto.

He answered immediately and clearly in a panic. "Mokuba! Where is Rajata? What ever you do, DO NOT let her leave the mansion! I'm on my way home now."

Rajata sighed softly. "I'm not going to leave."

Seto had stopped and there was a prolonged silence over the phone. Rajata feared he had hung up until he finally whispered, "Rajata?"

She tried to smile. "Yes Seto. I'm sorry about the way I acted and what I said. I wanted to talk to you and find out what really was going on earlier."

Rajata could hear the radio in his car being flipped off. "I want to tell you, I really do but..."

When he didn't continue, Rajata breathed in deep. "But what Seto?"

"Meet me at small restaurant by the sea that I took you to after you came back."

"Seto, I want to know what happened."

He sighed. "I will tell you everything just not like this."

Rajata nodded and got up from the chair. "Alright, I'll have Roland take me there. When should I meet you?"

"How about in two hours?"

Rajata agreed and hung up the phone. Mokuba had gotten out of the pool and joined her. He wrapped his towel around him and smiled. "So? What did he say?"

Rajata returned his smile softly. "We are going to have dinner tonight to talk about what happened."

Mokuba tried to hide the huge smile that crossed his face but quickly held the towel over his face. "You should get ready then. It takes an hour to get there."

Rajata narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How would know how long it takes to get to the restaurant? I never mentioned where we were going."

Mokuba blushed darkly. "Well...I uh..."

"What are you hiding?"

Mokuba ducked her as she tried to reach out and grab his shoulder. Laughing crazily he ran from the pool room and into the mansion. Rajata returned to her and Seto's room. She showered quickly and curled her hair. The closet they shared contained a few expensive dresses that Seto had purchased for her. He loved taking her out on dates so that the media and public could see them together. He loved being able to show her off. There was still one dress she owned that had not been used yet. She slipped out the royal blue fabric and smiled at it. The color perfectly matched Seto's eyes. The neckline of the dress was modest as it ended at the nape of her neck. The bottom of the dress ran all the way to the floor and had a small slit that showed off her toned legs. She wore a small white heel and a set of silver bangle bracelets Seto bought for her.

Once she was dressed she met Roland out by the limo. The ride to the restaurant was silent and Rajata felt herself becoming more nervous as the miles ticked closer. When they arrived Rajata was ushered to an empty table in a dark corner that overlooked the sea. The waiter brought her a water and informed her that Seto was on his way. She looked at the clock on a nearby wall and sighed. She was early. Outside the wide the dark sea was calm. She shivered slightly as the waves rolled across the water, remembering what that water felt like when she fell.

Someone cleared their throat beside her, causing her eyes to leave the window and focus on the man standing in front of her. Seto Kaiba stood in a full black suit with a slight blush on his cheeks. He motioned to the seat beside Rajata and she nodded to it. Silently he sat and shortly after the waiter brought some wine, pouring them each a glass.

Rajata sipped on hers and stared at the man beside her. Finally she sighed. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I was not cheating on you." he simply said.

Rajata breathed deeply, trying to control her temper. "That is quite a way to start a conversation." A few more minutes of silence passed. Rajata couldn't help but notice Seto was avoiding eye contact and playing with his watch. "I will tell how this is going to work. You are to tell me who she was, what you were doing, and why you were lying to me. I will sit here, listen quietly, and when you are done I will decide what to do next." Rajata sipped her wine, steeling her heart for his explanation.

Seto breathed deeply and finally looked up. He grasped her hand and held it tightly. "The woman on the phone you heard was Natasha. I was at her house today to finalize an important document. Natasha is my lawyer. I lied to you because I didn't want you know what I was doing."

Rajata raised an eyebrow. When he didn't continue she broke the silence, "Okay, I can bite. Why are holding this a secret?"

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Rajata did not feel like pushing the issue too far. As they ate she could clearly tell that Seto was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "We need to talk," he finally said.

Rajata tried to force a smile. "That's why we are here right?" She reached out and placed her hand on Seto's thigh. "Talk to me Seto."

Seto locked eyes with her. "I know that last few months have been hectic and I'm sorry that I have been busy the last couple of weeks."

"You have a business to run, I understand."

"Please let me finish." He grasped her left hand on his thigh and stared at her fingers. "When I lost you I had thought my life was over. Nothing brought me happiness anymore. I was literally lost, just going through the motions. When I decided to do what I did, I-I thought it was the only way to see you again. When you grabbed my arm and saved me, I felt like Heaven itself sent me an angel. You see, when I looked up at you I didn't see you. I saw..."

He paused and Rajata smiled softly. "What did you see?"

"A future. My future." Seto looked up and signaled the waiter. The young man brought over a silver tray and opened the lid. Inside was a golden dagger.

"The Millennium Dagger?" Rajata picked it up in her right hand and noticed that it had been altered. There was no longer just solid gold around the hilt but small silver swirls and dark blue jewels scattered. She raised the blade to her eyes as small engravings caught her gaze.

"The engravings, hieroglyphs, I had Ishizu help me with. It tells a story of a fallen angel who was sent to do terrible things. She ran into a dragon and fell in love with the beast. The angel fought hard to free herself from the bonds of servitude. When she finally succeeded in destroying those who controlled her, she lost her way. The dragon searched and searched but never found the angel. Soon the dragon fell into a dark place. The angel finally found her way to that place and found her dragon. The dragon was brought back to the light because of the angel's love and from that day forward he promised he would always protect her. The love of the angel melted the dragon's cold heart and he turned into a prince. Then...why are you crying."

Rajata placed the dagger on the table and wiped the tears away. She returned her left hand to Seto's grasp. "Its sweet."

"The story?"

"Well yeah that and..." Rajata laughed softly.

"And what?"

"The fact that you defaced a three thousand year old relic to do something sweet for me."

Kaiba laughed with her. "Would you like to hear the end of the story?"

"Sure."

Kaiba slipped a small box from his pocket and knelt down beside her. Rajata's heart froze and her face paled. "Well the dragon prince then asked the angel a question. Will you marry me?"

Rajata gulped and stared into his royal blue eyes. "What did the angel say?"

"I don't know, the dragon prince is still waiting."

Rajata felt a tear fall from her eye. "Yes Seto Kaiba. I will marry you."

Seto slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, dragging her with him. They kissed deeply as the entire restaurant clapped and cheered. Rajata broke away and laughed. A man came up and asked for a picture of the two of them. Seto smiled, wiped her tears away, and they took the picture.

The next morning Seto was still asleep when Rajata awoke. She set up groggily and looked down at his sleeping form. Rajata smiled as she pushed some hair from out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. The diamond on her finger sparkled as she moved her hand.

Seto stirred under her and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning Angel."

Rajata furrowed her brows and jumped from the bed. Seto bolted up into a sitting position as she ran into the bathroom. Seto walked in after her and knelt beside her at the toilet. She flushed it quickly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm sick."

Seto smiled. "Come on."

Rajata allowed him to pull her up. "Where are we going?"

Seto pulled her back into the room and pushed her into the bed. "You are going to stay in bed today. You probably ate something bad last night."

"Dinner was perfect and besides that all I had was you."

Seto blushed as walked from the room. He returned five minutes later with a glass of water and Rosa. "I told you she just ate something bad."

Rosa glared at her boss. "Mr. Kaiba sir, with all due respect get out."

Seto laughed softly. "What?"

Rosa took the glass from him and handed it to Rajata. Then, quite forcibly, she began to push Seto Kaiba from his own room. "We need to have a minute."

Once Seto was forced from the room and the door slammed behind him, Rosa turned back to Rajata. Rajata tried to smile. "You know he's not going to like that."

Rosa pointed to the bathroom. "In there now, little miss."

Rajata rose her eyebrows. "Why?"

Rosa pulled out a small box and threw it on the bed. When Rajata saw the pictures on the box, she flushed. "Take the tests and in a few minutes we will see how sick you are."

Rajata complied and took the embarrassing test. She left the sticks on the counter and returned to the room to wait. Rosa paced in front of the door like a sentinel. "You think I am?"

Rosa stopped and sat beside Rajata on the bed. "I know that yesterday morning you kept throwing up. And now Mr. Kaiba tells me you are doing it again this morning. Now look at me and tell me the truth. Have you and Mr. Kaiba been using protection?"

Rajata blushed and avoided the older woman's eyes. "Well not exactly."

Rosa sighed. "Why not?"

"Seto doesn't like them."

Rosa shook her head. "Well condoms won't kill Seto Kaiba so I don't care if he doesn't like them he needs to use them."

They lapsed into silence before Rosa went into the bathroom and returned with the tests. She smiled and handed them over to Rajata. A few minutes later she opened the bedroom door. A very angry and half dressed Seto Kaiba stood against the opposite door in the hallway. He stalked into his room and stared down menacingly at the housekeeper. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rosa calmly looked at Rajata. "Ask your fiance."

Seto looked over at Rajata who was still staring at the floor. "Rajata?" He knelt in front of her when her lips moved but no sound came out. "What did you say? Are you okay?"

Rajata looked into his eyes and dropped the test on the floor. "I'm pregnant."

Seto's faced paled and he sat silent for a few minutes. Then slowly a huge smile donned his features and he pulled her up and into a great hug. "I'm going to be dad? Rajata that is so amazing."

Rajata smiled and kissed her lover. "We're going to have a family."

"We already have a family. We are going to be complete and whole." He sat her down and looked at her. "I have to admit I'm scared. What if I don't make a good father?"

Rajata placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "You're Seto Kaiba. You can do anything."

"And you're going to Rajata Kaiba. Together we can overcome everything. I love you."

Rajata smiled and lay her head on his chest. "And I love you, my dragon."


End file.
